Une nouvelle prophétie
by Kikifan
Summary: Harry a perdu la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Poutant il subsiste un espoir, une prophétie faite par la mysterieuse Leitha selon qui tout pourrait se résoudre grace à ... Drago Malefoy HPDM slash yaoi un peu délirant parfois...
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour ! Voici le prologue de ma première fic, un Drarry, probablement classé M. 

Plus d'info au deuxième chapitres, quelques review pour m'encourager ? Me donner des conseils ?

Enjoy

Chapitre 1 : Prologue, Un réveil douloureux 

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux, lentement, douloureusement. Il distinguait vaguement des ombres s'affairer autour de lui en chuchotant et il lui sembla même que l'une d'entre elle pleurait. Rousse. L'ombre était rousse.

-« Ron ? Risqua t'il d'une voix faible, Ron, c'est toi ? »

Son meilleur ami se pencha vers lui et les traits tirés de son visage se firent un peu moins incertains. Il lui sourit tristement, d'un air soulagé.

-« Harry, dit-il, mon Dieu si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur… comme nous avons eu peur, tous, tellement peur, que tu sois… »sa voix se brisa.

-« Que s'est t'il passé au juste ? » Demanda alors le survivant en se passant une main sur le visage.

-« Tu ne te rappelle pas ! »

-« pas crier Ron pas crier…. pensa Harry

- Eh bien, dit t'il, je me souviens que c'était le grand jour. Il marqua une pause et sourit d'un air désabusé. Le jour J ou plutôt le jour C comme disait Rémus. Le jour de grrrrand combat entre moi et Voldemort, le combat final où allait se jouer le destin du monde. Le bien contre le mal. Il soupira. Une fois de plus. »

-« Et ? » insista Ron

-« Et tu as vraiment besoin que je te fasse un dessein ? Répondit alors brusquement Harry sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il était fort, trop fort. J'ai… perdu. Le jeune homme sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Tous ses gens qui croyaient en lui allaient être terrifiés car il avait échoué, définitivement. Et, pour une fois, le Mal l'avait emporté sur le Bien.

-Et comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie ? Demanda t'il soudain, je me souviens très bien m'être évanouit à peu près après le 5eme Doloris que Voldemort m'a lancé. Je pensais qu'il en profiterait pour en finir » , ajouta t'il d'un ton sombre.

-« Il allait le faire, répondit Ron doucement, sentant le désespoir de son meilleur ami, mais Lupin et plusieurs Aurors qui avaient survécu à la bataille sont arrivés et ont provoqué une diversion. Mon père en a profité pour te sauver et t'amener ici, à Sainte Mangouste. »

Harry Potter referma les yeux, refusant de laisser s'échapper les larmes de lassitude, de honte et de désespoir qui lui brûlaient les paupières. Tout _ça_ pour _ça._ Tout _ça_ pour RIEN. Que dalle. Nothing. Nada. Tous ces mois d'entraînement acharné aux duels magiques, toutes ses heures à apprendre par cœur d'obscures formules, toutes ses souffrances endurées avec assiduité afin de devenir plus résistant, plus fort, à même de Le battre. « Si tu ne le fais pas, si tu t'en révèle incapable, personne ne le pourra, Harry, tel est ton destin. » avait dit Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Harry sentit de nouvelles larmes lui brûler les yeux. Lui aussi était mort à présent. Comme tant d'autres. Comme tous ses gens courageux qui avaient une famille, qui avaient envie de vivre mais qui s'étaient sacrifiés, volontairement ou non pour lui. Qui s'étaient sacrifiés dans la Bataille Finale pour lui donner la possibilité de L'affronter. Et lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, le seul et unique espoir du monde magique avait échoué. Le jeune homme aurait voulu mourir. Ne plus exister. Ne plus porter sur ses frêles épaules tout le poids de cette culpabilité, de ces morts héroïques et lamentables, de ces pleurs désespérés de ceux qui étaient resté.

Tout était perdu à présent. Il sentait que Ron était toujours assis près de lui et lui caressait doucement les cheveux mais il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait même pas savoir qui était mort et qui avait survécu par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas connaître l'identité de ceux qui étaient tombés et de ceux qui tomberaient encore à cause de lui, de sa faiblesse, de son échec.

-« Harry, murmura le roux, faisant écho à ses sombres pensées, tu veux sans doute savoir qui a … Sa voix se mit à trembler, survécu ?

Le survivant ne répondit rien.

-Eh bien toute le famille Weasley est sauve, même si Fred à été gravement brûlé au bras par un Mangemort, 'Mione s'en tire avec un bras cassé, Neville est dans le coma après avoir affronté Bélatrix Lestrange, Lupin est sauf, il m'a dit qu'il avait presque tué Rogue, Tonsk à été plus gravement blésée, surtout à l'œil, les médecins ne savent pas si elle va retrouver la vue, McGonagal est aussi dans le coma, Hagrid n'est pas réaparu, Fleur ne… »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Chaque mot, chaque nom que prononçait son meilleur ami lui semblait être une lame acérée supplémentaire s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine. Comme si après chaque blessure, Ronald avait crié : C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute ! C'est TA faute !

-« Tais-toi !Gémit le brun. Je t'en prie ! Je sais que c'est de MA faute, hurla t'il que tous ces gens sont morts à cause de MOI ! Et que tous, tu m'entends, TOUS vous allez périr à cause de MOI. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, JE. SAIS. »Des torrents de larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Comment Ronald pouvait il être aussi calme dans une telle situation ? pensa t'il amèrement. Comment pouvait il encore sourire alors que l'ombre de la Mort planait déjà autour de lui et de tous ceux qui étaient chers ?

-« Harry Sshhht Harry, murmura alors doucement une voix féminine qui lui était familière. Hermione. Calme-toi Harry. Reprend toi. Je sais, c'est dur, mais tout n'est peut être pas perdu. »

Harry renifla et posa sur son amie un regard suspicieux.

-« Comment ça ? »

-« En fait, reprit Hermione en baissant encore la voix, Rémus avait prévu l'éventualité de ta défaite. Redoutée mais envisagée. Et il m'avait dit qu'au cas où tu perdrais, il resterait un espoir, oh certes minime mais un espoir.

Harry releva la tête et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Ah bon ? Demanda t'il peu convaincu mais heureux de pouvoir se raccrocher à une perspective d'avenir plus heureuse que celle d'une mort lente et douloureuse après avoir assisté au meurtre de tous ceux auxquels il tenait. (1) Et ce serait quoi ? »

-« Il n'a pas voulu me dire grand chose, avoua alors Hermione, juste un prénom que je ne devais sous aucun prétexte divulguer ».

Elle se pencha sur le survivant attentif, hésita puis murmura tout près de son oreille :

-« Leitha. »

(1) En même temps… c'est pas bien dur… TT


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie (à priori… j'étais pas très inspirée ce jour la… si je trouve mieux je changerais mais je vous préviendrais no stress )

Diclamer (ou le « ah il me semblait bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose…) apprenez que Kiki n'a pas de mémoire…

Ben rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et si elle pouvait arrêter de tuer ses personnages ce serait bien…

Rating : M mais pas tout ne suite… y'auras certainement un lemon mais pas avent trèèèès longtemps…

Bon je poste direct le chapitre 2 vous me direz ce que vous en pensez… l'intrigue se noue peu à peu…

**Enjoy**

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouvel espoir ?**

Cela faisait à présent quatre jours qu'Harry Potter était cloîtré à Saint Mangouste et il s'ennuyait ferme. Bien sur, ses amis passaient le voir régulièrement, mais il avait la nette impression que, sous prétexte qu'il avait failli mourir et qu'il devait se reposer (1), on le tenait à l'écart de l'action, de cet espoir qui brillait encore au milieu des pertes et des souffrances.

Hermione lui avait confié que, d'après Lupin, les pertes parmi les Mangemorts avaient également été très importantes et qu'ils pourraient sans doute profiter d'une longue accalmie des attaques, le temps que Voldemort restructure son armée. Mais enfin tout de même ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour lambiner et encore moins pour le laisser moisir ainsi dans cet hôpital pour grands blessés alors qu'il se sentait en pleine forme ! (Enfin non pas en pleine forme, il s'était quand même pris un nombre assez conséquent de sortilèges de magie noire dans la face, mais bon, sans exagérer, il se sentait d'attaque !)

Le survivant (x 2 ) soupira. Il soupira, re-soupira et rere-soupira. « Y'a pas à dire, songea t'il, j'me suis rarement autant emmerdé qu'aujourd'hui…et demain ce sera pareil … et le jour d'après aussi… et le …

-ARRRGLLL ! rugit Harry, y'en a MARRE ! JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI! Hurla t'il en avisant Hermione qui entrait dans sa chambre d'hôpital. J'en peux PLUUUUS ! Je deviens dingue moi à rien faire toute la journée, enfermé entre ces quatre murs !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais le jeune homme la devança.

-Ah non hein ! Tu ne me ressors pas encore le couplet du « tu es fatigué Harry, tu dois te reposer, on s'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas » Mais bien sur que si je m'inquiète ! Et ça me rend marteau !

-« Nous en avons conscience Harry, dit une voix derrière Hermione, et c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus de chercher pour t'emmener rue Grimmaud.

Il sembla soudain au jeune homme que les portes du paradis s'ouvraient en grinçant et que Rémus Lupin, car c'était lui, trônait tel Dieu le Saint père sur son petit nuage.

-D'ailleurs, ajouta le loup-garou avec un sourire fatigué, c'est ce que j'avais demandé à Mlle Granger de venir t'annoncer… »

-« Oups boulette… » pensa Harry en adressant un sourire désolé à la jeune fille qui affichait une mine boudeuse.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, soupira, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible ou l'on distinguait vaguement les mots « Ah… les garçons ! » et « non mais vraiment… » puis retrouva le sourire.

-« Ouaip, ajouta Ron qui venait d'entrer, tu prends tes clics et tes claques et on bouge !

L'heure est grave, Harry. On a perdu mais on peut encore se ressaisir et contre attaquer et ce soir c'est réunion au sommet rue Grimmaud. Avec l'ordre du Phénix au grand complet. »

-« Et votre présence est requise _très cher_, tenue correcte exigée. Compléta Tonks d'une voix pompeuse.

Harry sourit. La jeune femme, actuellement accrochée au bras d'un Lupin plutôt embarrassé, avait l'air en pleine forme si l'on exceptait le fait que son œil gauche était recouvert par un joli bandeau de couleur violette, assortit à sa teinture de cheveux du moment.

Dix minutes plus tard le survivant, prêt, habillé et coiffé (ou tout du moins autant qu'un Harry Potter peut l'être c'est à dire…) s'appuyait sur Ron et boitait (« mais si Hermy ça va, je suis juste un peu raide d'être resté couché si longtemps je t'assure ! Mais Naoooon j'ai pas besoin de rester en observation plus longtemps mais non… ») en direction de la cheminée.

-«Rue Grimmaud ! S'exclama t'il lorsqu'il pénétra dans les flammes teintées de vert par la poudre de cheminette. Harry sentit le sol tournoyer sous ses pieds et vit de nombreuses cheminées danser devant ses yeux avant de sentir de nouveau les briques de l'âtre sous ses pieds et de sortir du foyer dans un nuage de poussière cendreuse, toussant et pestant contre ce moyen de locomotion qu'il abhorrait.

Il fut accueillit par une Mrs Weasley rayonnante qui le fit asseoir et lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange maison.

-« Comme je suis contente de te revoir en pleine forme, lui dit-elle gentiment, si cela te convient, mon chéri, tu prendras la chambre du deuxième étage. Tu auras un lit deux places pour toi tout seul, comme ça tu pourras te reposer d'accord ?

Le survivant lui sourit et acquiesça.

-Harry, hésita t'elle en s'approchant un peu de lui, tu sais, Ronald m'a dit que tu te sentais coupable mais…

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

-Tu ne devrais pas, poursuivit elle, nous nous sommes rendu compte très tôt, Arthur et moi, que l'on te donnait une trop grande responsabilité, tu étais trop sous pression. Nous en avons parlé à Dumbledore tu sais, mais il a dit que c'était ainsi, que c'était la prophétie qui voulait cela…Enfin, je voulais seulement que tu sache qu'aucun Weasley ne te tiendra rigueur d'avoir échoué. Apres tout, tu es peut être fort mais cela m'a toujours fait me sentir très lâche d'envoyer un gamin au devant de la mort sous prétexte que c'était son destin de tous nous sauver.

Harry releva la tête et regarda, ému, le visage souriant de Mrs Weasley.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, Darling, car s'il y a bien un coupable ici c'est Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et aussi nous autres, les adultes et sorciers confirmés qui t'avons laissé seul face à lui.

Harry sourit. Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer cette famille ! Mrs Weasley s'approcha encore un peu et le serra doucement dans ses bras avant de l'aider à monter au deuxième étage et de l'allonger sur son lit.

-Tu dois te reposer à présent mon chéri, et PAS de discussion », ajouta t'elle en voyant que le survivant avait ouvert toute grande sa bouche pour protester.

-« Mpfff », bougonna Harry, qui avait dit qu'il adorait cette famille déjà ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Le jeune homme brun se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard et, surpris et vaguement ennuyé de s'être endormi, il se passa un d'eau sur le visage avant de descendre péniblement les escaliers.

Il régnait une ambiance chaleureuse dans le salon principal, « un poil trop joyeuse pour être crédible en ces temps difficiles » songea Harry.

Un bon feu ronflait dans la cheminée et les différents membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient assis ou affalés un peu partout dans la petite pièce, discutant par petits groupes de choses graves ou anodines.

Il sembla au Griffondor qu'il ne manquait plus que lui.

Assis sur le canapé, Lupin discutait gravement avec Mcgonagal, Tonks, Fleur et son mari, debout devant la cheminée, Fred et Georges Weasley faisaient rire Ginny, M et Mrs Weasley discutaient avec plusieurs Aurors qu'Harry ne connaissait que de vue et, affalé sur un pouf, Ron jouait au échecs contre Hermione qui n'avait pas l'air très satisfaite du tour que la partie semblait prendre.

-« Ah, Harry, fit Lupin en l'apercevant, on attendait plus que toi pour commencer ».

-« Euh oui, désolé, je me suis endormi »… répondit Harry confus, tandis que tous les regards se posaient sur lui. Il y eut un moment de gêne, le survivant n'ayant pas revu la majeure partie des personnes présentes depuis le moment où, alors encore pleins d'espoir, ils l'avaient encouragé pour la bataille finale.

-«Venez Potter, fit enfin McGonagal avec un petit sourire sévère, asseyez-vous ».

Harry prit place sur un pouf près de Ron et d'Hermione et se tourna vers Lupin qui, assis sur un fauteuil rembourré de cuir rouge et clouté à l'ancienne, semblait être le centre d'attention commun de tous les membres de l'ordre.

-« Bien, commença celui ci, comme vous le savez, la grande bataille finale pour laquelle nous avons tous tant donné a été un échec. Il y eut des soupirs et des murmures consternés dans l'assemblée et Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Lupin posa son regard mordoré sur le jeune homme mal à l'aise et lui sourit avec compassion. Toutefois, même si notre but final n'a pas été atteint, reprit il, nous avons quand même mit hors d'état de nuire un certain nombre de Mangemorts ce qui n'est pas négligeable. De plus, je crois qu'il ne serait pas correct d'en vouloir à Mr Potter ici présent pour avoir échoué car nous savions tous que ces chances de réussite étaient minces et nous l'avons cependant envoyé se battre.

Il y eut un silence pesant. La majorité des adultes présents baissaient la tête et Harry remarqua que Mrs Weasley parcourait l'assemblée d'un regard noir, à la recherche d'un individu qui aurait quelque chose à redire à cela.

-Ceci étant dit, continua Lupin, nous savons tous qu'il nous faut à présent réagir rapidement et profiter de la désorganisation de l'armée ennemie pour prendre l'avantage. »

-« Pour sur, dit alors un Auror sont la joue gauche était barrée d'une large cicatrice, mais si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est désorganisé et affaiblit, il en est de même pour nous et je ne pense pas que dans l'état où il se trouve, l'ordre du Phénix serait en mesure de le vaincre. »

-« Certes, fit le loup-garou, et c'est là qu'intervient mon idée, le plan B en quelque sorte, ajouta t'il avec un sourire.

L'assemblée était suspendue à ses lèvres et dans le salon bondé, seul se faisant entendre le tic tac d'une antique horloge à balancier. Lupin hésita.

-En fait, commença t'il soudain, je… j'ai longtemps hésité à vous parler de cela car c'est un « joker » qui peut s'avérer dangereux, et nous causer plus de tort qu'autre chose. C'est à double tranchant en quelque sorte, impossible de savoir quelle sera son action avant de l'avoir amorcée. De plus, je suis l'un des derniers ici à l'avoir connue et je dois donc prendre ce risque seul, personne ne pouvant m'aider à juger du bien fondé de cette action.

Le silence était toujours aussi profond et Lupin, mal à l'aise, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Professeur McGonagal, demanda t'il, vous souvenez-vous d'une élève de Poudlard d'il y a une vingtaine d'année et qui s'appelait Leitha ? »

On y était, pensa Harry, le prénom tant redouté et dissimulé avait été prononcé.

-« Oui, il me semble, répondit la directrice de Griffondor qui ne voyait pas très bien où le loup-garou voulait en venir, une brune de Serdaigle, c'est cela ? Elle était très amie avec Black et Potter n'est ce pas ? Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis qu'elle a quitté Poudlard, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

-Et pour cause, Lupin hésita de nouveau, elle …était atteinte de la maladie du _lancinaba corporis »_. Le loup-garou se tut comme s'il venait de lancer une bombe. Hermione hocha la tête, compatissante mais ce fut Ron qui exprima l'idée générale.

-« Le Quoi ? » Demanda t'il d'un air ébahit.

-« Non mais vraiment ! S'exclama la jeune fille, le _lancinaba corporis_, mon jeune et inculte ami, est une maladie grave extrêmement rare qui touche essentiellement les êtres hybrides. Comme les demis- géants ou les demi-vampires ou les sangs mêlés d'Elfes ou de vélanes », ajouta Hermione en voyant Ron froncer les sourcils à l'évocation des « créatures hybrides »

-« Bravo, murmura Fred, assez fort pour être entendu de tous, 10 points pour Griffondor » !

Hermoine fronça les sourcils et Lupin eut un petit sourire rêveur.

-« Et que savez vous d'autre sur le sujet, Mlle Granger ? » Demanda t'il.

-« Je sais aussi que cette maladie ne peut être guérie ni de façon médicale, ni de façon magique et que le seul moyen des malades pour vivre sans supporter les douleurs horribles qu'elle provoque et de se plonger assez régulièrement dans un sommeil comateux artificiel mais réparateur. » Expliqua alors la jeune femme d'un ton docte mais embarrassée de sentir tous ces regards admiratifs posés sur elle.

-« Je suis impressionné, dit Lupin, vous en savez autant sur le sujet que n'importe quel médecin compétant et encore !

Hermione se sentir rougir.

-« Ouais, fit Ron, elle est comme ça notre Hermy, elle a dut lire ça y'a 25 ans dans la salle d'attente de ses parents et ça s'est gravé dans sa mémoire, comme d'ab' ». Harry approuva d'un mouvement de tête et Hermione poussa un très looong soupir.

-« Quoi qu'il l'en soit, reprit le loup-garou, la plupart des gens atteints par cette maladie doivent passer 4/5 eme de leur temps endormis et choisissent de faire ça par semaine, 4 semaines dans le coma et une éveillé, ou par mois. Leitha, quant à elle, à toujours fait ça par année ou groupes d'années voire même par décennie si j'ai tout suivi. »

Un silence religieux accueillit ces déclarations.

-« Et donc, fit Harry qui ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt de l'histoire, vous connaissez une fille qui dort pendant 40 ans et est réveillée 10 ans. Ouais. Et ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est cool mais il est où l'intérêt de tout ça pour l'ordre ? »

-« J'y viens, j'y viens, répondit l'ex professeur de DCFM légèrement agacé, Leitha quand je l'ai connue, était une personne plutôt étrange et secrète, par exemple, elle ne donnait jamais son age exact et refusait toujours de dire à quelle espèce de sang mêlé elle appartenait. Lupin se fit rêveur. Pourtant James voulait le savoir et il a essayé un nombre incalculable de ruser pour le lui faire dire. En vain, Leitha était trop intelligente pour cela. Très intelligente, redoutable même. Il sourit.

-Euh et donc, se reprit il en croisant le regard impatient du survivant, là où ça va quand même vous intéresser, (2) c'est que Leitha, de part son sang mêlé, possédait de nombreux dons et notamment un don très rare et convoité que l'on appelle le don _d'évaluation_.

Le don d'évaluation donc, est un pouvoir auquel beaucoup aspirent parce que, bien que très lié à celui de divination, il prône une approche plus scientifique de l'avenir. En fait, les rares fois où j'ai vu Leitha s'en servir, elle inscrivait toutes les données ayant un rapport avec la situation sur des feuilles ou sur un mur et après plusieurs heures, trouvait une solution quasiment infaillible au problème rencontré.

Elle était, par exemple, imbattable aux échecs (il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Ron) et inégalable dans l'élaboration de stratégie et de plans complexes. Je pense qu'en plus d'être une sorcière expérimentée, elle pourrait vraiment nous aider à sortir vainqueur de cette guerre en nous conseillant sur les démarches militaires et autres à suivre. »

Lupin se tut enfin et un conjura un verre d'eau qu'il but longuement.

-« Donc, résuma une femme aux cheveux gris qu'Harry savait être un Auror, vous nous conseillez de réveiller cette Leitha afin de profiter de ses talents magiques de stratège. Personnellement je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, mais pourquoi tant d'hésitations ? »

-« Vous ne connaissez pas Leitha, répondit alors Lupin gravement, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point c'est quelqu'un de compliqué et d'ambigu. Ambivalente et tortueuse comme j'en ai rarement vu. J'hésite car il se pourrait très bien, il se pourrait mais cela n'est pas une certitude, qu'en évaluant la situation, mademoiselle décide de rejoindre le camp adverse, de s'allier avec Vous-savez-qui. Et ça, ce serait une catastrophe car si, sans elle à nos cotés nos chances de vaincre sont faibles, avec elle contre nous elle sont nulles, absolument nulles. »

-« Mais, reprit la femme, vous la connaissez bien non ? Elle était même votre amie si j'ai bien comprit ! »

Lupin fit un étrange rictus.

-« C'est justement parce que je la connais un peu que je sais qu'il faut s'en méfier. Ce n'est pas à proprement perler quelqu'un d'égoïste, mais il se peut qu'en analysant la situation, elle nous dissimule une partie de la vérité et cherche à servir ses propres intérêts ou tout du moins des intérêts partiaux en nous conseillant. Elle ne fait jamais rien au hasard souvenez vous en. Elle est capable de préméditer des choses des mois à l'avance sans en avoir l'air. Avec elle tout est pesé, calculé, réfléchit. »termina t'il sombrement.

-« C'est donc un risque qu'il faut décider de prendre ou pas, conclut Harry ».

-« Je propose de voter, fit alors McGonagal, nous y réfléchirons ce soir et demain matin nous déposerons tous un bulletin 'oui' ou 'non' dans … ceci, fit-elle en empoignant une coupe en argent frappée des armoiries Black, je vais l'ensorceler pour qu'elle nous donne les résultats une fois le vote terminé.

Les discussions reprirent alors dans le petit salon, chacun essayant de se faire une opinion sur la question. Harry quant à lui, monta directement se coucher et fit un étrange rêve.

Il rêva qu'il se tenait devant une fenêtre brisée et qu'il voyait par celle ci une jeune femme brune serrer un jeune homme blond dans ses bras puis, une pluie de gouttes de sang se mettait alors à tomber du ciel, obscurcissant sa vision et lui collant à la peau.

(1) J'avoue, c'est foireux comme prétexte

(2) Et vous aussi mes chers lecteurs


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà donc le chapitre 3 où il y a (enfin) un peu d'action et où on arrête de blablater inutilement (aoutch, cassage de moi-même par même…) J'espère que vous l'aimerez, enjoy 

Merci à Sat1 pour ses review et à tous ceux qui m'ont lue !

Ah, à propos ! La fin est trèèèèès sadique (je sais, c'est pas bien, je sais) mais elle a au moins le mérite de montrer (un peu) où je veux en venir…

Vous aurez sans doute la suite mardi, je compte publier hebdomadairement sauf pendant les vacances où j'aviserais

Chapitre 3 : En un simple mot… 

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait pris sa décision. C'était oui. Oui parce que de toute façon la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, oui parce que 'qui ne tente rien n'a rien' et oui parce que, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, la description que Lupin avait faite de cette mystérieuse Leitha l'avait intrigué au plus haut point et qu'il désirait ardemment (1) faire la connaissance de cette jeune femme qui avait si bien su exciter sa curiosité.

Et, quand vint son tour, ce fut donc un bulletin 'oui' qu'Harry déposa dans la coupe en argent. Il régnait une ambiance tendue dans le salon, chacun attendant avec impatience et appréhension de connaître les résultats du vote qui devait très certainement décider de leur avenir commun. McGonagal posa la coupe sur la table et la tapota doucement de sa baguette. Des volutes de fumées noires s'en échappèrent alors pour former les mots :

_19 participants_

_11 oui_

_5 non _

_3 blancs_

« -C'est donc le 'oui' qui l'emporte, commenta la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard d'une voix neutre. Il nous faut à présent nous dépêcher d'agir pour prendre l'ennemi de vitesse, nous avons assez tergiversé. Rémus, fit-elle en se tournant vers le loup-garou qui se tenait, songeur, près de la fenêtre, quand serez vous en mesure de réveiller cette Leitha ? »

-« Immédiatement, répondit-il, je dois être l'un des derniers à connaître l'endroit où elle repose, je vais aller la chercher et je la ramènerai ici, je crois que c'est plus sage que de tous transplaner vers cet endroit, cela pourrait attirer l'attention. »

Lupin salua brièvement de la tête l'assemblée puis tranplana et disparut dans un craquement.

Harry sentit alors une légère crampe lui contracter l'estomac, certainement liée à la sensation que le sort en était à présent jeté (2) et qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus faire marche arrière.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil à coté de Ron qui s'amusait à lancer en l'air la reine noire de son jeu d'échec pour ensuite la rattraper. Hermione lisait un épais livre d'aritmancie d'un air soucieux et le survivant remarqua que cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'elle fixait la même page. Il régnait un silence de mort, chaque membre de l'ordre semblant être plongé dans ces propres réflexions et seuls Fred et George discutaient à voix basse.

Un craquement sonore retentit alors, faisant sursauter l'assemblée.

-« Oh non ! S'exclama alors Ron en ramassant sa pièce d'échiquier qui s'était brisée en son milieu en frappant contre le coin de la table basse. Hermione s'apprêtait à venir au secours de son ami avec un « non mais vraiment » cinglant bien placé lorsqu'un deuxième craquement retentit, en provenance cette fois du centre de la pièce.

Lupin était de retour, mais il n'était pas seul. Il soutenait une jeune femme habillée d'une longue robe blanche, qui paraissait grise tant sa peau était pale, et qui semblait avoir bien du mal à tenir debout. Elle s'affaissa sur le sol, à genou. Le loup-garou sortit alors une fiole contenant un liquide violet de sa veste et lui fit boire.

La jeune femme sembla retrouver quelque peu ses esprits, se frotta les yeux et, avec l'aide de Lupin, elle se releva alors et se tint, bien droite en face de l'assemblée qui la dévisageait. Harry se surprit à penser que jamais il n'avait vu pareille beauté. Cette jeune femme était tout simplement parfaite. Son visage aux traits fins et sérieux était d'une pâleur lunaire, encadré par une lumineuse cascade d'ondulations d'un brun chaud et soyeux aux reflets roux. Ses yeux, d'un vert clair extrêmement pur, étaient pareils à deux émeraudes d'une très belle eau, ceintes sur le bord extérieur de l'iris d'une bande de vert plus foncé, rappelant la délicate coloration d'un étang calme recouvert de nénuphars à peine éclos. Cependant, au milieu de toute cette douceur verte et limpide s'épanouissait, à mi-chemin entre le bord de l'iris et la pupille, un anneau très fin de coloration jaune, semblable à un cerceau enflammé défiant quiconque de s'en approcher.

Ses yeux magnifiques étaient bordés de cils noirs et fournis et surmontés de sourcils bien dessinés ornant un front pale et intelligent. Une bouche rose et fine, perdue au milieu de joues d'une adorable rondeur presque enfantine complétait l'ensemble. Jamais Harry n'avait pu contempler semblable visage. Et aussi… semblable corps, car, il devait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi harmonieux que ce cou de lis, ces rondes épaules, ces bras gracieux, cette poitrine ferme, cette taille fine et ces jambes minces et galbées.

Non vraiment, Lupin avait décidément zappé cet aspect –plus qu'important- de la question.

-« Ca va ? » Demanda le loup-garou soucieux à la jeune femme en lui posant doucement une main sur l'épaule.

-« On ne peut mieux, j'ai rarement été aussi en forme, railla t-elle d'une vois enrouée tandis qu'elle luttait visiblement pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Rooooh fait pas cette tête Rémy, je plaisaaaante, ajouta t'elle sur un ton plus joyeux en avisant la mine déconfite de Lupin. Elle soupira, se pencha légèrement et plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue de ce dernier qui devint instantanément d'un beau rouge pivoine.

Titubant vers un fauteuil, Leitha sourit malicieusement en asseyant. Trop facile, murmura t'elle. Et si tu me disais combien de temps j'ai « dormi » Rémus, au lieu de te transformer en coquelicot ? »

-« Eh bien, commença Lupin en tentant de reprendre contenance, aux dernières nouvelles, 19 ans. »

-« Ouuuuhlalalaaa souffla Leitha d'un air mi tragique, mi moqueur, je vais en avoir des choses à rattraper dis donc… »

Harry se sentait un peu perdu. C'était donc _ça_ le redoutable joker dont Lupin parlait ? Certes elle était belle, mais le survivant voyait mal en quoi elle pouvait être si dangereusement utile.

-« En effet, fit le loup-garou en souriant ; tu as loupé pas mal de choses, et surtout, pas mal de malheurs », termina t'il sombrement.

Leitha sembla retenir son souffle.

-« Des morts ? Lupin hocha la tête. Qui ? »

-« Je suis le dernier, Leitha, le dernier des maraudeurs. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

-« Je m'en doutais. James était condamné, je l'avais prédit d'ailleurs, condamné à être trahit par l'un de ses proches mais Sirius ? Ca, je ne l'avais pas prévu, ajouta t'elle tristement. Mais enfin, s'exclama t'elle soudain, raconte Rémy raconte ! »

-« Je crois que cela irait plus vite de faire ça par transmission directe de souvenirs de mon esprit au tien, tu pourrais tout savoir rapidement comme ça. Leitha haussa un sourcil et Harry fronça les siens en tentant de se rappeler à qui ce geste sarcastique lui faisait penser. Oui, continua Lupin, nous sommes un peu pressés. Hum… voyons si je te dis « Voldemort » ça te dis quelque chose ? »

-« Quoi Tom ! Demanda Leitha distraitement tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? » Ajouta t'elle en souriant au Survivant avant de reporter son attention sur le loup-garou.

-« Il est devenu le plus redoutable mage noir que nous avons connu depuis Grindelwald, il a tué James et Lili et est tellement craint que les gens n'osent même plus l'appeler par son nom et disent « vous-savez-qui », voilà ce qu'il vient faire là ! »

-« Vous-savez-qui hein ? Ben dis donc… La jeune femme sourit doucement, une ombre de mélancolie et de regret passant sur son visage, et dire que c'était moi qui lui avais trouvé ce surnom de Vol De Mort… »

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit alors sur l'assemblée.

-« Vous connaissiez Jedusort ? » Demanda alors Harry incrédule tandis que Leitha semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le menton appuyé sur le dos de sa main, son coude reposant sur l'accoudoir du fauteur en cuir rouge que Lupin avait occupé quelques instant auparavant.

-«Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle, le regard toujours dans le vague, Oui, je le connaissais bien, nous avons fait une partie de notre scolarité ensemble, précisa t'elle tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient d'un sourire que le survivant ne lui avait encore jamais vu, un sourire sans joie, plissant ses lèvres en un rictus de douleur presque cruel. J'ai même fait de nombreuses _évaluations_ pour lui. Elle hésita un instant. A l'époque, nous étions… amis, termina t'elle doucement.

Elle eut ensuite un petit rire cristallin étrangement déstabilisant qui augmenta considérablement le malaise ambiant qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Oh, bien sur, poursuivit-elle presque sarcastiquement, j'ai toujours su qu'il avait mauvais fond, un fond très noir même, certainement le plus sombre que je n'ai jamais rencontré depuis… Elle se tut brusquement, semblant réaliser qu'elle allait dire quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux valu garder secret. Depuis longtemps, termina t'elle alors, très longtemps.

Elle sourit avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus joyeux,

-Et si tu me présentais tous ces gens, Rémus ? »

-« Euh, oui, répondit le loup-garou troublé et assaillit d'un mauvais pressentiment en repensant au ton presque nostalgique que Leitha avait utilisé pour parler de Voldemort, voici le famille Weasley, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny (chaque membre salua la nouvelle venue d'un sourire à l'évocation de son nom), Minerva McGonagal, directrice de Griffondor que tu connais déjà, Fleur Delacourt, l'épouse de Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger (la jeune fille en question eut un sourire froid et suspicieux que Leitha ne parut pas relever), Bélérophon Kampell (il désigna l'homme à la cicatrice), Ariane Mitchell (la femme au cheveux gris sourit) ainsi que Térence Smith et Oreste Johns, qui sont Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks, et enfin Harry Potter. Nous constituons, avec d'autres membres qui sont en mission, l'Ordre du Phénix, le principal organisme chargé de combattre le mal et de rétablir l'ordre et la paix… »

-« Dans la galaxie (3) murmura ironiquement Leitha en fixant le dénommé Harry Potter, se retenant à grand peine de chantonner le générique. Hum, songea t'elle, c'était sans aucun doute le fils de James et Lili, il leur ressemblait tellement… Un détail la frappa soudain. La jeune femme s'approcha alors du Survivant (qui nota qu'elle était presque aussi grande que lui) et souleva délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux avant de détailler sa cicatrice avec attention.

-Mmm… un souvenir de Tonton Voldie ? » Demanda t'elle au jeune homme.

-« Ouais, répondit Harry, amusé par le ton assez peu (absolument pas même) respectueux que Leitha employait pour parler du seigneur des Ténèbres. Un petit souvenir qu'il m'a laissé de la nuit où il a tué mes parents. »

La jeune femme fixa intensément Harry, son regard semblant pénétrer au plus profond de lui-même et sonder son âme. Le Survivant était, lui, plongé dans la contemplation d'un océan vert et duveteux qui l'enveloppait doucement.

-« Courage Harry Potter, courage, lui murmura Leitha en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur la marque maudite qui ornait son front.

Inexplicablement, le jeune homme se sentit ému, ému par cette inconnue qui, sans rien savoir de lui, avait déjà tout deviné.

La nouvelle venue se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblée qui la regardait d'un air vaguement suspicieux et sourit.

-Ouais, fit-elle, je vois. Rémus a du vous sortir toutes ces conneries sur « Leitha, faites super gaffe à sa double personnalité (et encore quand je dis double c'est même triple… ou quadruple), elle a l'air toute gentille comme ça mais elle prémédite tout, on tombe dans le piège et on se rend compte ensuite de tout…. (Lupin tenta alors de protester mais elle l'interrompit). Ne lui faites confiance sous aucun prétexte, continua t'elle en imitant la voix tragique du loup-garou, elle n'est pas toute blanche, ne vous faites pas avoir. On se surprend à l'apprécier et un jour… Papapa papapa papapa… (Leitha émit un râle asthmatique), Harry, fit-elle en se tournant vers un Survivant médusé, jE sUiS TOn PèRe… »

Harry sourit, surprit par ce brusque changement de ton et de registre.

-« Et là c'est le moment où je tombe de la passerelle en criant « Naaaaaooooooooon » c'est ça ? »

-« Ouaip, ben pathétique le « naon » s'il te plait »

-« Référence moldue (4) », expliqua alors Hermione à l'assemblée abasourdie tandis que Leitha retournait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en gloussant discrètement.

-« Euuuh bien bien bien, enchaîna tant bien que mal Lupin, nous devrions peut-être procéder à la transmission de souvenirs, je vais avoir besoin de morceaux de votre mémoire à tous, les plus impartiaux possibles sur le passé s'il vous plait, pour les dupliquer et les transférer dans l'esprit de Leitha. Il va aussi me falloir une édition assez conséquente des archives de la Gazette du sorcier sur les 20 dernières années, Molly, vous pourriez me dégotter ça ? »

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête.

-« Oh mon Dieu 19 ans de potins à se coltiner, soupira la jeune femme brune, et euhh Mrs Weasley, vous pourriez aussi regarder dans la presse moldue ? N'importe quel journal fera l'affaire, et ah oui, j'aimerais bien « Sciences et Vie » aussi s'il vous plait, merci. »

Mrs Weasley sourit et transplana. Lupin se tourna alors vers Leitha, d'un air déterminé.

-« C'est non, la coupa durement celle-ci alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler.

Le loup-garou se figea, surprit.

-Je ne suis pas complètement idiote tu sais, continua t'elle, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement. Je sais très bien que tu m'as réveillée pour que j'_évalue_ la situation et vous tire d'affaire mais je ne le ferais pas. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce don. De ça et du Miroir, précisa t'elle. Nous en avons déjà parlé il me semble. Connaître son avenir est mauvais. **Très** mauvais, insista t'elle. »

-« Je sais à quoi je nous expose, dit doucement Lupin. Tu comprendras en lisant la presse, Leitha. La situation est vraiment désespérée, tu es notre dernier espoir de victoire totale. Tu sais que je ne te le demanderais pas sinon. »

-« Hummpff, déclara boudeusement la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils et en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, mouais. »

-« S'il vous plait », demanda alors simplement Harry avec une petite expression de crainte enfantine (presque pas feinte) sur le visage.

Leitha sourit à nouveau « le digne fils de son père » songea t'elle alors. Elle soupira. Re-soupira. « Comment un garçon aussi pur a t'il pu se retrouver dans un tel merdier ? Se demanda t'elle, vaincue.

-Okay, okay, bougonna t'elle renfrognée, je le ferais »

Des soupirs soulagés se firent entendre et l'ambiance se détendit considérablement dans le petit salon du 12 square Grimaud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir même, Harry Potter se porta volontaire pour aller servir son dîner à Leitha qui était en train d'_évaluer_ la situation dans le grenier.

La journée avait été plutôt chargée. En effet, toute la matinée, Lupin avait extrait des souvenirs souvent pénibles de la tête des différents membres de l'ordre et le Survivant n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Leitha quant à elle s'était enfermée dans le grenier dès que Mrs Weasley était revenue avec les documents qu'elle lui avait demandé. La jeune femme avait également emporté avec elle une quantité assez impressionnante de nourriture et était partie s'enfermer là-haut.

On ne l'avait plus revue depuis le début de la journée et chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, confiné au 12 square Grimmaud, tentait de s'occuper en attendant les résultats de l'_évaluation_.

Harry monta péniblement les escaliers menant du 2eme étage au grenier, les mains encombrées par l'énorme plateau recouvert de victuailles (comment peut-on _humainement_ manger autant !)que Mrs Weasley lui avait confié et, arrivé devant une porte close, tapa sur celle ci avec le pied. N'obtenant pas de réponse, le Griffondor la poussa de l'épaule et pénétra dans le grenier ou plus exactement dans ce qui semblait avoir été un jour un grenier.

En effet, l'endroit avait été soigneusement dépoussiéré et les vieilles males et meubles bancals et massifs qui l'encombraient autrefois étaient entassés contre un mur, laissant au milieu un espace libre propre assez conséquent. Deux bureaux parallèles jonchés de feuilles, de paquets de gâteaux vides et de ce qui semblait être une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à moitié vide étaient disposé devant un très large tableau noir de type scolaire sur lequel avait été inscrites des suites de mots apparemment incompréhensibles ainsi qu'un certain nombre de calculs obscurs et de lettres qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues.

Le jeune homme remarqua enfin Leitha qui dormait, pelotonnée dans une couverture près de la cheminée.

Il fronça les sourcils car cela était des plus étranges : comment se faisait-il alors que celle ci dormait, que les objets présents dans la pièce continuent de se mouvoir comme s'ils étaient dotés d'une vie propre ? Harry savait qu'il fallait une assez grande puissance magique pour faire effectuer des travaux compliqués à des objets inanimés mais puisque Leitha dormait, comment le sortilège pouvait-il être maintenu ?

Le Survivant observa un instant la craie qui inscrivait des équations sur le tableau noir, l'éponge qui effaçait la partie gauche de celui ci, les feuilles couvertes de calculs qui se classaient toutes seules et les différentes plumes qui les recouvraient furieusement d'une écriture fine et alambiquée. Il se risqua même à lire la première ligne d'un tas qui disait : « voiture; chameau; panneau publicitaire ; Voldemort ; boite à musique ; grenadine ; prophétie ; Harry Potter ; prophétie ; Voldemort ; chameau ; Poudlard ; quidditch ; yaoi ; eau ; Lupin ; atome ; chameau ; Nerval ; opale ; CERTAINEMENT PAS ; miroir ; chameau ; danger. (s'en suivait une suite de calculs qu'Harry ne pouvait comprendre).Il soupira. Oh bien sur, il devait y avoir une certaine logique à tous cela mais Harry ne voyait vraiment pas ce que tous ces « chameaux » venaient faire dans l'histoire.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cheminée et s'assit près de Leitha, toujours endormie. Il observa un instant son profil aux lignes si pures et remarqua qu'un fume-cigarette noir et plutôt long orné d'une cigarette éteinte flottait dans les airs à coté d'elle, prêt à l'emploi.

Il sourit un instant puis entreprit de réveiller la jeune femme.

-« Leitha, appela t'il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule, réveillez vous… »

-« Non James, murmura t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée, pas si tôt, vas plutôt voir Sirius il se fera un plaisir de jouer aux archéologues avec toi… »

Harry se figea un instant, surprit. Leitha le prenait-elle donc pour son père ? Rien de surprenant quand on pensait que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie seize ans plus tôt, il était encore vivant .

-« Non, c'est Harry, dit-il, il est 19h30 et il faudrait voir à vous lever… »

-« Humpf, fit la jeune femme en bougonnant, ouais d'accord … »

La sorcière ne semblait définitivement pas très avenante au réveil. Elle s'assit et tendit la main vers son fume-cigarette noir. Elle l'alluma d'un simple claquement de doigts (5) et en tira rêveusement une longue bouffée sous l'œil réprobateur du Survivant.

-« Fumer provoque le cancer vous savez ? » Dit-il d'un ton sévère.

-« Oui papa… Répondit malicieusement Leitha. Tu sais, de part mon sang hybride, je ne suis pas sujette à ce genre de maladie et… »

Elle se tut brusquement. Harry la fixa avec inquiétude et passa sa main devant son regard absent qui semblait fixer quelque chose derrière lui, sur le tableau noir. La jeune femme se leva alors brusquement, laissant échapper son fume-cigarette de ses lèvres. Il atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit mat tandis qu'elle se dirigeait lentement, telle une somnambule, vers le milieu de la pièce.

Il régnait un silence profond. La craie avait arrêté de couvrir le tableau noir d'inscriptions et se tenait à présent immobile, tout comme les plumes inanimées, posées sur la table à coté de piles de feuilles noircies.

L'air sembla tout à coup frémir et Leitha leva doucement le visage vers le ciel tandis que les feuilles d'_évaluations_ s'envolaient une à une pour venir tourner autour d'elle, d'abord calmement puis de plus en plus vite, gravitant autour de la jeune fille aux yeux fermés dans une danse infernale.

Les meubles se mirent alors à tressauter tandis que le rythme s'accélérait encore, la sorcière finissant par disparaître totalement derrière les feuillets couverts de son écriture.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Lupin, suivit de McGonagal, de Tonks et d'une bonne partie de l'ordre entra.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hurla alors Harry pour couvrir le bruit de papier s'entrechoquant, se froissant et se déchirant. C'est normal ça ? »

-« OUI , Répondit le loup-garou de la même manière, c'est la phase finale de _l'évaluation_ ! Elle va bientôt rendre son verdict ! »

Et, en effet, tout s'arrêta soudain. Harry entrevit Leitha, coupée au visage en de multiples endroits par le papier, la bouche entrouverte et le regard dirigé vers un avenir invisible, au beau milieu des feuilles qui s'étaient arrêtées brusquement, avant que celles ci ne retombent brusquement au sol, telle une pluie de gros flocons de neige.

La jeune femme posa finalement son regard vide sur le Survivant et ne prononça qu'un seul mot :

-« Malefoy »

-« Hein ? Fit Harry. Comment !»

-« C'est le résultat de l'_évaluation_ », murmura Lupin, plus comme une affirmation que comme une réelle question.

-« Oui, répondit Leitha encore troublée, le résultat de l'_évaluation _est « Malefoy », Drago Malefoy », précisa t'elle en fixant un Harry abasourdit.

(1) Non, coté champ lexical on, y est mais c'est pas un lemon, non non non…

(2) Alea jacta est, comme dirait Jules…

(3) Hum, overdose de télé moi… Star Wars pour les incultes (non mais vraiment…)

(4) HEM, no comment…

(5) Roy Mustang forever… seuls les initiés peuvent comprendre ça…

Sadique hein ?

Review please !


	4. Chapter 4

Kikoo me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 ! 

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, même si je vous avoue volontiers que je ne cracherais pas sur quelques reviews supplémentaire !

Donc, sauf cas de découragement extrême, de fatigue immense ou de dégoût total de la vie en général (mais naooon chuis pas suicidaire je plaisante rooooh…), j'updaterais cette fic tous les mardis ou mercredis au moins jusqu'à fin juin. Je vous tiendrais au courrant pour mes « disponibilités » (j'adore ce mot, ça fait claaaasse lol ) pendant les vacances.

Merci à Sat1 de son soutien et bonne lecture 

Chapitre quatre : …le destin du monde fut scellé 

-« Drago Malefoy ? Répéta le Survivant d'un air dégoûté et éberlué, qu'est-ce que ce putain-de-serpentard-mangemort-fils-de-chacal vient faire là dedans ! »

-« C'est le résultat de l'_évaluation_ Harry, répondit doucement Leitha en passant une main devant son visage pour guérir magiquement ses coupures, je n'y peux rien. L'_évaluation _ne donne pas toujours un résultat très clair ni très plaisant tu sais, et il se trouve en effet que, étrangement, d'après les calculs plutôt fiables que j'ai effectué, Malefoy soit la solution à votre problème, la pièce manquante du puzzle que vous essayez de reconstituer pour obtenir la victoire. »

-« Sans vouloir mettre votre parole en doute, répondit le survivant, irrité, on ne sait même pas où il est, ce petit connard, et c'est pas moi qui partirais à sa recherche. »

Leitha fronça les sourcils.

-« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ta façon de parler des Malefoys, Survivant ». Dit-elle, presque menaçante.

-« Du calme, tempéra Lupin. Je sais que tu as toujours eu des affinités avec les Malefoys (il ignora délibérément les exclamations de surprise étouffées de l'assemblée) mais Harry n'a pas tout à fait tort et, lors de la bataille finale, Drago s'est rangé du coté de Voldemort et on ne l'a pas revu depuis. »

-« Pardon, s'exclama alors Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais moi je l'ai revu ! Et ouais, dans la bataille finale ! Il se tenait près de Voldemort et, comme un gentil petit chienchien à son maîmaître qu'il est, il s'apprêtait à tuer un groupe de moldus que Voldemort lui avait laissé. Alors en ce moment il doit sûrement être encore à embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe et franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait nous être utile. »

-« Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas, Harry. C'est normal, reprit Leitha d'un ton dur . Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores pauvre petit , tant de choses que tu ne sais pas et qui réduisent ta perception morale du monde en une pauvre vue manichéenne de la situation. C'est… eh bien, normal mais c'est aussi très fatigant. Tu es loin de tout savoir et crois-moi, quant tu sauras tout tu gémiras que tu aurais préféré ne rien apprendre. Il est difficile de voir son monde s'écrouler, Harry Potter, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, mais je ne suis pas là pour t'ouvrir les yeux, je ne fais qu'ébranler tes certitudes. Le chaos destructeur viendra plus tard, ajouta t'elle, presque narquoisement.

Harry ne trouva rien à redire à cela. La jeune femme parlait par énigmes et il avait bel et bien l'impression de ne pas avoir suffisamment de cartes en mains pour réellement comprendre ce qu'elle disait (1).

-« Tu as bien dit que tu ne partirais sous aucun prétexte à la recherche de Drago Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? Bien sur, c'est évidemment exclu, et, puisque tu ne peux pas y aller, j'irais moi-même. »

-« Mais enfin Leitha, fit alors Lupin, affolé, même en supposant que tu sache où il se trouve, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Tu ne peux pas courir le risque de rencontrer Voldemort à nouveau ! »

-« Ah oui ? Répondit-elle narquoisement, je ne _peux _pas ? Eh bien, nous verrons ça. »

La jeune sorcière leva alors légèrement les bras, paumes vers le ciel, sembla se concentrer puis disparut dans un éclair de lumière blanche.

-« Elle a… transplané ? Demanda Ron, abasourdit.

-« Non fit le professeur McGonagal, l'air sombre. Elle a utilisé un sort d'un niveau élevé de magie que l'on appelle la _dissipation_ et qui permet de se fondre dans l'air ambiant comme une sorte de fantôme.

Elle va probablement s'en servir pour retrouver le jeune Malefoy. »

-« Vous y croyez, vous ? Demanda alors Hermione. Je veux dire au fait que Malefoy puisse être la solution à notre problème et que Leitha ait réellement un plan pour nous tirer d'affaire ? »

-« Un plan, elle en a certainement un, fit Lupin d'un air préoccupé, reste à savoir si elle nous le communiquera dans son entier – si jamais elle nous l'explique ! – »

-« Et vous pensez qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle débarque ici avec la fouine sous le bras en clamant qu'il est notre sauveur ! » s'énerva Harry

-« Oui, répondit Lupin, c'est plus que probable, si elle ne décide pas de se rallier à Voldemort d'abord, ajouta t'il tristement »

-« Génial, murmura Ron, moi qui pensais en avoir définitivement fini avait le pourri gâté peroxydé »…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A des kilomètres de là, ledit péroxydé-à-sa-maman était dans une bien mauvaise posture. En effet, Drago Malefoy était méconnaissable. Recroquevillé sur lui-même et assit à même le sol dur et froid d'un sombre cachot, il n'était plus que douleur et désespoir. Ses cheveux autrefois d'un blond presque blanc lumineux étaient gris et ternes, sa peau pale striée de coupures plus ou moins infectées et bleuie en de nombreux endroits par les hématomes. Il avait énormément maigri et essayait vainement de trouver une position pour dormir dans laquelle ses cotes cassées ne le feraient pas trop souffrir.

Comme on l'aura comprit, la situation actuelle de Drago Malefoy était bien différente de ce que pouvaient s'imaginer les membres de l'ordre à son sujet. Cela faisait à présent plus d'un mois qu'il était tombé en disgrâce totale. En fait, songeait-il parfois amèrement, cela avait commencé à sentir le roussi pour lui quand son père avait été capturé et mit à Azkaban.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait alors donné une dernière chance ne lui faisant miroiter un avenir parmi ses mangemorts s'il parvenait à tuer Dumbledore mais il avait échoué et le Serpentard s'était bientôt rendu compte qu'il ne ferait jamais un bon mangemort.

« Pour deux raisons, avait-il expliqué à son parrain Séverus Rogue, inquiet pour lui, premièrement je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à tuer ou à faire souffrir. Se moquer, ridiculiser ou blesser verbalement d'accord, mais aller jusqu'à provoquer la mort, certainement pas. Et deuxièmement, j'ai toujours été élevé dans la tradition de « l'honneur de la famille Malefoy ». Cela peut paraître stupide mais je crois que je ne pourrais jamais faire comme mon père et m'agenouiller devant un autre homme. »

Séverus Rogue n'avait rien répondu. Il avait juste eu l'air un peu triste, l'espace d'un court instant.

Drago avait alors rassemblé tout son maigre courage et expliqué au Seigneur des ténèbres qu'il n'avait pas voulu tuer Dumbledore (2) et qu'il ne serait jamais un mangemort. Le jeune homme avait espéré qu'en provoquant ainsi la colère de Voldemort, il obtiendrait une mort rapide et indolore, libre et héroïque. Mais il avait ensuite apprit à ses dépends qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi.

Un grincement se fit alors entendre et Drago Malefoy se redressa et se pressa violemment contre le mur du fond de son cachot, comme s'il avait voulu s'y fondre, priant, suppliant pour que ce ne soit pas lui que l'on vienne chercher.

Mais ses suppliques furent vaines. La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un petit groupe de mangemorts dont deux l'attrapèrent violemment par le bras pour le conduire à leur maître.

Au début de son incarcération, Drago avait essayé de résister. Il était allé jusqu'à marcher au devant des serviteurs du Mal qui l'amenaient à une petite séance de torture avec leur maître vénéré. Il avait essayé de ne pas hurler continuellement de ne pas supplier que cela s'arrête. Mais à présent tout cela ne semblait plus avoir de sens. Le sorcier était au bord du gouffre. Malade et diminué, il hurlait, suppliait et se laissait traîner vers le salon des Jedusor, comme actuellement. Il lui restait encore à peine assez de volonté pour répondre « non » presque fièrement à la question que Voldemort lui posait infatigablement, chaque jour depuis des semaines : « veux tu faire partie des nôtres maintenant ? »

Mais aujourd'hui semblait définitivement être un jour différent. Les mangemorts qui l'escortaient semblaient nerveux et, chose inouïe, alors qu'ils s'approchaient du salon du manoir, Drago crut entendre un éclat de rire joyeux s'élever de derrière la porte fermée.

Un serviteur frappa, attendit religieusement le « entrez » de mise puis poussa Drago dans l'antichambre avant de sortir précipitamment.

Drago Malefoy resta immobile et silencieux et, appuyé contre le rideau rouge qui séparait l'antichambre du salon, il détailla discrètement les personnes présentes qui ne semblaient pour l'instant lui porter aucune attention.

Il y avait bien sur Voldemort en personne qui, assit près du feu (3) souriait (fait incroyable) presque pas machiavéliquement, Séverus Rogue debout près de lui et qui semblait un peu tendu et pour finir une mystérieuse femme que Drago n'avait jamais vue et qui semblait discuter (joyeusement ?)avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

-« …certainement une fois de plus, disait-elle, et la fois où tu avais fait croire à Bellatrix que j'avais jeté sa baguette dans le puit et qu'elle avait failli se noyer en essayant de la récupérer , tu t'en souviens ? »

Voldemort acquiesça en souriant et Rogue parut déstabilisé.

-« Mais si je me souviens bien, tu avais aussi fait croire à Nott que sa baguette était dans le puits non ? » Demanda le maître des potions faussement réprobateur.

-« Que veux tu, répondit la femme en souriant, les bons trucs sont réutilisables à l'infini. Mais cette fois ce n'avait pas été aussi drôle parce qu'il n'avait pas plongé et s'était contenté de lancer furieusement des « accio baguette » sans jamais rien remonter… »

-« Oui, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix sinistre, nous étions alors bien jeunes et inexpérimentés… innocents même… »

La jeune femme fit la grimace.

-« Tu n'as jamais été innocent, Tom… »

- « Je te retourne le compliment Lei' mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons tous bien changés depuis cette époque, OUI bien sur physiquement ajouta t'il en la voyant se toucher fébrilement le nez, mais surtout mentalement. Tu vois ou je veux en venir n'est-ce pas Leitha ? »

Une nuance de menace sourde était sous-entendue dans ses propos et la jeune femme se raidit imperceptiblement.

-« J'imagine », éluda t'elle en perchant une cigarette au bout de son fumoir.

-« Et ? » Insista le seigneur des ténèbres visiblement peu satisfait de cette réponse.

Leitha tira lentement une bouffée de sa cigarette et Drago remarqua soudain à quel point elle était belle et se servait de cette qualité pour mieux tromper ses interlocuteurs.

-« Et c'est non, répondit-elle soudain, je ne ferais jamais partie de tes mangemorts, ni même ne serais ton allié de quelque façon que ce soit. Je refuse. Je ne dis pas avoir toujours été quelqu'un de particulièrement moral et irréprochable mais je ne me rangerais pas du coté des « méchants ». Elle sourit amèrement et ajouta comme pour elle-même, Oh que non, je ne referais plus jamais cette monumentale erreur, crois-moi. Je suis simplement venue ici pour voir Drago Malefoy, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, pas pour m'allier à toi. »

-« Et tu croyais que j'allais te le présenter comme ça, amicalement, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Voldemort émit son habituel rire grinçant et sinistre puis ajouta, les yeux brillants, je n'ai pas oublié la prophétie que tu m'as faite il y a si longtemps tu sais… »

-« Ah ? Moi si » tenta alors Leitha dont le ton laissait paraître une légère inquiétude.

-« Mais c'est vrai que tu es venu pour voir Malefoy junior, ajouta t'il durement, et bien le voilà ! Accio Malefoy ! Déclama t'il comme si Drago n'avait été qu'un vulgaire objet qu'il manipulait à sa guise.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement brutalement attiré vers l'avant, traversa le rideau et percuta Voldemort de plein fouet. Celui ci le repoussa durement et Drago ferma les yeux et se crispa, se préparant à un choc certain et à la douleur amplifiée par ses blessures qu'il ressentirait sans aucun doute en percutant le sol. Il resta un instant ainsi avant que son cerveau ne l'informe brusquement que s'il était réellement tombé, il aurait déjà du percuter le sol depuis un moment.

Mais, au lieu de cela, il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir tandis que son visage reposait sur une épaule confortable et que deux bras d'une incomparable douceur l'entouraient et le maintenaient délicatement pour l'empêcher de tomber. Drago leva les yeux et son regard fut immédiatement happé par celui de la jeune femme qui l'avait retenu.

« Leitha, songea t'il en se perdant dans la contemplation des ses iris verts, le Seigneur a dit qu'elle s'appelait Leitha. »

Le temps sembla s'étirer tandis que la sorcière était plongée dans la contemplation de ses yeux gris aux reflets bleutés. Drago avait l'impression de se noyer. Il lui semblait qu'il se perdait littéralement dans le vert si pur des iris de son vis à vis, qu'il se noyait peu à peu dans ces océans d'une verdure irréelle.

Cependant, la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Il savait que Leitha sondait son âme mais il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard, perdu dans cette immensité dans laquelle son esprit, libéré de ce corps douloureux qui était le sien flottait doucement, enveloppé de nuées vert-transparentes.

Ce petit moment bien à eux et en dehors du temps prit néanmoins fin, lorsque la jeune femme se dégagea de son étreinte avant de dire d'une voix très tendre :

-« Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Drago Malefoy. »

-« Moi de même », répondit alors ce dernier machinalement, éperdu et complètement perdu par la situation.

-« Comme c'est touchant, ricana alors Voldemort, ramenant subitement Drago à la réalité, et maintenant que tu as serré l'héritier Malefoy dans tes bras, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? »

-« Je vais m'en aller je suppose, fit alors très calmement Leitha en lissant du plat de la main sa cape froissée, ça a été un plaisir de te revoir une dernière fois en tant qu'amie, Tom », ajouta t'elle comme pour le défier.

Drago sentit la terreur s'insinuer en lui. « Non ! Songea t'il, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas partir comme ça et le laisser crever ici après lui avoir donné plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu ! Ce n'était _pas_ envisageable. Je préfère mourir immédiatement plutôt que de retourner à mon ancienne existence ! Oh, oui, qu'elle me tue, qu'elle me TUE ! »

Il s'agrippa instinctivement à la cape de Leitha, levant vers elle un regard suppliant.

-«Ah c'est vrai, fit-elle d'un ton léger, j'avais oublié ! J'emmène aussi Drago Malefoy avec moi ! »

Voldemort s'étrangla avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de boire et reposant brutalement la tasse que Rogue lui avait servit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-« Pardon ? Demanda t'il d'une voix incrédule où perçait déjà la fureur, tu viens ici comme ça pour dire bonjour, tu réquisitionne un de mes Mangemort et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, au nom de notre ancienne amitié ? Dois-je te rappeler que les choses ont changé ? Que je suis à présent le Seigneur des ténèbres et que si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es donc contre moi ? »

-« Je ne suis pas un Mangemort », hurla Malefoy. Mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

Leitha tiqua légèrement et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, son visage perdant son expression joyeuse

pour revêtir un air sérieux et vaguement inquiétant.

-« Non, fit elle d'une voix sourde et plutôt impressionnante, et moi, Tom, dois-je te rappeler qui je suis et surtout ce que je suis ? Dois-je te rappeler que jamais tu ne m'as battue en combat singulier et qu'il est très improbable que tu puisses me retenir ici par la force ? »

Voldemort sourit sinistrement.

-« Les choses ont changé mon cœur, répéta t'il d'une voix doucereuse, tu n'as pas idée de l'étendue de ma puissance actuelle ni de la fidélité de mes mangemorts. »

Il fit signe à Rogue qui s'approcha et sortit sa baguette d'un air presque désolé. Le seigneur des ténèbres releva la manche de son mangemort et appuya fortement son pouce sur la marque des ténèbres. Celui-ci grimaça et dans un parfait ensemble une demi-douzaine de mangemorts masqués transplanèrent dans la pièce.

Leitha resta impassible. Elle retira la cigarette perchée sur le fumoir et la jeta tranquillement dans la cheminée. Elle fit ensuite tourner l'objet entre ses doigts jusqu'a ce qu'il s'allonge et se modifie imperceptiblement pour devenir une longue baguette entièrement noire. Voldemort sortit également la sienne étonnamment pale et la pointa en avant.

La tension était presque palpable dans la petite pièce surchauffée et Drago se serra un peu plus contre Leitha qui passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Un silence de mort planait, l'attente angoissant les mangemorts et retournant l'estomac du serpentard.

Voldemort lui-même semblait un peu crispé, et seule Leitha restait flegmatique, nullement impressionnée par ce climat d'expectative malsaine.

-« _Stupéfix_ ! » Rugit soudain le seigneur des ténèbres.

-« _Protego_, para nonchalamment la sorcière, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Oh mon Dieu j'ai peuuuuur… »

Voldemort, furieux, jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à ses mangemorts et à son signal, une pluie de sortilèges s'abattirent sur Leitha.

-« _Stupéfix_ !»

-« _Indépimenta_ ! »

-« _Impero_ ! »

-« _Sectumsempra_ »

-« _Endoloris_ ! »

-« _Protégo_ ! Répéta la jeune femme, _Déliato_ ! _Caelo Stomelo_ ! » Déclina t'elle parant avec plus ou moins de facilité les sorts qui lui étaient jetés.

-«_Endoloris _» s'écria un mangemort en visant Drago, toujours plaqué contre Leitha. Celui ci ferma les yeux et se crispa, impuissant.

-« _Avada kedavra_ ! »

Malefoy ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le mangemort qui s'en était pris à lui était affaissé sur le sol, mort. Un silence glacial régnait soudain dans le salon sinistrement emplit de fumée et d'étincelles mourantes. Rogue regardait Leitha d'un air terrifié tandis que Voldemort avait l'air surprit.

-« Et alors quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix narquoise, tu ne m'en croyais pas capable peut-être ? »

Drago leva les yeux vers le visage de la sorcière et fut horrifiée par son expression, une expression d'exaltation mêlée de plaisir malsain tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et que sa bouche était déformée en un rictus mauvais.

-« Tu sais Tom, ajouta t'elle d'un ton cruel, tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu t'attaques. Ne te laisse donc pas aller à croire que tu me connais… Tu ne me connais pas. Moi, je n'ai rien à perdre dans cette guerre, à part l'héritier Malefoy peut être », termina t'elle en baissant son visage terrible vers Drago qui frémit.

-« Très bien, fit Voldemort, l'ancienne prophétie se réalisera donc, je le veux à présent. Tu seras parfaite. »

-« CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Hurla Leitha, _libera del terra_ ! »

Le serpentard blond sentit soudain ses pieds se décoller du sol et ses jambes le brûler, bouillonnants d'une énergie invraisemblable.

-« Cours ! Lui intima la sorcière en l'attrapant par le bras et en fonçant elle même à toute allure vers le mur qu'ils traversèrent aisément. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le couloir et Drago se laissa entraîner vers la sortie à une vitesse ahurissante.

Tout était flou autour de lui. Il suivait docilement Leitha dans cette course folle, traversant des dizaines de murs et de pièces qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ils arrivèrent brusquement devant la porte d'entrée et la jeune femme l'ouvrit à distance, brisant le sort d'emprisonnement qui la maintenait close sans même alentir se course folle.

Drago sentait ses jambes bouger à une vitesse incroyable et ils traversèrent le hall en à peine une seconde, continuant de courir à travers le parc puis le cimetière qui entourait le manoir.

Il entendit Leitha prononcer une très longue formule latine qu'il ne connaissait pas et se retrouva brusquement assis sur un rocher surplombant une cascade, les jambes dans le vide. La chute d'eau était plutôt impressionnante et entourée d'une jungle luxuriante et sauvage ,il faisait chaud et l'on devait se trouver en fin de journée, le jour déclinant calmement. Le cimetière brumeux et le manoir Jedusor avaient disparu et seule la sorcière qui se tenait debout près de lui attestait que tout cela avait existé. Elle fixait l'horizon où le soleil se couchait avec inquiétude. Drago se surprit à penser avec effroi qu'elle avait l'air fatigué.

-« On a… transplané ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix hésitante alors que le silence se prolongeait entre eux.

-« Pas exactement, répondit Leitha en tournant son visage qui avait retrouvé sa douce expression vers lui, nous sommes passés dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler une dimension parallèle. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que l'on pourra rester cachés ici bien longtemps. »

-« Une dimension parallèle ! Demanda Drago, mi éberlué mi sceptique, ça existe ça ? »

-« Oui mais il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de… Elle s'interrompit brusquement et fixa avec lassitude l'horizon qui s'assombrissait rapidement et engloutissait le paysage dans une nuée glauque.

J'ai été stupide. Il faudra plus qu'un simple _transfert_ pour semer Tom…

Elle aida le blond à se relever et plongea son regard dans la cascade.

-Il nous reste peut être encore une chance. Saute ! » Ordonna t'elle en entraînant le garçon dans le vide.

Drago poussa un hurlement de terreur et se sentit tomber indéfiniment dans le vide, les yeux clos. La chute fut en fait bien plus longue que ce qu'elle n'aurait du être et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Leitha lui donnait la main et flottait au-dessus de lui dans un univers noir rougeâtre et désespérément vide. Toute notion de gravité semblait avoir disparu, le haut et le bas se confondant totalement.

Le serpentard était totalement perdu. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. La sorcière serrait sa main très fort et semblait lutter avec l'horizon infini pour éviter de sombrer et d'être aspirée par ce que Drago aurait appelé « le bas » de cet étrange et effrayant endroit.

Il remarqua qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur le front de la sorcière et que, doucement, ils étaient aspirés vers le sol.

-« Je ne pourrais … plus …tenir longtemps… à présent, chuchota t'elle, cet univers nous rejette et Voldemort nous aspire, il y a trop de puissance magique ici, cela devient dangereux. Prépares…toi… »

Drago se sentit soudain tomber à une vitesse folle et ses pieds heurtèrent brutalement le sol boueux du cimetière Jedusor.

Leitha semblait avoir du mal à de tenir debout et s'agrippa désespérément à la croix fendue d'une pierre tombale pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Voldemort se tenait devant eux. Il avait également l'air à bout de forces, le visage tiré et des flammes de fureur brûlant dans ses yeux rouges. Plusieurs mangemorts était allongés au sol, morts et d'autres paraissaient évanouis ou en état d'extrême fatigue.

-« C'est donc ainsi que tu as développé autant de puissance Tom ? Fit la sorcière d'un air narquois, j'aurais du m'en douter. Tu es si pitoyable. Utiliser la vie de serviteurs fidèles uniquement pour m'affaiblir… »

-« Silence ! Hurla t'il d'une voix forte, garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, car à présent _très chère_ Leitha tu es à moi, » ajouta t'il triomphalement en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

-« Tu crois ? rétorqua t'elle en plissant les yeux, eh bien nous verrons…

-« ENDOLORIS ! » Rugit-il.

Leitha para le sort d'un simple mouvement de main et avec un rire moqueur attira Drago près d'elle dans le but évident de transplaner.

-« Avada Kedavra ! » Hurla soudain Voldemort le visage déformé par la haine et la fureur en pointant sa baguette sur Drago.

Le jeune homme vit le sort arriver sur lui, impuissant et, comme au ralentit, il vit Leitha avancer d'un pas et le recevoir en pleine poitrine. Il sentit une lame de désespoir le sabrer et se précipita pour retenir son cadavre qui vacillait.

Mais celui ci ne tomba pas. Elle resta immobile, recroquevillée sur elle-même et poussa, au grand étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes, un long râle plaintif. La sorcière se redressa lentement et attrapa la main de Drago.

-« C'est impossible », entendit il Voldemort bégayer avant de se sentir aspiré en avant par la transplanation.

Au milieu du cimetière désormais replongé dans le calme, Le Seigneur des ténèbres resta un instant médusé avant de se reprendre et de se pencher sur le lieu de transplanation des deux sorciers pour tracer une série de signes complexes.

(1) Vous aussi mes chers lecteurs ? C'est normal pas d'inquiétude.

(2) Ouais… genre il l'a fait exprès…

(3) L'a toujours été un peu frileux tonton Voldie

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre où il y a (enfin) un peu d'action !

La suite mardi prochain normalement

Bisous et REVIEW please :-P


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir ? Mais pas tout d'suite ouuuulaaaa nan c'est pour dans longtemps. Quoi qu'il l'en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !**

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément il ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Note** : Bonjour me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plein de révélations (ah bon ?) et de rebondissements (ah oui ?) Pour tout vous avouer, je suis un peu en manque de reviews la… TT Je remercie bien sûr Sat1 de sa fidélité mais j'aimerais bien un peu plus d'encouragements ! Je sais que, d'après Ffnet, plus de 100 personnes ont consulté la page web de mon dernier chapitre et si ne serais-ce que 20 d'entre elles l'on lu en entier, je trouve ça un peu abusé de n'avoir qu'une seule review par chapitre ! Allez un petit effort les gens !

Ceci dit, merci à remissia

Enjoy !

Chapitre 5 : Mais qui es tu ? 

Il était tard, certainement plus de minuit. Harry Potter était assis dans un des fauteuils du 12 square Grimmaud et jouait nonchalamment avec la pièce d'échiquier que Ron avait brisée quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'amusait à lancer successivement la tête puis le corps de cette reine noire sous l'œil indifférent de Lupin qui lisait, assit à même le sol devant la cheminée. Les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient un peu à l'écart, jouant silencieusement à la bataille explosive.

Cela faisait à présent plus de trois heures que Leitha était parti chercher Malefoy. Trois Aurors avait été envoyés pour tenter de la retrouver mais Lupin n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Il était inquiet. Pas vraiment pour la santé ou la vie de son amie car il la savait endurcie, mais plutôt sur son aptitude à retourner sa veste. « Merlin ! Pensa t'il, si elle décide de se joindre à Voldemort, tout est perdu. Et en plus, ce sera de ma faute… »

Il régnait un grand silence dans le salon, la majorité des membres de l'ordre ayant été envoyés dormir par Mrs Weasley qui finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle. Un très fort craquement retentit, suivit d'un fort nuage de fumée irritante se répandit brusquement dans la pièce.

Lupin se leva aussitôt, faisant tomber son livre au sol, et, la baguette en avant, lança un sort d'évaporation. Harry eut la fugitive vision d'une Leitha courbée par la douleur qui maintenait serré contre elle un jeune homme maigre aux cheveux blond, avant que celui ci ne la repousse violemment.

Drago Malefoy, car c'était lui, avait l'air épouvanté.

Leitha tituba et, avec l'aide de Lupin s'assit douloureusement dans un fauteuil près du feu. Elle leva un visage triste vers le serpentard qui continuait de reculer, l'air horrifié. La sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et tendit une main suppliante vers le blond qui fit brusquement un bond en arrière et percuta Harry de plein fouet. (1) Il sursauta violemment sous la douleur ressentie dans ses cotes brisées et se retourna brusquement.

-« Potter... lâcha t'il d'un ton mi-étonné mi-méprisant. Il posa son regard sur Leitha qui le regardait toujours d'un air suppliant, balaya la pièce du regard et demanda finalement à Lupin : Ou suis-je ? »

-« Bienvenue à l'ordre du Phœnix Mr Malefoy », répondit celui ci calmement, lui souriant de façon rassurante.

Mais, malgré cela, la fureur de Drago ne fit qu'amplifier. Il s'écarta brusquement d'Harry (2) et se dirigea à pas vif vers Leitha qui, semblant se remettre, s'était relevée et avait rallumé sa cigarette à la flamme de la cheminée, s'adossant au foyer. Il lui arracha le fume cigarette –dont il ne connaissait que trop bien l'utilité- des mains et la saisit violemment par le col. Celle-ci resta totalement impassible.

-« L'ordre du Phœnix hein ? Cracha t'il. C'est ça votre super plan pour me sortir des griffes de Vous-savez-qui ? Me remmener dans le camp des « gentils » ? Pitoyable ! Cingla t'il. Et vous pensez que ce sera mieux pour moi ? Que j'ai envie de faire partie du « bien » ?

Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ! Hurla t'il, sa fureur s'accroissant encore. Je suis un Malefoy ! Je suis libre et j'ai de l'honneur vous connaissez ! J'ai refusé d'être mangemort ! (Harry sursauta) J'ai tout subi, vous m'entendez TOUT ! Les endoloris, les meurtres d'innocents devant mes yeux, les séances d'à dada sur les genoux de tonton Voldie, la séquestration, l'humiliation, les coups, TOUT vous m'entendez ! Il secoua violemment Leitha. Et maintenant vous débarquez et vous vous imaginez que vous aller me sauver, que le généreux Harry **P**otter prendra soin de moi et que tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes c'est ça ! Et bien laissez moi vous dire que vous arrivez trop tard ! Je ne VEUX pas ! Je ne PEUX pas… tout ce dont à quoi j'aspire, ajouta t'il, sa voix se brisant, c'est à la mort. Oh oui une mort douce et rapide. Tuez moi, allez-y et… »

SHBAF

Le bruit de la gifle que la jeune femme asséna violemment à Drago, l'envoyant bouler aux pieds de Ron qui descendait les marches les yeux exorbités, retentit dans le salon silencieux. Le serpentard resta un instant abasourdit puis croisa le regard embué mais haineux de Leitha. Il tenta vainement de se relever, ses cotes cassées le faisant trop souffrir pour qu'il y parvienne seul. Il jeta alors un regard à Ron qui se tenait derrière lui, stupéfié. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider et Drago se résignait à se débrouiller seul, lorsqu'une voix vibrante de colère s'éleva.

-« Ronald Weasley, murmura presque Leitha d'un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos, oserais tu refuser la main tendue d'un Malefoy en détresse ? »

-« Ouais, fit celui-ci, butté, sans aucune hésitation. »

Tous surent immédiatement qu'il avait été trop loin. Un air mauvais se peint brusquement sur les traits fins de la sorcière tandis que ses cheveux semblaient ondoyer doucement sous le coup de la colère. Elle leva soudain un bras et fit un petit geste du doigt en l'air, comme pour taper de l'index une bille imaginaire. Ron fut alors brusquement arraché du pallier et retomba durement sur les escaliers.

Drago, qui avait profité de la « diversion » pour se remettre sur pied, fondit de nouveau sur Leitha et planta son regard d'argent aigu dans le sien. Avisant le fume-cigarette qu'il tenait toujours à la main, il souffla sur le bout incandescent et le maintint à quelques centimètres le la joue de son vis à vis.

-« Et maintenant tu vas tout me dire menaça t'il, le regard fou, je suis un Malefoy je n'hésiterais pas ! Crois moi je le ferais, murmura t'il. Je veux tout savoir. Pourquoi tu es venue me chercher, pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici, quelles ont été tes relations avec ma famille, avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, avec Rogue et surtout, SURTOUT, comment tu as fait pour survivre au sort qu'il t'a lancé.

J'attends ! Cria t'il, hors de lui.

Mais Leitha resta silencieuse. Elle se contenta de regarder Drago d'un air calme, ses yeux luisant néanmoins de défi. La tension monta alors sensiblement dans la pièce, un duel sans merci semblant secouer le jeune homme blond qui hésitait. Puis la sorcière, doucement, amoureusement, écarta la main du garçon de son visage, s'empara du fumoir et attrapant le bras du serpentard l'attira tendrement contre elle.

Celui-ci se raidit d'abord, surprit. Puis, alors que Leitha caressait doucement ses cheveux ternes, il posa la tête sur son épaule et se mit à sangloter silencieusement, se moquant bien des quelques membres de l'ordre présents.

-« Laaa… fit la sorcière d'une voix rassurante, comme si elle s'adressait à un petit enfant maltraité qu'elle voulait calmer, tout va bien à présent, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal, Drago Malefoy, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je te le promets… mon ange. »

Le sorcier releva la tête et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Leitha, surprit par le ton particulièrement tendre et triste qu'elle avait employé.

-« Ton ange ? Demanda t'il, plus amusé qu'autre chose, mais je suis loin d'être un ange tu sais. »

Elle lui sourit amoureusement et acquiesça, inclinant la tête et fixant intensément le serpentard.

-« Drago ? Ecoutes moi bien, reprit elle d'un ton extrêmement sérieux, tu vas te ressaisir. On va te soigner, te nourrir, te dorloter, te chouchouter et tu vas surtout rester ici et te reposer quelques temps, l'ordre finira par t'accepter, ne t'en fais pas. Elle marqua une pose et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, toujours assis et crispé de douleur dans l'escalier. Tu vas vivre, Drago Malefoy, tu vas vivre car tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je viens de sacrifier pour toi. J'exige, je veux et j'ordonne un peu de gratitude, jeune homme. » Termina t'elle d'un ton impérieux qui fit sourire le blond.

-« A vos ordres, majesté, répondit il d'un ton maniéré, mais, plus sérieusement, de quel sacrifice parles tu ? Il sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose. Hey ! Fit il, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ! Comment as tu fais pour survivre lorsque Mmmm ! Drago s'arrêta, étonné.

-Mmmm ? » Retenta t'il, les lèvres soudées. Mmmm ! Fit il en fixant Leitha avec un soupçon d'énervement.

-« Je suis désolée, Drago mais je ne souhaite pas en parler, ni même que cela s'ébruite pour le moment, alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est un sujet tabou » ! énonça t'elle, presque joyeusement

-« Mmmmm ! » Protesta celui-ci

-« Je sais ce n'est pas évident mais tu ne pourras, pour l'instant, prononcer aucun mot ayant –de près ou de loin- un rapport avec ce que tu as vu au cimetière Jedusort. »

-« D'accord, se résigna Drago, cachant avec peine sa fureur, mais… tu m'expliqueras ? »

-« Peut être, si tu es sag… » Elle se tut brutalement, les yeux rivés sur son bras gauche agité d'imperceptibles tremblements. Ceux ci s'accentuèrent rapidement, son bras se contractant violemment et indépendamment de sa volonté. Un frisson sembla secouer tout son corps et la sorcière s'effondra brusquement au sol.

-« Leitha ! Fit Lupin, inquiet en la relevant pour la coucher sur le canapé, par Merlin ça va ! »

-« Ce…ce ce n'est est ri-ien, bégaya t'elle, frissonnante et serrant les dents pour étouffer la douleur, uunne si-imple crise de de _lancina-naba. _Tu co-nnais la for-formule no-on ? »

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

-« Oui, tu as encore trop abusé de tes pouvoirs c'est ça ? Si peu de temps après avoir été réveillée, ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable… »

Leitha eut un pauvre sourire.

-«Moui, murmura t'elle, on dirait que j'ai un-un peu-u sous estimé tonton Vol-Voldie… Ca va a-aller, dit elle à Drago, ce n'est qu'une… une touuuuute petite crise, Cinq mi-minutes dans le coma et hop, ça-ça repart !»

Elle tourna la tête vers Lupin qui soupira bruyamment et s'exclama : « sforziendo apatheo »

Les membres de la jeune femme furent soudain agités de violents tremblements, elle se crispa sous la douleur d'une crampe généralisée et retomba brutalement inerte sur le canapé.

-« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, fit Lupin à Drago qui, inquiet s'approchait du fauteuil, ce n'est qu'un sort de coma passager, cela suffira pour calmer la crise de _lancinaba corporis »._

Le serpentard sembla comprendre la situation et lâcha un « Mmm » rassuré.

-« Par contre je ne peux rien faire contre le sort de mutisme qu'elle t'a lancé, désolé mais elle seule peut le lever… Drago soupira. Cela devait être drôlement compromettant ce que tu as vu, reprit le loup-garou, pour qu'elle t'empêche d'en parler ! »

-« Mmm », approuva le blond, semblant soudain hésiter. Il ébaucha un geste en direction de Leitha, se rétracta, puis parut réfléchir.

-« Etonnante Leitha, dit rêveusement Lupin en replaçant un des bras de la jeune femme qui pendait dans le vide sur sa poitrine, je n'aurais jamais pensé que sa venue changerait autant la situation… »

-« Ah ouais ? Fit le survivant qui se sentait bouillir depuis un moment déjà, et en quoi ? Maintenant on à une fouine maltraitée sur les bras et un Voldemort furax parce qu'on lui a piqué un de ses préccccieux (3) mangemort ! Excuse-moi Rémus mais la situation n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'arranger pour l'instant. »

-« JE NE SUIS PAS UN MANGEMORT ! Hurla Drago Malefoy pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Sur quel TON faut il te le dire Potter ! Dois-je te rappeler que, pour cela, j'en ai plus enduré ces dernières semaines que toi dans toute ton entière petite vie de héros surprotégé ! »

Harry était hors de lui. Il fixa avec haine le serpentard qui l'avada kédavrisait du regard et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique bien sentie quand Mrs Weasley l'interrompit.

-« Allons ! Fit elle en sortant de la cuisine, les enfants voyons cessez de hurler de la sorte ! »

-« Molly a raison, enchaîna Lupin, il serait peut être temps d'enterrer momentanément la hache de guerre non ? Harry, voyons, en refusant de devenir mangemort, Drago a fait un gros effort pour se placer dans notre camp ! (Il ne parut pas remarquer que le blond s'étranglait de colère et ouvrait la bouche pour protester avec véhémence) Et, s'il est le résultat de l'évaluation, il vaudrait mieux essayer que la cohabitation se passe le mieux possible. Nous n'allons pas le renvoyer chez les mangemorts quand même !

Harry retint de justesse un « Et pourquoi pas ! » Fusillant Lupin du regard pour avoir osé lui faire un speech aussi paternaliste.

-« Quelle évaluation ? » intervint le serpentard

-« Je suis aussi d'accord avec le professeur Lupin, dit doucement Hermione en descendant les escaliers, soutenant Ron pas le bras, et Ronald est d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Appuya t'elle.

-« Ouais », répondit celui ci comme si cela lui arrachait les cordes vocales.

Drago observa un instant la « sang de bourbe » qu'il avait toujours détesté et s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« C'est bien, songea t'elle, un bon point pour toi, Drago, et j'accepte tes excuses aussi. »

-« Prenez donc une chaise, Drago, fit Mrs Weasley, vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine, il FAUT que vous mangiez quelque chose, et immédiatement ! Nous allons convoquer un médicomage aussi… Ne bougez pas, je reviens.»

« Et ou veux tu que j'aille pauv' cloche ! Pensa le serpentard sans toutefois le prononcer. Il n'était pas stupide. L'ordre était à présent sa seule alternative et –même si ça faisait foutrement mal à son orgueil malefoyien- il était à présent dans le même camp que Potter et il devait s'y habituer, question de survie.

Il regarda Potter lui lancer un regard du style ne-crois-pas-que-je-vais-faire-ami-ami-avec-toi, puis Lupin qui lui sourit avant de se pencher à nouveau vers Leitha. Hermione chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille d'un Ron passablement renfrogné et les jumeaux Weasley avaient disparu.

Dans la cuisine, leur mère préparait quelque chose qui sentait délicieusement bon le bacon grillé.

Drago soupira. Après tout cela n'était pas si terrible et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il préférait largement se trouver ici à manger des œufs au bacon sous le regard incendiaire de Potter plutôt que d'être encore torturé au manoir Jedusor.

-« Ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu me fais peur en me regardant de la sorte, Potter, dit il en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée du breakfast (un peu en avance) que Mrs Weasley lui avait servit. Après ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières semaines, quoique tu puisse me faire ce sera vraiment des vacances pour moi. »

Harry ne répondit pas et le serpentard remarqua qu'il semblait songeur. Le survivant pesait en effet le pour et le contre. Oh, bien sur accepter Malefoy ne serait pas une partie de plaisir et il n'allait pas se jeter dans ses bras (4) ni même le considérer comme un ami (parce que bordel, c'était MALEFOY quand même !) mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le blond avait raison. Apres tout, Leitha avait évalué la situation et jugé qu'il leur serait utile non ? « Il faut que je mette entre parenthèse notre rivalité, songea Harry, étonnamment lucide (pour une fois :-P), après tout, c'est pour la bonne cause hein ? Et puis Malefoy n'est peut être pas aussi horrible qu'il veut bien le faire croire ? »

-« Hey Potter, l'interpella celui ci, tes deux derniers neurones sont morts en entrant en collision ou quoi ? »

Ouais… ou peut être que si, en fait.

(1) Huhuhu, premier contact (tais toi Kiki tais toi …)

(2) Cris de protestation Oh ben nan les gens ! Pas déjà le lemon pas déjà…

(3) A la Gollum…

(4) Pas tout de suite en tout cas…

Allez les qui me lisez ! Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit au début ! Je répond toujours à toutes les reviews qu'on m'envoie ! Même un simple petit « j'aime bien ta fic continue ! » me ferais plaisir. Vous en avez pour trois minutes et ça m'aide vraiment !

Alleeeeez « Go » svp

La suite probablement mardi ou mercredi 13/14 juin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir ? Mais pas tout d'suite ouuuulaaaa nan c'est pour dans longtemps. Quoi qu'il l'en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !**

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément il ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Note** : Je suis de retour… pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… nyark dsl trop tentant… (mon Dieu les références culturelles Mooon Dieu !) Voilà le chapitre 6 de « Une nouvelle prophétie ». Bon, je vous avoue que c'est un chapitre un peu moins sérieux que les autres, autrement dit où il ne se passe pas grand chose et qui part un peu en couille ! Mais, me connaissant j'ai quand même biiiieeeen limité la casse !Sisisi ohla j'ai fait bien pire !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me reviewer ou de me donner leur avis sur cette fic, Sat1, lilu Malefoy-Potter, quelqu'un qui passe par la (si tu ne me donne pas ton adresse je peux pas te répondre ').

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 6 : Le sortilège de Traçabilité**

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui balancer une bonne réplique acerbe, comme il le faisait toujours en présence de Drago Malefoy puis se ravisa. Il fixa un instant le blond, mi-incrédule mi-narquois devant son manque de réactivité, et se détourna soudain, traversa le salon et monta les escaliers sans un mot ni un regard en arrière.

Malefoy était ébahit. Ebahit et mécontent. Depuis quand Potter faisait-il preuve d'un tel self-control et d'une telle froideur envers lui ? Depuis combien de temps l'ignorait il aussi superbement ?

Le blond fut sortit de ses pensées par un petit gémissement qui rompit le silence interrogatif régnant alors sur le salon. Leitha, visiblement en passe de se réveiller, gémissait les yeux mi-clos, son corps se convulsant douloureusement sur le canapé.

-« Potter, murmura t'elle de ses lèvres incarnates, Harry Potter… »

-« Je crois qu'elle veut lui parler, remarqua Lupin en se penchant vers elle avec inquiétude, Harryyy ! Appela t'il. »

-« Quoi encore ! », Lui répondit une voix passablement contrariée qui provenait du premier étage.

-« Leitha veut te parler » ! Continua le loup-garou.

La tête du survivant apparut alors entre les montants en bois de la rampe d'escalier avant que ses pas ne se fassent entendre. Drago Malefoy fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait quitté ce masque de froideur qui ne lui allait pas du tout pour afficher un air contrit et inquiet typiquement griffondorien.

Il s'approcha du canapé et se pencha au-dessus de la malade, se plaçant dans son champ de vision. Celle ci le regarda un instant, le regard vide, puis parut brusquement s'apercevoir de sa présence et attrapa le col de sa chemise d'une main tremblante. Elle le tira en avant doucement jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Sois gentil avec Drago, après tout, cela n'est pas de sa faute… »

Harry la fixa un long moment, impénétrable.

-« J'essaierais, finit il par soupirer, mais je ne garanti rien… »

« Pourquoi ais-je la désagréable impression qu'ils parlent de moi, là… » songea un instant le serpentard qui n'avait pu entendre ce que Leitha murmurait à l'oreille de Potter.

Leitha se redressa péniblement et, une fois en position assise, lui sourit.

-Je vois que Mrs Weasley n'a pas tardé avant de te nourrir, c'est une manie chez elle, ajouta la sorcière d' un ton confidentiel, elle pense toujours que tout le monde est sous alimenté. Elle fit une pose. Quoique dans ton cas, elle a probablement vu juste. »

Drago Malefoy acquiesça lentement, comprenant assez facilement ce que Leitha sous-entendait par cette phrase anodine. En clair, que Molly Weasley était très certainement trop bonne pour laisser quiconque mourir de faim, y comprit le dernier descendant de la très haute et très abhorrée lignée des Malefoy.

Il hocha la tête.

-« Je saurais m'en souvenir », dit il gravement.

-« Bien. » répondit la jeune femme.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné, Harry ne comprenant rien du tout à l'implicite du dialogue (1), Hermione fronçant les sourcils pour tenter d'y voir plus clair (comment ça c'est pas logique !) et Lupin dont le regard allait de l'un à l'autre, de Drago à Leitha en songeant qu'ils étaient décidément à la fois bien semblables et bien différents.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée de la-parano-de-la-sous-alimenation, j'ai nommé Mrs Weasley (2).

-« Oh, fit elle en constatant que l'assiette du serpentard était vide, vous avez encore faim ? »

-« Euh non merci, répondit il en jetant un coup d'œil à Leitha, je vous remercie. Beaucoup. »

Molly sourit. « Pas tous les jours qu'un authentique Malefoy vous disait merci tout de même ! »

-« Le médicomage arrive, dit elle et je crois bien que vous feriez mieux de le consulter aussi, Leitha.

-« Certes, répondit cette dernière, dans l'absolu il est vrai que je _ferais _mieux …Mais je crois que cela sera malheureusement impossible. Elle se leva prestement et s'accroupit sans tanguer à l'endroit exact ou Drago et elle avaient transplané quelques instants auparavant. Elle laissa un instant ses doigts fins courir sur le plancher (3) puis les retira vivement, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

-« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, nous sommes _blurgs_… » Leitha hoqueta et se tut instantanément. Elle porta les mains à sa gorge et enserra de ses doigts crispés la base de son cou blanc.

-« Ca va ? » S'inquiéta une fois de plus Lupin en se penchant précipitamment sur elle.

Il lui tapota doucement le dos et ce fut à ce moment que la sorcière se mit à _tousser_. Mais sa toux n'était pas ordinaire, c'était la toux la profonde, la plus grasse, la plus sèche, la plus déchirante qui puisse être imaginé. Une toux continue, douloureuse, pénible et étranglée qui semblait vouloir lacérer les poumons de Leitha, les compresser et les meurtrir sans fin.

Lupin, à genoux, continuait de serrer la malade contre son corps, la tête frémissante de la sorcière reposant sur son épaule.

-« On ne peut rien faire, avait il rassuré l'assemblée, c'est parfois l'un des symptômes du _lancinaba corporis_, cela devrait passer tout seul.

Le temps semblait s'être figé tandis que tous frissonnaient au son des quintes de toux qui secouaient Leitha, que tous souffraient en silence pour elle.

C'est alors que _cela_ se produisit. Drago fut le premier à s'en apercevoir, assis sur sa chaise, juste derrière Lupin et ayant la meilleure vue sur le visage bleuit de la jeune femme. Celle ci porta sa main blanche sur ses lèvres livides et hoqueta de plus belle. Et, soudain, avec une netteté impressionnante, le serpentard vit lentement se former et perler entre ses doigts, une gouttelette de sang d'un rouge presque noir.

La goutte fut bientôt suivie de nombreuses autres et elles roulèrent lentement, bien trop noires pour être de sang humain, sur la main pale de Leitha. Elles glissèrent ensuite le long de son cou laiteux et se perdirent sur sa gorge, souillant durement sa poitrine d'ivoire d'une traînée noirâtre.

-« Oh, par Merlin ! S'écria Mrs Weasley, il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Lupin conjura un mouchoir en dentelle blanche et le tendit à la sorcière qui continuait de répandre son sang couleur d'encre sur le tapis.

-« Une petite crise hein ? Fulmina t'il. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fais pour te retrouver dans cet état. Leitha bon sang ! Tu étais déjà comme ça à l'époque où nous étions ensemble à Poudlard ! Insouciante, ne te préoccupant jamais de ta santé et prenant des risques inconsidérés ! »

-« _Blurgs… » _lui répondit cette dernière en tapota son bras. Sa toux semblait se calmer tandis qu'elle pressait toujours le mouchoir souillé contre ses lèvres. Leitha se leva lentement et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, juste en face de Drago.

-« Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda ce dernier. La sorcière hocha la tête. C'est vraiment du à ta maladie ou c'est aussi à cause de Mmmm ? » Il ponctua sa demande d'un haussement de sourcil irrité.

Leitha esquissa un sourire.

-« Un peu des deux je suppose, murmura t'elle d'une voix cassée. Cela n'est pas très grave mais ce qui me préoccupe vraiment c'est que tu ne pourras pas voir de médicomage. Il faut que nous partions. Je te soignerais moi-même en chemin », ajouta t'elle en se levant, résolue.

-« Comment ça ? Fit Harry, vous ne deviez pas rester ici un moment ? »

-« Si, mais il semblerait que ce cheeeer Tom Jedusor ait lancé un sort de _traçabilité _à nos trousses et on ferait mieux de s'en aller avant qu'il ne retrouve notre trace, et celle de l'ordre qui plus est. Elle fut soudain prise d'un vertige et se cramponna fortement à une chaise. Allez, on y va ! » Ajouta t'elle.

-« Pas question ! Intervint soudain Lupin en lui barrant la route tandis que Molly Weasley approuvait vivement de la tête. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu tiens à peine debout! Il est hors de question que l'on te laisse partir et te battre encore avec Voldemort ! Voyons sois raisonnable ! Tu ne peux pas envisager un nouveau duel alors que tu es au bord de la syncope ! »

Leitha s'approcha imperceptiblement de Drago.

-« Ah oui ? Fit elle, un brin narquoisement, je ne _peux _pas ? »

Lupin lui attrapa alors violemment le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de se _dissiper_.

-«Ah non hein !Tu ne nous feras pas le coup deux fois ! Tu vas rester ici ! Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

La sorcière fit la moue et porta à ses lèvres son mouchoir taché.

-« Tiens, tiens… Et tu me retiendrais par la force Rémus ?

Lupin fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette.

-…Du calme, tempera Leitha, n'en arrivons pas à de telles extrémités s'il te plait. Oh, ne sois pas ridicule Rémus, ajouta t'elle devant m'air menaçant du loup-garou, premièrement, même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas me retenir ici par la force, deuxièmement tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut pas prendre le risque que Voldemort débarque ici et troisièmement je te promets de ne pas chercher à me battre avec lui. Je vais fuir, le semer et lui faire perdre notre trace c'est tout. Pas de duel, pas de danger », assura t'elle.

-« Et s'il vous retrouve ? » Ergota encore le loup-garou, peu convaincu.

-« Sil nous retrouve, je vous renverrais Drago en quatrième vitesse et je lui ferais le plan du « je ne sais pas trop si je veux devenir une mangemort, laisse moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir et hop, à la première occasion, je lui fausse compagnie ».

« Evidement, présenté comme ça », songea Harry.

-« Voyons Moony, reprit la sorcière, tu ne penses tout de même pas que Tom se risquerait à me tuer ? Elle eut un petit rire sans joie. Non, il essaierait d'abord sans aucun doute de voir si je peux lui être utile à quoi que ce soit. »

-« Et tu ne serais pas tentée de le rejoindre? »

-« Non. Les yeux de Leitha flamboyèrent soudain d'une rage et d'une tristesse contenue. Je referais plus l'erreur de me rallier au Mal de sitôt ».

Lupin sourira profondément.

-« Prends soin de toi », fit il en s'écartant.

-« T'inquiètes ! On sera de retour dans quelques jours. Drago ? »

-« Je te suis » répondit le blond avant de suivre la sorcière en boitillant. Celle ci fit un petit signe d'adieu aux personnes encore présente, sourit au survivant et disparut dans le corridor qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

On l'entendit claquer et Lupin soupira à fendre l'âme (une fois de plus).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis. Au début, l'ambiance au sein de l'ordre avait été plutôt sereine, attendant le retour de Leitha et de « l'élu » (bis) Malefoy. Mais, au fil des heures et des jours qui s'écoulaient lentement sans la moindre nouvelle des deux sorciers, un climat de forte tension et d'animosité s'était installé. Ron et Hermione avaient été renvoyés au Terrier avec toute la famille Weasley au cas où Voldemort trouverait l'adresse de l'ordre, Lupin ne cessait de sursauter au moindre bruit, de se précipiter à chaque fois que la porte sonnait et de ruminer sombrement son inquiétude. Plusieurs Aurors s'étaient installés et interdisaient à Harry la moindre émission magique susceptible d'attirer l'attention.

Comme on peut donc l'imaginer, le Survivant était d'une humeur de chacal. Il en avait néanmoins profité pour emprunter un des livres d'Hermione et se renseigner sur le sortilège de _tracabilité _qui était la source de tous ses problèmes et dont il n'avait pourtant jamais entendu parler.

L'intégralité des Aurors étant partie en mission (Lupin inclut) pour enquêter sur l'effondrement d'un pont à Portsmouth et Harry restait momentanément seul et en « sécurité » au 10 square Grimmauld, avec interdiction totale d'exercer la moindre forme de magie et devoir obligatoirement obligatoire d'appeler l'ordre à la rescousse s'il avait le moindre problème.

-« Me v'la bien, grommela t'il en s'installant en tailleur sur le canapé du salon, l'épais volume intitulé « sort de niveau 9 tome 3 » ouvert sur ses genoux. En attendant, je reste cloîtré ici moi ! « En sécurité » mon cul oui ! Ajouta t'il en compulsant brutalement la table des matières. Aloooors, sortilèges d'attaque (p. 105), non c'est pas ça, de défense (p. 129), non, d'attaque défensive (p. 142), non plus, de défense offensive (p. 168), toujours pas, de défense qui défend en attaquant et en défendant ses alliés en même temps (p. 208), putain c'est quoi ce bouquin ! D'attaque pour se défendre (p. 247), naaaaaa, de fausse défense qui en fait est une attaque haha surprise ! (p. 280), bordel ils se foutent de ma gueule ou quoi ! »

Harry, excédé, sauta plusieurs lignes avant de tomber sur ce qu'il recherchait : le sortilège de transplanage et ses sortilèges afférents (p. 469). Il se rendit donc à ladite page en commença à lire le paragraphe intitulé « La traçabilité des sorts de transplanage »

… _Techniquement il est presque impossible de déterminer l'endroit où est partit un sorcier après qu'il ait transplané et il existe peu de sorts permettant de retrouver la destination d'un transplanage. Néanmoins, un sort, nommé sort de traçabilité permet de la localiser, en traçant sur l'endroit exact où le sujet s'est dématérialisé un pentacle rituel (voir p.308) et en prononçant la formule latine suivante signifiant « je souhaite retrouver le lieu précis de ce transplanage, qu'il m'apparaisse ici et maintenant » _Harry sauta le paragraphe suivant, composé de ladite formule qui faisait bien six lignes.

_Ceci étant dit, le sortilège doit être prononcé très rapidement après le transplanage et ne marche que si et seulement si le sujet se trouve encore sur le lieu où il s'est rematérialisé, c'est pourquoi…_

Le Survivant referma violemment le livre, indifférent au nuage de poussière qui s'en dégageait et au petit cri outragé que poussa le respectable ouvrage.

-« Ouais, fit il à haute voix, j'ai pas tout compris mais bon… »

-« Cela n'est pas étonnant ! Répliqua le grimoire d'une petite voix, un esprit aussi frustre que le votre… »

DRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

Le livre fut interrompu par le bruit suraigu et désagréable qu'émettait la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Harry se leva silencieusement, empoigna sa baguette et se dirigea sans un bruit vers le corridor sombre de l'entrée. Méfiant, il ne put distinguer par le qu'une forme vague et indistincte. Le jeune homme hésita. Habituellement, aucun des membres de l'ordre ne frappait à la porte, tous transplanaient directement dans la maison et seuls les moldus où d'éventuels ennemis devaient frapper à la porte.

La baguette bien en main, Harry se décida enfin à déverrouiller l'entrée lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau, lui vrillant les tympans. Sur le seuil de tenait Drago Malefoy. Le Survivant fixa un instant sa Némésis qui le regardait d'un air fier quoique fatigué. Il remarqua que le serpentard était dans un état pitoyable : ses cheveux décoiffés et sales tombaient tristement sur son visage pale amaigri et éraflé, la tenue moldue qu'il portait était déchirée en de nombreux endroits et recouverte de boue au niveau des genoux.

-« Potter… » fit ce dernier d'un ton impassible en continuant de fixer le brun sans émotion apparente.

-« Malefoy. Un silence lourd plana, Harry se tenant toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte et Drago sur le seuil. Puis, la nature griffondorienne du premier reprit le dessus. Putain, entre ! dit il en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Tu es seul ? Où est Leitha ? Personne ne t'a suivi ? » Questionna t'il en regardant suspicieusement la ruelle calme derrière le blond à la recherche d'un éventuel espion, et manquant par la même occasion l'air de profond soulagement qui s'affichait sur les traits de celui ci.

Harry referma la porte et se tourna vers Drago.

-« Hey Malefoy ! Leitha t'a arraché la langue ou qu… Putain! » S'exclama t'il en rattrapant de justesse le serpentard qui basculait en avant. Il le soutint par les bras, appuyant son torse contre le sien et sentit avec horreur un liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur sa poitrine. Soulevant les pans du manteau du blond, Harry s'aperçu avec effroi que se chemise était maculée de sang.

-« Merde Malefoy ! Rugit il, t'aurais pu me dire que t'étais blessé ! »

Il attendit vainement une réponse, avant de s'apercevoir que Drago s'était évanouit. Le Survivant soupira puis le traîna difficilement vers le canapé, laissant tomber sa Némésis sur les coussins avec douceur.

(1) Oh le pas doué ! Ouais, c'est pas un rapide pour ça Ryry…

(2) Mdr ! C'est vrai quoi ! Elle est toujours en train d'essayer de refiler sa bouffe à tel ou tel personnage dans le livre !

(3) Là c'est le moment où Mrs Weasley se demande avec angoisse si elle a bien passé l'aspirateur dernièrement…

Alleeeeez « Go » svp Ne soyez pas sans coeur!

La suite probablement mardi prochain


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir ? Mais pas tout d'suite ouuuulaaaa nan c'est pour dans longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !**

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Note** :

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me reviewer ou de me donner leur avis sur cette fic, Dreydrey et lunathelunatique pour ce chapitre.

J'ai un peu de retard désolée mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma connexion internet TT. Mon correcteur orthographique ne fonctione plus donc je m'excuse à l'avances des éventuelles fôtes d'ortografe lol. Si vous connaissez un site de correction ou de téléchargement de correcteur, je suis preneuse Ou une béta même si quelqu'un s'en sent le courage. Bisous

**Note 2 :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Il est un peu plus, disons « expicite » que les précédents donc si ça vous gène :-P

Mais bon rien de bien méchant hein ! Une minidose de citron, à peine .

Enjoy !

**Chapitre sept : Effets secondaires et petites révélations**… 

Harry observa un instant Malefoy étendu sur le canapé, indécis (1).Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les sorts de guérison et craignait de faire plus de mal que de bien au serpentard, il n'y connaissait rien en potions réparatrices et se voyait mal le recoudre à main nues.

-« Bon Ok, fit il en se mettant à faire les cent pas nerveusement, je ne peux pas le laisser se vider de son sang de la sorte, même si c'est Malefoy. Je dois faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais quoi ? »

-« Si je puis me permettre, intervint le vieux grimoire que Harry avait négligement jeté sur la table quelques instants plus tôt, je suis assez documenté sur la question et je pourrais vous être utile si vous daignez m'écouter.

Le Survivant hocha la tête. Que pouvait il faire de mieux de toute façon ? Et suivre les conseils d'un vieux bouquin un rien snob était tout de même mieux que de laisser Malefoy crever sur le divan (2).

-« Bien, reprit l'ouvrage en s'ouvrant de lui même à la page « premiers secours », étape un : vérifiez les constantes vitales du patient. Regardez s'il respire encore et si son cœur bat ! » Ajouta t'il devant l'air ebahit du brun.

-« Ouais, fit celui-ci, ça c'est bon, check ! »

-« Etape deux, reprit le livre d'une voix pincée, ne semblant pas gouter à la plaisanterie, administrez au patient une potion de contention, potion sans danger qui permet de stabiliser l'état d'un malade. »

Harry se dirigea vers l'étagère à potion qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon et se saisit d'un flacon de liquide rose portant l'inscription « potion de contention, évite l'aggravation de l'état du patient sans pour autant le soigner. A consommer de préférence avant mars 2007. »

Le survivant pinça le nez de Drago en appuyant légèrement sur son menton pout lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

-« Putain Potter, murmura celui-ci, encore à demi inconscient, tu fais quoi là ? »

-« Bois ça Malefoy, ordonna Harry, ça ira mieux après ! »

Et il versa l'intégralité du flacon dans la bouche entr'ouverte du serpentard.

-« Stop ! Cria soudain le livre magique, combien de gouttes de potion lui avez vous donné ? »

-« Euuuh tout le flacon en fait… »

-« Malheur, lui répondit le pesant ouvrage légèrement inquiet, c'est une potion très concentrée dont seulement quelques gouttes sufisent ! Mais, et bien ce n'est pas si grave reprenez vous, ajouta t'il devant l'air alarmé du brun, les effets secondaire de l'ingèrement d'une trop forte dose sont (plusieurs pages du grimoire se tournèrent) : une légère somnolence, une tendence à la désorientation et un état proche de l'ébriété. »

-« QUOI ! Bondit Harry. Vous voulez dire que je vais me retrouver avec un Malefoy à l'ouest et completement bourré c'est ça ? »

-« J'en ai bien peur… Raison de plus pour finir de l'ausculter et appeler du secours au plus vite ! Le Survivant hocha vigoureusement le tête. Bon alors, étape trois, désabillez le patient et évaluez l'ampleur générale de ses blessures. »

-« PARDON ! Rugit à nouveau le jeune homme brun. Ca va pas non! C'est HORS de question !»

-« Ne faites pas l'enfant, le réprimanda l'ouvrage ignorant l'air offusqué d'Harry, c'est peut être l'un de vos ennemis mais enfin !Il est dans un état grave et malgré la potion sa santé se joue certainement dès maintenant ! Sa vie est entre vos mains et vous allez le laisser souffrir juste parce que vous ne voulez pas déshabiller un homme inconscient ? »

Harry soupira. Le blond avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Et puis il était de nouveau évanouit non ? Ce n'était peut être pas si terrible de l'ausculter après tout cela avait beau être un connard il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Ouais, le livre avait raison, il se comportait vraiment comme un gamin. (3)

-« OK, fit il en s'approchant doucement du blessé, vous avez raison. »

Harry respira un grand coup puis dégrafa la cape de Malefoy, priant pour que celui-ci ne se reveille pas. Il détacha un à un les boutons sales de sa chemise blanche, dévoilant un torse trop maigre et couvert de coupures et d'hématomes plus ou moins récents. Le Survivant eut un pincement au cœur en inspectant toutes ces plaies et en localisant la plus profonde, située près du nombril du blond.

-« Bien, fit le livre, étalez une crème de premiers soin sur les plaies les plus dangereuses et passez à la partie inferieure du corps. »

Le griffondor ne fit aucun commentaire, assez secoué de l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait sa Némésis. Il songea amèrement que si, comme il l'avait un instant envisagé, il avait claqué la porte de l'ordre au nez de Malefoy, celui-ci serait probablement mort à l'heure actuelle.

Plein de remords, il commença à étaler la crème de guérison qu'il avait également trouvé sur l'étagère à potions, insistant plus particulièrement sur la blessure au ventre. Tout en l'appliquant, Harry ne put s'empecher de penser que, malgrès sa maigreur, le serpentard restait assez séduisant, ainsi abondonné sous lui. « Merlin comme sa peau est douce, s'émerveilla t'il presque. Une minute. Qui venait de penser que Malefoy avait la peau douce ? Lui ? Certainement Pas. Impossible.

BORDEL ! hurla t'il interieurement. Hello Harry on parle de MALEFOY la ! C'est un connard ! Un connard courageux d'accord, mais un connard quand même.

-« Un connard sexy aussi » ajouta une petite voix dans sa tête.

Putainnnnnn ! C'est pas vraiiiii » songea t'il en se fracassant méthodiquement le crane sur le montant du fauteuil sous le regard consterné du tome trois des « sorts de niveau neuf ».

Repoussant ces pensées dérangeantes, il entreprit de déboucler la ceinture du pantalon de Malefoy. « Pour l'ausculter hein ! Bien sûr quoi !» se réprimanda t'il lui même. Il était presque parvenu à chasser toute pensée « impure » de son esprit lorsque la voix trainante du serpentard retentit soudain.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire au juste, Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage du blond et fut presque cloué sur place par le regard intense posé sur lui. Les yeux de Drago étaient comme deux diamants argentés et voilés, à peine visibles entres ses paupières mi closes.

-« Je te déshabille, Malefoy, répondit le Survivant, troublé.

Le serpentard haussa un sourcil suggestif.

-Pour te soigner, reprit Harry en rougissant, bien sûr haha, je vérifie que tu n'as pas de plaies trop graves aux jambes, c'est tout. »

Malefoy referma les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le divan en soupirant.

-« Pour me soigner bien sûr, dit il en rouvrant les yeux et en posant un regard légèrement contrit sur le brun, que pourrais-je bien espérer d'autre de ta part, Potter…

Le Survivant en eut le souffle coupé. Aucune pensée correcte ne se forma plus dans son cerveau pendant une dizainne de trèèèès looongues secondes.

« Mayday, mayday ! » Crachotait une voix dans sa tête.

Harry regarda Malefoy, visiblement abasourdit et voire même un peu choqué.

- «Choqué Potter ? Reprit ce dernier. Allons voyons… Je sais que tu ne fera rien d'autre que de me soigner mais, c'est quand même ça de pris, vas y ! Termina t'il en attrapant la main d'Harry et en la reposant sur sa ceinture à moitié défaite.

-« J'ai très mal au dessous du nombril, tu ne voudrais pas y jetter un coup d'œil et me donner un coup de main ? Oh oui, dit il d'une voix basse et charmeuse, plusieurs coup de mains même… »

-« Malefoy ! S'exclama le griffondor en se dégageant, tu te rend compte de ce que tu me dis là? »

-« Probablement pas, répondit ce dernier joyeusement, j'ai l'esprit un peu embrouillé si tu veux tout savoir… »

-« J'ai cru m'en rendre compte, oui ! »

-« Oh allez, fais pas ta prude Potter, fit il en se redressant et en fixant à nouveau le Survivant de son regard hypnotique.

Un série de « Pop » sonores retentit soudain.

Harry se retourna brusquement et aperçu une bonne partie des Aurors de retour de mission qui transplanaient dans le salon.

-« Harry ! S'exclama Lupin en regardant un instant le brun plutôt rouge qui se tenait agenouillé devant un Malefoy en piètre état et à moitié déshabillé. Que s'est il passé ? »

-« Malefoy a débarqué ici en pissant le sang ! Répondit il, j'ai essayer de commencer à le soigner mais il lui faut un médicomage en urgence ! »

Le loup garou acquieça et appela l'un des Aurors.

-« Auriez vous l'obligence de vous occuper de lui Sélène ? »

La femme au visage doux encardré de cheveux chatain sourit et, sortant sa trousse de secours, s'approchait de Drago qui semblait à nouveau dans le coma.

Harry s'éloigna et tenta distraitement d'écouter Lupin lui résumer leur mission à Potsmouth, son attention restant focalisée sur la médicomage qui semblait aisément guérir le blond à coups de baguettes et de potions diverses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Il a besoin de repos, avait décrété Sélène, le médicomage. Son corps est en très mauvais état et il est même étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà dans le coma. »

-« Mais… il va se remettre n'est-ce pas ? avait alors demandé Harry, plus préocupé par la situation qu'il ne le laissait voir.

La jeune femme avait souri.

-« Certes, mais il souffre de diverses contusions de gravité et d'origines multiples (une ombre était rapidement passée sur son visage), datant d'il y a plus de trois semaines à hier probablement. Il est très affaiblit et je pense qu'il lui faudra aussi un soutien psicologique suivi. J'ai une amie qui pourrait s'en occuper. »

Il était à présent cinq heures de l'après midi et cela faisait donc trois heures que Drago Malefoy était plongé dans un coma artificiel et réparateur.

-« Nous l'y laisserons quatre heures, avait dit Sélène, cela ne sera pas sufisant pour le guerrir mais l'y laisser plus longtemps pourrait occasionner des dégats cérébraux. »

Le serpentard avait été transporté dans une chambre à l'étage et Harry, une fois de plus affalé sur le canapé du salon, entendait les Aurors se disputer au sujet de leur mission de l'après midi dans la cuisine attenante. Le Survivant soupira. Il avait la désagréable impression que le retour de Drago Malefoy allait perturber son quotidien ennuyeux.

« Bof, se dit il, cela ne peux pas être pire. Peut être même que cela mettra un peu d'action dans mes journées. De l'action. Avec Drago Malefoy. Gyyyaaaaaaaaa ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prennait ! Déjà ce trouble tout à l'heure quand il le déshabillait, et puis cette curieuse sensation de chaleur quand le serpentard avait posé son regard emprunt de désir sur lui. Ah oui quand même ! Parce que c'était la grande découverte de la journée :

Mr Drago Malefoy, le serpentard je-suis-plus-froid-et-impassible-que-la-glace-même-pas-dans-tes-rêves-tu-me-touches était plutôt (4) attiré par lui. Curieux. Pas qu'il se considérait comme quelqu'un de spécialement laid mais bon de là à attirer le grrrrand Drago Malefoy, tout de même !

-« Wow », fit il à mi voix, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

-« Pardon ? Demanda Lupin qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

-« Euuh, nan rien, rougit Harry, je crois que je m'étais un peu endormi. »

Rémus sourit.

-« En effet, il est plus de six heures et demi et Drago Malefoy vient de se reveiller. Leitha lui a remit une lettre pour l'ordre et il faudrait que nous soyons tous réunis pour en écouter la lecture. »

-« Oh, euh oui, bien sur », bafouilla Harry en se levant, ankylosé. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi !

Le Survivant suivit Lupin jusqu'au deuxième étage et entra dans la chambre attribué au serpentard, se frayant un chemin vers Ron et Hermione entre les Aurors qui discutaient à voix basse.

Drago était allité et parraissait plus reposé et en meilleur santé quoique très pale sur les draps blancs.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé tous ses esprits et était beaucoup plus propre et lucide que la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu.

Etrangement, lorsque le griffondor rejoingnit ses amis, le blond était en pleinne discussion avec… Hermione.

-« Mais, disait il, téoriquement tu penses que c'est possible ou non ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, répondit elle, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça en dehors de certaines légendes mais je t'aiderai à regarder à la bibliothèque, si tu veux. »

Il y eut un court silence.

-« Ouais, fit Drago, hésitant, je veux bien. Merci et… »

-« T'inquiète Malefoy, lui glissa Hermione, c'est bon ! »

Drago sourit puis posa son regard couleur mercure sur le Survivant.

-« Potter… »

-« Malefoy. »

Il y eut un silence glacial, certes gênant, mais toutefois préférable aux commentaires mordants qu'ils échangeaient habituellement.

Harry se demanda si le blond se souvenait du petit intermède « Hot Dragy » qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt.

-« Bien, dit le serpentard calmement, puisque j'y suis, autant te dire merci. »

-« Hein ! »fit Harry, abasourdit.

-« Ouais. De m'avoir laissé entré et de m'avoir soigné. Drago grimaça. Je crois même que je me suis évanouit en plein couloir. Après, c'est le trou noir. »

-« Ah… fit Harry visiblement peu locace. De rien. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance non ? Il fit une petite pause. Merde je commence à parler comme Dumbledore moi maintenant. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Malefoy.

« Je… suis désolé pour ça aussi, Potter », murmura il tandis qu'Harry acquieçait douloureusement, acceptant ses excuses.

-« Je trouve que Leitha à une bonne influence sur lui non ? » commenta joyeusement Hermione tandis que le serpentard lui jetait un regard noir.

-« Ouaip, fit soudain Ron qui semblait avoir totalement changé d'avis (5) sur la question. Ah lala soupira t'il tragiquement en posant une main sur l'épaule de Drago, toujours assis dans son lit, adossé sur un amoncellement assez invraissemblable de coussins, elle va presque nous manquer notre bonne vieille fouine adorée ! »

-« Vire de là Weasley, rétorqua le blond en essayant de cacher le petit sourire qui s'était formé sur son visage. »

-« Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Dit alors Lupin à voix haute en décachetant la lettre qui portait, d'une écriture fine et alambiquée, la formule « A lire lors d'une session de l'ordre du Phoenix ».

(1)Harry, pas Drago voyons

(2) Ben oui, le sang c'est chaint quand même, ça tache !

(3) Oui oui c'est ça Harry, écoute les conseils du gentil livre, déshabille donc Drago Malefoy !

(4) Pour notre bien et le tien, tu peux virer le « plutôt » Harry …

(5) Merci qui ? Merci Hermyyyyy !

Alleeeeez « Go » svp Ne soyez pas sans coeur! Donnez moi votre avis

La suite probablement en fin de semaine…


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir ? Mais pas tout d'suite ouuuulaaaa nan c'est pour dans longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !**

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Note** :

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me reviewer ou de me donner leur avis sur cette fic,

Je ne suis pas beaucoup là pendant les vacances alors je crois que vous ne pourrez guère vous attendre à plus d'un chapitre en juillet plus un en août. Je reprendrais une parution hebdomadaire en septembre.

Je lance un concour dans ce chapitre : un prix sera décerné au premier reviewer m'indiquant le nom et l'œuvre d'origine du personnage que j'ai emprunté à une autre histoire pour en faire le mari de Leitha. Cherchez bien, dans ce chapitre il y a trois indices dont un en (1). Nala nala j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui oscille entre humour et drame…

Enjoy !

Chapitre huit : La lettre et le sacrifice de Leitha 

-« Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Dit alors Lupin à voix haute en décachetant la lettre qui portait, d'une écriture fine et alambiquée, la formule « A lire lors d'une session de l'ordre du Phoenix ». Peut être voudriez vous la lire, Drago ? continua il en lui tendant le parchemin.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'en saisit.

-« _A l'attention des principaux membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, de la part de Leitha Hohenheim_. (1) Lut il. Hohenheim ? »

-« Oui, fit Lupin en lui faisant signe de continuer, c'est le nom de veuve de Leitha. »

-« Leitha est veuve ? » s'étonna Harry.

-« Oui oui, je vous expliquerais tout ça en temps voulu », poursuivez Drago.

-« **_donc_** _de la part de Leitha Hohenheim, saine de corps et d'esprit ou tout du moins autant que l'on puisse l'être en pareille situation.En effet, je me trouve actuellement dans une situation plutôt périlleuse. Je sais que tu vas hurler Rémus, mais je me suis faîtes capturée par Tom ailleuh je veux dire Lord Voldemort quoi encore ? Tu veux pas que je t'appelles Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom quand même ! qui a actuellement la gentillesse ( ! ) de me laisser t'écrire tout en surveillant ce que je vous dis._

_En fait, je ne pensais réelement(si si c'est vrai !) pas pouvoir être capturée mais il semblerait que j'ai méséstimé ma faiblesse corporelle et la force et la détermination de Tom ailleuh c'est fini oui ! je veux dire Lord Voldemort arrête de rire machiavéliquement comme ça, j'arrive pas à me concentrer !_

Drago fit une petite pause, survolant l'assemblée médusée du regard.

-« Du Leitha tout craché », sourit tristement Lupin, continuez.

-« _Je suis donc bien prisonnière du seul homme au mooooonde à avoir une face de serpent et ailleuuuuuh tu vas pas me donner un coup de coude à chaque fois que je dis pas « Lord Voldemort » quand même, fait chier ! et bon le point positif de la situation est que nous sommes parvenus à un accord visant à relacher Drago, et qu'il ne souhaite pas vraiment que je devienne mangemort non plus. _

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-_Le point négatif (mais bon c'est vraiment rien du tout) ailleuh j'appelle SOS femmes battues si tu continue Tom ! et que, et bien pour la faire courte, j'ai prédit il y a très longtemps qu'il deviendrait un mage noir puissant mais qu'il serait anéantit par une personne guidée elle aussi par une puissante prophétie. _

_Et, comme chacun le sait, c'est plus ou moins le cas. J'avais également prédit qu'il finirait toutefois par triompher la génération d'après s'il concevait un héritier avec une personne aux pouvoirs magiques importants et née en décembre. Or, comme Tom arrête ça TOUT DE SUITE ! à une peur bleue d'Harry Potter et de sa prophétie vas y comment il est trop de mauvaise foi l'autre ! _

_Putain tu pourrais au moins le reconnaître ! Bon, « Lord Voldemort » prétend ne pas avoir peur de toi du tout du tout Harry et il te fait dire que pour le round 2 c'est où tu veux quand tu veux bon Ok, il n'a pas peur mais ne veux rien laisser au hazard et donc cherche à réaliser la prophétie que je lui ais faîte. Or, en quel mois suis-je né Rémus ? _

-« Décembre », répondit Lupin d'une voix blanche.

_-Bingo ! Dix points pour griffondor ! Et comme le bougre d'accord, d'accord … je veux dire le seigneur des ténèbres fait ça bien, il veux **aussi** m'épouser. Joie. Voilà. Vous pouvez hurler maintenant. Donc j'ai euh… accepté (genre j'avais le choix…) et nous nous marrierons prochainement. Oh allez faîtes pas cette tête c'est pas si terrible. J'ai quand même connu pire que d'épouser le seigneur des ténèbres du moment et de porter son enfant. _

_Sisi c'est vrai. Par exemple la fois où euh na c'était moins pire ça quand même, ou celle où euh nan plus. Ah si j'en ai une bien : la fois où mon défunt époux m'avait enfermée à la cave dans le noir avec un pendu, alors que j'ai très très très très peur des pendus ! Ben ça, c'était pire ! Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je survivrais. Sans sauter de joie, je peux quand même dire que cela n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer mais ça va aller. Vraiment. Ne vous tracassez pas trop pour moi et essayez plutôt d'échafauder un nouveau plan pour renverser Tonton Voldie tiens, il est parti ?_

_Voilà. Bisous à tous. Je rappelle à HP qu'il m'a fait une promesse que j'aprécierais assez qu'il tienne. Oh, et Lupin! Tu as peut être remarqué que j'ai confié la « larme » à Drago. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il est à présent mon enfant et que je te charge de veiller sur lui. Drago Malefoy n'est pas responsable des méfaits qu'il a pu commettre. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, un enfant intelligent, certes, mais un enfant auquel on a répété et rabaché des principes stupides et qui a finit par les croire. Mais son cas n'est pas déséspéré, il faut prendre soin de lui surtout, il a besoin d'affection. Soit certain que s'il lui arrive la moindre chose, ma colère te poursuivra jusqu'au tombeau. _

Le serpentard se tut et jeta un regard noir sur l'assemblée, comme s'il défiait quiconque de rire ou de renifler avec compassion.

_Je vous aime tous beaucoup._

_Leitha Hohenheim._

Un silence de mort plana sur l'assemblée abasourdie.

-« Oh mon **Dieu** ! S'exclama soudain Lupin en se saisissant d'un chaine avant de s'y laisser tomber. C'est pas vrai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a **encore** été faire ? »

-« Et il y a pire. Fit Drago d'un air sombre. Lupin releva la tête et le fixa, nerveux. Oui, comme sont présentées les choses, l'événement n'a pas l'air si grave que ça n'est-ce pas ? Leitha ne voulait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour elle et encore moins que l'on tente une tentative de sauvetage désespérée. Elle a donc maquillé la chose de façon humoristique pour la dédramatiser.

Il fit une courte pause.

-« Mais je commence à connaître un peu Leitha. Je sais comment elle fonctionne : exactement comme moi. Elle savait que me rammener à l'Ordre déclancherait une suite d'événements qui la conduiraient à épouser Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'en suis sûr, ajouta t'il devant l'air incrédule de Lupin, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a dit, lorsque nous sommes venus ici pour le première fois «Tu vas vivre, Drago Malefoy, tu vas vivre car tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je viens de sacrifier pour toi. J'exige, je veux et j'ordonne un peu de gratitude, jeune homme. » C'était de ça qu'elle parlait, j'en suis certain ! Elle l'avait vu dans l'évaluation. Elle l'avait vu et elle l'avait accepté, répéta t'il en serrant les points.

Lupin ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le serpentard l'interrompit.

-« Et il y a encore pire. Cette lettre est un mensonge, une pure création de l'esprit de Leitha. Je suis certain qu'elle l'a écrite bien avant d'être prisonière de Voldemort. Je le sais car j'ai vu des taches d'encre sur ses mains le deuxième jour de notre fuite, lorsque nous étions à Paris. Une encre violette. De la même couleur que celle de la lettre. »

-« C'est peut être une coincidence ? » Tenta Hermione.

-« Je ne pense pas non. Et puis je ne vois vraiment pas Voldemort se comporter de la sorte » Fit le bond en se tournant vers Lupin.

-« Je n'en sais rien, fit celui-ci aterré, je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment fonctionnait Leitha, moi. »

Drago eut un petit rire triste.

-« Je ne dis pas que je peux voir totalement clair dans son jeu bien sûr, cette fille est trop tordue, ajouta t'il presque affectueusement, mais il y a certaines choses sur elle que j'ai apprises lorsque nous fuyions tous les deux. Oh, fit il soudain, vous voulez certainement que je vous raconte ça aussi non ? C'est une histoire extraordinaire. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel déchainement magique auparavant.

Et bien en fait… »

-« STOP ! Attend une minute » L'interrompit Hermione.

-« Ouais, continua Harry sur sa lancée, avant que tu en remettes une couche en nous racontant des trucs absolument incroyables mais aussi tout à fait incompréhensibles, j'ai des QUESTIONS. »

-«Pas de chance Potter, répondit le blond, j'ai appris à mes dépends que _Leitha_ et _questions _étaient deux mots qui ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Oh tu peux toujours les poser, ajouta t'il devant l'air surprit du Survivant, mais si elle ne veut pas y répondre, tu peux toujours te gratter pour obtenir le quart d'un indice sur la réponse ! »

-« C'est vrai, reprit Lupin, par exemple son age. Aucun être humain vivant ne le connaît et pourtant Merlin sait que Sirius et James ont éssayé de le lui faire dire. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle a certainement plus de cent ans.

-« Hein ? Fit Harry. Putain elle est drolement bien conservée alors ! »

-« Et comment savez vous cela, Lupin ? » Demanda l'un des Aurors présents dans la sale.

-« Son acte de marriage remonte à 1932 alors… Et puis autre chose : Leitha ne vieillit pas. Elle n'a pas pris une seule ride depuis la photo prise ce jour la. »

-« Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que Leitha était veuve, reprit Hermione, s'agit il du même époux qu'en 32 ? »

-« Je suppose, soupira le loup-garou, c'est un autre sujet sur lequel il est difficile d'obtenir des informations. J'ai du chercher par moi-même cet acte de marriage et je me souviens que Leitha était furieuse. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi remontée contre quiconque. Pas même la fois où elle a rompu avec Sirius. »

-« Elle est sortie avec Sirius ! » S'exclama Harry.

-« Oui bon, tempéra Hermione, on verra plus tard. Et donc son mari ? »

-« Je ne sait pas grand chose sur lui. D'origine et de parents inconnus, comme Leitha, pas d'acte de naissance ni de décès. J'ai sais juste qu'il s'appelait Hoju. Je crois bien que Lei' m'a dit une fois que ses yeux étaient violets. Personne ne sait comment il est mort mais c'était vraisemblablement pendant la guerre. Celle de 1939-45 je veux dire. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle l'aimait. « De toute son âme » comme elle disait. Elle ne s'est jamais totalement remise de sa mort, en fait. »

-« Elle m'a parlé de lui aussi, intervint Drago. Ouais… elle m'a dit une fois que je lui ressemblait. »

-« Que tu ressemblait à son mari ! » S'étonna Hermione.

-« Yep. Sur le moment ça m'a paru plutôt flatteur mais si c'est le même type que celui de la cave et du pendu, je me demande bien ce qu'elle à voulu dire par là »… termina t'il, véxé.

-« Oooh ! Fit Ron, notre fouine internationale se sentirait elle un rien outragée d'être comparée à un psicopathe de première ? »

Il y eut un petit instant de flottement avant que Drago ne balance brusquement l'un de ses oreillers sur un Ronald mort de rire, faisant pouffer une bonne partie des personnes présentes.

-« Plus serieusement, reprit Lupin, je ne crois pas que le mari de Leitha ait été un fou aux pulsions meurtrières. D'après elle, il n'accordait seulement pas beaucoup de prix à la vie humaine et se souciait peu de sacrifier des innocents dans le but de faire une « blague » à son épouse .»

-« Eh bien me voilà rassuré alors… » Railla le serpentard.

-« Quant à cette ressemblance, Leitha m'en avait déjà parlé à propos de votre père. Apparament, elle trouvait déjà qu'il avait quelque chose de son défunt mari. Au niveau de « l'aura » je crois. »

- « Que quelqu'un ose me dire que Malefoy est la réincarnation du mari de Leitha, que celle ci veut étrangler Voldemort avec son voile de mariée, épouser Drago et faire régner le mal avec lui la génération suivante grace à l'héritier de Voldie et je pète un cable ! » S'exclama Harry.

-« T'inquiète Potter, répondit le blond en lui tapotant légèrement le bras, elle n'est pas du tout mon type de femme ».

Le Survivant, étonné et moyenement soulagé, nota mentalement de demander plus tard au blond quel était, au juste, son type de femme.

-« D'autres questions, Potter ? » reprit ce dernier.

-« Oui, dans sa lettre Leitha dit t'avoir confié la « larme ». De quoi s'agit il exactement ? »

-« L'ombre, l'inssaisissable fantôme des pleurs de l'astre du mystère, répondit Lupin en souriant doucement devant l'air ahurit du griffondor. C'est un bijou, Harry. Un colier serti d'une pierre de lune en forme de larme. »

-«Exact, fit Drago en soulevant entre deux doigts une chainette invisible pendue à son cou, c'est une pierre magique qui à le pouvoir de n'être visible que si on la touche. Leitha m'a dit que grace à elle, nous serions toujours en contact et…

Il s'interrompit, troublé par le contact des doigts d'Harry qui avait innoçament avancé la main pour toucher (et donc voir !) l'objet et qui parcoururent un instant sa chemise avant d'effleurer le bijou. Le Survivant releva la tête pour dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit en croisant le regard voilé du serpentard. Il repensa soudain à ses paroles, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de la potion, et se sentit rougir.

-« Fais voir ? Fit Hermione, le poussant légèrement et lui sauvant la mise, impressionant », murmura t'elle en touchant la pierre. »

-« Ahem oui, se reprit le blond. Leitha m'a dit que si je le portais, nous serions reliés et qu'il était même possible qu'une certaine forme de télépathie se créée entre nous. »

-« C'est exact, répondit le loup garou. Et ça marche très bien, je l'ai moi même utilisé à une époque. C'est seulement un peu… déconcertant au début. »

-« D'autres questions, Potter ? Susura le serpentard en regardant railleusement le Survivant qui, perdu dans ses pensées regardait fixement le torse du blond. « D'où il me mate comme ça ? » Songea ce dernier.

-« Euuuh non… » répondit le brun en piquant un fard.

-« Atendez, fit Lupin qui s'était saisi de la lettre pour en faire une relecture intensive, vous avez oublié le post scriptum il me semble.

Le blond haussa légèrement un de ses sourcils dorés.

-_P.S._ lut le loup garou, _Il me semble important de signaler que Voldemort est toujours à la recherche de l'ordre, malgré le compromis auquel nous sommes arrivés. Il vaudrait donc mieux rassembler tous les membre au Q.G. et éviter toute éffusion magique au moins pour une semaine. J'ai vu quelque chose d'important dans l'évaluation qui dépendait de cela et je vous conseille donc de suivre mes indications à la lettre. »_

-« TOUS les membres ? S'exclama Minerva McGonagal mais nous n'aurons jamais assez de place ici pour loger tout le monde ! »

-« C'est vrai que c'est un problème acquieça Lupin, surtout si nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'agrandir magiquement la maison. Mais enfin, nous nous serrerons. Nous allons appliquer le conseil de Leitha. Rappatriement total des membres et aucune utilisation de magie pendant une semaine. On ne peut pas se permettre de dévoiler l'emplacement de l'ordre aux mangemorts. »

Une rumeur d'approbation parcourut l'assemlée et plusieurs Aurors sortirent de la pièce afin de propager le mot d'ordre.

-« Et il y a encore autre chose, reprit Lupin en posant de nouveau les yeux sur la missive, _P.P.S. Pour vous prévenir de toute forme de méfiance vis à vis du jeune Malefoy et éviter qu'un mangemort polynectarisé ne prenne sa place, je lui ais apprit une phrase-code que tu reconnaitras surement, Rémus._

_Bien à toi_

_Leitha. »_

-« Un mot de passe ? » Demanda Hermione à Drago.

-« Oui, répondit ce dernier, mais je n'en ais pas eut besoin, Potter m'a laissé rentrer tout de suite. »

-« Ce n'était effectivement pas très prudent, en y repensant, dit le Survivant, mais j'étais sur que c'était toi. »

Le serpentard haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-« Ouais, j'étais sur que c'était bien toi et pas un espion déguisé. Dès la première seconde. Personne ne crache haineusement mon nom avec autant de brio que toi, Malefoy. Pas même Voldemort.

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté là… » remarqua Drago, faussement penssif.

Harry éclata de rire.

-« Beeeeen… »

-«Et le mot de passe ? Demanda Hermione avec curiosité, c'était quoi. »

-« Euh un truc bizarre qui n'avait pas de rapport avec la situation apparament… attends… ah oui ! C'était « Les archéologues mettent le produit de leurs fouilles dans de grosses caisses » nala. »

Lupin s'étouffa à moitié et se mit à tousser violement.

«- Quoi ! Vous êtes sûr ! »

Drago hocha la tête, intrigué.

-« C'est sûr que pour un mot de passe top secret c'est un peu… » confirma Hermione, les joues roses.

-« Du Leitha tout craché en fait… reprit le loup garou. C'est un jeu de mot, une contrepétrie que James et Sirius aimaient beaucoup et qui faisait toujours mourir de rire Leitha lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Oh, elle n'est pas du meilleur goût mais ils avaient fini par développer toute une sémantique autour. Lupin sourit.

-« Souvent ils ne disaient même que « les archéologues » ou « c'est comme l'histoire des fouilles archéologiques » et ils partaient dans des fous rire qui n'en finissaient plus… »

-« Une contrepétrie ? » Fit Ron .

-« C'est un jeu de mot où on remplace des sons de mots par d'autres présents dans la phrase comme « le b**eau **rat**on** ronge un b**on **rat**eau** »tu vois ? Celle ci n'est pas du meilleur goût par contre, ajouta t'il » avec une petite moue dédaigneuse.

Harry semblait un peu perdu et surtout en pleine reflexion sur la phrase et, le prenant en pitié, Hermione lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« C'est le «f » et le « c » qu'il faut remplacer Harry ! »

Les joues du Survivant prirent un légère teinte colorée sous l'œil amusé du serpentard.

-« Effectivement ce n'est pas du meilleur goût », marmona t'il.

-« Un petit plaisir que s'est permi Leitha avant de sombrer dans l'horreur », murmura Lupin pour lui même.

-« Très bien, fit alors Drago, si on n'en a finit avec ça, je vais donc vous raconter ce qui s'est passé ces huit derniers jours et croyez moi, ça vaut le détour. »

_à suivre…_

Alleeez go


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre **: Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir ? Mais pas tout d'suite ouuuulaaaa nan c'est pour dans longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !**

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Note** :

Je ne suis pas beaucoup là pendant les vacances alors je crois que vous ne pourrez guère vous attendre à plus d'un chapitre en juillet plus un en août. Je reprendrais une parution hebdomadaire en septembre.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 8 : Incursions forcées dans l'inconnu.**

Drago Lucius Malefoy, septième du nom (1), se cala un peu plus confortablement sur ses oreillers avant de commencer à raconter son histoire d'une voix posée.

- En fait, dès que nous sommes sortis de l'ordre, nous avons marché vers la station de métro moldue la plus proche et sommes allés jusqu'à King Cross. Leitha m'a d'emblée expliqué qu'elle prévoyait un plan en trois phases pour rompre le puissant enchantement que Vous-savez… Euh Voldemort (il frisona légèrement) nous avait lancé.

D'abord, elle a essayé de lui faire perdre notre traçabilité magique en nous mêlant au plus de moldus possibles, sans bien sûr faire de magie nous même. C'est pour ça que nous avons passé tout le premier jour dans le métro londonien, à rechercher le plus d'affluence de voyageurs possible. Le serpentard grimmaça et Harry songea que cela n'avait pas du être facile pour un Malefoy de «sang pur » de se presser ainsi contre des inconnus au milieu de couloirs sombres et puants.

-Nous avons ensuite pris le train, l'Eurostar (le blond prononçait Yuropestaar (2)) et sommes allés en France. La, rebelotte dans la gare, le métro et même une manifestation de jeunes moldus (3). C'est à ce moment que j'ai perdu connaissance pour la première fois et que Leitha à semblé se rappeler que j'avais besoin de soin médicaux, ajouta t'il, légèrement irrité.

Elle m'a donc ammené dans un hopital MOLDU (il insista sur le terme avec un air légèrement dégoutté) où ils m'ont fait un tas d'analyse bizares, m'on soigné et ont appelé la police. On a donc du se carapater en vitesse parce qu'ils voulaient arrêter Leitha qui s'était fait passer pour ma mère. »

-« Hein ! L'interrompit Harry, mais pourquoi ? Ils arrêtent pas les gens qui vont à l'hosto normalement les moldus ! »

-« Eh bien ils pensaient que j'étais victime de mauvais traitements. Que Leitha me batait en fait. Et d'ailleurs, ajouta t'il comme pour lui même, sur le fond, ils avaient plus ou moins raison. Un toubib a remarqué que je souffrais de lésions _internes_ et a appelé les flics. »

-« Alors c'était vrai, demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblotante, je veux dire, tu ne l'as pas seulement dis sous le coup de la colère n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment arrivé ? »

-« En effet », répondit Drago. (4)

Un silence religieux et morifié s'abatit sur la salle. Tous semblaient horrifiés et regardaient partout sauf le lit où était allongé le blond. Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passait (5) mais il sentait l'horreur de la chose et compatissait. Il échangea un regard avec le blond qui parut soulagé d'enfin croiser les yeux de quelqu'un. Le Survivant se jura de demander plus tard à Hermione ce qui s'était réelement produit.

-« Et donc, reprit calmement le serpentard, nous sommes partis en quatrième vitesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, alors que j'allais beaucoup mieux, Leitha semblait très faible à ce moment là. Le quatrième jour, nous sommes passé à la phase B du plan qu'elle avait prévu, à savoir une suite massive de transplanages, toujours dans le but de brouiller les pistes.

Je ne sais même plus combien on en a fait mais ça a duré deux jours. On transplanait au moins toutes les heures et Leitha était de plus en plus fatiguée. La sixième jour, nous avons transplané une dernière fois, au beau milieu d'une plaine enneigée.

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme pour rassembler le plus de détails possible sur ce souvenir précis.

-« Je me rappelle qu'il faisait très froid et qu'on s'enfonçait dans la neige jusqu'à mi mollet. Il y avait une grande plaine déserte avec une voie de chemin de fer abandonnée au milieu et, au loin, un batiment assez important.

_**Flash back :**_

Drago se tourna vers Leitha :

-« Pourquoi on est ici ? Quite à choisir vous n'auriez pas pu transplaner vers un endroit plus confortable non ? Je vous rappelle que je suis en convalescence moi ! Hey ! », fit il un peu plus fort remarquant que la sorcière l'ignorait totalement, fixant obsinément l'horizon grisâtre.

Elle se retourna lentement et lui jeta un regard noir.

-« Il est des lieux où il ne faut pas parler Drago. Des lieux dont il faut respecter l'horreur et la souffrance en se taisant. Viens »

Abasourdit par ses dernières paroles, le blond suivit machinalement Leitha qui cheminait dans la neige avec difficulté, suivant la voie férée. Il croisèrent un groupe de personnes chaudement emmitouflées qui avançaient en sens inverse et la sorcière les salua d'un coup de tête.

-« Gutentag » Dit elle.

-« Gutentag » répondirent ils.

Le serpentard remarqua soudain un véhicule rectangulaire et immobile qui se tranchait durement avec le ciel blanchâtre. C'était un wagon de train. Probalement un de ses wagon que les moldus utilisaient pour le transport des bêtes et des marchandises, songea t'il en remarquant les portes à glissières et l'absence quasi totale de fenêtre du compartiment.

Une femme en descendait justement en pleurant, soutenue par un homme à l'air sombre.

Leitha s'arrêta devant l'ouverture béante et se tourna vers Drago :

-« Tu veux monter ? »

-« Pour quoi faire ? »

-« Pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'interrieur. »

-« Non, répondit ce dernier en se penchant avec réticence vers le wagon obscur dont le plancher lui arrivait à la taille. Il n'y a rien a voir là dedans. C'est trop sombre.

-« Tu as raison chuchota Leitha en laissant courir ses doigts sur le bois pourri cerclé de métal rouillé. Il n'y a rien à voir. Elle inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons d'air glacial et de relents de fer humide. Ce qui est important n'est pas ce qu'il y a ici maintenant, mais ce qu'il y a eut. »

-« C'était un train de marchandises non ? Demanda Drago en suivant la sorcière qui avait recommencé à marcher vers le soleil blafard qui se mourrait à l'horizon. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-« Où sommes nous alors ? »

-« En Allemagne. Dans l'est de l'Allemagne pour être précis.»

-« Ah. Me voilà bien avancé, songea le blond. Et qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? »

-« Nous arrivons, répondit simplement Leitha en pointant un batiment à quelques centaines de mètres.

Tais toi. Tu vas comprendre. »

Ils cheminèrent donc en silence avant de passer sous un potail massif de pierres sales qui portait une inscription que Drago déchiffra difficilement. « La liberté par le travail ? » s'interrogea t'il. (6)

Leitha le mena ensuite dans de nombreux batiments massifs et gris, certains comportants des bancs en pierres et d'autres d'interminables rangées de lits durs et miteux dont le bois était moisi par l'humidité. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs groupes de passants à l'air sombre, tentant de se réchauffer malgré le froid glacial qui régnait, même à l'interieur des batiments.

La sorcière ne fit pas de commentaires, laissant Drago regarder les montants de lits pourris, les vagues trous d'évacuations qui servaient de latrines, des vestiges de gamelles en fer et d'objets divers. Elle le mena ensuite à travers une immense usine qui servait probablement à la construction de materiel de guerre pour arriver devant un batiment presque noir et surmonté d'une haute cheminée.

Le blond sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque en apercevant que le mur de devant de ce batiment qui, bien que noir, portait encore des traces de trainées rouges et sanglantes ainsi que celle de nombreux impacts de balles.

A l'interieur, de petites bougies tremblotantes, fragiles flammes tièdes parmi le désespoir ambiant, tentaient de résister aux assauts du vent, posées à même le sol devant ce qui semblait être d'immenses fours aux gueules noires et avides. Leitha sortit ensuite du batiment et, toujours suivit par un Drago au comble de l'incompréhension, s'arretta devant une large tranchée parsemmée de mottes de terre gelée. Des fleurs avaient été déposée au fond de celle ci, cadavres de végétaux glacés ayant remplacé ceux encore chaud des vivants.

-« Où sommes nous ? » Osa chuchoter Drago.

La sorcière lui prit alors la main et le fit entrer dans un batiment plus moderne, hors du camp.

Le serpentard sentit brusquement la chaleur de la pièce l'envelopper et soupira de bien être. Mais, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit écran allumé devant lui, ce soupir se bloqua dans sa gorge et il sentit un autre froid, un froid interieur et bien plus dangereux lui serrer les entrailles.

Des hommes en uniforme. L'arrivée d'un train de marchandises. L'ouverture des portes révèlant une foule de gens maigres et serrés les uns contre les autres. Certains tombent raides, morts, dès que les portes coulissent et les autres courrent sous les cris et les coups des soldats. On entend pas ce qu'ils disent car le film est muet. De longues colones de femmes rasées. Des hommes pâles et amaigris qui portent de lourdes charges. L'un d'entre eux laisse tomber la sienne et pousse un cri de douleur. Les soldats l'achèvent d'une balle dans la nuque. Des brouettes remplies de cadavres de détenus et poussées par d'autres détenus qui les chargent en tassant au mieux dans des fours noirs. D'autres détenus tranportants des corps qu'ils jettent dans la fosse. Un soldat juché sur un engin de chantier qui s'en sert pour pousser un flot de cadavres vers la tranchée. Une file de gens vivants entrant par une porte, une voiture chargée de cadavres sortant par une autres. Un enfant mis à mort par le chien d'un militaire jovial. Un groupe de détenus se précipitant vers les grilles électrifiées et retombant, inertes.

Les mains de Leitha se posèrent soudain sur les yeux d'un Drago statufié.

-« Ca suffit, lui dit elle, sortons. »

Elle entraina fermement le blond à l'exterieur et le fit asseoir sur un banc de pierre glacé. Le jeune homme resta immobile, comme frappé par la foudre, l'horreur des images vues semblant défiler encore et encore devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Leitha ne bougea pas non plus. Elle s'assit et fixa l'horison de ses yeux vert cernés. Drago regarda un instant la ligne pure de son profil qui se détachait, livide sur la neige qui en paraissait presque grise. Choqué, le serpentard osa enfin demander d'un voix tremblotante :

-« Où sommes nous ? »

-« Est il vraiment important de connaître le nom ou la situation géographique de ce lieu ? » Répondit Leitha en fixant toujours un lointain point invisible.

-« Je veux dire, quel est cet endroit ? Que s'est il passé ici ? Rectifia Drago.

La sorcière prit une profonde inspiration, négligeant la brûlure de l'air glacial dans ses poumons.

-« C'était un camps de prisonniers. Il a beaucoup servi il y a une cinquantainne d'années (7). »

-« Vous voulez dire que tous les gens qui sont morts ici étaient des criminels ? » Demanda Drago avec l'espoir que ces morts soient justifiées.

-« Non, fit la jeune femme, ils n'avaient, pour la plupart, commi aucun crime. »

Elle tourna lentement la tête et croisa le regard gris et interrogateur du serpentard.

-« Je vais de raconter une histoire, Drago. Il était une fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela et dans un pays dont le nom importe peu, un peuple qui vivait dans une grande misère. Ce peuple avait la vie dure et se retranchait, comme c'est souvent le cas, derrière des idées violentes pour tenter d'endiguer sa pauvreté. Ce peuple élit donc au pouvoir un homme implacable qui détestait certainnes races qu'il jugeait inferieures. Cet homme pensait que les éléments « purs » de son peuple devaient régner sur l'Europe et il engagea donc une guerre contre les pays voisins. Cette guerre dura longtemps.

-Pendant cette guerre, cet homme devint dictateur et décréta que les races inferieures n'avaient plus le droit de vivre. Il construsit donc des camps où des millions de personnes furent emprisonnées et massacrées. Les autres pays savaient l'ignominie qui y était commise mais ils ne réagirent pas, se concentrant sur la guerre qu'ils finirent par gagner. Le dictateur se suicida et les camps furent libérés. Ils restent aujourd'hui visitables en tant que témoins du plus grand génocide que l'espèce humaine ait jamais commi . »

-« Pourquoi ? Murmura soudain Drago après un long silence, pourquoi m'avoir montré ça ? »

-« Beaucoup de ceux qui ont été enfermés ici étaient juifs. C'est une religion monothéiste assez répandue chez les moldus, continua imperturbablement Leitha. D'autres étaients tziganes ou apatrides. Certains étaient juste la pour des idées politiques contraires à celle du régime imposée, ou pour leur préférence sexuelle. Il y a eut très peu de survivants. »

-« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi », souffla le blond d'une voix blanche.

La sorcière planta ses yeux verts dans les siens et son regard se fit dur.

-« Ces gens ont été emprisonnés et massacrés à causse de leur race jugée inférieure. De leur sang jugé impur. Un puissant dictateur. L'idéologie du sang pur. Des massacres de civils innocents jugés infèrieurs. Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche puis la referma précipitament. Un frois intense lui gela les entrailles et il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus ni ses mains ni ses pieds.

-« Voldemort, confirma Leihta, Voldemort et sa foutue obsession de pureté du sang.

Elle fit une pose avant de continuer, fixant toujours le serpentard gelé et anéantit.

-« L'Histoire n'est qu'une suite d'horreurs Drago. Un long et éternel défilé de guerres sans fin et de massacres. L'humain est sans doute mauvais par nature et notre monde plus qu'imparfait mais il faut savoir vivre avec. Il faut y parvenir, tout simplement par ce qu'il est impossible de vire sans. Dans ce cas de figure, la mort n'est pas une option. Mais il est des choses qui ne devraient pas se produire et a fortiori pas se _re_produire. Ceci en est un exemple. Vois où mène l'idéologie de sang pur. Vois si tu veux encore suivre cette route. »

Bouche entr'ouverte, le serpentard contempla longuement le batiment gris devant lui, immaginant tous ces êtres pâles et décharnés en sortir et tendre vers lui leurs bras blaffards et difformes, les yeux révulsés et vides, la bouche béante et noire, ouverte comme un gouffre de souffrance infinie.

Les yeux du blond s'emplirent de larmes qui roulèrent doucement sur ses joues livides. Leitha le considéra un instant, impassible, puis se pencha vers lui et l'attira tendrement dans ses bras. Drago s'aggripa à elle comme un enfant en plein cauchemar tandis que la sorcière caressait doucement ses cheveux blond.

-« Shhh, du calme, dit elle. Tu as fait le bon choix, mon ange. Il n'est pas facile de voir toutes les bases de son éducation s'écrouler d'un coup. Je suis heureuse que tu aie pu aller au delà de la doctrine qu'on t'as inculqué toute ta jeunesse. »

Drago senti les mains de la sorcière se glisser dans son cou pour y suspendre un léger poid au bout d'une chaine.

- « Cadeau, souffla t'elle. Partons à présent. »

Fin du flash back 

Drago, toujours allité dans une petite chambre du 12 square Grimmaud, se tut et laissa son regard pâle errer sur le drap de lit.

-« Un peu plus tard, termina t'il, Leitha m'a dit que cet endroit s'appelait Auschwitz. Auschwitz- Birkenau. Il était évidemment très habile de sa part de me faire voir où menait l'horreur de l'idéologie de la pureté du sang. »

Il eut un petit rire.

-« C'est toujours comme ça avec Leitha non ? Demanda t'il à Lupin, on sait pertinement qu'elle a tout prémédité et pourtant on ne peut s'empêcher de lui donner raison. »

Le loup garou haussa les épaules.

-« Peut être. Je n'ai jamais su déchiffrer les pensées leithiennes, moi. Elle est toujours restée un mystère à mes yeux. Le fonctionnement de son cerveau me dépasse amplement. »

-« En tout cas, reprit Drago plus joyeusement, ça a parfaitement marché ! Au diable l'idéologie des sang purs ! Je fais le serment que si l'on m'entends encore une fois traiter Granger, ou qui que ce soit d'autre de « sang de bourbe », je mangerais une chaussette usagée de Weasley ! »

-« Foi de Drago Malefoy », ajouta t'il gravement devant l'assemblée médusée.

-«Avec de la sauce tomate ? » Demanda timidement Harry.

Le blond haussa un sourcil à la question plus qu'incongrue et se joingnit à l'hilarité générale devant les protestations outrées de Ron, qui clamait à qui mieux mieux que ses chaussettes ne sentaient pas si mauvais.

(1) lol en fait j'en sais rien…

(2) Eurrostarr… Yuwowstarw dsl : gravement atteinte par le pub SNCF à la radio où le gas fait un discours super serieux en anglais et le traducteur dit n'importe quoi Jme souveins que ça finit par

(gas) « –And God save the Queen ! »

(Traducteur) : « -Que tous prennent l'Eurostar ! » mrd Bref…

(3) Villepin si tu savais, ton CPE euh ton CPE euh,

Villepin si tu savais, ton CPE où on sle met !

Lol

(4) Suspens… c'est assez horrible, je vous préviens, mais ça me semblait indispensable pour la suite.

(5) Comme d'hab Harry n'est pas très lucide…

(6) En fait chui pas sure que ce soit ça…

(7) Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

_To be continued…_

Alleeez go


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir ? Mais pas tout d'suite ouuuulaaaa nan c'est pour dans longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !**

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Note** : Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma petite fific (l'auteur gagatise mdr), je suis désolée de na pas l'avoir mit plus tôt en ligne, mais à la suite d'un pitit accident, j'avais le bras droit entièrement platré et ça aide pas… Pour me faire pardonner voici donc un chap particulièrement long, qui marque la fin du flash back de Drago sur son épopée avec Leitha (promis lol). Le prochain chap sera donc beaucoup plus centré sur le HPDM avec quelques aperçu (vous verrez comment) de la vie de Leitha chez les mangemorts (Pas « Martine à la plage » mais « Leitha au manoir Jedusor » moins mimi tout plein tout d'suite…)

Merci à Katia Black et Adenoide pour leur reviews!

Enjoy !

**Chapitre dix : Welcome to Hell's city **

_-« En tout cas, reprit Drago plus joyeusement, ça a parfaitement marché ! Au diable l'idéologie des sang purs ! Je fais le serment que si l'on m'entend encore une fois traiter Granger, ou qui que ce soit d'autre de « sang de bourbe », je mangerais une chaussette usagée de Weasley ! »_

_-« Foi de Drago Malefoy », ajouta t'il gravement devant l'assemblée médusée._

_-«Avec de la sauce tomate ? » Demanda timidement Harry._

_Le blond haussa un sourcil à la question plus qu'incongrue et se joingnit à l'hilarité générale devant les protestations outrées de Ron, qui clamait à qui mieux mieux que ses chaussettes ne sentaient pas si mauvais._

Le serpentard reprit difficilement son souffle, une main crispée sur ses côtes endomagées.

-« Il faudrait peut être songer à vous laisser vous reposer non ? » Demanda, inquiète, la médicomage nommée Sélène.

-« Ca va, fit Malefoy, j'ai connu pire et puis c'est là que, magiquement parlant ça devient vraiment interressant. Mr Lupin, j'imagine que vous ne savez pas non plus ce qu'est exactement Leitha ? Je veux dire, avec quoi au juste son sang humain a t'il été mêlé pour qu'elle souffre de _lancinaba _?

Le loup garou secoua doucement la tête.

-Et personne ne sait non plus quel est son potentiel magique exact, je présume ? »

-« Non, répondit l'ex-professeur de DCFM. A Poudlard c'était une bonne élève sans plus. Il y a ses dons _d'évaluation_ bien sûr, et puis elle pratiquait l'alchimie magique aussi, la plus hardue et la plus noble, celle qui fait plus appel à la magie qu'à une simple chimie améliorée. Mais à part ça … »

-« Alors j'ai un scoop pour vous, reprit Drago, Leitha est passée maitre dans l'art de pratiquer la Magie. »

-« Oooooohh, c'est sûûûûr quel scoop ! » Railla Harry.

-« La Magie avec un « M » majuscule, imbécile de Potty ! Répliqua le serpentard d'un ton glacial, Pas celle qu'on apprend à Poudlard ! Celle qui dépasse le niveau des ASPICS et même du commun des mortels ! »

-« La magie des choses et des êtres, récita Hermione, celle qui permet de controler la force des éléments et _théoriquement _(elle lança un regard appuyé à Drago) de passer outre le temps et l'espace. »

-« Eh beh, fit Harry penaud, tout un programme… »

Le serpentard sourit.

_**Flash back (the return !)**_

A l'aube du sixième jour (1) Drago ouvrit les yeux dans une petite chambre d'hotel. Il régnait une chaleur agréable et, se redressant sur ses coudes, le blond vit Leitha paisiblement endormie à ses côtés, recroquevillée en position foetale.

Il sortit du lit et s'aperçu qu'il était en caleçon (2), ses vêtements séchant près de la cheminée après l'éprouvant épisode du camp de concentration. Leitha remua faiblement dans son sommeil, murmurant des suppliques inaudibles. Sourcils froncées, elle se débatit légèrement et poussa soudain un petit cri de desepoir, perdue dans un cauchemar.

-« Non, suplia t' elle, ne n'obligez pas à faire ça, maître, pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pas ça, pas lui !

Drago s'approcha doucement du lit et la secoua fermement.

-« Leitha, ce n'est qu'un rêve, réveilles toi bon sang ! »

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, faisant difficilement le point, et fixant sans le voir le serpentard blond.

-« Quoi ? Lucius ? Gneuh quétuféla ? A pasdroitvenir dans le dortoir des filll…zzz » termina t'elle en se rendormant. »

Drago resta un instant interdit puis haussa les épaules et alla prendre une douche. Séché, habillé, frais et dispo pour une nouvelle (beeelle) journée, il sortit de la salle de bain quelque minutes plus tard et se figea soudainement sur le pas de la porte.

Leitha, les yeux encore ensomeillés était assise sur son lit et, droite comme un i, elle faisait face à Lord Voldemort qui, la baguette de la jeune femme à la main, était accompagné pour l'occasion de quelques mangemorts.

-«Tiens, tiens fit ce dernier en apercevant Drago, voilà donc notre traitre à son sang, notre mangemort félon. »

-« Je ne suis PAS un mangemort », répliqua froidement le blond, tremblant de peur et de rage mais étrangement rassuré par la douce chaleur que dégageait le bijou invisible qui pendait à son cou.

-« Oh, railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais c'est que nous l'as pervertit notre petit Malefoy, Leitha ! »

-« Si on veut. Tout dépend de quelle côté on envisage la chose, répliqua t'elle calmement en tressant consciencieusement ses cheveux ébouriffés. Je trouve qu'il a fait énormément de progrès depuis qu'il est avec moi. »

-« Tsss, toute une éducation à refaire », soupira le mage noir en caressant doucement sa baguette.

-« N'y comptez même pas ! S'exclama le blond, plutôt mourir que de redevenir votre esclave ! »

-« Drago a raison, reprit fermement Leitha en se levant, uniquement vétue d'une chemise de nuit noire plutôt échancrée, il est absolument hors de question qu'il ne remette ne serait-ce que le bout de son charmant petit nez au manoir Jedusor.

« Approches-toi, ajouta elle en pensée, viens ici, Drago et surtout tais-toi ! »

Le sorcier obéit, troublé par le contact télépathique émanant du bijou qu'il portait au cou.

-« Ah ? Répondit Voldemort, presque amusé par la situation, et comment comptes tu m'en empêcher, seule et désarmée face à cinq mangemorts accomplits ? »

-« Je n'ai pas été jadis admise à Serpentard pour rien mon cher, répondit la sorcière en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé au Seigneur des ténèbres, il me reste encore un dernier atout et je compte bien m'en servir. Elle sourit, irresistiblement aguicheuse, La prophétie, Tom. Il se pourrait bien que j'accepte de contribuer à sa réalisation si tu relachais Drago Malefoy. »

-« Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'aurai besoin de ton consentement ? » Répliqua durement le sorcier.

Leitha haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par la menace sous jacente. Elle croisa effrontément ses longues jambes blanches et alluma tranquilement une cigarette.

-« Ne me sous estime donc pas, Tom. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une de ces femmes que tu peux faire trembler à la moindre menace. Elle souffla volupteusement la fumée de sa cigarette par la bouche. D'autre part, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer, mon cher, que je suis physiquement stérile.

Le sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit.

-Et que donc la seule conception d'enfant qui m'est possible est la grossesse magique qui, comme tu le sais, nécéssite une complète cohopération et volonté de la part des deux participants. »

Lord Voldemort lui jeta un regard glacial.

-« En clair, tu me proposes de mettre à ma disposition ton corps et ta magie en échange de la liberté du jeune Malefoy ? »

-« Comme il est intelligent, ce petit, » railla la jeune femme, ignorant la colère froide qui grondait dans la poitrine du mage noir

« Il me fera payer toutes ces impertinences tôt ou tard », entendit Drago, médusé par la situation, avant que Leitha ne rompe précipitament leur contact mental.

-« Et pourquoi tiens tu tant que ça à ce qu'il soit libéré ? » Reprit le mage noir.

Il y eut un court silence au terme duquel la sorcière sembla brusquement émerger d'une profonde rêverie.

-« Oh pardon, pourrais tu répéter, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que tu m'as demandé ? » Répondit elle d'un ton léger, stupéfiant Drago ainsi que l'assemblée de mangemorts.

Le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme.

-« Endoloris ! » Cracha t'il.

Le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine. Leitha ne broncha pas. Elle continua de regarder Lord Voldemort avec calme malgré la veine qui s'était mise à palpiter sur sa tempe.

-« Tu as développé une résistance à la douleur assez incroyable », remarqua l'homme en levant le sortilège.

-« N'est-ce pas ? Sourit la sorcière, le souffle légèrement court, et si nous revenions aux choses sérieuses hum ? Ma cohopération contre la liberté totale et définitive de Drago Malefoy, résuma t'elle en se levant. Marché conclu ? Questionna la jeune femme en tendant une main au mage noir.

Celui çi la regarda suspicieusement et, sans la prendre, interrogea Leitha du regard.

-« Et tu n'as pas l'impression de perdre au change en te sacrifiant pour libérer cet homme que tu connais à peine ? »

Elle sourit doucement.

-« Peut être ais-je moi aussi quelque chose à gagner dans cette affaire… »

Une flamme s'alluma dans le regard de Voldemort et un sourire presque charmeur joua sur ses lèvres.

-« … en souvenir du bon vieux temps », conclut la sorcière, résolument séductrice.

Elle tendit la main et Voldemort s'en saisi.

Et, à ce moment précis, Drago, toujours assis sur le lit et pétrifié par la peur et l'incompréhension, ne comprit définitivement plus rien de ce qui se passait.En une fraction de seconde, il vit Leitha attirer le mage noir à elle, récupérer sa baguette, le repousser et balancer une déflagration magique d'une grande intensité, faisant voler les mangemorts à travers la pièce avant de saisir sa main et de l'entrainer dans un transplanage éperdu, accompagné par un cri de rage du seigneur des ténèbres.

Lorsque le blond rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur une pierre dure et froide, à l'abri d'un petit dôme de marbre en ruine. Un soleil énorme se couchait à l'horizon, sans provoquer la moindre chaleur. Leitha se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, adossée à une colone décapitée et promenant un regard froid sur la cité en ruine qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

-« Où sommes nous ? » Demanda Drago.

La jeune femme tourna la tête et lui sourit. Une flèche de pierre vint alors se planter violement dans la colone, tranchant net ses cheveux, à l'endroit exact où son visage se trouvait une seconde auparavant.

-« A terre ! » Cria t'elle en entrainant le serpentard derrière une large dalle fendue.

Un rire moqueur leur parvint.

-« Alors, railla une voix que le blond ne conaissait que trop bien, on ne trouve même plus le courage de me combattre mon petit ? Oh ! Mais c'est vrai que énergie magique doit être épuisée après tant de combats… D'autant plus que tu en as utilisé une grande partie pour ressuciter Malefoy que j'avais réussi à expedier dans l'autre monde n'est-ce pas ? De plus, la petite crise de _lancinaba _que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure n'arrange rien hum ?

Drago regarda avec étonnement Leitha qui, plaquée contre la dalle les yeux fermés, des mèches inégales de cheveux tombant pitoyablement devant son visage fatigué, semblait tenter de récupérer un peu. Il s'aperçu avec horreur que du sang coulait du flanc de la jeune femme, sommairement bandé avec un morceau de tissu sale.

-« Je t'avourais quand même que je suis moi même assez fatigué, malgré l'énergie que je vampirise actuellement à la grande majorité de mes mangemorts. Finissons en ! » Ajouta Lord Voldemort en pénétrant sous la coupole de pierre.

Leitha ouvrit brutalement les yeux et, se levant, étendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps, murmurant rapidement une formule. Le dôme fut pris d'un tremblement violent et s'écroula soudainement tandis que la sorcière transplanait avec brusquerie, Drago plaqué contre son corps.

Le blond se sentit flotter dans les airs avant d'aterrir sur un sol doux et herbeux. Il sentit le corps de la sorcière se tendre contre le sien, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Le serpentard, légérement paniqué, s'agenouilla devant Leitha étendue de tout son long dans l'herbe touffue.

-« Ce n'est rien, murmura cette dernière les yeux mi clos et le souffle court, ça va aller… »

-« C'est ça, rétorqua sèchement Malefoy, et prends moi pour une buche en plus ! Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps que tu luttes Magiquement (avec une majuscule) contre Voldemort, tu as changé de dimension (ce qui est théoriquement impossible) X fois, fais une crise de lancinaba, promis d'épouser Voldemort et ressucité le poids mort que je suis et tu essaie quand même de me faire croire que tu pètes la formes ! Tu me prends pour un Poufsouffle ou quoi ? »

La jeune femme sourit.

-« On va s'en sortir, murmura t'elle, Voldemort à presque utilisé toute l'énergie magique de ses mangemorts disponibles et la sienne ne fera pas long feu là où je compte me rendre. »

-« Tu ne BOUGES pas ! Rugit le blond. Pas avant d'avoir récupéré un semblant de forces ! »

-« On ne peut pas rester ici, ce serait dangereux et Voldie nous retrouverais facilement. Il faut aller là où il ne nous cherchera pas. »

-« Et où donc ? » Demanda Drago, irrité par le manque de crédit que Leitha semblait accorder à ses paroles.

-« Aux enfers, très cher. »

-« Ca y est, elle divague ! »

-« Mais pas du tout, fit l'interpellée en se relevant péniblement, regarde ! »

Et, attrapant la main du serpentard, la jeune femme transplana de nouveau. Le sol sembla alors basculer et Drago se senti irreprésiblement tomber vers le ciel bleu qui s'étendait désormais sous ses pieds. Il regarda Leitha chuter à ses côtés, ses cheveux inégaux se mettant à flotter délicatement autour de sa tête lorsqu'il tombèrent dans un océan d'eau pure et glacée.

Toujours entrainnés vers le fond, ils traversèrent différentes couches de textures différentes, allant de la gélatine noire et gluante à la nuée d'épines aigues et blessantes. Puis, après ce qui sembla durer une éternité à Drago, leurs pieds touchèrent brutalement le sol mou d'une petite plage de sable noir que bordait un fleuve aux flots obscurs et impénétrables.

-« Bienvenue à Hell's plage ! Fit Leitha d'une voix faussement enjouée. Hell's plage, magnifique station balnéaire bordée par les rives noires du charmant fleuve du Styx (aussi appelé Acheron) dans lesquelles il ne vaut mieux PAS se baigner, son soleil euh comment dire… absent, sa population locale absolument euuh… La sorcière regarda à droite et à gauche, sans parvenir à percer du regard le brouillard blanchâtre qui baignait l'endroit. Enfin bon, on est pas gêné par les voisins au moins hein ? Et puis son centre ville attrayant avec ses commerces tellement…tous…ben… la boutique souvenir vend des minis cerbères en résine je crois… » Termina t'elle pensivement, accordant visiblement beaucoup d'importance à ce dernier point. (3)

-« Le Styx c'est le fleuve qui borde les enfers non ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ouais. « Le limon noir et le hideux roseau, le marais détesté avec son onde paresseuse qui les enserre, et le Styx qui neuf fois les enferme dans ses plis ». récita la sorcière (4)

-« On est vraiment en enfer alors ? Ah ouais ? Je voyais pas ça comme ça moi… »

-« Et tu voyais ça comment ? » Demanda distaitement la jeune femme qui avançait avec précaution à travers le brouillard.

-« Chais pas. Avec plus de flammes et moins de brouillard. Plus de diablotins et de cris de damnés brulant dans des flammes éternelles, aussi. »

-« C'est du folklo ça… La réalité est plus calme et plus triste en fait. L'ennui éternel est le seul chatiment imposé mais… »

Elle se tut brutalement, tendant l'oreille.

-« Par là ! » Fit elle en se mettant à courir dans le sable noir où ses traces de pas s'effaçaient aussitôt. Drago la suivit précipitament et après une brève course dans un silence total, un clapotis d'eau se fit entendre, de plus en plus bruyant.

Ils débouchèrent soudain dans un endroit à peu près exempt de brume où étaient amménagées une petite rade de bois noir et une maisonnette de planches disjointes et pourries. Une file de fantômes à l'aspect verdâtre et translucide faisait la queue jusqu'aux rives de fleuve, se perdant dans le brouillard à plusieurs dizainnes de mètres de là.

-« C'est la boutique de souvenirs ? » Railla Drago en pointant la masure du doigt.

-« Naaaaan ! C'est la maison de Charon, le passeur », répondit elle en avançant vers la berge.

-« On devrait peut être faire la queue non ? » S'inquièta le serpentard en constatant que Leitha doublait allègrement toute une rangée d'âmes qui leur lançaient des regard noirs.

-« Je ne crois pas, non… dit elle en s'arettant près d'un homme en uniforme militaire. S'il vous plait ? Lui demanda t'elle, depuis combien de temps ètes vous mort, si cela n'est pas indiscret ? »

-« 1942, Fraulein, répondit l'homme en se mettant en garde à vous, Stalingrad, Fraulein ! »

-« Merci bien et bonne chance. Leitha se tourna vers Drago et lui chuchota : « Voilà pourquoi il ne faut mieux pas faire la queue ici. »

-« De fait, ça vous prendrait un certain temps. » Répondit une voix moqueuse qui provenait de la file.

La sorcière se raidit, amorça un mouvement pour se retourner et fixer l' homme qui venait de parler puis s'immobilisa brutalement. Elle se détourna lentement de lui puis recommença à marcher d'un pas ferme, ne semblant plus preter attention à l'incident.

Drago détailla l'homme qui regardait douloureusement la jeune femme s'éloigner. Plutôt grand, il avait les cheveux très long et raides et ses traits étaient fins et presques féminin. Il portait un uniforme nazi taché de sang et conservait, malgré la paleur verdatre qui l'envelopait, un certaine beauté.

Le serpentard effleura la pierre qui pendait à son cou et se concentra, tentant de pénétrer discrètement les pensée de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait. Il sentit soudain qu'il traversait ses défenses mentales peu attentives et se retrouva avec une splendide vue mentale sur… le néant le plus absolu.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant sûr d'être dans l'esprit de Leitha mais, en dehors d'une sensation douloureuse des plus étranges, semblable à un crochet planté profondément dans l'âme de la sorcière et qui l'attirait inexorablement vers l'homme en uniforme nazi, elle ne pensait à rien, faisant le vide dans son esprit et se concentrant sur ses sentiments, son cœur, insensible à la situation et comme glacé de l'interieur.

Les barrières mentales de Leitha se levèrent brutalement et Drago fut aisément ejecté de son esprit, la jeune femme ne semblant même pas se rendre compte de son intrusion.

Elle discutait avec un homme qui, debout dans une barque à moitiée rongée par l'humidité, ne semblait pas très conciliant.

Le serpentard blond se tourna alors vers le fantôme responsable de tout ce vide en son amie. L'homme fixait toujours intensément le dos de la sorcière, les sourcils froncés.

-« Qui ètes vous ? » Lui demanda effrontément Drago.

L'homme reporta son regard défunt sur le sorcier et celui-çi se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, penchant vers un violet obscurcit par la mort.

-« On peut m'appeler Envy. C'est le nom que les gens utilisent le plus souvent . » Répondit il d'une voix calme. (5)

-« Drago ? » appela Leitha sans se retourner.

-« J'arrive » répondit ce dernier en saluant de la tête le nazi qui se résignait de nouveau à faire la queue.

-« Toi et lui ? » Demanda le passeur à voix basse.

-« Oui » Répondit Leitha.

-« Impossible »

-« Oh allez Charon, tu me dois bien ça après tout ! »

-« Impossible, répéta l'homme, tu n'as pas idée des problèmes que ça m'a causé de te faire traverser la dernière fois. Hadès m'a passé un savon mémorable et Orphée ne me lache plus depuis. Il espère que je le ferais aussi traverser pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Eurydice (6) malgré l'interdiction. Non, je regrette mais cela ne va pas être possible, cette fois. »

-« Charon, j'ai vraiment besoin de traverser. Ne m'oblige pas à te menacer s'il te plait, soupira la sorcière. J'en ai plus qu'assez de me battre contre l'univers tout entier. »

-« Peut être que si tu allait voir Hadès et que tu t'arrangeais avec Orphée… »

-« Je t'en prie fit Leitha d'une voix basse et précipitée, il arrive, je peux sentir sa présence qui se rapproche. »

-« Qui ? » Demanda Charon.

-« Voldemort. »

- « Il n'oserait pas venir jusqu'ici tout de même ! Il n'en a même pas la capacité ! »

-« Il ne l'avait pas. Mais à présent, il a développé une capacité à vampiriser l'énergie que lui offrent ses fidèles et dispose d'une force magique assez considérable. »

-« Mais c'est de l'ancienne et oubliée magie noire ! Comment a t'il pu avoir connaissance du sort de partage d'énergie magique ? »

-« Aucune idée mais ça n'arrange pas mes affaire. Voldemort seul ne me poserait pas trop de problèmes mais je ne peux pas lutter contre toutes ces énergies magiques regroupées. »

Un remous se fit soudain sentir dans la file des fantômes, une rumeur confuse s'en échappant.

-«Que se passe t'il ? » Demanda Charon à une vieille femme à l'air acariâtre qui se tenait près d'eux.

-« Ils disent qu'un homme vient d'apparaître et qu'il remonte la file des âmes. C'est un vivant, comme eux, » répondit elle en désignant Leitha et Drago du menton.

La sorcière se tourna vers le passeur, l'interrogeant du regard.

Il soupira.

-« Même si j'acceptais, la barque ne peut contenir que deux personnes et j'imagine que tu ne laisserais pas ce jeune homme tout seul ici, pas plus que tu ne le laisserais être conduit seul de l'autre côté, si ? »

Leitha se mordit la lèvre.

-« Je suis désolé. Tout ce que je peux faire est de vous indiquer l'emplacement de la Fontaine. C'est assez risqué mais… »

-« La Fontaine de vie ? Celle qui concentre le flux magique des damnés pour le rediriger vers le monde des vivants ? On peut l'emprunter ? »

-« Disons que c'est rarement tenté parce que très risqué. Il faut une grande force magique pour ne pas se noyer et être dissous dans le flot d'énergie. Il regarda Leitha avec inquiétude. Tu crois que tu en seras capable ? »

-« Au point où on en est… »

-« Cela me ferais de la peine que tu disparaisse Lei'. Après tout, tu es une des dernières à vivre encore. »

Elle sourit.

-« Je ne vais pas disparaître. C'est pour lui que je m'inquiète, fit elle en désignant Drago qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. »

-« La Fontaine se trouve par là, indiqua Charon en montrant du doigt l'aval du fleuve. Le Styx coule à l'envers et ses flots se rendent là où se trouve sa source. Bonne chance. »

To be continued… 

(1) Ca fait un peu… biblique na ?

(2) On ne bave pas svp

(3)Ouais. Ca part en couille en fait, là…

(4) La citation est de Virgile.

(5) Ha ha… ça se précise hein ? Tous ses fans l'auront reconnu. Il y aura peut être quelques rapides crossovers dans cette histoire en fin de compte.

(6) Je ne respecte pas vraiment le mythe en fait, parqu'Orphée, après sa mort, retrouva Eurydice aux enfers (cf Les métamorphoses d'Ovide)

_To be continued…_

Alleeez go


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir. Mais pas tout d'suite ouuuulaaaa nan c'est pour dans longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir ! **De plus, il se peut que ça vire au gore sous peu… vouv voilà prévenus lol

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Note importante** : Voilà un nouveau chapitre très en retard et pas très long. Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de taf' et que je ne suis pas très motivée vu le peu de review que je reçois. En effet, d'après les comptes de Ffnet, plus de cinquantes personnes ont lu mon dernier chapitre, mais une seule s'est donné la peine de reviewer (merci à toi). Vous savez, je ne m'amuse pas à publier mes fics sur ce site pour moi, je le fais surtout pour avoir des lecteurs que je ne connais pas et des avis objectifs sur mes histoires. Ce doit être un échange en fait : je publie et vous reviewez pour me remercier/recompenser/critiquer. Je ne pense pas exiger un certain nombre de reviews pour mes publications mais je fais appel à votre compréhension.

Nala. Après ce discours fort serieux (pour une fois lol) place à la suiiiite :

**Chapitre onze : En tout bien tout honneur**

Drago Malefoy, confortablement installé sur un énorme coussin au premier étage du douze Square Grimmaud, bailla ostensiblement, avant de continuer son histoire d'une voix lasse.

-« Ensuite nous sommes allés jusqu'à la fameuse Fontaine –un endroit très bizarre d'ailleurs- et on a sauté dedans. Leitha m'avait expliqué que je perdrais probablement connaissance pendant la remontée vers le monde des vivants et qu'à mon réveil je devais me rendre à l'Ordre du Phoenix où je serais en sécurité et éviter à tout pris les mangemorts. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue et, fort heureusement je n'ai croisé qu'un seul groupe de mangemorts alors que je rentrais dans Londres, hier matin.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais Leitha m'a dit qu'à cause du passage dans la Fontaine, il se pourrait que nos magies soit temporairement mélangées et que je puisse soudain faire de la magie sans baguette ou de l'alchimie. Mais je n'ai rien remarqué d'inhabituel depuis.»

Drago bailla à nouveau.

-« Je crois qu'il serait temps de laisser Mr Malefoy se reposer, dit la médicomage Sélène en lui prenant soucieusement le pouls. Encore une petite heure de sommeil, une bonne potion revigorante et vous pourrez vous lever. Cependant, vous devrez rester tranquille et ne faire aucun exercice physique ou magique important pendant au moins quinze jours, votre corps à besoin de récupérer et je ne préfère pas prendre de risque avec cette histoire de mélange magique. Allez, tout le monde dehors ! » Ordonna t'elle d'une voix irritée rappelant celle de la douce infirmière de Poudlard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vers neuf heures ; Harry, fatigué et repu par le copieux repas servi par Mme Weasley, quitta le salon encombré et bruyant pour se réfugier dans le living room, faiblement éclairé par le lumière d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Il se raidit un instant en y voyant Drago, assit sur un fauteuil, et lisant le journal du jour une tasse de thé à la main. Il entra quand même et vint s'affaler dans un canapé en face du blond qui lui jeta un regard indifférent. La Survivant se massa les tempes en soupirant et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil moelleux.

-« Fatigué Potter ? »

La voix du serpentard résonna un instant dans la pièce silencieuse, calme et posée, contenant une nuance de curiosité qui invitait Harry à répondre.

Celui-çi regarda Drago qui, ayant posé son journal son ses genoux, l'observait impassiblement.

« Sa question était parfaite, songea Harry, ni désagréable ni trop amicale, ni condescendante ni indifférente. Parfaite. »

-« Plutôt, finit il par répondre en fermant les yeux. Mme Weasley nous a encore préparé un trillard de choses à manger et tous les Aurors qui ne sont pas en mission rapliquent pour passer la nuit ici, comme l'a demandé Leitha. Je ne sais même pas où on va bien pouvoir faire dormir tout le monde si on ne peut pas agrandir la maison magiquement. »

-« Cette maison appartient à Black n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Appartenait. Maitenant elle est à moi. Il me l'a léguée. »

-« Je sais. Le tableau de sa mère qui est dans l'entrée me l'a dit, ajouta le blond devant l'air intrigué du griffondor. Elle m'a tenu la jambe pendant une demie heure en m'expliquant que c'était à un sang pur que devait revenir la baraque et pas à un fils de moldue et qu'elle était fière d'avoir enfin un fils de bonne famille dans ses murs parce que, je cite : « c'est une HONTE quand on voit tout ce qui défile comme racaille ici » finit il en imitant la voix aigue et désagréable de Mme Black.

-« T'as pas eu de chance. On la couvre d'un rideau ou on lui jette un sort de mutisme normalement. » Sourit Harry.

-« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ce truc, lacha Drago en se replongeant dans la lecture de « La Gazette du sorcier », il prétendent que_ le fameux mangemort Severus Rogue a été aperçu dans un orphelinat moldu non loin d'Oxford, faisant exploser le batiment avant de prendre fuite_ N'import'quoi Severus ne ferait jemais ça. »

-« Pourquoi pas si son maître le lui a ordonné? Siffla Harry, la machoire contractée, il a bien tué Dumbledore alors… »

-« Foutaises », fit Malefoy en se replongeant dans lecture de son journal.

Harry se leva brusquement, les poings sérrés dans l'espoir de retenir ses larmes et hurla sur Drago :

-« J'étais là et j'ai tout vu abruti ! Sous la cape d'invisibilité et pétrifié par Dumbledore qui voulait assurer ma sécurité, j'ai tout vu ! Je t'ai vu renoncer à le tuer et Rogue arriver et finir froidement le travail, alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire N'IMPORTE QUOI !

-« Ce n'était pas Rogue, répondit calmement le blond. C'était Macnair qui avait pris du polynectar. Quand la nouvelle du retour d'un Dumbledore affaibli à courru, Le seigneur des Ténèbres a rappelé Severus et à ordonné à Macnair de prendre sa place qans le cas où j'échouerais. Il avait tout prévu. Il n'a jamais été persuadé –et à juste titre- de la loyauté de Severus et a décidé de le perdre définitivement au yeux de l'autre camp pour s'assurer sa fidélité. »

Le Survivant se laissa retomber surle canapé, anéantit.

Drago le fixa intensément.

-« Lord Voldemort savait que je ne pourrais probablement pas tuer Dumbledore. Il avait décidé de me tester et a bien vu que j'étais là plus pour faire plaisir à mon père que pour autre chose et ça ne lui a pas plut. Je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est si Leitha n'était pas venue me sauver. »

-« Donc en fait je me plante depuis le début. Rogue n'est pas un salaud et tu n'es pas un connard. Wow. Va me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer ça. »

-« Bah, répondit sarcastiquement Malefoy, t'es un Grifondor après tout. C'est pas comme si on pouvait exiger de toi un rien de discernement ou d'aptitude à la déduction. »

Harry envoya un coussin sur Drago qui poussa un petit cri outré.

Les deux jeunes hommes poursuivirent la discussion jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley, très embétée ne passe la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte du living.

-« Je crois que nous allons avoir un problème Mr Malefoy… »

-« Drago. »

-« Drago. Et ça te concerne aussi Harry-chéri. Elle hésita un instant. Il se trouve que tous les Aurors de l'ordre sont ici, comme il a été demandé par Mlle Hohenheim, et que nous essayons de limiter notre émission de magie au maximum. Le problème est que je ne sais vraiment pas où nous allons loger tout le monde et surtout toi, Drago. Tu es en convalescence et il n'est vraiment pas question de te faire dormir sur un canapé au milieu de l'agitation et du bruit. D'ailleurs tous les canapés sont pris alors… »

-« Drago pourrait dormir avec moi, proposa alors calmement Harry en interrogeant le blond du regard, vous avez dit que ma chambre était la plus calme et puis le lit est assez grand pour deux. »

Le Survivant rougit subitement sous le regard inquisiteur du serpentard. Il avait proposé cette solution à Drago comme il l'aurait proposé n'importe qui, à Ron où même à Hermione. Or, dormir dans le même lit que le blond n'était définitivement pas comme de dormir avec Ronald. Définitivement pas.

-« Tu me propose de dormir dans ton lit, Potter ? » Demanda t'il d'une vois plus incrédule que moqueuse, avec un élégant haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-« En tout bien tout honneur ! » Se défendit précipitament Harry en sentant ses joues le bruler.

Drago se mit subitement à rire devant l'air embarrassé du grinfondor.

-« Très bien, j'accepte, en « tout bien tout honneur » bien sûr », railla t'il un brin moqueur.

Mme Weasley était stupéfaite.

-« Et bien ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez si facile à convaincre, mais c'est parfait », sourit elle, réjouie en sortant de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un instant, vaguement mal à l'aise.

-« Si on m'avait dit il y à quize jours que je partagerai mon lit avec Drago Malefoy, j'aurai probablement hurlé que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ce fils de chacal, de près ou de loin », fit Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

-« Si on m'avait dit il y a quize jours que je partagerait bientôt mon lit avec le Survivant, j'aurais répondu que mon espérance de vie était trop faible pour pouvoir voir un jour une pareille chose. »

Harry eut un petit sourire triste.

-« Je ne sais pas si tout ce que tu as vécu en vallait la peine mais tu as changé, Malefoy. C'est très bizarre en fait parce que tu restes le même serpentard insuportablement sarcastique ,superieur et d'un orgueil démesuré mais tu es aussi sympa maintenant. Etrange. » Conclut le brun rêveusement.

Le Malefoy en question lui lança un regard noir.

-« J'imagine qu'en cherchant bien, on doit pouvoir trouver un compliment dans cete phrase », bouda t'il, vexé.

Le Survivant éclata de rire et Drago se renfrogna un peu plus, faisant mine de se lever, outré.

-« Où vas tu ? » Lui demanda t'il.

-« Prendre une douche ».

-« Je viens avec toi alors. »

-« Non merci Potter, je t'apellerais si j'ai besoin qu'on me frotte le dos mais sinon ça va aller je crois ». Railla le serpentard en se retournant juste à temps pour voir les joues du Survivant se teindre d'une impressionante couleur rouge.

-« Euh non… »balbutia t'il, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je vais venir te montrer la chambre et l'emplacement de la salle de bain, c'est tout. » conlut il en doublant le serpentard et en le précédant dans l'escalier pour cacher son trouble.

Drago le suivit avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il avait dit cela pour plaisanter et ne pensait pas que cela embarasserait le grifondor mais puisqu'il connaissait un de ces points faible, il n'allait pas se gêner pour s'en servir.

Harry se racla bruyament la gorge en ouvrant la dernière porte au bout du couloir du premier étage. Elle donnait sur une chambre mauve relativement spatieuse dont la moitié de l'espace était occupé par un énorme lit à baldaquin aux lourd rideaux violets foncés. Une armoire de bois sombre et une commode surmontée d'un télévision complettait l'ensemble.

-« Je l'ai achetée au début de l'été quand j'ai su que je devrais resté cloîtré à l'ordre pendant le reste des vacances. » Fit Harry en apercevant le regard curieux du blond sur l'objet moldu.

-« Mon père m'en a montré une, une fois. C'est un appareil pour voir des films ou des émisions c'est ça ? »

-« Ouais. Un téléviseur. C'est étrange que ton père t'aie parlé de ça non ? Je veux dire c'est un appareil moldu et tout et… »

-« Il y a un dicton chez les Malefoy qui dit «Il faut bien connaître ses amis mais il faut encore mieux connaître ses ennemis .» L'interompit Drago avec un grand serieux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire.

-« Je vois très bien ton père en vieux sage chinois du 14ème siècle avec le kimono et tout et tout… » Hoqueta le brun entre deux éclat de rire.

-« Honnorable étranger, poursuivit le blond en imitant l'accent chinois, je vais vous couper la tête… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry était alongé sur son lit et lisait distraitement une revue de Quidditch. Dans la pièce d'à côté Drago se douchait et le Survivant pouvait entendre le doux bruit de l'eau ruisselant sur le carrelage. L'eau fut soudain coupée et juron étouffé retentit, suivit d'un court silence.

-« Un problème Malefoy ? Fit Harry en se redressant sur un coude, t'as encore confondu l'eau chaude et l'eau froide ou quoi ? »

-« Haha très drôle Potter, répondit le blond en passant sa tête ennuyée dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Une légère rougeur colorait ses joues. Euuh Potter… » Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et laissa entrevoir son torse blanc un peu maigre. Une serviette ceignait sa taille, empêchant à Harry de définitivement griller tous ses neurones restant.

-« Ca ne me plais pas tellement de te demander ça mais, étant donné qu'on va dormir dans le même lit… Pourraitumepreterunpijamasilteplait ? » Balbutia t'il en fixant le sol.

-« Hein ? Tu peux répéter, j'ai rien comprit là … »

-« Par pitié Potter, gémit le blond, c'est déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça… »

Harry se concentra intensément un court instant, disséquant la phrase du serpentard et la lumière se fit brutalement dans son esprit. (1)

-« Un Pijama ? Tu veux que JE te prètte un pijama Malefoy ? »

Drago fixa le sol.

-« Ouais, je sais. L'honneur des Malefoy en prend un coup mais je vais pas dormir à poil avec toi dans mon lit… » Soupira t'il.

Les pomettes du griffondor prirent soudain un teinte rosée tandis qu'il s'imaginait la scene.

-« Ahem c'est sûr… » balbutia t'il en se levant pour aller fouiller dans son armoire à vètements.

Toujours à moitié nu, Drago regarda le Survivant affairé dont toute la partie supèrieure du corps disparaissait dans le placard, lui offrant une fort plaisante vue sur son royal postèrieur. Il secoua la tête. Allons bon ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à fantasmer sur Harry Potter tout de même!

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours refoulé son homosexualité, l'admetant en lui même mais ne la laissant jamais s'exprimer. Son père ne l'aurait pas permi. Quant à Voldemort… Drago serra les poings et s'empêcha de penser à ce qui s'était passé quand Voldemort avait découvert qu'il était gay.

Ceci étant dit, il trouvait néanmoins que Potter réagissait étrangement depuis quelques temps. Oh bien sûr, il faisait ami-ami comme le bon griffondor conciliant qu'il était mais il y avait définitivement autre chose.

-« Voilà. Fit Harry en émergeant de l'armoire, un ensemble de coton noir en assez bon état à la main. Il va surement être trop grand pour toi au début mais, comme je la connais, Mrs Weasley va te faire retrouver un poid normal en quelques jours à peine.

-« Tu trouves que je suis maigre ? » Demanda Drago d'un air innocent en dévoilant par l'entrebaillure de la porte son torse blanc et ses jambes encore humides.

-« Un peu oui… » fit le Survivant en s'empêchant de contempler ce corps ivoirine.

Il retourna sur son lit tandis que Drago se changeait dans la salle de bain, un petit sourire au lèvres.

A suivre 

(1) Allélluya ! Un miracle a eu lieu là… Dieu est avec nous c'est sûr ! lol

Penser à reviewer svp

Silvousplaiiiiiiit lol


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir. Mais pas tout d'suite ouuuulaaaa nan c'est pour dans longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !! **De plus, il se peut que ça vire au gore sous peu… vous voilà prévenus lol

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring : **Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy of course

**Note importante** : Toujours très peu de review chez moi malgré un nb important de lecteur (c'est une malédiction ou quoi ?!). Je vous avoue que ça me déprime un peu de voir que je passe des heures à taper mes chapitres et que la plapart de mes lecteurs ne prennent même pas 5min pour m'écrire une pitite review… Je ne sais vraiment plus sur quel ton vous le demander lol Un peu de reconnaissance que diable !!

Chapitre douze : Rêves et cohabitation 

Allongé sur le dos et contemplant obstinément le plafond, Drago Malefoy tentait de s'endormir depuis une bonne heure déjà. A côté de lui Harry Potter, profondément enfoui sous les couvertures malgré la chaleur, ronflait doucement, apparament serein et parfaitement à l'aise dans ce lit qu'ils partageaient.

Drago se tourna sur le côté en prenant soin de pas maltraiter ses côtes fragiles et fixa le griffondor. Voir le fameux Harry Potter, THE survivant dans les bras de Morphée était définitivement très étrange. Il paraissait sans défense. Comme une petite chose fragile qui a besoin de protection et non pas comme le rouge et or insuportablement parfait que le blond connaissait.

Il soupira. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'endormirait facilement dans cette chambre calme et paisible à côté d'un Potter qui prenait soin de ne pas le toucher et qui s'était assoupi sans un bruit ni un mouvement. Mais non. Rien à faire. Il se sentait oppressé comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire et qu'il n'était pas au courant. Dormir à côté de Potter ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il était perturbé de voir le griffondor si faible et sans défense dans son sommeil.

« Comment ce vieu fou de Dumbledore a t'il pu envisager de l'envoyer seul combattre Voldemort à cause d'une stupide prophétie, faîte par une incompétente prof de divination en plus ! Songea t'il. C'est vraiment ridicule. » Drago commençait en fait à comprendre ce qu'Harry avait pu endurer pendant toutes ces années où il l'avait jalousé pour sa position privilegiée…

« Je ne suis qu'un imbecile. Se dit le blond. Je lui ait pourri la vie et il trouve encore le moyen de me pardonner. Remarque… Même si c'est moi qui ait commencé, il m'a bien rendu la pareille aussi. Il songea en souriant à toutes les disputes et « blagues » douteuses qu'ils avaient pu échanger au cour de toutes ces années de haine réciproque. « Gamineries… A présent la situation était grave. Il fallait passer outre et se lier contre l'ennemi commun ».

-« Comme les Etats-Unis et l'U.R.S.S., deux pays diamètralement opposés mais unis dans la lutte contre Hitler. » Avait ironiquement signalé Leitha .

Leitha. Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit. Où était elle en ce moment ? Au manoir Jédusor ? Allait bien au moins ? Avait elle déjà… épousé Voldemort ?

Le flot de pensées de Malefoy fut brusquement interrompu par un petit bruit. Potter venait de pousser un gémissement. Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Son sommeil était soudain agité, son visage endormi semblait en proie à un tourment effroyable tandis qu'il bredouillait des phrases sans queue ni tête.

-« Hey Potter, murmura t'il en se redressant sur un coude, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Un rideau tendu sur un arche._

Drago sursauta violement.

_Voldemort riant à gorge déployé avec à ses pieds le cadavre ensanglanté de Sirius Black._

Mais d'où vennaient ces images ?

_Beatrix Lestrange poussant un par un les amis ou relations de Potter derrière une arche où était tendu un voile noir._

« Je lis dans l'esprit de Potter !! réalisa soudain Drago. Je fais de l'occlumentie directe comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant et sans même m'en rendre compte ! »

_-« C'est de ta faute ! » Cria Ronald Weasley en désignant Harry avant d'être poussé derrière le voile._

_-« Fais quelque chose ! Hurla Hermione Granger avant d'être précipitée dans l'arche à son tour._

_-« Harry je t'en supplie » murmura Lupin,les larmes aux yeux tandis que Lestrange l'empoignait par le bras._

Potter paniquait. Le serpentard pouvait sentir ses pensées désespérées chercher à aider ses amis sans parvenir à décoller ses pieds du sol.

Alors Voldemort se dirigea vers lui un long poignard à la main et… 

-« Potttteeeer !! » Hurla Drago en secouant désespérément le griffondor pour le reveiller.

Harry ouvrit brusquement ses magnifiques yeux verts pleins de larmes et s'assit brutalement, le souffle court. A genoux près de lui, le serpentard le regarda haleter, les perles d'eau salées coulant lentement sur ses joues.

-« Potter ? Ca va ? » interrogea doucement le blond quant il sembla s'être calmé.

-« Désolé. »

-« De quoi ? » Demanda Malefoy, surprit.

-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir reveillé. » Fit le brun en tournant vers lui son regard émeraude et ses joues encores humides avant de baisser les yeux.

« Damned. Songea Drago. Encore cette impression de fragilité. Et l'autre tache qui s'excuse de m'avoir réveillé… »

-« Pas grave. On va dire que tu avais des circonstances atténuantes. »

Harry eut un minuscule sourire.

-« Voldemort ? » Demanda doucement le blond en se recouchant.

-« Qui d'autre ? » Potter l'imita.

-« Chais pas. Ca aurait pu être McGonagal en slip ou Rusard faisant sa demande en marriage à Dobby… »

Le griffondor rit doucement.

-« Merci Malefoy. »

-« Hein ?! Drago se sentait un peu largué. De quoi ? »

-« Je sais pas. De m'avoir réveillé. De ne pas te moquer de moi. De chercher à me consoler. D'être là. »

Le serpentard resta silencieux devant cet aveu troublant.

-« C'est plus difficile quand on est tout seul », chuchota Harry.

Malefoy se tourna vers lui. Ses joues avaient une délicate teinte rosée. (1)

-« Ils te laissent seul quand tu fais des cauchemards ?! »

-« L'ordre n'est pas vraiment au courant. J'en fais presque toutes les nuits alors j'ai fini par insonoriser la chambre pour ne pas rêveiller toute la maisonnée à chaque fois. »

Drago se tut de nouveau. Il ne l'aurais pas avoué à haute voix mais il commençait bel et bien à se rendre compte que la réputation de courage des griffondors n'était peut être pas usurpée.

-« Essaie de te rendormir. Dit il, un peu géné par tous ces aveux, il est tard. »

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, reprenant une respiration calme et sereine.

Lui tournant le dos, Drago finit par s'assoupir à son tour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Des mangemorts le trainaient par le bras et le jetèrent brusquement au pieds de Voldemort. _

_-« Sortez ! Ordonna celui çi tandis qu'il se relevait péniblement._

_Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait cette lueur sadique et perverse dans le regard queDrago redoutait particulièrement._

_-« A genoux! Cracha t'il commençant à déboutonner le haut de sa robe de sorcier._

_Le blond resta immobile, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui allait se passer._

_Voldemort sortit sa baguette._

_-« Impero ! J'ai dit A GENOUX !! »_

_Drago sentit ses jambes ployer sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il ferma les yeux, redoutant la suite avant de s'apercevoir que le cauchemard avait soudain brusquement changé de forme._

_Il se trouvait dans une foret. Le temps était ensoleillé et l'air humide des sous bois avait une douce senteur boisée des plus apaisantes. L'atmosphère était calme. Il marchait calmement sur un petit sentier, sachant pertinement où il se rendait. Il vit soudain sa main se poser sur un arbre devant lui et se rendit compte qu'elle était bien trop fine et blanche pour lui apartenir._

_En prêtant plus attention à sa propre personne, Drago s'aperçu soudain qu'il était une femme. Une femme très belle portant une longue robe blanche et qui marchait dans la foret. Elle arriva à proximité d'une fontainne dont le marbre brisé laissait s'écouler une petite cascade d'au limpide qui se prolongeait en un ruisseau au doux murmure._

_Se penchant pour boire, le rêveur vit, à la place de son reflet, celui de Leitha._

_La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête, se rendant compte de la présence à ses côtés d'un homme assis sur le marbre blanc crémeux de la fontaine._

_-« Le type en uniforme nazi ! » S'écria interieurement le serpentard._

_Car en effet c'était lui, vêtu cette fois d'un étrange ensemble noir plutôt minimaliste, laissant voir un ventre plat et imberbe et des jambes pâles qui aurait fait palir de jalousie n'imorte quelle femme._

_Il se tenait à moitié couché au bord de l'eau, laissant l'une de ses mains plonger dans l'onde et observant la jeune femme adossée au rebord, la tête légèrement inclinée._

_-« Je t'aime. » dit soudain Leitha._

_-« Je sais. Répondit il. Ca te passera »._

_-« Je ne pense pas non. Nous sommes trop semblables pour que je t'oublie si facilement. Comme deux moitiés complèmentaire d'un objet brisé il y a longtemps et enfin réuni. »_

_-« Je n'aime pas les souvenirs que cette phrase évoque en moi. Des souvenirs d'avant. »_

_-« Oui. Leitha eut un petit sourire triste. Je sais. »_

_Le sol se mit soudain à tourbilloner sous ses pieds et Drago, propulsé au rang de témoin exterieur et non plus interne, se retrouva spectateur d'une autre après midi de printemps, cette fois à Poudlard._

_Leitha était assise dans l'herbe du parc et lisait distraitement un livre, adossé à un arbre. La tête d'un Sirius Black qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans reposait sur ses cuisses. Il discutait avec un autre garçon que le serpentard identifia facilement comme étant le père d'Harry. A côté d'eux se tenait un Lupin à l'air fatigué, raide comme la justice._

_-« Il faut la comprendre, disait il, tu lui fais du rentre-dedans à longueur journée, elle commence à en avoir marre. »_

_-« Oui mais quand même, de là à me coller une gifle ! » Gémit Potter père._

_Sirius éclata de rire._

_-« J'imagine que tu as encore du lui soritr un truc affreusement romantique Corny (2), du style « tu sais que tu es bonne toi ? Ca te dirais pas de sortir avec le plus beau des griffondor et qui plus est la star des attrapeurs du moment ? »_

_Le visage de James se froissa de frustration._

_-« Les femmes !! Elles sont vraiment chiantes quant elles prennent leurs grands airs. Comment tu as fait, toi, pour la séduire, elle ? » Demanda t'il en désignant Leitha du menton._

_-« Ben je lui ait proposé d'aller visiter ma chambre individuelle de préfet et puis… »_

_-« Ce n'est pas comparable ! », Coupa Lupin en voyant James se redresser, trouvant apparament l'idée fort bonne. (3)_

_-« De fait, confirma Leitha en levant le nez de son bouquin, il a été très clair qu'entre Sirius et moi il n'y aurait jamais plus qu'une relation amicale avec du sexe en option.-ne fait pas cette tête Siri, on en a déjà discuté mille fois- Or ce n'est pas ce que tu veux avec Lili Evans. C'est plus serieux . »_

_-« Ben, dans un premier temps, une amitié avec possibilité d'évolution sexuelle me conviendrait très bien… »_

_Leitha leva les yeux au ciel avant de replonger dans son bouquin._

_-« Elle finira par céder de toute façon », marmona t'elle._

_-« Tu crois ? » Lui demanda James avec espoir._

_-« Certainement. Quand tu seras devenu un peu plus vieu et un peu moins stupide… »_

_-« Mais euh !! » protesta Potter-père en envoyant une poignée d'herbe sur Leitha qui se mit à rire. _

_Elle tourna le regard vers lui en souriant et se figea soudain. Il n'avait plus de visage. Sa tête roula au pieds de la jeune femme qui hurla._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhh !!!! » cria Drago en s'asseyant d'un bond et ouvrant précipitament les yeux. Il était huit heures du matin.

-« Quoi, quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Lui répondit un Potter torse nu en sortant à toute vitesse de la salle de bain.

-« Je… je… tenta d'expliquer le serpentard avant que son regard ne tombe sur l'anatomie dénudée de son vis à vis »

Il en resta bouche bée. Drago n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'avoir beaucoup d'amants mais ce qu'il voyait là dépassait de loin tout ce qui lui avait déjà été donné de contempler. Une peau douce, délicatement halée, presque imberbe et sous laquelle jouait des muscles fins.

-« Tu as fait un cauchemard toi aussi ? » l'interrongea Harry, mettant son trouble sur les mauvais rêves dont il venait d'emerger.

-« Oui. Enfin non… répondit le serpentard en tentant de reprendre contenance, je… euuh… Il faut absolument que je parle avec Lupin », s'exclama t'il en se levant et sortant précipitament de la chambre pour soustraire à sa vue ce corps si parfait.

Surprit, Harry Potter enfila rapidement une chemise et emboita le pas du blond qui dévalait déjà les escaliers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Une après midi à Poudlard. Leitha sortant avec Sirius et James tentant de séduire Lili Evans ? Récapitula Lupin. Oui, je m'en souviens… enfin, il n'y en a pas eu qu'une, loin de là… Leitha à du sortir au moins trois mois avec Sirius et James à courtisé Lili pendant au moins quatre ans. Il sourit. C'est Harry qui t'as parlé de ça, Drago ? »

-« Non », répondit le Survivant en entrant dans le salon où le blond questionnait le loup-garou.

-«Je l'ai rêvé, expliqua t'il. Je voulais savoir si cela c'était réelement produit ou non.

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

-« Vous pensez que cela a quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire d'échange magique dans la fontaine ? »

-« Peut être, répondit l'ex-professeur. C'est très étrange que tu aie accès aux souvenir de Leitha comme ça. Elle serait furieuse si elle l'apprenait. Tu imagines ? Pouvoir enfin conaître tous ses secrets… Lupin semblait songeur. Ce serait très interessant mais aussi effroyablement indiscret et puis il y a surement dans l'esprit de Leitha des choses dont il ne vaux mieux pas avoir conaissance… »

-« Et pourquoi tu t'es rêveillé en hurlant ? C'était si affreux que ça de voir mon père draguer ma mère ? » Demanda Harry avec une certaine curiosité.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

-« Lili Evans était ta mère, Potter ? Finalement Potter père a fini par arriver à ses fins alors… comme Leitha l'avait prévu d'ailleurs. »Remarqua t'il narquoisement.

-« Oui. James a toujours eut du mal à soritr avec des filles qui avaient autre chose qu'un physique avantageux. Comme ta mère par exemple, Harry. Elle lui a donné sacrément donné de fil à retordre avait son sens cinglant de la répartie. »

-« C'est héréditaire dans la famille Potter de ne pas être doué avec les femmes ou quoi ? (4)» chuchota Drago au Survivant en lui mettant un petit coup de coude.

-« Roooooh ça va hein, protesta Harry, c'était facile pour toi, avec Parkinson pendue à ton bras tout le temps, pas besoin d'être doué, Pôpa suffit… »

-« Tu peux parler **P**otter, cingla le blond en fronçant les sourcils, toi et tes groupies qui se pâment et même pas capable d'en trouver une à ton goût ! »

-« Je t'emmerde Malefoy », s'énerva Harry.

Le serpentard se demanda soudain où était passé l'impression si attirante de fragilité que revêtait le rouge et or dans son sommeil.

-« Moi de même Potter, répondit il, exaspéré, si tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une conversation civilisée sans verser dans la grossièreté… »

-«Les enfants ! » intervint Lupin.

-« C'est pas ma faute si tu me cherches alors que t'es au moins aussi pire que moi !! »

-« Ooooh Saint Potter le reconait ? Et ton orgueil griffondorien supporte la comparaison ?! »

-« Les enfants !! » Tempéra à nouveau le loup garou.

-« N'oublie pas que tu es chez moi, Malefoy ! »

-« C'est ton seul minable moyen de pression Potter ? Pitoyable. »

-« Ta gueule !! »

-« Pareil ! »

- « LES ENFANTS !!! Hurla Lupin. C'est pas bientôt fini oui ? Vous vous comportez comme des gamins à vous sauter à la gorge pour trois fois rien !! Voyez plus loin que vos querelles d'adolescent, nom de Dieu !! »

Il y eut un long silence borné des deux ados en question.

-« D'abord, dit Drago d'un ton boudeur, je suis jamais sorti avec Parkinson. »

-« C'est vrai ? » Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Harry malgré sa colère.

-« Evidemment Potter répondit le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence absolue, je fais pas dans la zoophilie, moi… »

Le Survivant éclata de rire sous l'œil fatigué du loup garou qui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en maudissant Leitha et ses foutues évaluations aux résultats improbables.

A suivre…

(1) Cétipameugnon ?

(2) Corny : l'abréviation de Cornedrue, le surnom de James

(3) Ben voyons… Pas doués de père en fils ou quoi ?!

(4) Voir l'épisode « Cho Chang » lol c'est petit je sais je sais… je suis vile pafois mdr

Penser à reviewer svp

Silvousplaiiiiiiit lol une auteur en maaaaanque vous le demande


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir. Mais pas tout d'suite quoi que ça se rapproche peu à peu ... Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !! **De plus, il se peut que ça vire au gore sous peu… vous voilà prévenus lol

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring : **Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy of course

**Note importante** : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir, ne vous arêttez surtout pas ! Merci donc à Kattia Black, Pitchounette, Aerials, Loveful, Nat, Grumeaupowa et mimi. Je vous adore !

**Chapitre treize : Troubles**

Il était près de sept heures et le soir tombait doucement sur le 12 square Grimmaud. Réfugié dans sa chambre pour échapper à l'effervescence qui régnait partout dans la maison, Harry Potter regardait pensivement une fine pluie chaude d'été tomber sur la vitre de la fenêtre avec un petit bruit apaisant. L'atmosphère de la chambre était un rien étouffante et confinée mais néanmoins calme et reposante.

Sur le lit, Drago Malefoy dormait, plongé dans un coma réparateur pour l'après midi.

Harry avait passé une bonne journée ou tout du moins une meilleure que celle auxquelles il était désormais habitué. Après sa petite dispute matinale avec Malefoy (qui, il fallait bien le dire, lui avait rappelé bien des souvenirs), le survivant avait eut la joie de tomber sur Ron et Hermione, momentanément de retour au Q.G. entre deux missions. Il savait que ses deux meilleurs amis jouaient un rôle important dans l'ordre, infiltrant les milieux moldus important dans lesquels on ne prenait pas garde à eux. (1)

Ils avaient discuté toute la matinée puis déjeuné ensemble. Ils étaient repartits vers quatre heures de l'après midi, après que Harry se soit fait plusieurs fois laminé aux échecs par Ronald. Malefoy était resté avec Lupin, pour discuter de ses fameux rêves. Ils en étaient parvenus à la conclusion que, si cela restait entre eux et qu'au moindre cauchemard traumatisant Drago couperait le contact, ils pouvaient bien continuer à piller l'intimité de Leitha.

Le griffondor regarda le blond paisiblement endormi par une potion de sommeil sans rêves et détailla son visage altier qui commençait à peine à se remettre de ses épreuves passées. Il soupira. Malefoy avait définitivement changé. Il était devenu plus amical (si toutefois un tel terme pouvait s'appliquer à lui), plus intelligent mais aussi plus… humain. Harry se sentait coupable. Il aurait du voir que le serpentard était manipulé par sa famille et les mangemorts. Il aurait du passer outre l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il n'était pas si mauvais après tout : ll l'avait même consolé après ses cauchemards.

-«Stupide, stupide Harry », se morigéna ce dernier en venant s'asseoir sur le coin du lit.

-« Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire, Potter ! »

Le survivant releva brusquement la tête. Drago était réveillé et se foutait de sa gueule.

-« Et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette tardive mais impressionante preuve de lucidité ? » ironisa t'il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-« Roooh ça va hein. Je me disais juste que pour t'avoir laissé croupir ta famille à l'idéologie pourrie sans me rendre compte de mon erreur, j'étais vraiment un stupide griffondor. » Répondit Harry en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-« C'est un pléonasme Potty… » (2)

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Mais bon l'important est que tu t'es –enfin !- rendu compte que je suis un être supérieurement supérieur devant lequel tu ne doit être qu'admiration… »

-« C'est ça. C'est ton ego qui est « supérieurement supérieur » plutôt… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-« Comment ? s'indigna t'il, tu ose remettre en compte ma supériorité évidente ? »

-« Ouais. Par contre tu es très doué pour ne hausser qu'un seul sourcil. Le brun sourit alors que Drago ponctuait sa réplique d'un haussement de l'autre sourcil. J'ai jamais réussi personnellement. »

-« C'est pourtant pas si dur Potter ! » clama t'il avant de se mettre à rire devant les contorsions faciales effectuées par Harry tentant –en vain- de reproduire le fameux mouvement.

-« T'es… pas doué… Potter, hoqueta le blond entre deux éclat de rire alors que le survivant louchait désespérément, sourcil froncés.

-«Regarde, continua t'il, hilare, c'est facile.

Il se rapprocha et posa le bout des doigts sur le sourcil gauche de son vis à vis.

- Maintenant tu lèves l'autre ! »

Harry se lança dans une nouvelle tentative désespérée de levage de sourcil, soldée par un échec cuisant.

Drago se remit à rire.

-« Ca suffit, fit le Survivant d'un ton exagérément enfantin et en plaqua sa main sur la bouche du serpentard. Arrêtes un peu de te moquer de moi ! »

Le rire du blond se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il pouvait sentir la paume chaude et légèrement rugeuse de Potter sur ses lèvres tandis que sa propre main sur trouvait sur le front du Survivant, près de la fameuse cicatrice.

Harry, troublé par cette soudaine proximité inhabituelle, retira vivement ses doigts de la bouche de Malefoy. Il remarqua que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte métallique, proche de celle du mercure. Ce dernier ota également sa main de son front et ils se dévisagèrent.

-« Depuis quand est on devenu si proche, Potter ? » Demanda t'il sans animosité.

-« Aucune idée. Ca c'est fait tout seul, sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, comme pour les gens qui s'entendent bien instinctivement et qui deviennent amis tout de suite sans trop savoir pourquoi. »

-« On a jamais été amis Potter. Et on s'est détesté « instinctivement » comme tu dis. »

-« Et tu ne pense pas que c'était une erreur ? »

Drago fixa intensément Harry.

-« A l'époque on était jeune et stupide, repris ce dernier, on a pas su y faire. Ni toi ni moi. Mais… à présent … tu crois qu'on pourrait… »

-« Devenir amis ? » Termina Malefoy, une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

-« Oui. »

-« J'en sais rien. »

Le survivant baissa la tête.

-« Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer », termina le blond, un rien narquois.

-« Stupide serpentard manipulateur !! » sourit le jeune homme aux yeux vert avant de retrouver tout son serieux.

Il tendit la main à Malefoy. Drago le fixa un instant, le laissant mariner avant de la saisir et de la serrer.

Harry semblait aux anges quand un bruit vint interrompre cette délicieuse ambiance fraternelle.

-« Faim Potter ? »

-« Ouais. On va manger ? »

-« Je te suis »

Les deux jeunes adolescents se levèrent et descendirent joyeusement (qui a dit bruyament lol ?) l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils étaient allongés côte à côte sur le lit, le bruit de leur respiration troublant seul les ténèbres ambiantes. Après un repas animé et bruyant rassemblant une bonne partie de l'ordre, Harry et Drago s'étaient eclipsés et cherchaient à présent le sommeil.

Le survivant était pensif. Cette histoire de rêves ne lui disait rien qui vaille et il n'aimait pas l'idée que Malefoy aie ainsi accès aux souvenirs et pensées de Leitha. Et pourtant… il devait bien s'avouer affreusement interessé par la situation. Il l'avait expliqué au blond qui avait haussé les épaules en disant que là était peut être la vraie distinction entre griffondors et serpentards : les griffondors s'abstenaient souvent de faire des choses peu morales pour ensuite se tracasser avec le souvenir de cette occasion manquée, tandis que les serpentards les accomplissaient et vivait ensuite sereins, sans le moindre remord.

Harry soupira et le prince des serpentard se retourna, le fixant dans les ténèbres.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu pense encore à cette foutue histoire de voyeurisme onique, Potter ! »

-« Ben si justement. Et ça m'empêche de dormir. »

Malefoy bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible où on pouvait néanmoins distinguer les mots « stupide griffondor » et « chuis pas couché, moi ».

Le survivant le trouva soudain adorable dans cette éphémère attention qu'il lui accordait.

-« T'en fais pas. Leitha elle même m'a dit qu'il était souvent plus facile de passer outre la morale que d'être plein de vertu. »

-« Donc tu choisis la solution de facilité. »

-« Si on veut. »

-« Ah. Et tu me raconteras ce que tu vois ? »

Drago se mit à rire.

-« Je ne suis pas le seul à préférer la facilité on dirrait… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était un souvenir externe. Drago pouvait voir Leitha assise sur un des très reconnaissables bancs de la salle de potion de Poudlard. Sourcils froncés elle se penchait pensivement sur une potion aux reflets nacrés. Le serpentard remarqua qu'elle ne parraissait pas beaucoup plus jeune, même si la scene devait bien avoir une vingtainne d'année. 

_Une explosion retentit soudain et un professeur au nez immense surmonté de lunettes rectangulaires se précipita au fond de la classe._

_-« Oups, chuchota le voisin de droite de la sorcière, on dirait que Frank a encore raté sa potion ! »_

_Leitha sourit à ce Rémus Lupin au teint pâle mais amusé._

_-« Londubat !! s'exclama le professeur, vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable ! UNE queue de rat des champs Lonbubat UNE, pas DEUX !! »_

_Tout en regardant Franck Londubat s'excuser platement pour son étourderie, la jeune sorcière se saisit de ses tiges de rubarbe noctcurne et s'apprêtait à les jeter distaitement dans son chaudron lorsqu'une main blanche enserra la sienne et l'aretta._

_-« Il faut les peler d'abord », chuchota une voix douce reconnaissable entre toutes._

_-« Ho?Oui en effet… Merci Severus, répondit elle en souriant à son voisin de gauche qui la regardait d'un air un peu narquois._

_Le souvenir prit brusquement fin et s'éffaça pour laisser apparaître une autre scène. Leitha était cette fois assise dans un fauteuil de cuir noir. Elle buvait tranquilement une tasse de thé en fixant les flammes dansante de la cheminée. Ce souvenir était différent des autres. Il n'avait pas cette patine, cette sorte d'usure presque indécelable de l'image et qui témoignait de son ancienneté. Drago s'aperçut avec stupeur que ce souvenir n'en était pas un. C'était le présent._

_Fixant à présent le linteau de l'âtre où étaient gravées les armoiries de la famille Jedusor, Leitha tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avant de s'en désintéresser et de revenir sur sa contemplation des braises luisantes._

_Lord Voldemort , apparament mécontent de ce manque d'attention flagrant, s'assit raidement dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de la jeune femme._

_-« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, mon très cher Lord ? » Finit par demander la sorcière en reportant ses yeux vers l'homme qui fulminait. _

_-« Notre mariage ! Tu as déjà oublié stupide femelle ? »_

_Les yeux de Leitha se plissèrent dangereusement mais elle se retint de laisser éclater sa colère, sachant que rien ne mettrait mieux Le Seigneur des Ténèbre en colère que son apathie actuelle._

_-« Non, bien sûr… » répondit elle d'un ton absent._

_Le lord noir se sentait bouillir de rage. Personne n'était aussi indiférent en sa présence. On était effrayé, admiratif, haineux même mais pas insensible. Jamais._

_Il s'apretait à sortir sa baguette pour signifier à Leitha que celle ci devait lui pretter un peu plus d'attention d'une manière plus radicale quand elle se leva, posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et, stupéfiant le terrible ex-Tom Jedusor, vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, s'installant confortablement sur ses cuisses et plantant son regard vert dans celui d'un noir rougeâtre de son vis à vis._

_-« Et tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Tom ? »_

_Troublé par ce soudain revirement d'humeur et la proximité du magnifique visage de la sorcière, il mit quelques secondes à retrouver son masque impassible et à répondre._

_-« Le mariage à été prévu pour dans deux jours. »_

_Leitha haussa un sourcil._

_-« Il aura donc lieu samedi, à la tombée de la nuit, ici même. La journée sera consacrée aux préparatifs magiques qui s'imposent et à la mise en place de la cérémonie. La potion de grosesse accélérée que Malrow a préparé est presque terminée. Il ne reste plus que quelque petits détails à régler comme les témoins. Ils ne sont pas indispensables et je n'en aurait donc pas mais il faut qu'un homme de son choix, généralement son père, conduise la marriée jusqu'à l'autel. »_

_-« Mon père ?Ca risque de na pas être possible, répondit la future mariée en question. Mais je peux choisir qui je veux ? »_

_Voldemort acquieça._

_-« Qui je veux et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ? » demanda t'elle encore, son sourire s'élargissant. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbre acquieça à contre cœur, sentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire._

_-« Très bien, répondit Leitha en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre individuelle. Je veux Severus »._

_Et elle planta là un Voldemort furieux qu'elle choisisse justement son mangemort le moins fiable comme témoin, celui qu'il aurait bien pulvérisé s'il était seulement certain de sa félonie._

_Le rêve se brouilla soudainement et lorsque l'image fut rétablie, Leitha apparut vétue d'une robe noire des plus simples qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux et pieds nus au milieu d'une plaine déserte et glacée. Un vent polaire soufflait sur elle, éparpillant ses cheveux détachés qui flottaient libres sur ses épaules._

_Il regnait un silence de mort et rien ne bougeait, pas même la jeune femme dont les pieds, les mains et les lèvres bleuissaient sous le froid. Le souvenir, bien qu'externe rendait tout de même compte des états dâame de la sorcière. Ses pensées se bousculaient, se trainant misérablement dans son cerveau gelé. Elle ne percevait pas le froid ambiant qui n'était rien face à l'impression de vide interne et glacé qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait plus de cœur et la douleur cuisante de sa poitrine le lui rapellait suffisament._

_Elle ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment, pas même son âme qui hurlait de désespoir. Elle était là pour tuer et elle le ferait. Une sonnerie stridente retentit soudain sur la plaine enneigée et, la mort dans l'âme, Leitha se dirigea vers un sinistre batiment que Drago eut la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà vu._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago se reveilla glacé et poussa un petit cri.C'était le matin et Potter émergea de sous la couette, les yeux embués de sommeil et la tignasse incroyablement décoiffée.

-« Ca va Malefoy ? »

-« Oui, oui… » Répondit ce dernier en claquant des dents et en serrant contre lui la chaude couverture.

La Survivant fronça les sourcils et fixa le blond qui, assis, serrait compulsivement la couverture contre son torse maigre en tremblant.

-« Malefoy, fit il en posant une main hésitante sur le dos de ce dernier, tu es malade ? »

Le serpentard se figea et fixa le brun anxieusement assis près de lui. Comment cette main posée sur son dos pouvait elle lui procurer autant de chaleur alors que la couverture pure laine qu'il serrait contre lui lui parraissait si froide ?

-« J'ai froid, murmura t'il, si froid de l'interieur. S'il te plait… »

-« S'il te plait quoi ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

Sans répondre Drago, dans un état de semi-conscience désespéré, referma sa main glacée sur le bras du griffondor qui réchauffait agréablement son dos et se rapprocha doucement de lui, collant son torse contre le sien et enfouissant son visage gelé dans le cou chaud du brun.

Surprit, le Survivant se raidit légèrement avant d'entourer ce corps tremblant de ses bras et de frictionner doucement ce dos qui semblait tellement en manque de chaleur.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, le Griffondor s'éfforçant de ne penser qu'au bien-être du blond tandis que Drago sentait peu à peu l'affreuse sensation de froid le quitter. Il prolongea l'étreinte même après sa totale disparition, savourant l'odeur de Potter, la douceur de sa peau, la tendresse de ses bras. Le serpentard eut soudain beaucoup plus chaud, un brasier s'allumant au creux de ses reins et irrandiant son corps par vagues successives.

« Par Merlin… songea t'il, c'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que je ne suis pas en train de … »

-« Drago, demanda doucement Harry, inconscient de la situation de gêne dans laquelle se trouvait le blond, tu veux bien me raconter ce que tu as vu ? »

Malfoy inspira lentement pour se calmer et essaya de penser à autre chose.Il raconta l'intégralité du rêve en insistant sur sa terrible fin.

-« Je ne sais pas si Leitha le ressent toujours aujourd'hui. J'espère pour elle que non. Ce froid terrible qui te ronge à l'interieur c'est vraiment horrible. »

-« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda Harry en lui tapotant le dos.

-« Oui, répondit il en se dégageant pour pouvoir regarder un griffondor adorablement rosissant qui baissa les yeux, troublé. Merci. Tu est gêné Potter ? »

-« Un peu. C'est pas tout les jours qu'un Malefoy tout tremblant et tout misérable vient se réfugier dans mes bras… »

-« Mon Dieu. J'espère que je ne suis pas moi aussi atteint du complexe du héros… »

-« Ben t'en présente tout les symptomes Malefoy, d'ici trois jours tu t'accroches pleunichant à mon bras pour que je te protège contre les messants méchants… »

-« Dans tes rêves Potter !! », s'exclama Drago en jeta un coussin sur le griffondor en se levant, outré.

Il profita de l'état d'ahurissement passager du griffondor pour sortir précipitament de la pièce en lachant un « je vais déjeuner, saleté de Grifondor ! ».

Il fallait décidément qu'il ait une conversation serieuse avec lui-même.

Dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. Harry Potter s'allongea sur le lit, à la place ou dormait de blond et, humant sur l'oreiller cette si délicate odeur qu'il avait pu percevoir lors de leur étreinte, soupira, adorablement troublé par la situation.

_A suivre…_

(1) Jvois ça d'ici… Ronald faisant des gaffes monumentales toutes les 5 min. et Hermy qui essaie de ratrapper à chaque fois lol discrets… tu parles !

(2) Un pléonasme (petit rappel…) est une figure de style qui consiste à dire deux fois la même chose en peu de mots. Ex : descendre en bas ou voir de ses yeux… Pour Drago « griffondor » et « supide » c'est la même chose donc…

Penser à reviewer svp

Silvousplaiiiiiiit lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir. Mais pas tout d'suite quoi que ça se rapproche peu à peu ... Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !! **De plus, il se peut que ça vire au gore sous peu… vous voilà prévenus lol

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring : **Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy of course

**Note** : Merci à Delphine, Kattia-black, Lily2507, caro06, petite-abeille et adenoide pour vos reviews, Je vous adore !

J'en profite pour faire honteusement un peu de pub à ma nouvelle fic, **Anniversaire et échanges corporels **(sisi c'est le titre'). Si vous aimez le manga Fruits Basket, les crossovers zarbis avec Fullmetal alchemist, les allusions yaoi douteuses et mon humour psychédélique ben elle vous plaira TT…

**Chapitre quatorze : Coming out ?**

Plongé dans ses pensées, Drago entra distraitement dans la cuisine de l'ordre du Phoenix où seuls Mrs Weasley et Rémus Lupin discutaient sérieusement.

-« Oh, boujour, Drago ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » demanda la rousse.

-« Oui s'il vous plait. » répondit le serpentard d'un ton absent en se plongeant dans la contemplation de son assiette vide.

Lupin brûlait de savoir de quoi il avait rêvé et quelles informations il avait pu obtenir sur la mysterieuse Leitha mais, en voyant son air préocupé, il préféra remettre ça à plus tard et se replongea dans la lecture de la Gazette du sorcier.

Fixant la tranche fumante de bacon que Mrs Weasley venait de lui servir, Drago était plongé dans une profonde reflexion, tentant de mettre ses idées au clair et de tirer des conclusions logiques de ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Potter.

« Voyons ça méthodiquement, songea t'il. Potter. Je ressens de l'attirance physique pour Potter. Il soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de le nier. Il avait admit qu'il était gay au cours de sa cinquième année et Dieu sait que cela lui avait coûté. Son père lui avait toujours répété que les homosexuels étaient des dégénérés bon à enfermer et qu'ils ne méritaient même pas de vivre. Drago avait été horrifié en s'apercevant de ses premières tendances à mater les fesses de divers jeunes hommes.

Heureusement, tout le monde n'avait pas l'esprit aussi étroit que celui de Lucius Malefoy. Son meilleur ami, Blaise, l'avait aidé, le forçant à accepter et à vivre pleinement cette « différence ». Le blond en avait aussi touché deux mots à Severus, qu'il considérait un peu comme un père de subsitution. Celui-ci s'était contenté de hocher la tête, respectant son choix.

Drago avait même eut, dans le plus grand secret, quelques petits amis durant sa cinquième et sa sixième année. Et puis, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à concilier sa sexualité et sa vie d'enfant conditionné pour l'étroitesse d'esprit, il y avait eu cette foutue guerre. Cette foutue guerre et Voldemort lui demandant de tuer Dumbledore. S'en révélant incapable, le serpentard avait été emprisonné.Et puis il y avait eu cette fois où Voldemort avait découvert ce qu'il était réellement. Une putain de tarlouze. Et puis il lui avait fait cette _chose_. Encore et encore.

Le blond ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et refusa d'y penser. Revenons à Potter, se dit il. Potter et sa fragilité, Potter et la sensation de force sécurisante qu'il dégage, Potter qui venait de rammener son délicieux posterieur griffondorien dans la cuisine. Drago soupira. La résolution de la problématique «Pourquoi je fantasme sur Harry Potter ? » n'était désormais plus à l'ordre du jour (1)

Ce dernier, ne s'apercevant pas du trouble du serpentard, s'assit près de lui et se mit à manger tranquillement son petit déjeuner en discutant d'actualité avec Lupin. Se concentrant sur la conversation, Drago l'imita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Vous avez bien compris ? demanda Mrs Weasley, si vous avez le moindre problème vous nous rappelez ou vous montez reveiller les Aurors qui sont au deuxième étage hein ? »

-« Ne vous inquiètez pas, Madame, répondit Drago, Potter et moi sommes capables du rester seuls dans la même pièce sans nous entretuer désormais… Vous pouvez partir en mission tranquille, on ne fera pas sauter l'Ordre en votre absence… »

-« Et puis si on n'a un problème, on montera reveiller les Aurors qui dorment au premier, renchérit Harry, pas de souci, vraiment. »

-« Bien. Je m'en vais alors. Rémus ? »

-« J'arrive, répondit le loup garou depuis la cuisine, je prends la poudre de cheminette. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux adultes disparurent dans les flammes vertes, laissant les deux anciens rivaux presque seuls dans la grande batisse.

Drago se tourna vers Harry.

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que nous sommes seuls, Potter ? »

-« Une petite partie d'échecs ? Proposa ce dernier.

Il jouèrent un moment, le blond ayant presque toujours l'avantage sur le griffondor.

-« On aurait du faire un streap chess, Potter… Tu te serais retrouvé à poil en moins de deux », railla le serpentard en déplaçant son fou pour faire échec et mat.

-« La ferme Malefoy, répliqua le Survivant en renversant son roi, tu te venges du Quidditch c'est ça ? »

Drago haussa démesurément un sourcil, provoquant un petit sourire chez son vis à vis.

-« C'est très serpentard ce que tu viens de dire là, Potter… »

Le brun sourit.

-« Je sais. Après tout tu n'es pas si mauvais… »

-« Mouais. J'vais considérer ça comme un compliment, donc. »

Il y eut un petit silence.

-« Et si on jouait à un jeu un peu… « spécial » Malefoy ? »

Re-haussage de sourcil.

-« Tu me fais des avances maintenant Potter ? »

-« Hein ?! S'exclama le griffondor en rougissant, non bien sûr, je t'assures que c'était pas ça que je voulais dire, je ne suis pas… enfin… »

-« Cool le balafré, je plaisantais. Quel jeu ? »

-« Euuuh , et bien…Le jeu des questions, répondit Harry en tentant de reprendre contenance. On se pose mutuellement des questions mais on est obligé de répondre soi-même à chaque question posée à l'autre. On a droit à un jocker si c'est quelque chose qu'on ne veux pas dire. »

Drago Malefoy eut un petit rictus moqueur.

-« Je me trompe ou tu as envie de mieux me connaître ? »

-« Non. Fit franchement Harry. C'est vrai. J'aimerais mieux te connaître.

Drago resta bouche bée.

-« OK, finit il par dire, tu commences. »

-« Mmm voyons voir… Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

-« Noir. Et toi ? »

-« Vert. Et ouais, ajouta le griffondor devant l'air surprit du blond, à toi. »

Malefoy eût un petit sourire en coin.

-« Dis moi Potter… Quel est ton animal préféré ? »

-« Euuh… le cerf. »

-« Le dragon. »

-« Le livre que tu préfères Malefoy ? »

-« Faust. De Goethe. Toi ? » (2)

-« L'Idiot de Dostoïevski »

Le jeu se puirsuivit pendant plusieurs heures. Harry avait finit par accepter de boire un coup avec le serpentard insistant. « C'est pas tous les jours qu'on à cette maison à notre entière disposition, Potty. Et puis ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas bu une petite bierre au beurre. »

« Ivrogne », avait rétorqué le brun en leur servant deux bierres. Puis encore deux. Et encore deux.

Il était presque quatre heures de l'après midi et le survivant, un peu éméché, écoutait la 132 ème question de Drago Malefoy.

-« Que ferais-tu si Alice du pays des merveilles te proposait de venir avec elle dans le terrier du lapin et plus si affinités ? »

-« Je lui demanderais si elle compte faire participer le lapin, répondit le griffondor d'un d'air faussement dégoutté. Malefoy éclata de rire. Et toi ?»

-« Je lui dirais qu'elle n'est définitivement pas mon genre, sourit il. »

Harry prit un air désolé presque crédible.

-« Ooooh pauvre Aliceuh ! Elle ne pourra jamais coucher avec Drago Malefoy quelle tristesseuh !! »

Le blond le regarda avec stupeur tout en souriant largement.

Ainsi Harry Potter le-survivant-qui-a-survécu-tellement-de-fois-qu'on-ne-les-compte-plus-il-le-fait exprès-pour-embêter-tonton-Voldie-ou-quoi, ne tenait pas l'alcool ? Intéressant.

-« Mais c'est quoi au juste ton genre de fille, Malefoy ? » Demanda ledit survivant en regagnant un peu son serieux.

Drago le considéra gravement. Il pouvait lui mentir. Dans son état, Potter ne s'en apercevrait certainement pas. En même temps, il n'en avait pas envie. Ouais. Il avait envie de voir quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il aprendrait son homosexualité. Juste comme ça, bien sûr. Par pure curiosité.

-« Aucune. Répondit il enfin. Je n'aime pas les filles », ajouta t'il devant l'air ahurit du survivant.

La réponse parut faire son chemin dans l'esprit embrumé du brun.

-« Ooooooh répondit il les yeux brillants, j'ai toujours su que les Malefoy étaient des êtres asexués !! »

-« Abruti !! Rugit Drago en lui balançant un coussin sur le coin de la figure, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

-« Je sais bien ! Se plaignit Harry, tu préfères les hommes, en fait. »

Il sourit.

-« Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? »

-« Bof, répondit le brun, j'men doutais un peu. Ben oui, compléta t'il devant l'air ahuri de Drago, j'ai jamais vu un hétéro se préocuper autant de sa coiffure et de ses fringues. Ni avoir d'aussi jolies petites fesses non plus », chuchota t'il pour lui même tandis que le serpentard se saisissait dangereusement d'un autre coussin.

-« De quoi ?! Fit ce dernier en relachant le polochon, abasourdit, Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! »

Mais Potter ne répondit pas. Il se leva et se mit à faire le tour de la pièce en sautillant et en chantant « Malefoy aimeuh les hommeuh, Malefoy aimeuh les hommeuh ». Le serpentard sentit sa machoire se décrocher et heurter violement le sol.

Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé, le survivant vint se rasseoir, mais cette fois juste à côté de lui.

-« Désolé dit il, brusquement plus grave, je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporté par la situation ». Et il s'endormit. Sur l'épaule de Drago.

Il fallu presque une minute entière au blond pour racrocher sa machoire et reprendre ses esprits. Avisant Potter qui ronflait doucement sur son épaule. Il éclata de rire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le griffondor pleurnichait sur le canapé.

-« Putain Malefoy fait quelque chose j'ai maaaaal… »

-« Rholala, répondit joyeusement ce dernier, et ou est donc passé ton légendaire courage griffondorien ? »

-« Maaaaal à la tête… » (3)

-« Ho c'est normal avec tout ce que tu as bu… Railla le blond. T'as de la chance que je sois miséricordieux. »

Il s'assit à côté de Potter affalé dans le canapé et lui soutint la tête en lui faisant boire une potion effervescente.

-« Je suis sûr que tu l'as fais exprès, Malefoy. » marmona t'il en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Drago.

-« Même pas !Sourit ce dernier. Je ne savais pas que le courageux, l'imbattable et le téméraire survivant ne tenait même pas l'alcool »

-« La ferme ! » Grogna Harry en guise de réponse en tentant vainement de donner un coup de coude.

-« Et tu te souviens de ce dont on parlait ? »

-« Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que tu étais gay. Et NON ça ne me choque pas plus que ça, répondit il en anticipant la question du serpentard. C'est bizarre mais bon, je respecte. Le fait que tu n'aie pas attenté à ma pudeur durant les deux nuits que tu as passé dans mon lit m'incite à te faire confiance aussi… Et ça explique pourquoi ni Parkinson (là jpeux comprendre) mais ni même Leitha ne sont à ton goût et aussi pourquoi tu m'as dit ça sous l'effet du surdosage de potion… »

-« Quoi ?! Reagit immédiatement Drago en croisant le regard malicieux de Potter déjà remit d'aplomb par la potion qu'il venait de boire. J'ai dit quoi quand… »

-« Secret ! Fit Harry en se levant et en s'étirant. Je me regarderais bien un petit film moi… »

-« N'essaie pas de changer de sujet Potter ! Potter !! » appela le blond en suivant Harry déjà dans l'escalier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago avait fini par laisser tomber et ils avaient regardé le film « V pour Vendetta », le préféré d'Harry. Le blond l'avait également beaucoup aprécié et ils avaient passé le reste de l'après midi à en discuter. (4)

Après avoir mangé côte à côte devant un Rémus sidéré par leur bonne entente, ils étaient allés se coucher, le griffondor se planquant derrière la porte de l'armoire pour se changer, s'attirant les moqueries de Malefoy.

-« Chériiiii ? Appela t'il d'une voix éfféminée, je t'attends, tu viens te coucher ? » Il évita de justesse le tube de dentifrice que lui avait lancé le brun qui se brossait les dents dans la salle de bain.

Il finit par rejoindre le serpentard dans le lit, le traitant d'obsédé sexuel.

Drago gloussa et souhaita bonne nuit à Harry en éteignant la lumière. Ce dernier gromela une réponse inintelligible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Leitha était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte et contemplait mélancoliquement le paysage nocturne et brumeux qui s'étendait devant elle. La sorcière paraissait fatiguée. Des cernes creusaient cruellement ses joues pales et ses traits étaient tirés. Elle semblait désemparée. _

_Puis, un bruit de pas se fit entendre et une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Alors, Leitha raccrocha son masque d'impassibilité sereine. En une seconde son front se dérida, ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grands et éffacèrent la lueur triste qui les habitait, sa bouche se tordit et se pinça en une moue ennuyée et sa tête enfin, se tint droite avec plus de grâce, ne daignant même pas regarder le nouvel arrivant._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule, rassurante._

_-« Ca va Leitha ? »_

_Fixant la manche de la robe du sorcier présent à ses côtés elle sourit_.

_-« C'est étrange, éluda t'elle, qu'après tant d'années tu t'acharnes à porter les mêmes robes noires et strictes boutonnées jusqu'au col et avec seulement tes manchettes blanches qui en dépassent. Tu ne varies pas beaucoup, mon cher. »_

_Severus Rogue soupira. Il avait très bien comprit que Leitha faisait honteusement diversion pour ne pas lui répondre. Pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir._

_-« Je vais faire un peu de thé », dit il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine attenante à la chambre de la sorcière._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Lorsque Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour et Potter prenait une douche dans la pièce d'à côté.

_A suivre…_

(1) Ca fait un peu… administratif non ?

(2) Faust c'est l'histoire d'un d'homme qui vend son âme au diable en échange d'un pouvoir absolu pendant une vingtainne d'année. Goethe est un poète allemand de l'époque romantique. L'idiot de Dostoïevski raconte l'ascention puis la chute et la tendance à la folie d'un jeune hommme trop pur et innocent pour pouvoir survivre dans la société trouble et rongée par le vice et les complots de la Russie du XIXème siècle.

Les deux sont de très bons livres, je vous les conseille !

(3)Harry c'est qu'une filletteuh, harry c'est qu'une filletteuh lol

(4) L'est génial ce film !! Si vous aimez le genre action, subversif, futuriste et préventif (jme comprend), il vous plaira. C'est un film qui transpose dans le futur un système passé (le nazisme) pour nous avertir dans le présent… ouais bon…

Penser à reviewer svp

Silvousplaiiiiiiit lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Une nouvelle prophétie 

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir. Mais pas tout d'suite quoi que ça se rapproche peu à peu ... Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !! **De plus, il se peut que ça vire au gore sous peu… vous voilà prévenus lol

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Vous auriez pas deviné tous seuls je parie. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring : **Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy of course

**Note** : Merci à carpediemlfr, Laura151277, bibimauri, sat1, grumeaupowaa et bien sur, kattia black pour vos reviews, je vous adore ! (Sisis c'est vrai lol)…J'en profite pour faire honteusement un peu de pub à ma nouvelle fic, **Anniversaire et échanges corporels **(sisi c'est le titre'). Si vous aimez le manga Fruits Basket, les crossovers zarbis avec Fullmetal alchemist, les allusions yaoi douteuses et mon humour psychédélique ben elle vous plaira TT…On m'a plusieurs fois fait la réflexion que la présence de Leitha manquait un peu à mes derniers chapitres et ben réjouissez vous, celui-ci lui est consacré

She is back… and she is **not** happy XD ptr

**Chapitre quinze : Mais la mariée était en noir…**

Leitha ouvrit les yeux et fixa un instant le plafond de sa chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Un bruit confus de voix qui parlaient doucement résonnait dans le couloir. C'était vendredi matin, la veille de son mariage. S'étirant longuement, elle sortit à regrets de la chaude couette et enfila ses chaussons noirs à semelle plate. Arrivée à la porte elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais un mur invisible la repoussa. Les bracelets argentés de contention magique qu'on l'obligeait à porter aux poignets se mirent à luire dangereusement tandis qu'elle forçait le bouclier.

Le sort finit par céder et la porte s'ouvrit violement, allant claquer contre le mur. Leitha trébucha et fut retenue par la personne qui se tenait là. Pendant le court instant où il la tint dans ses bras, la sorcière se laissa aller, savourant leurs retrouvailles puis, elle se reconstitua un visage impassible, et regarda froidement l'homme en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-« Tiens, Severus. Remarqua t'elle calmement comme si la nouvelle ne l'interessait pas particulièrement. Si j'avais su qu'il te serait si facile de me l'ammener, j'aurais choisi quelqu'un de plus enquiquinant pour toi », ajouta t'elle à l'adresse de Lord Voldemort qui se tenait à côté d'eux dans le couloir.

Puis, sans un mot, elle fit demi tour et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant la porte fracassée béante.

-« Encore une chose, chuchota Voldemort en retenant l'ex maître de potions de Poudlard qui s'apprétait à entrer dans la chambre, n'entre jamais dans cette pièce avec ta baguette ou un quelconque objet magique. Ne fait pas de magie en sa présence et n'introduit jamais de potion , même inoffensive dans cette partie du manoir. Je vais faire apporter d'autres bracelets de contention magique.

-Dis lui que je veux la voir aux environs de neuf heures, ajouta le Lord noir avec un sourire mauvais. Nous avons à discuter avant l'union définitive de nos âmes. »

-« Bien maître », répondit Severus d'un ton indiférent.

-« Soit. Je vous laisse à vos « retrouvailles » conclut sadiquement Voldemort en tournant les talons.

Machoire crispée, le futur témoin entra dans la pièce. Severus Rogue était un homme fort. Il avait construit au fil des ans, une solide carapace autour de son cœur et de son esprit, lui permettant de ne se sentir que très vaguement touché par les quotidiennes situations douloureuses et traumatisantes auxquelles il était confronté. C'était un homme froid et endurci par une vie difficile et contenant peu de moments heureux.

Et pourtant, en apprenant que Leitha le voulait comme témoin, qu'elle l'aidait implicitement à regagner la confiance du Lord Noir, il avait espéré. Il avait cru à l'intemporalité des sentiments, à la persistance de ce qui avait peut être été les plus beaux moments de son existence. Mais sa froideur, son impassibilité l'avait touché bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru, telle la lame cruelle d'un poignard s'enfonçant dans une plaie dont il pensait le sang depuis longtemps épanché.

Tentant de protéger son cœur blessé derrière un bouclier d'indifférence passive, il entra et posa enfin son regard sombre sur Leitha. Elle s'était assise devant sa coiffeuse et brossait rêveusement ses cheveux ondulés. Son regard vert pâle accrocha soudain celui de Severus dans le miroir. Elle lui sourit. Enfin non,pendant un court instant, elle releva imperceptiblement le coin gauche de sa bouche aux courbes si douces.

Et ce fut tout. Elle chassa l'étincelle qui avait animé ses orbes de velours vert par un battement de paupières rapide et raccrocha son masque de froideur consommée. Leurs regards ne s'étaient croisés qu'une seconde mais c'était sufisant pour Severus. Il connaissait sufisament la sorcière pour parfaitement comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et le rôle qu'elle y jouait.

Le cœur léger, le sorcier se rapprocha et s'assit près d'elle en silence, se contentant de regarder inlassablement la ligne pure de ce profil qui lui avait tant manqué.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après l'avoir aidé à enfiler une veste aux larges manches qui dissimulait ses bracelets de contention magiques –trois à chaque poignet jusqu'à nouvel ordre– et qu'elle ne pouvait toucher elle même, Severus se tenait derrière Leitha et tressait ses cheveux bruns en une lache natte.

La sorcière intercepta de nouveau le regard de l'homme aux yeux d'onyx dans le miroir.

-« Si je te le demandais, dit elle en levant au niveau de son visage un bras blanc et dévoilant les bracelets magiques, est-ce que tu me les enlèverais ? »

Rogue attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban de soie noire et la fixa, insondable.

-« Premièrement, je ne crois pas que j'en aurais le pouvoir, répondit il. Deuxièmement… tu ne me le demanderas pas. »

Leitha grimaça.

-« Tu me connais trop Severus, c'en devient indécent. »

L'homme sourit puis se tendit en entendant la pendule du couloir sonner neuf heures.

-« C'est l'heure », dit-il

La sorcière se leva en soupirant et repoussa sa chaise avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

-« Allez, railla l'ex professeur de potion, un peu d'enthousiasme pour aller voir ton promis, ma douce… »

-« T'en foutrais moi, de l'enthousiasme, grommêla elle. Oh oui, poursuivit elle soudain d'une voix niaise et faussement enjouée, allons voir tonton Voldie ! Quel bonheuuuuur !! »

Masquant un sourire derrière sa manche, le sombre mangemort lui ouvrit la porte, s'effaça pour la laisser passer et la suivit dans les couloirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion du club des vieux mangemorts retraités, Tom ! » S'était exclamée Leitha en entrant dans le salon du manoir Jedusor.

En effet, une dizainne de mangemorts se tenaient rigidement debout autour de Voldemort. Que des « vieux de la vieille ». Les premiers des mangemorts mais aussi les plus influents et les plus puissants.

Le Lord Noir avait fait asseoir Leitha sur un fauteuil près du feu tandis que Severus prenait place entre Macnair et Zabini.

-« Si je t'ai fait venir ici, Leitha, commença Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, c'est parce que j'ai l'occasion unique d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, ce qui est bien légitime avant notre mariage n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme se contenta d'hausser un sourcil tandis que Voldemort souriait machiavéliquement.

« -Ah ? » Répondit elle d'un ton vaguement ennuyé, comme si elle ne se sentait que très peu concernée par la question.

Les yeux du mage noir se mirent soudain dangereusement à luire.

-« J'ai ici une liste de question, dit il d'une voix basse en saisissant un long parchemin, auxquelles tu vas devoir répondre. Aucun de nous ne sortira de cette pièce tant que tu n'y auras pas répondu. »

Un silence menaçant régnait sur la pièce.

-« Et j'ai le droit à un jocker si je trouve que les questions sont indiscrètes ? »

Severus Rogue masqua une exclamation derrière sa manche. Mais à quoi donc jouait elle ?

-« Non. Voldemort parcouru le parchemin des yeux. Hohenheim c'est le nom de ton dernier époux non ? Elle hocha la tête. Quel est donc ton nom de jeune fille ? »

Leitha plissa les yeux.

-« Je n'en ai pas. Si c'est vrai, ajouta t'elle pour couper court aux protestations de Jedusor. Pas plus que je n'ai de parents connus. Je me souviens qu'un jour, la personne qui m'a recueilli m'avait dit que mon père en m'abandonant lui avait chuchoté « Leitha, _qua resurget ex favilla_ ». Mais je doute qu'il s'agisse de mon nom de famille. »

-« Qua resurget ex favilla ?Reprit Voldemort en se tournant vers Rogue, le seul latiniste compétant de la pièce, ce qui signifie ? »

-« Qui ressurgit de la cendre. Ou qui renait de ses cendres dans une traduction plus littéraire. »Répondit il. (1)

La future mariée sourit.

-« Je ne sais rien d'autre. Oh, ça va me regarde pas suspicieusement comme ça, Tom. Je le jure… »

-« Bien, enchaina celui-ci, et ton précédent mari ? Il est logique pour un homme de vouloir savoir qui a aimé sa promise avant lui non ? » Ajouta t'il devant le froncement de sourcil de la jeune femme.

-« Et que veux tu savoir ? » Demanda t'elle en se crispant imperceptiblement.

-« Son nom. »

-« Hoju. Hohenheim. »

-« La date de votre mariage. »

-« 1932. »

Un murmure d'incrédulité résonna au sein du groupe des mangemorts.

-« La durée de votre union. »

-« Tu veux dire après notre mariage ? Douze ans. »

-« Et en tout ? »

-« Aucune idée. Oh ça va hein, j'ai pas compté, Hoju et moi nous sommes connus très jeunes et bien avant de commencer à flirter ensemble… »

-« Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés ? »

-« Il est mort ». Répondit le sorcière d'une voix froide. Un peu trop froide.

-« Comment ? »

Les yeux de Leitha se plissèrent dangereusement tandis qu'une aura magique de colère rayonait faiblement autour d'elle, rapidement asorbée par ses bracelets.

-« En quelle année ? »Reprit Voldemort quand la jeune femme parut un peu calmée.

-« Nous nous sommes mariés en 1932, notre union à duré 12 ans. Je suis sûûûûûre que tu peux faire le calcul toi même, Jedusor ». Cingla t'elle.

-« En pleine deuxième guerre mondiale alors ? »

-« On dit seconde guerre mondiale jusqu'à preuve du contraire, abruti. » (2)

-« Et ça avait un lien ? »

-« Oh bravo tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? » Cracha elle.

Voldemort considéra un instant la jeune femme. Il avait tué pour moins que ça. Il grimaça. Il ne pouvait même pas « l'inciter » à parler. Rogue l'avait prévenu. Aucune torture mentale ou physique avant la cérémonie, et pas non plus de véritasérum qui était contrindiqué avec la potion de grossesse accélérée. (3) Il pouvait voir que Leitha bouillait de rage contenue. Et, même si les traits de son visage impassible demeuraient sereins, une aura de pure haine envahissait lentement la pièce.

Il leva sa baguette, imité par tout les autres mangemorts y comprit Rogue qui paraissait soucieux, se décidant à poser LA question qui ferait inévitablement exploser la sorcière.

-« Quel age as tu ? » demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

-« Vas te faire foutre. »

-« Occlumens ! » s'exclama alors le mage noir, rapidement suivit par l'assemble des mangemorts.

Surprise, Leitha eût juste le temps de murer son esprit derrière un rideau de colère et d'images parasites.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte et contemplait mélancoliquement le paysage nocturne et brumeux qui s'étendait devant elle. La sorcière paraissait fatiguée. Des cernes creusaient cruellement ses joues pales et ses traits étaient tirés. Elle semblait désemparée.

Puis, un bruit de pas se fit entendre et une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Alors, Leitha raccrocha son masque d'impassibilité sereine. En une seconde son front se dérida, ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grands et éffacèrent la lueur triste qui les habitait, sa bouche se tordit et se pinça en une moue ennuyée et sa tête enfin, se tint droite avec plus de grace, ne daignant même pas regarder le nouvel arrivant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, rassurante.

-« Ca va Leitha ? »

Fixant la manche de la robe du sorcier présent à ses côtés elle sourit.

-« C'est étrange, éluda t'elle, qu'après tant d'années tu t'acharne à porter les mêmes robes noires et strictes boutonnées jusqu'au col et avec seulement le bout de tes manchettes blanches qui en dépassent. Tu ne varie pas beaucoup, mon cher. »

Severus Rogue soupira. Il avait très bien comprit que Leitha faisait honteusement diversion pour ne pas lui répondre. Pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir.

-« Je vais faire un peu de thé », dit il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine attenante à la chambre de la sorcière. (4) Tout en manipulant les sachets de thé vert et en faisant chauffer l'eau dans la bouilloire, le professeur de potion songea que décidement, Leitha cachait bien des choses et que pour rien au monde elle ne les aurait dévoilée. « Un oclumens commun lancé par plus de dix personnes ! pensa t'il. Et contre une sorcière désarmée en plus ! Le Lord noir n'était pas un amateur en la matière et pourtant, il leur avait été impossible de forcer les défenses mentales de la future mariée.

Elle leur avait opposé une force psychique à toute épreuve ainsi qu'un véritable rideau d'images résiduelles et parasites dont certaines étaient des plus génantes. En effet, Leitha n'avait pas hésité à forcer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à abandonner en leur montrant toute une ribanbelle de souvenirs érotiques l'incluant et qu'elle conservait vraisemblablement depuis Poudlard. Une des rares occasions où Rogue avait pu voir Voldemort le rouge aux joues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, trois femmes mangemorts vinrent tirer Leitha du lit de bonne heure. La jeune femme dut se laver consciencieusement avec tout un panel de produits de beauté, se parfumer et s'enduire de crèmes les plus diverses.

Quand Severus entra dans la pièce, elle était en peignoir, ses cheveux mouillés retenus lachement sur sa nuque.

-« C'est l'enfer, répondit elle avant même qu'il ne pose la question, elle m'ont frotté comme un vieux morceau de parmesan puis m'ont huilé comme si j'allais passer à la friture. Et puis elle ne veulent pas me donner à manger sous prétexte que le corset me donnera mal au cœur. Tu te rends compte ? Un corset ?! C'était la mode y'a quoi ? Trois cent ans ? Je savais bien que j'aurais pas du me fiancer à un type aux plusions sado masochistes… »

Rogue voulut lui répondre et la réconforter mais il fut prestement chassé par l'une des mangemort responsable de Leitha qui portait une partie de sa robe de mariée.

-« Mais… entendit il avant que la porte ne se referme, c'est pas sensé être blanc une robe de mariée ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nerveux, Severus se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme. Minuit, heure du crime mais aussi du mariage allait sonner. Le manoir Jedusor avait été magiquement modifié pour que la grande salle puisse contenir la foule des invités. Il y avait là tout le gratin du monde maléfique. Humains et créatures hybrides y discutaient à voix basse. Au milieu de la foule, Lord Voldemort parlait avec un groupe de sorciers apparament d'origine russe. Grace à une potion préparée avec grand soin par Rogue, il avait retrouvé son apparence d'autrefois. Séduisant jeune homme brun, il ne conservait de son statut de mage noir que la lueur rouge qui habitait ses yeux noisette.

Minuit sonna soudain et le silence se fit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres monta sur l'autel et une musique lente se mit à résonner dans la salle. « Hein ? Pensa Severus, mais quelle idée de passer le « lacrimosa » du requiem de Mozart à son mariage ? C'est considéré comme étant un des airs les plus tristes jamais écrit ! » (5)

Il se posta devant le grand escalier qui descendait en ligne droite vers l'allée qui menait à l'autel et se tourna vers le sombre couloir d'où était sensé sortir la mariée. Distinguant une forme parmi les ombres, Rogue etouffa une exclamation de surprise quand elle apparut enfin en pleine lumière.

Leitha était entièrement habillée en noir. Elle portait une très longue robe corsetée sertie de multiples dentelles et pièreries. Ses bras nus étaient recouverts de gants long en dentelle noire et sur sa gorge s'épanouissait un colier de perles de la même couleur. Des roses sombre étaient piquées sur son décolleté et la lourde robe qui lui tombait jusqu'au pieds était fendues des deux côtés, les pans retenus par des lacets soyeux s'écartant légèrement pour laisser entrevoir une jambe blanche recouverte de bas de dentelle sombre.

Son visage était masqué par un voile immense qui tombait jusqu'à sa poitrine et, rattaché à ses cheveux se poursuivait ensuite pour aller trainer sur le sol loin derrière elle.

-« Tu es magnifique », lui murmura Rogue en lui prenant galament le bras pour lui faire descendre les escalier.

-« J'espère, articula t'elle dificilement, cette robe est tellement serrée qe je peux à peine respirer. Il devrait y avoir une LOI interdisant ce genre de vetement ! Ceci dit, ajouta t'elle malicieusement en inclinant la tête, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Le costume te va bien Severus, tu es très séduisant. »

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi son mangemort témoin avait brusquement le rouge aux joues alors qu'il faisait monter sa future femme sur l'autel.

La cérémonie fut courte et sans paroles inutiles. Severus qui, comme le voulait la coutume, devait présider au mariage en tant que témoin, lia les promis avec différents sorts complexes et puissants, mélangeant leurs âmes. Les questions rituelles furent posées et les aliances échangées. Leitha possédait désormais une partie de l'âme de Lord Voldemort, petit diamant transparent et celui-ci possédait une minuscule partie de celle de la sorcière, pierrerie aux reflets blanc-argentés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres releva ensuite le voile sombre qui masquait son visage et Leitha apparut dans toute sa splendeur, coupant le souffle à toutes les personnes présentes. Jamais l'on avait vu femme plus belle. Sa peau délicate était fardée pour ne présenter qu'un teint d'un blanc pur et uni, ses yeux réhaussés d'une abandante dose de crayon et de mascara étirant ses cils sur une longeur invraissemblable. Sa bouche délicieuse était rouge sang, unique point de couleur dans tout ce noir. Elle jeta un regard hautain à l'assemblée médusée et une oeillade spécialement haineuse à Voldemort qui se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Il se tournèrent ensuite vers la foule et restèrent immobile tandis que les acclamations retentissaient.

Leitha, beauté personifiée semblait statufiée, foudroyant de son si superbe regard, l'assemblée qui se réjouissait de son malheur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Une petite fête avait été organisée pour célébrer le mariage et de confuses notes de jazz parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Leitha accoudée sur un balcon. Les hautes fenêtres du manoir étaient rabattues et la jeune femme savourait la fraicheur de l'air de la nuit sur sa peau nue, un verre de champagne posé sur le rebord en vieille pierre contre lequel elle s'appuyait._

_Le grincement de la fenêtre se fit entendre et Lord Voldemort vint s'adosser près d'elle._

_-« Tu es fatiguée ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix douce._

_La sorcière pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda un moment. _

_-« Ca va. Surtout depuis que Severus à désserré un peu cette horeur, elle désigna le corset de la main, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir. »_

_-« Alors la fête n'est pas à ton goût ? Je veux dire pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici, toute seule dans le froid ? »_

_-« Et depuis quand tu te préoccupe de mon bien être, Tom ? » Railla t'elle doucement._

_-« Peut être depuis que tu es ma femme, qui sait ? »_

_-« Et ben… Si on m'avait dit que tu serais un mari aussi prévenant, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Non, je suis sortie pour réfléchir un peu… Au sens de la vie (), à la métempsychose de l'âme, à la déprime existentielle de la mytochondrie… tu vois quoi… _

_Elle éclata de rire devant l'ait ahurit de Tom Jedusor._

_-« Naaan en fait je réfléchissait à ce que j'ai entendu ce mangemort dire tout à l'heure._

_Le seigneur des Ténèbres haussa les sourcils, intrigué._

_-Il disait que, quelque part, je n'avais vraiment pas de chance et que cela allait surement diablement compliquer –voire détruire– ma vie que de me marier avec un être aussi malsain que toi, moi qui suis une créature si pure._

_Le sourire de Leitha s'agrandit jusqu'en devenir légèrement inquiétant._

_-Je me disais qu'il était amusant de voir comment, sans le savoir, il se trompait si parfaitement. » _

_-« C'est à dire ? » Demanda Jedusor en fronçant les sourcils._

_-« C'est à dire, termina t'elle en le regardant, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard, qu'il ne semblait même pas envisager que **tu** n'avais peut-être réelement pas de veine de devoir **m**'épouser et que **j'**allais certainement détruire **ta** vie, **moi** un être aussi malsain unit avec la créature si pure que **tu** es._

_Voldemort sembla considérer la question un instant._

_-« Est-ce que tu caches si bien ton jeu que ça, Leitha ? »_

_-« Tu n'as pas idée. » Repondit elle en l'embrassant rageusement, lui donnant un avant goût du paradis avant de le laisser seul et frustré sur le balcon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A des kilomètres de là, Drago Malefoy se réveilla en pleine nuit, choqué et assez secoué par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

A suivre…

(1) Ouais bon… la traduction latine est _presque_ juste…

(2) En fait la différence entre seconde guerre mondiale et deuxième guerre mondiale est assez importante bien que méconnue. L'adjectif « second » ne pouvant être utilisé que si il n'y a pas de « troisième » chose après alors que « deuxième » est un adj cardinal classique (je crois…lol). Ex : on dit « second empire » parce qu'il n'y en a eu que deux mais « deuxième république » parce qu'il y en a eu cinq pour l'instant. Ainsi, quand on dit deuxième guerre mondiale on laisse présager qu'il y en aura d'autres, alors que quand on dit seconde ben on sous entend que c'était la dernière. Nala. Faut suivre dans cette fic quand même… lol

(3) Ooooh… c'est ballot hein ?

(4) Une petite impession de déjà vu ? Normal…

(5) Les fans de Mozart verrons sans doute le clin d'œil au « qua resurget ex favilla » précédement évoqué…

Pensez à reviewer svp, ça me ferait tellement plaisiiiiiiiir lol

En exclu mondiale !! Le prochain chapitre s'appelera : **Un Malefoy ne joue pas à « Je mime, tu devines »**Lol et ouais. Alors si vous voulez qu'il arrive plus vite, cliquez sur « GO »

Je suis démoniaque parfois nyark…


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir. Mais pas tout d'suite quoi que ça se rapproche peu à peu ... Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !! **De plus, il se peut que ça vire au gore sous peu… vous voilà prévenus lol A partir de ce chapitre, c'est plus pour les petits n'enfants…

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Vous auriez pas deviné tous seuls je parie. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring : **Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy of course

**Note** : Merci à Maudette, Bibi mauri et Kattia Black pour vos reviews, je vous adore ! (Sisi c'est vrai lol)…

J'adooore ce chapitre Je crois bien que c'est le plus mieux de cette hisoire pour l'instant lol ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi, bonne lecture !Ah euh oui, je sais, le début est affreux u.u…

**Chapitre seize : Un Malefoy ne joue PAS à « je mime, tu devines » **

Drago Malefoy avait finit par se rendormir. Il avait comprit par l'intermédiaire des bribes de rêves dont il avait eu connaissance que la journée qui venait de s'écouler monotonement pour lui avait été celle de la préparation du mariage de Leitha. Cette nuit était donc sa nuit de noce. Le serpentard frémit, priant pour qu'aucune image de Voldemort et Leitha ne lui parvienne (1).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Drago était allongé sur le sol, pantelant. Les effets du veritaserum qu'on lui avait fait absorber se dissipaient lentement. Térrifié, il leva le regard vers Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le considérait d'un air mi-pervers, mi-dégouté._

_-« Sortez ! Intima t'il aux mangemorts encore présents. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Voldemort se rapprocha de lui et le releva brutalement. Alors comme ça, dit il d'une voix douce, notre Malefoy junior est un dégénéré sexuel ? Une tapette ?Interessant . »Conclut il en écrasant violemment ses lèvres sur celle du jeune garçon._

_Le serpentard écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Il essaya de repousser Jedusort mais celui-ci était trop fort pour son corps maigre et malade. Il poussa un glapissement de dégout lorsque Voldemort le força à s'aagenouiller devant lui, écrasant son visage contre son entrejambe tendu._

_-« Je ne pensais pas te demander de faire ça mais puisque tu aimes sucer apparament… » susura t'il en déboutonnant son pantalon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago se réveilla brutalement, en sueur. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. A côté de lui, Potter poussait de petits gémissements de douleur le visage contracté, suppliant un adversaire immaginaire de le laisser tranquille.

-« Merde Potter ! Gémit il, réveilles toi putain ! »

Il lui donna un violent coup de coude et Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de peur.

-« Oh Merlin, dit il, les yeux embués et dans le vague, j'ai encore rêvé que… Malefoy ? »

Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux et considéra sa Némésis qui venait de fondre en larmes.

Le blond s'était recroquevillé, enfouissant son visage dans le drap recouvrant ses genoux repliés et sanglotait violement.

-« Malefoy ? Ca va ? Je… Tu as fait un cauchemard aussi ? Balbutia Harry inquiet et destabilisé par la soudaine faiblesse et fragilité du serpentard.

- Merde Malefoy dit quelque chose ! S'exclama t'il au bout d'un moment en posant la main sur son épaule, ne me laisse pas dans le doute comme ça ! Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Drago releva ses yeux noyés de larmes honteuses vers le Survivant en s'aggripant à la manche de son pijama. Le brun sembla comprendre et doucement, il l'attira à lui dans une étreindre incomparablement tendre et rassurante qui les fit frémir tout les deux.

Malefoy enfouit son visage humide dans le cou d'Harry qui se laissa aller et posa la tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, de nouvelles larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il restèrent ainsi embrassés pendant un long moment.

Le serpentard se trouvait dans un état d'extrème torpeur. Horrifié par les réminiscences qu'il avait eu et ne voulant pour aucun prétexte ressombrer dans le sommeil immédiatement, mais aussi très las et l'esprit complètement embrumé. La tête de Potter reposait paresseusement sur son épaule, prouvant qu'il se trouvait dans un état d'esprit à peu près similaire au sien. Drago se sentait si bien dans ses bras, si rassuré et tellement en sécurité, alors que le Griffondor pleurait lui aussi.

Mais, son esprit traumatisé n'était nullement en état de se préoccuper de ce paramètre pour l'instant et, tout ce qu'il recherchait, c'était le réconfort. Encore un peu plus de réconfort. Or, il y avait une manière très simple d'en obtenir d'avantage de Potter. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait Drago, pris d'une pulsion désespérée, se détacha légèrement du Griffondor et apposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

Harry ne le repoussa pas. Il resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux clos, tolérant cette pression des lèvres du serpentard sur les siennes sans la moindre réaction. Se rendant peu à peu compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Malefoy se détacha à regrets et s'éloigna un peu du Survivant.

Celui ci, les yeux fermés, fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-« S'il te plait… » murmura t'il, pantelant.

-« Quoi ? » Demanda Drago, étonné.

-« Encore… » souffla t'il, gardant les yeux définitivement clos.

Le blond hésita puis finit par embrasser de nouveau la bouche, délicieuse, il fallait bien l'avouer, de Potter (2). Celui ci répondit cette fois au baiser, caressant doucement les lèvres du serpentard avant d'emprisoner sa lèvre infèrieure entre les siennes et de s'immobiliser dans un soupir, semblant se complaire dans cette sensuelle et rassurante intimité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Drago se reveilla, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps. L'esprit délicieusement embrumé il reposait dans une agréable sensation de chaleur, un bras protecteur passé autour de sa taille et …attendez… Quoi ?!

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec le visage adorable de Potter, bien trop près du sien pour sa santé mentale. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. L'affreux cauchemar qu'il avait fait, la façon dont il avait réconforté Potter et l'air suppliant avec lequel celui ci en avait redemandé. Le serpentard considéra attentivement son vis à vis. Etait il vraiment hétérosexuel ?

Malefoy s'étira doucement, retenant un gémissement en sentant glisser contre les siennes les jambes du Griffondor, tandis que celui çi raffermissait sa prise sur sa taille.

« Oh putain », songea Drago en sentant la cuisse du bel endormi se presser doucement sur une partie _très_ sensible de son anatomie. Essayant désespérément de penser à autre chose alors que Potter continuait de le serrer contre lui comme s'il était son ours en peluche (cette pensée aurait fait bondir Drago s'il n'avait pas déjà eu un problème plus urgent à regler. Les Malefoy ne sont PAS de peluches.), le blond sentait son pantalon se faire plus étroit à chaque seconde. Il se dégagea lentement et courût _presque_ sous une bonne douche froide. (Un Malefoy ne court PAS sous la douche. Un Malefoy, n'a PAS d'érection indésirable au contact d'un Potter. Jamais. Quoi ? De la mauvaise foi ? Mais que voulez vous ils faut bien qu'il tiennent leur nom de quelque part…)

Harry se reveilla peu après. Il avait froid. Froid sans la chaleur de … Malefoy ?! Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit le rouge lui monter au joues. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Drago l'avait embrassé et il avait aimé ça. Il avait embrassé le blond et il avait aimé ça. Il avait dormi dans ses bras et il avait aimé…

-« Putain », gémit Harry en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Pourquoi lui ?! Il n'avait jamais ressentit quoi que ce soit de ce genre pour Malefoy ! Il n'était PAS homosexuel. (3)

« Ah bon ? » murmura une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête, ça expliquerait pourquoi toutes tes relaions hétéro ont foiré pourtant. Harry se fracassa méthodiquement le crane contre les montants du lit. Mais la voix ne se tut pas. « Ca expliquerait pourquoi tu es si troublé quand il est à moitié nu ou quand il fait des insinuations douteuses ou relève tes maladresses… Et aussi pourquoi quand ses lèvres ont touché les tiennes, pourquoi tu as eu l'impression que jamais plus tu ne voudrais en embrasser d'autres ? »

-« Je ne fantasme PAS sur Malefoy ! » Répondit Harry à cette agaçante petite voix qui semblait tout savoir sur tout.

-« Et bien, je suis heureux de la savoir », railla le blond qui sortait de la salle de bain torse nu, une serviette autour du cou.

Les joues d'Harry batirent des records en terme de rougissement.

-« Malefoy, je… commença t'il, affreusement gêné. Je…

Drago vint s'asseoir sur le lit à une distance respectable du Survivant.

-Je veux dire que euh… » Les yeux du griffondor se posèrent un instant sur l'anatomie dénudée du jeune homme avant de se détourner et de fixer obstinément le sol.

Il secoua la tête.

-« Le déni n'est pas et n'a jamais été une bonne chose, Potter. »

-« Je ne suis pas homosexuel » Assura Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le serpentard sourit.

-« D'accord. Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé alors. Nous avons tout les deux eu un moment de faiblesse à cause de nos cauchemars et avons cherché un peu de reconfort chez l'autre pour nous resaisir. C'est totalement normal. Et cela ne veut rien dire du tout. »

Le brun hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-« Et ça ne change rien autre nous. »

Drago sourit à nouveau.

-« Entendu. On va prendre le petit déjeuner ? »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le blond dans l'escalier. L'incident était oublié. Cependant, aucun des deux n'était dupe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'après midi s'écoulait lentement. Harry et Drago jouaient aux cartes avec les jumeaux Weasley et non loin de là, Lupin lisait le journal assit près de la fenêtre.

-« Perduuuu ! » S'exclama Fred (à moins que ce ne soit Georges)

-« Malefoy, un gaaaaage !! »

Le blond se renfrogna.

-« Tu dois nous dire… quelle est la chose la plus extraordinaire que tu aies jamais vu ! »

Le serpentard fit mine de réfléchir un instant et Lupin leva les yeux de son journal pour écouter la conversation.

-« Et bien sans doute, finit il par répondre, lorsque Leitha est venue me chercher au manoir Jedusor et que… Mmm. »

Il se tut soudain, furibond.

Harry et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire devant l'air boudeur qu'arborait le jeune homme

-«Désolé Drago, intervint l'ex professeur de DCFM, je ne peux rien faire contre le sort de mutisme qu'elle t'a lancé, elle seule peut le lever… Drago soupira. Cela devait être drôlement compromettant ce que tu as vu, reprit le loup-garou, pour qu'elle t'empêche d'en parler ! »

-« Mmm » approuva le blond, semblant soudain hésiter. Il ébaucha un geste, puis parut réfléchir.

-« Ouais… Fit Fred (à moins que ce ne soit Georges) Et si tu nous le mimais ?!

-« Ca nous permettrait de comprendre avant qu'elle ne t'efface la mémoire (Drago eut l'air horrifié) et puis… Continua Georges (à moins que ce ne soit Fred) ce serait marrant, on a pas tous les jours l'occasion de jouer à « je mime, tu devines » avec l'Héritier Malefoy, le seul, l'unique, le douzième du nom. »

Drago eut l'air amusé, semblant presque goûter à la plaisanterie sur le sujet pourtant délicat de « l'honneur de la famille Malefoy ». Il acquiesça et réfléchit un court instant, les jumeaux Weasley se tenant dans les startings blocks, les bras pliés, paumes posées sur un hypothétique buzer. (4)

Le serpentard fit un curieux signe de la main.

-« Euuuh Leitha fait de la pêche à la ligne ? » traduisit Fred (à moins que ce ne soit… OK on a comprit…)

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de recommencer son manège.

-« Elle fait de la batterie ? »

-« Elle plante un clou ? »

-« De la pétanque !!! » Hurla soudain Fred comme si c'était une évidence.

Drago soupira profondément puis avisa Harry et se dirigea vers lui. Le survivant le regarda approcher sans ciller, légèrement suspicieux.

Le blond désigna quelque chose dans sa poche mais l'autre ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-« Je crois que Drago essaie de nous faire comprendre qu'il trouve Harry plutôt bien monté… »Dit Fred.

-« Ouais, c'est un rapide, l'animal » confirma son jumeau d'un air entendu.

Le serpentard soupira à nouveau, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée que de jouer à ça avec les jumeaux -pervers- Weasley » et l'autre Potter écarlate bougonnant qui ne comprenait rien. « Quoi ? Buga brusquement son cerveau, pourquoi il est tout rouge le balafré ? Ca le… gène ? »

Drago engrangea l'information et désigna plus précisément la poche de Potter, celui ci semblant (enfin) comprendre et en sortant sa baguette (5) pour la lui tendre. Il le remercia d'un « Mmm » reconnaissant.

Le blond revint alors au centre de la pièce et fit mine de jeter un sort.

-« Je crois que ce qu'il essaie de nous faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure, c'est qu'on a jeté un sort à Leitha, fit Lupin. »

Drago sourit légèrement, enfin quelqu'un de sensé dans cette maudite baraque.

-« Ok, résuma Harry, quelqu'un a lancé un sort à Leitha, mais qui ? »

Le blond sourit puis déforma son visage machiavéliquement en crispant ses mains et se faisant bossu pour compléter le tableau. Les réponses ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

-« Quasimodo ! » Hurla Fred

-« Jafard ! » Cria Georges

-« Dark Vador ? » Proposa Harry

-« Elephant man ? » Renchérit Fred

-« Voldemort » ? Finit par demander Lupin d'un ton las pour mettre fin aux cris qui menaçaient de réveiller toute la maisonnée.

Drago l'aurait volontiers embrassé. (6)

-« Ooooh, fit Georges, pas marrant… »

-« Donc Voldemort a lancé un sort à Leitha, fit le survivant. Ok, c'est pas extraordinaire pour l'instant. »

Drago le fusilla du regard.

-« C'était quelle sorte de sortilège ? » Tempéra Lupin pour empêcher la dispute qu'il sentait poindre.

Le serpentard réfléchit un instant et fit un curieux signe du bout de sa baguette avant de simuler un évanouissement.

-« Jambencoton » ? Proposa Fred

-« Un sortilège de pâmoison ? » Tenta Harry

-« Un filtre d'amouuur ? » Susurra Georges

Drago eut l'air horrifié et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, simulant une brusque envie de vomir.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

-« Qu'est-ce que cela peut être », continua Harry, songeur…

Le blond avisa le Survivant et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, Harry restant calme ou tout du moins essayant. Drago avait retrouvé son sérieux quand il posa pour la première fois un doigt blanc sur la cicatrice de sa Némésis. Le griffondor resta impassible, troublé par cette promiscuité et ce doigt froid qui retraçait lentement les contours de son –au combien- marque maudite.

-« Je crois que Drago essaie de nous faire comprendre que c'est l'avada kédavra que Voldemort a lancé sur Leitha », finit par lâcher le Survivant, une rougeur coupable colorant ses joues.

Le blond hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit soudain sur la pièce.

-«Et c'est possible ça ? Je veux dire qu'elle ait survécu ?» Demanda t'il timidement.

-« Normalement non, lui répondit Lupin, et je ne savais pas que Leitha était capable de résister à un tel sort, elle réserve décidément toujours bien des surprises…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Rogue était inquiet. Il avait très peu dormi la nuit dernière, priant pour que tout se passe bien pour Leitha durant sa nuit de _noces_. Il grimmaça et essaya de ne pas penser aux images qu'évoquait ce mot dans son esprit. Le matin même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était apparut très en forme et de plutôt bonne humeur en sortant de la chambre qu'occuperait désormais son épouse.

L'ex professeur de potions se trouvait désormais devant la porte de la dite chambre. Il respira un bon coup, poussant la poignée et entrant.

Il regnait dans la pièce une atmosphère un peu lourde, renforcée par l'aspect pensant des rideaux de velours rouge qui masquaient les fenêtres, plongeant la pièce dans un semi-obscurité. Il se dirigea vers l'une de ces fenêtres et l'ouvrit doucement, repoussant les tentures.

La pièce était noire. L'homme haussa les sourcils. Les murs, étaient recouverts de boiseries et de tapisseries sombres et chargées, le sol brillant était en marbre noir tout comme l'énorme cheminée dans laquelle un feu se mourait. Les membles de bois laqués était d'une couleur semblable tout comme la grande armure de métal sombre qui tronait à côté de la coiffeuse.

De l'autre côte de la pièce était un lit à baldaquin aux montants d'ébènes et aux voiles noirs.

Severus releva les tentures et posa avec courage son regard crispé qur le corps étendu là.

Leitha était étendue, endormie entièrement nue et chastement voilée par d'immenses drap de soie noire contrastant de façon marquée avec la paleur de sa peau. Rogue se fit soudain la reflexion qu'elle avait plus l'expression délicieusement fatiguée et un peu béate de quelqu'un qui vient de passer une formidable nuit de débauche que d'une femme obligée de se marier pour sauver un jeune homme.

Son souffle était calme et à part de légers bleus sur ses bras et ses cuisses ainsi qu'une lèvre légèrement fendue, l'homme ne remarqua aucune blessure physique importante.

Retournant s'asseoir en soupirant dans un fauteuil (noir) confortablement rembourré (avec des coussins… noirs lol), Severus se mit à feuilleter livre en attendant que la jeune épouse daigne se reveiller.

A suivre 

(1) Non non, pas de lemon on a dit…

(2) petite danse de la victoire ouaiiiiiiiis lol

(3) Maiiiiis bien sûûûûûr… mauvaise fois, the return …

(4) Et top… Je suis un cucurbitacée orange qu'on utilise beaucoup lors de la fête des morts, on peut me creuser et me garnir d'un bougie, les sorciers boivent mon jus, jesuis jesuis jesuis ?Dingdong Laissez tomber, c'est mon trip « questions pour un champion »…

(5) Pas celle la, bande de pervers !

(6) Na na il va pas le faire, c'est une expression voyons…

Soyez chic sur les reviews, je galère un peu à écrire le chapitre d'après alors ça m'encouragerait bien pour vous le poster le plus tôt possible ' MERCIIIIIII


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir. Mais pas tout d'suite quoi que ça se rapproche peu à peu ... Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !! **De plus, il se peut que ça vire au gore sous peu… vous voilà prévenus lol A partir de ce chapitre, c'est plus pour les petits n'enfants…

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Vous auriez pas deviné tous seuls je parie. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring : **Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy of course

**Note** : Merci à Maudette et francol pour leur reviews.

Je suis néanmoins un peu déprimée par le peu de review que je reçois petite larme, soyez cool, pensez à l'auteur qui galère toute seule pour écrire les chapitres plus ou moins en temps et en heure… TT

Bisous à tous

**Chapitre dix-sept : L'armoire multiple **

Il y avait comme un sentiment de gêne qui flottait dans l'air. Assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, la gazette du sorcier sur les genoux, Rémus Lupin pouvait le sentir. Quelque chose s'était produit entre Harry et Drago et cette chose les avait embarrasé. Plus Harry que Drago d'ailleurs.

Il soupira. Devant lui, les deux adolescents jouaient aux échecs calmement. Le sentiment était à peine perceptible mais il était bien là. Un rien de froideur un peu trop détachée pour être crédible ponctuait chaque mot et chaque geste du Serpentard tandis que le Griffondor, moins gai que d'habitude, rougissait parfois sans raison apparente, les yeux dans le vague. (1)

Plus surprenant encore, Lupin avait surprit Harry en train de fixer intensément sa Némésis endormie sur le canapé du salon, après le déjeuner. Et il était presque sûr d'avoir vu le regard de Drago glisser imperceptiblement sur le postérieur du brun à plusieurs reprises.

-« Echec et mat. » Dit soudain le blond.

Le Survivant observa un instant l'échiquier puis s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en ronchonant.

-« C'est pas marrant, soupira t'il. C'est au moins la cinquième partie qu'on fait et j'en déjà ai perdu quatre. J'en ai marre de jouer à ça. »

-« Pas de ma faute si tu es nul », marmona Drago sans réelle intension de provoquer une dispute.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne relevant même pas, signe de sa grande lassitude.

-« On ne peut pas sortir jouer au Quidditch, on ne peut pas faire de la magie, on a regardé toutes les vidéos de la baraque au moins dix fois, j'ai pas envie de lire et les echecs me barbent à force. »

-« Bien résumé, Potter, approuva cyniquement le Serpentard. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'on se fait gravement chier là… »

Prenant pitié, Lupin releva la tête.

-« J'ai vu plusieurs autres jeux de société au grenier la dernière fois que j'y suis allé. C'est un bazar monstre mais il y en a dans un carton. Je me souviens notament d'un Trivial pursuit (2) sorcier auquel on jouait parfois avec James et Sirius il y a longtemps. »

Une soudaine lueur s'était allumée dans le regard de Drago.

-« Trivial Pursuit ? J'adoooore ce jeu, dit il d'une voix enthousiaste, j'y jouais souvent avec mon père… avant ». Son visage se rembrunit légèrement et, dans un éclair de clairvoyance, Harry s'en aperçu et saisit même les causes de cette soudaine tristesse. (3)

-« Je sens que je vais encore me faire laminer, soupira t'il, faussement démoralisé. M'enfin allons y quand même pour le Trivial… » ajouta t'il en se levant.

Avec un sourire entendu, Drago lui emboita le pas sous l'œil inquisiteur de Lupin qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de se qui venait de se passer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Lord Voldemort entra dans la chambre, Leitha était confortablement assise dans un fauteuil près du feu, un livre à la main et sirotant le thé que Rogue venait apparament de lui servir.

-« Bonjour Tom », dit elle sans même lever la tête.

-« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas qu'après une seule nuit commune tu saches déjà reconnaître mon pas, Leitha, railla t'il avec un certain humour. Tu es une épouse bien plus attentionnée que je ne le pensais. »

Severus, qui sortait de la cuisine une nouvelle tasse de thé à la main, salua son maître et alla s'asseoir près de la jeune femme, attendant la réponse de celle-ci.

Elle releva très lentement le regard vers le Lord noir, ses yeux verts emplis de haine et de mépris.

-« Ce n'est pas le cas, Tom, rétorqua t'elle d'une voix à faire geler l'enfer même, seul deux personnes peuvent entrer ici sans avoir à pronocer de sortilège et, étant donné que Severus était dans la cuisine, je n'avais plus tellement de doute à propos de ton identité. »

Le maître de potions remua inconfortablement sur son siège tandis que le sourire presque joyeux de Jedusor s'effaçait soudainement.

-« Rogue ! » Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

-« Oui maître ? »

-« As-tu préparé un test de grossesse magique ? »

-« Oui. Je l'ai versé dans le thé, comme vous me l'avez demandé. »

-« Oh, fit Leitha d'une voix moqueuse, on va enfin savoir si t'es enceinte ou pas Severus ? »

Celui ci grimaça tandis qu'elle finissait sa tasse les yeux rivés sur le Lord noir qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés, attendant anxieusement le verdict.

Le ventre de la jeune femme se mit à briller d'une faible lueur blanche tandis que Jedusor crispait ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. La jeune mariée regarda un instant son époux, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard avant de poser une main sur la sienne.

-« Je suis sûre que ça a marché, lui murmura t'elle de façon rassurante, ne t'en fais pas. »

Voldemord la regarda, surprit, puis laissa échapper une exclamation de joie lorsque la lueur se mit à trembloter avant de franchement virer au vert. Il la serra un court instant dans ses bras. Jamais Severus ne l'avait vu plus heureux. Son côté humain prenait le pas sur le masque de froideur sadique qu'il arborait habituellement.

-« Merlin c'est magnifique ! S'exclama t'il, exalté. Je vais être père et rien ne peut plus m'arreter à présent que ma desvendence est assurée ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux Lei' ? »

Le regard que lui jeta la future mère lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Les yeux couleur poison n'avaient jamais si bien porté leur nom, foudroyant sur place Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-« Oh oui, cracha t'elle, mauvaise, n'est ce pas _merveilleux _? Une nouvelle génération de batards-face- de-serpent-psicopathes est en route et croît dans _mon _ventre… n'est-ce pas absolument_ génial_, Tom ? »

Il la regarda destabilisé.

-« Le système de la douche écossaise. Asséna alors Severus dardant son regard noir surmonté d'un sourcil sarcastiquement relevé vers le jeune couple. Ou comment mettre en confiance son interlocuteur pour mieux le casser ensuite. Classique. »

Leitha lui adressa un sourire sinitre.

-« On commence déjà à regretter de m'avoir épousé, Tom ? »

-« Pas le moins du monde, avec des parents comme nous, je suis sûr que notre enfant fera un succésseur redoutable à mon règne. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

-« A moins qu'il ne te tue avant sa majorité pour prendre ta place. Avec une mère comme _moi_, il faut s'attendre à tout, Tom. »

Il y eu un silence tendu.

-« Que penses tu de moi, Leitha ? Finit pas demander le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Que ressens tu pour moi ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil sarcastique, ses lèvres formant un rictus meurtrier.

-« Actuellement, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de t'enfoncer Destinée en travers de la gorge et de te regarder mourir à petit feu, si tu veux tout savoir. »

-« Destinée c'est l'épée avec laquelle tu t'étais battue contre Preweet ? Demanda t'il d'un ton calme, celle qui tranche même les os ? »

-« Non. Celle-ci c'est Eternity, le sabre de cristal. Destinée est l'épée des meurtriers. Elle marqua une pause. La flamme d'argent dont la lame suinte du cruel souffle bleu… Le seul poison qui ne possède aucune antidote connue. »

-« Tous les poisons possèdent une antidote , Leitha », objecta Rogue

-« Oh non, Severus, il en existe bel est bien un qui est incurable. Le souffle bleu, Severus. »

Le maître de potions blémit quelque peu.

-« C'est une légende, l'Azuline n'existe pas en vrai, Leitha. Ou alors sa composition s'est perdue depuis longtemps… »

-« Oh. Mais il se trouve que je vis depuis _très _longtemps mon cher Severus. »

-« Et ou se trouve cette épée actuellement ? » Demanda Voldemort, interressé.

-« Elle est dans l'Armoire multiple probablement à l'orde du Phoenix. Drago Malefoy ira y jeter un œil tôt ou tard, ajouta t'elle, résignée, après tout, il en possède la clé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Raaaatchaa !! » Eternua Harry en respirant une bouffée du nuage de poussière qui emplissait le grenier.

-« A tes souhaits, Potter », fit moqueusement Drago en ouvrant un autre carton.

Cela faisait à présent presque une heure que les deux jeunes hommes cherchaient fébrilement le carton des jeux de société évoqué par Lupin, véritable quête du Graal dans ce grenier poussièreux et encombré.

-« Encore des bouquins », constata le Survivant avant de se moucher violement et de refermer le carton qu'il explorait.

Le Serpentard reposa la pile de magazines qu'il avait déplacée d'un coup sec.

-« Je jure que si on m'oblige à ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'encore un seul de ses foutus cartons, je pète un cable Potter !! »

-« C'est ça, plains-toi ! Toi au moins t'es pas alergique à la poussière », gémit le brun en toussant désespérément.

Il soupira puis entreprit de dégager l'un des cartons d'un amoncellement assez impressionnant de boites qui encombrait un angle. Le pile se mit soudain à trembler et s'écroula ensuite sur lui dans un énorme nuage de poussière.

-« Bordel Potter !! S'exclama Drago, on t'as jamais apprit que si t'enlevais le carton du bas d'une pile, elle s'effondrait, imbécile de Griffondor ! Ca s'appelle la gravité, tu connais ?!

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, la poussière retombant lentement autour de lui.

-Potter ? Reprit il, inquiet, ça va ?

Un soudaine angoisse étreint inexplicablement son cœur tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le nuage. Potter ne pouvait pas mourir sous une avalanche de vieux cartons quand même ! C'était le Survivant naon ?

- Potter !!? » Glapit il, au bord de la crise de nerfs. La poussière lui brulait les yeux et la gorge et il alla précipitament ouvrir la fenêtre.

Une sauvage crise d'éternuements se fit entendre et le nuage de poussière s'estompant laissa voir un Potter chancelant et furieux.

-« C'est quoi ce merdier !!Pesta t'il, trop irrité pour remarquer l'air de profond soulagement qui se peignait sur les traits du serpentard. Cartons instables de merde ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'il ont pas fait du rangement ici, ma parole ?! »

-« Ca va ? »

-« Ouais c'est le pied. J'me suis pris un putain de carton sur le coin de la figure mais je gère à fond là… » Répondit il sarcastiquement en se massant le crâne.

-« Fais voir ? Fit Drago en s'approchant et se penchant sur le cuir _très_ chevelu que lui présentait le Griffondor. Baissant la tête, ce dernier fixa obstinément ses pieds, refusant de se laisser gagner par la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait de part la proximité du blond. Il se concentra sur ses chaussures, refusant de soupirer lorsque des mains douces se posèrent sur son crâne en quête d'une éventuelle plaie.

Malefoy était légèrement plus grand que lui, songea Harry mais, dans la position où ils se trouvaient, il aurait suffi qu'il relève la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il s'écarta brusquement. Cette étrange proximité lui donnait des pensées des plus inhabituelles.

-« Je crois que tu vas écoper d'une autre cicatrice Potter, asséna le Serpentard d'un ton tragique. En forme de nuage cette fois. »

Le Survivant lui tira la langue.

Il y eu un court silence, le brun, les joues encores rouges au souvenir des mains de Malefoy dans ses cheveux, regardant avec confusion son vis à vis qui fixait cette langue pointée sur lui. Drago fut le premier à se reprendre. Détachant ses yeux du Griffondor, il promena son regard sur l'amoncellement de cartons dont Harry avait entrainé la chute.

-« Tiens, dit il en haussant les sourcils, c'est quoi ça ? »

Le Survivant se retourna et aperçu soudain ce que la chute des cartons avait dévoilé, une haute armoire d'ébène, entièrement sculptée et à l'aspect imposant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus déposa une fiole de potion transparente sur la table devant Leitha.

-« Ceci est une potion de grossesse accélérée, l'informa le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait derrière elle, cela va nous servir à réduire le temps de ta gestation. »

La jeune femme eu une petite moue à l'emploi du dernier mot.

-« Pas possible, railla t'elle, et moi qui était persuadée qu'une potion de grossesse accélérée servait à faire pousser les poils du nez… »

-« Rogue en a préparé neuf flacons, tu devras en prendre un tous les soirs à cette même heure. Les neufs jours et neufs nuits symboliserons chacun un mois de grossesse.

Voldemort darda son regard d'un noir rougeâtre dans les yeux vert de sa jeune épouse, cherchant la moindre trace de crainte, d'appréhension ou même de résignation. Il n'y avait rien. Rien qu'un désintéret légèrement haineux de la situation. Il se demanda soudain si Leitha saisissait bien toute l'ampleur de la situation.

-Neuf jours, répéta t'il, neuf jours… »

-« Ca va. Je ne suis pas sourde », coupa t'elle dédaigneusement.

Severus revint avec un verre de jus d'orange dans lequel il versa la potion. Elle s'en saisit et vida le contenu d'un trait, le regard rivé dans celui de son époux. Satisfait, ce dernier quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Rogue s'assit à la place qu'il avait occupé, devant la sorcière. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se racla la gorge.

-« Connais tu les modalités de la potion d'accélération de grossèsse Leitha ? »

Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur lui et il soupira.

-« La grossesse peut être réduite de façon modulable en fonction de ce que veulent les parents mais cela peut présenter un certain danger. Il détourna les yeux et fixa obstinément sa propre main, posée près du verre vide. Entre trois et huit moins de gestation ne présente aucun risque ni pour la mère, ni pour l'enfant. Entre un et trois mois les risques sont faibles. Entre deux semaines et un mois les risques

sont faibles pour le nourrisson mais assez importants pour la mère, dit il à voix basse.

Entre une et deux semaine, les risques pour l'enfant sont faibles mais ceux qu'encoure la mère très importants. En dessous d'une semaine, dit il en baissant encore le ton, les chances de survies de la mère sont casi nulles et la santé de l'enfant assez compromise. »

La sorcière pencha la tête sur le coté, cherchant à intercepter son regard.

-« Pourquoi tant de précautions Severus ? Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre des gants pour me dire que je vais mourir. Je ne vais pas me mettre à hurler, tu sais. »

Elle intercepta soudain le regard sombre du maitre des potions dans lequel une lueur de douleur à peine contenue brillait.

-« Oh. Je vois. Ce n'es pas moi que tu cherche à protèger du désespoir. Stupide Leitha », conlut elle avec un petit sourire triste et en posant sa main fine sur celle de l'homme accablé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago et Harry se tenaient devant la haute armoire. Il avaient été rejoint par Lupin, alamé par le bruit de la chute de cartons qu'avait provoqué le Survivant. Le loup-garou était fébrile.

-« Je n'en reviens pas ! S'exclama t'il, l'armoire multiple de Leitha ! J'aurais à peu près parié sur tous les lieux paumés d'Angleterre pour trouver où elle l'avait planqué mais certainement pas sur le grenier de l'ordre. Il se tourna vers le Serpentard, les yeux brillants. Et dire qu'en plus tu en as la clé ! »

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air surprit puis sembla comprendre et détacha de son cou le pendentif en forme de larme que Leitha lui avait confié. Il fit un pas vers l'armoire puis se retourna brusquement vers le loup garou.

-« Mais… cela ne serait il pas terriblement indiscret de notre part que de fouiner dans ses affaires personnelles alors que je suis déjà au courrant de tous ses rêves ? »

-« Tu sais Drago, elle savait que son armoire se trouvait ici et c'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'elle t'as donné la clé. Elle ne l'aurait certainement pas fait si elle n'avait pas voulu que tu y jettes un coup d'œil. »

Le blond regarda Harry qui hocha gravement la tête.

-« Bon… alors si même Saint Potty est d'accord… »

Ce dernier s'étant rapproché de lui, il lui donna un coup de coude en détaillant le meuble.

L'armoire faisait presque trois mètres de haut et était d'une profonde couleur noire. Elle présentait, au dessus de ses pieds sculptés, un tiroir orné de poignée d'argent et surmonté de deux larges portes à battant, séparées par une fine latte de bois où une serrure était visible, à peu près à hauteur d'homme.

-« Et vous savez comment ça marche, Lupin ? » Demanda Drago en lui tendant le pendentif.

-« Je l'ai vu faire, une fois… »

Saisissant le colier, le loup-garou l'enfonça dans la serrure et tourna. Un cliquetit se fit entendre et la latte centrale sembla se surrélever légèrement. Il fit pression sur elle, juste sous la serrure et la baissa jusqu'en bas du meuble, en révélant une autre plus petite, sur laquelle étaient gravées et peintes verticalement toutes les lettres de l'aphabet ainsi que les chiffres de un à dix. Lupin effleura lettes d'argent et se saissisant du délicat curseur pointé sur 0, le positionna sur une lettre au hazard. Il appuya dessus et un léger « clang » se fit entendre.

Ouvrant l'une des portes du placard il dévoila à l'interieur une pièce beaucoup plus spatieuse que l'armoire en elle même, habitée d'un bazar sans nom et éclairée par la douce lueur de chandeliers qui pendaient au mur. Il changea plusieurs fois de lettres, ouvrant à chaque fois la porte sur un espace différent.

-« C'est un peu comme la malle magique de Maugrey Fol Œil, dit il en souriant à Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles les objets sont classés selon leur nom ».

Le Serpentard et le Grifondore se jettèrent un regard de mutuel interet pour l'objet avant de s'en rapprocher.

-« A taaaaaaable !! » La voix de Mrs Weasley résonna soudain dans l'escalier silencieux.

A suivre… 

(1) Non, non pas de jeux de mot douteux

(2) J'adoooooore ce jeu lol

(3) Alleluya, Dieu est avec nous, c'est sûr…

Reivew please, allea soyez sympa quoi !


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, 6 tomes sont pris en compte mais il peut y avoir des incohérences '

**Rating** : M pour cause de yaoi et probablement plusieurs lemon à venir. Mais pas tout d'suite quoi que ça se rapproche peu à peu ... Quoi qu'il en soit **homophobes s'abstenir !! **De plus, il se peut que ça vire au gore sous peu… vous voilà prévenus lol A partir de ce chapitre, c'est plus pour les petits n'enfants…

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (y'en a qu'ont de la chance…). Euh donc forcément ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Vous auriez pas deviné tous seuls je parie. Leitha est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous en serviez pour d'autres fic, mais demandez moi avant, svp . L'histoire (débile) et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par moi. Beuuuh…

**Paring : **Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy of course

**Note** : Merci à Maudette, Love Drago Malefoy et francol pour leur reviews.

Je suis néanmoins un peu déprimée par le peu de review que je reçois petite larme, soyez cool, pensez à l'auteur qui galère toute seule pour écrire les chapitres plus ou moins en temps et en heure… TT

Bisous à tous

**Chapitre dix-huit : La pensine de Leitha**

Une fois le repas terminé et sous le regard dégoûté d'un Lupin réquisitionné pour la prochaine réunion de l'ordre, Harry et Drago montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et se plantèrent de nouveau devant l'armoire magique.

-« Habituellement ça m'embête qu'on me mette à l'écart des réunions mais là, je dois bien avouer que ça m'arrange,» s'exclama le Griffondor.

-« Moi aussi. Je préfère largement ta compagnie à celle des vieux croûlants du ministère… »

Le brun fit la moue.

-« On va dire que je considère ça comme un compliment, Malefoy… »

-« Oh. Drago se mit à rire. Mais s'en est un… Il enfonça la clé dans l'armoire et dévoila le curseur magique.Je te laisse le choix de la lettre, pour me faire pardonner… » dit il avec un petit air adorable.

-«Tu m'auras pas à l'affectif », dit froidement Harry, feignant d'être vexé.

-« Oh allez… Potteeeeer… » susura t'il en clignant des yeux et en se déhanchant légèrement de façon langoureuse.

-« T'as une poussière dans l'œil Malefoy ? »

-« Non, c'est toi qui m'a tapé dans l'œil, _Harry_. » Rétorqua ce dernier d'une voix basse.

Le Griffondor se sentit rougir comme une collégienne et baissa les yeux. Drago Malefoy l'observait avec un grand sourire.

-« Et si on choisissait le Q, Potter ? »

Le Survivant sursauta et leva les yeux sur son vis à vis, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-« Quoi ? Croassa t'il, t'es vraiment un pervers Malefoy ! »

-« Je parlais de la lettre bien sûr, » asséna dignement le blond. (1)

-« Ah… »

-« Qui est pervers déjà hum ? »

-« Ta gueule. »

-« Avec grand plaisir… » Drago éclata de rire.

-« T'es vraiment adorable quand tu as l'air tout confus comme ça… » Dit il en se rapprochant quelque peu.

-« C'est pas vrai ! » S'indigna Harry en paniquant légèrement de voir le Serpentard le fixer d'un air légèrement prédateur.

Ce dernier s'approcha encore et remarqua que, malgré son souffle un peu court et ses joues rouges, le Griffondor ne reculait pas.

-« La lettre Potter… »Souffla t'il, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du Survivant.

-« …P… » Finit par dire ce dernier.

Il sourit et se recula allègrement pour aller appuyer sur le curseur.

-« Tu me paieras ça Malefoy », grogna Harry tandis que le « clang » carractéristique retentissait.

-« J'espère bien, Potter, j'espère bien. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le front appuyé contre le rebord de céramique froid et les bras enserrant la cuvette des toilettes, Leitha finnissait de maudire Voldemort jusqu'à la trente troisième génération lorque Rogue entra dans la salle de bain.

La jeune femme au teint verdâtre lui jeta un regard furieux.

-« Des nausées peuvent se faire sentir les premiers jours de la grossesse. » Expliqua t'il d'un ton neutre, comme s'il récitait une phrase apprise par cœur.

-« Oooh, quelle surprise d'apprendre cela Severus, vraiment ! »

Avec un hoquet, elle replongea brusquement la tête dans la cuvette.

-« Et il y a d'autres choses auxquelles je devrais m'attendre ? »

-« Et bien …oui. Des vertiges, des maux d'estomac, de l'hyperventillation, des pertes momentanée de la vision ou de l'un des autres sens, des délires, des phases de claustrophobie intense, des éruptions cuttanées diverses, des moments d'hyperémotivité, des courbatures, de la fièvre, des envies subites, des évanouissements spasmodiques…

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Oh, et un peu d'athsme, aussi. Tous ces symptômes sont possibles, mais il est rare qu'ils se produisent tous en même temps. Surtout en neuf jours et avec un peu de chance… » (2)

-« Laisse tomber la chance, Severus. Il a été cliniquement prouvé que j'en avais pas… »

Nouvelle avalanche dans la cuvette.

-« Je savais bien que j'aurais du écouter Papa et me faire nonne », gémit elle.

Rogue eu un petit sourire.

-« Quand est-ce que Face-de-serpent a décidé de venir prendre des nouvelles de sa chèèèèère petite femme aujourd'hui ? »

-« Dans une petite demi-heure. »

-« Urg. » Se relevant péniblement, elle se brossa les dents et sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas incertain.

Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et se saisit d'un pot de fond de teint blanc.

-« Et ben ? Je me fais belle pour mon mari, c'est normal, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Le maître des potions la fixa un instant et eu un nouveau sourire triste.

-« Tu ne lui fera jamais le plaisir de voir que tu en baves hein ? »

Réprimant un hocquet, la jeune femme lui sourit dangereusement en étalant une couche de blanc sur ses cernes, masquant par la même occsion sur teint verdâtre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Voyons voir, fit Drago en inspectant soigneusement le bric à brac qui meublait la petite pièce que renfermait l'armoire, des palmes, des papillons en plastique, une panthère en peluche, un parachute, tout un lot de parfum, des pastèques… moisies, des planches, des patins à glace, une pelle, un assortiments de peignoir et … un bouquet de fleur séchées ? »

-« C'est des paquerettes, Malefoy. »

-« Ouais. Pas de doute on est bien dans les P. »

Saisissant un livre large et relié de cuir rouge Harry le tendit au Serpentard.

-« C'est un album photo. Mais il ne s'ouvre pas. »

-« De fait, fit le blond en s'escrimant pour tenter de décoller la couverture de l'ouvrage. Et c'est pareil avec tous ceux qui sont sur l'étagère ? »

-« Tous ceux que j'ai déjà essayé d'ouvrir en tout cas, soupira le Survivant en se tournant vers la rangée de livres rouges pour en prendre un autre. Soudain, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son dos, Malefoy s'étant collé tout contre lui pour remettre l'album inouvrable à sa place, hissé sur la pointe des pieds.

Avisant le regard géné du Survivant, il lui adressa un regard moqueur.

-Tu l'as fait exprès pas vrai ? »

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

-« J'adore t'embêter Potter, c'est plus fort que moi… »

-« Ecoutes moi, bien, dit alors Harry d'un ton dangereusement douceureux. Tu. Vas. Arreter .Ca. TOUT DE SUITE !! »

-« Ohlala… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es aussi géné, Potter. »

-« Ce qui me gêne, ce ne sont pas les actions en elles-même. S'exclama Harry. En songeant que, même s'il aurait préférer avaler sa langue que de le dire, il trouvait que ce jeu un peu trouble de deni auquel il se livrait avec Malefoy était diablement exaltant. Ce qui me gêne, reprit il, c'est cette façon horriblement sûre de toi que tu prends en de pareilles circonstances. »

-« Tu me fais le coup de la vierge effarouchée maintenant Potter ? » Railla le Serpentard.

-« Vas te faire mettre Malefoy », cracha t'il.

-« Et c'est moi qui suis trop entreprenant ? » (3)

Bondissant brusquement en arrière pour éviter le poing que le Survivant voulait écraser sur son visage, le blond percuta violement une étagère qui s'ouvrit en grand. Potter ouvrit soudain la bouche et fixa d'un air intéressé l'interieur de celle-ci. Drago se retourna et aperçu enfin, tranquilement posée sur une étagère, une pensine aux reflets bleutés et prometteurs.

Echangeant un regard cette fois dénué de toute animosité, les deux jeunes hommes s'en aprochèrent et y plongèrent simultanément. (4)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une ombre titube parmi les arbres et s'accroche douloureusement à un tronc pour ne pas tomber. Elle se laisse glisser au sol, la main plaquée sur son flanc droit d'où s'échappent des flots de sang. C'est une femme. Une femme très belle aux magnifiques yeux verts et au teint pâle. Une femme qui s'appelle Leitha. Ou Laeta, selon les circonstances.

Elle jette un coup d'œil derrière le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel elle est adossée. Apparament elle les a semé. Elle soupire. Une flaque de sang d'un rouge très foncé se répand doucement autour d'elle. Il coule de ses multiples plaies et son bras droit forme un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps. Elle constate distraitement qu'il doit être cassé.

La douleur n'est pas intense et son esprit curieusement embrumé. Elle songe confusément qu'elle aurait dû écouter les conseils de Greed au lieu de partir seule puis laisse son menton retomber sur sa poitrine et sombre dans l'inconscience.

Un léger bruit la réveille. Elle ouvre les yeux, les sens aux aguets. Il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rivière, quelqu'un qui vient par le chemin qu'elle suivait avant de s'écrouler au pied de cet arbre. Il est encore assez loin et marche d'un pas tranquille et léger. Elle est presque sûre qu'il ne porte pas d'arme. Leitha essaie de se relever mais ses jambes se dérobent sous elle et une vive douleur se fait sentir dans ses côtes brisées.

« Très bien, songe t'elle calmement, je mourrais donc ici. Après tout c'est un bel endroit pour finir ses jours. J'aimerais être enterrée au pied de cet arbre. Il est très beau. »

Elle regarde l'orée des buissons, l'endroit où cette personne qui marche vers elle sortira du couvert des arbres. Il est là. C'est un jeune homme d'une vingtainne d'années. Ses cheveux sont longs, blonds et bouclés et ses yeux d'un marron clair. Il dégage une impression de douceur voire de mélancolie mais à part ça, semble tout à fait banal. Il aperçoit soudain Leitha et a un mouvement de recul, haussant les sourcils.

Il hésite, mesurant le danger puis s'avance lentement en levant les deux mains pour faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas armé.

-«Bonjour », dit il d'un ton hésitant et mal à l'aise sous le regard de la blessée immobile.

-« Bonjour » répond t'elle impassiblement, un filet de sang coulant du coin de sa bouche sur son menton.

Il hésite encore puis prend soudainement une décision. Franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparent de la jeune femme et s'agenouille à ses côtés. Ses yeux parcourent son visage et sa gorge meurtris, son bras tordu et ses côtes cassées et sanglantes.

-« Vous êtes bien amochée, dit il d'un ton inquiet. Elle hausse un sourcil pour signifier que « merci, elle était au courant ». Je ne sais pas qui vous a fait ça mais mon père est médecin, si vous avez la force de marcher jusqu'à chez moi, il vous soignera. »

Elle le regarde dans les yeux. Orbes froides et lasses couleur poison contre sincérité chaude et brune.

-« Est-ce loin ? » Demande t'elle en détournant le regard.

-« Non. Il y en a pour une petite demie heure de marche. »

Un curieux sentiment étreint soudain la jeune femme. Comme si elle était sur le point de prendre une décision capitale pour le restant de ses jours, en choisissant banalement de suivre ce jeune homme ou simplement d'attendre ici que Greed ou son Maître ne viennent la chercher.

-« D'accord », dit elle simplement en se levant.

Il hoche la tête et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Ils repartent vers d'où le jeune homme est venu. Leitha s'appuie sur lui pour marcher et la douleur augmente à chaque pas. Elle pense s'évanouir lorsque des taches de couleurs se mettent à danser devant ses yeux mais elles finissent par se dissiper et elle continue de marcher en silence.

-« Quel est votre nom ? Demande le blond, légèrement ésoufflé.

Elle marque une légère pause.

-« Laeta , répond t'elle d'une voix douce, Laeta Wilhelm von Kurtfall. »

-« Wilhelm von Kurtfall ? »

-« Mon mari. » Elle dit cette phrase sans émotion aucune, comme peu concernée par l'information.

-« Et vous ? »

-« Hoju Hohenheim. »

-« Hohenheim ? Comme l'alchimiste ? »

-« C'est mon père. »

Elle s'arrête net.

-« Votre père ? »

-« Oui. Il la considère d'un air suspicieux. Cela vous pose t'il un problème ? »

-« Aucun. Et votre mère ? »

-« Elle s'appelle Dante. »

-« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, » dit elle en recommençant à marcher.

-« La connaisez-vous ? »

-« Nous nous sommes déjà croisés. »

Le silence retombe, Leitha songeant que Greed aurait sans doute donné un peu près n'importe quoi pour savoir où se trouvait la fameuse Dante, responsable de tous ses malheurs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Comment va t'elle ? » Demande anxieusement Hoju à son père qui sort de la chambre prêtée à la blessée.

-« Mieux lorsque elle est arrivée en tout cas. Trois de ses côtes cassées avaient perforé son poumon gauche et son coude droit était déboité. J'ai du l'operer pour remettre tout cela en place. Elle a également perdu beaucoup de sang mais je n'ai trouvé aucun résus coincidant avec le sien. Son sang coagule tous les échantillons que je possède. C'est très étrange. Peut elle est elle atteinte d'une maladie globulaire rare… »

-« Quand pourrais-je la voir ? »

-« Pas tout de suite. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos et sa convalescence va être longue. Comment as tu dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà, Hoju ? »

-« Laeta Wilhelm von Kurtfall. La connaisez-vous, père ? »

-« Von Kurtfall hum ? C'est un scientifique assez renommé. J'ai effectivement entendu dire qu'il s'était marié. Je vais lui écrire pour le prévenir de la présence de son épouse ici. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leitha ouvre les yeux dans une petite pièce aux murs bleus pâles. Cela doit être le début de l'après midi et des rayons de soleil passent à travers les rideaux opaques de sa fenêtre pour venir jouer sur les plis de son drap blanc. Elle bouge légèrement et une affreuse douleur au niveau de son flanc la fait suffoquer. Il est entièrement bandé. Elle remarque également que son bras droit est platré est que de multiples pansements recouvrent son corps.

La jeune femme tente néanmoins de se lever, titube, trébuche et est retenue in extremis par une paire de bras puissants. Hohenheim. Père cette fois.

-« Allons Mme Von Kurtfall vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonable. Après l'opération que vous avez subit, il faut absolument que vous restiez allitée quelques jours. »

-« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, Pr. Hohenheim. Avec la Peste qui fait des ravages dans le nord et la guerre à l'ouest, vous devez avoir bien assez de travail comme ça, » répond t'elle doucement en se laissant néanmoins border par l'homme.

-« Pas vraiment, sourit il en s'asseyant près d'elle pour prendre sa tension, je ne suis plus docteur maintenant. Je fais des recherches, sur l'alchimie principalement. Votre mari, Wihlelm vous en a peut-être parlé non ? Il a beaucoup aimé mon dernier livre, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Laeta sourit.

-« Oui. Il s'interresse beaucoup à l'alchimie. »

-« Et vous même ? Je veux dire, j'ai aussi cru comprendre que… » Il laisse sa phrase en suspens en soulevant le poignet non platré de la malade et en désignant le cercle de transmutation alchimique qui y était tracé.

-« Disons que je m'y suis beaucoup interessée. Quand j'étais plus jeune. »

Hohenheim parait un instant sur le point de faire la remarque qu'elle ne doit pas être _si_ vieille mais est interrompu par Hoju qui frappe doucement à la porte, apportant un léger plateau repas.

Mis côte à côte, la ressemblance du père et du fils ést évidente. Mêmes cheveux long blong-ondulés, même yeux marrons mélancolique et visage fin. Il sourit à Leihta en déposant le plateau sur ses genoux.

-« Je vois que vous allez mieux. Ma mère a préparré du bouillon spécialement pour vous. »

-« Merci répondit la jeune femme en regardant le garçon droit dans les yeux. Et merci aussi pour m'avoir rammenée ici. C'était très charitable de votre part. »

-« Je vous en prie. Je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir dans la foret, votre cadavre aurait attiré bien trop de charognards de toute façon. » ajouta t' il d'un ton très serieux.

-« Hoju ! » Le réprimande son père mais Laeta éclate de rire.

-« Je n'aurais pas mieux répondu moins même, dit elle joyeusement en lui lançant un regard complice. Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre vous et moi »…

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement mais soutient son regard et place même un « vous m'en voyez ravi » un peu moqueur avant que son père ne lui jette une oeillade noire et ne l'entraine à l'exterieur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emergeant brusquement de la pensine, Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard perplexe.

A suivre…

(1) Désolée… j'avais très envie de faire cette blague pas drôle alors… lol

(2) Je me suis inspirée de la liste des « effets non souhaitables et gênants » de mon dernier antibiotique… Ca fait peur quand on y pense u.u

(3) La blague nulle, le retour TT J'aime beaucoup embêter Harry, moi aussi…

(4) Les passages dans la pensine sont écrit au présent. C'est normal, je l'ai fait pour les distinguer du reste de l'histoire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, un chouia de crossover avec Fullmetal alchimist, diverses références à des livres, films, éléments mythologiques de tous genres

**Rating** : M ou R ou Nc-17. Bon. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemins. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol). Pour les autres, bienvenue, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni Hiromu Arakawa, ni aucun des auteurs à qui les personnages utilisé dans cette fanfictiont appartiennent. Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

Les personnages que j'ai inventé ici sont à moi (encore heureux lol, si vous voulez vous en servir en vous en inspirer, laissez moi un petit mail pour me le demander. Merci

**Paring **: Principalement du HPDM

**Note **: Merci à Sorcha, Barbotine et petite-abeille pour leurs review qui m'ont fait trèèèèèèès plaisir. Pour répondre à la question de Sorcha, je suis effectivement fan de Fullmetal alchimist, les amateurs auront sans doute déjà remarqué les légers crossovers que je me permet Pour les autres, ne vous en faites pas, ça reste compréhenssible même si on n'y connaît rien.

Ce chapitre contient une mini dose de lemon Il vous plaira, je pense …

Bonne lecture et Joyeux noyel !!

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Au début, il y avait…**

Les premiers jours, Leitha ne faisait que dormir. Elle se reveillait à peine quelques instants pour manger, s'accouder un peu à la fenêtre soutenue par Hoju puis retombait dans un sommeil léthargique. Le Professeur Hohenheim venait la voir une fois par jour, lui assurant qu'elle serait bientôt remise.

Hoju restait souvent avec elle, l'aidant à manger, à faire quelques pas, la regardant dormir. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'occupation particulière, lisant ou dessinant parfois au fusain. Ses parents passaient le plus clair de leur temps plongés dans des bouquins ou des experiences d'alchimie et il restait seul, veillant sur la jeune femme.

Ce jour là, le professeur Hohenheim dit que Laeta était suffisament remise pour sortir se balader dans le jardin, si elle restait assise dans un fauteuil roulant. Hoju proposa évidément de l'escorter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assise sous un tilleul en pleine floraison, la jeune femme regarde l'eau du ruisseau couler tranquillement à ses pieds. L'air est calme, empli de l'odeur légère du tilleul, la senteur boisée de la plaine et le son cristalin de l'eau roulant sur les galets.

Non loin de la Hoju est assis et dessine. Il la dessine. Il ne lui a pas encore dit mais elle est son seul sujet d'étude depuis des jours. Il dessine son visage encore et encore, sans parvenir à capturer l'étincelle si particulière de son regard ni la grâce insensée de tous ses mouvements.

Il se lève et s'approche.

-« A quoi pensez-vous ? » demande t'il doucement.

Elle sourit.

-« A diverses choses. Je pense aussi que j'aimerais bien être un tilleul en fleur.

Il hausse les sourcils.

-Un tilleul en fleur n'a pas de problème. Il vit mais n'en n'est pas réellement conscient, il ne se pose pas de question, ne ressent pas la douleur, ni physique ni morale. »

-« Vous avez mal quelque part ? » Demande Hoju, inquiet, en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Le blessée relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-« Pas spécialement. Vous m'avez demandé à quoi je pensais, je vous ai répondu. »

-« Oui. » Sa voix est troublée. Il pose sa main sur le bras recouvert d'une légère robe blanche de Leitha.

Ils se regardent longuement, leurs visages se touchant presque. Le moment semble s'éterniser et le temps ralentir tandis que l'instant se cristallise dans la senteur bruissante du tilleul et l'odeur fraiche de l'eau.

Hoju finit par détourner les yeux et s'asseoit par terre, près d'elle. Le regard de Leitha fixe encore l'endroit désormais vide ou se tenait son visage quelques secondes auparavant.

-« Je peux vous poser une question ? » Demande t'il.

Elle consent à rammener son regard sur lui.

-« Oui.»

-« Qui vous a blessé ainsi ? Que faisiez vous dans cette foret, à deux doigts de la mort ? »

Leitha le considère un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Evidemment, glousse t'elle, à quoi pouvais-je donc m'attendre ? »

Il la regarde sans comprendre et elle lui sourit. Il aime beaucoup ce sourire.

-« Pour répondre à votre question disons que… j'étais en mission pour récupérer quelque chose et que les détenteurs de cette chose n'ont pas voulu me la ceder. La situation a dégénéré et ils étaient nombreux. Rien de bien compliqué en fait. »

-« J'immagine que vous ne m'en direz pas plus. »

-« Vous immaginez bien. Rentrons, je suis fatiguée. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et les jours se succèdent, dans une agréble routine. Tous les jours Hoju va voir Leitha l'aide à manger, pousse son fauteuil dans des promenades de plus en plus longues. Ils discutent de choses et d'autres, il lui montre ses livres préférés, les poèmes qu'il compose. Elle lit, critique, rectifie, plaisante. L'atmosphère de ce printemps doux et léger semble immuable et figée dans cette relation ouattée où pas un mot n'est plus haut que l'autre, la douceur est réciproque et les piques d'humour souvent spirituelles. Ils se complaisent à immaginer que cette sensation de calme et de bonheur durera toujours.

Mais un jour où ils sont assis dans la lumière du soleil de mai, sur la barrière du petit pont de briques roses qui surplombe le ruisseau, où Hoju montre un dessin du fauteuil roulant de Leitha, vide après qu'elle ait recommencé à marcher, le professeur Hohenheim les rejoint, l'air soucieux. Il tient une lettre ouverte à la main.

Il se plante, mal-à-l'aise devant la jeune femme, ne sachant par où commencer.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? » Demande t'elle, l'encourageant à se lancer.

-« Nous n'avons reçu cette lettre que ce matin, dit il lentement, à cause de la guerre dans l'ouest qui perturbe le traffic postal.

Il la tend à Leihta.

-« Il s'agit de celle que j'avais envoyé à votre mari pour le prévenir de votre présence ici. Elle m'a été renvoyée car personne ne l'a réceptionné. Wilhelm von Kurtfall est mort il y a trois mois déjà. »

-« En effet, répond t'elle d'un ton polaire. Ne vous l'avais-je pas précisé ? »

-« Non. »

-« Veuillez m'excuser. Entre la mort de ce cher Wilhelm et ma convalescence, j'ai dû oublier de vous dire de ne pas envoyer cette lettre. »

Hohenheim semble être rassuré et hoche la tête, reprenant le chemin du laboratoire mais Hoju, fixant Leitha, est étrangement persuadé qu'elle ment ou ommet quelque chose d'important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Pourquoi avez vous menti ? »

-« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit Leitha en tournant légèrement la tête.

-« Ne bougez pas, la réprimande Hoju en gommant sur son bloc à dessin un trait innaproprié. Ayant avoué à la jeune femme qu'il adorait la dessiner, celle ci avait accepté de poser, lui servant de modèle d'étude. Assise sur le rebord en marbre d'une fontaine se situant à l'orée de la fôret, elle présente son profil au dessinateur minutieux. Je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous aviez menti. »

-« Menti à qui ? »

-« A moi. Et à mon père. A nous tous en fait.

Le convalescente continue de fixer l'horizon légèrement brumeux de cette fin d'après midi d'été.

-« A propos de quoi ? »

-« Je vous en prie, répond t'il d'une voix irritée, ayant cassé la mine de son fusain sur la page, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. De la mort de votre mari. Et du fait que vous nous l'ayez caché. »

-« Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que je ne voulais pas admettre cette mort. Pour me proteger. Pour vous proteger. »

-« Me protéger ? Fait il. Et de quoi ? Savez vous seulement quelle fut ma douleur quand je vous ai cru mariée ? Savez vous quel poignard acéré vous avez enfoncé en mon cœur ce jour là ? En un instant, ce fut comme si le poison était partout dans mes membres. Il y eu un court silence. Et puis j'ai appris à vivre avec. Avec l'idée que vous ne serez jamais mienne mais que je devais profiter de tout ce que vous aviez néanmoins à m'offrir. »

-« Je n'ai rien à offrir »

Laissant tomber fusain et papier sur le sol herbeux, Hoju se lève et vient s'asseoir sur le marbre, en face de Laeta . Leur regards se croisent et ne se quittent plus.

-« Je l'ai su dès la première fois où je vous ai vu, murmure t'il, sanglante et adossée à cet arbre. J'ai su que c'était vous. »

Elle ne dit rien.

-« Mon père veut que j'épouse une certaine Lynette. Un paysane charmante que j'aimais bien avant votre arrivée. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux me passer de vous. »

-« Vous ne m'aimez pas. Le ton de Leitha est dur et froid. Vous ne me connaisez pas, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis réelement, de ce qu'est ma vie, en ville. »

-« Dites-le moi alors. »

-« Non »

-« Epousez moi. »

-« Non »

-« Pourquoi ? »

Leitha soupire.

-« Cela ferait votre malheur. »

-« Vraiment ? Très bien. J'apprendrais donc à vivre sans vous connaître. A construire mon existence autour de votre absence et l'idée que je me fais de vous autour des vides que vous ne daignez pas combler. Ma vie sera creuse et absurde. Croyez vous que je souffrirais moins si vous partiez ? »

-« Vous ne m'aimez pas », repète elle.

-« Si. Et vous m'aimez-vous ? »

-« Non. Si je vous aimais suffisament, je partirais. »

-« Certes pas, vous resteriez. »

Elle secoue doucement la tête.

-« Vous n'avez pas idée a quel point ma présence ici fera de votre vie un enfer. »

Il sourit.

-« Je prend le risque. »

Puis, les yeux désespéréments ouverts, il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, scellant un pacte implicite les condamnant tous deux à des années de malheur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Et c'est tout ? » Demanda Lupin, les yeux brillants.

-« Oui. Après nous avons été éjecté de la pensine. Je crois qu'elle ne contenait rien d'autre », répondit Harry en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-«Professeur, intervint Drago, vous avez bien dit qu'il y a longtemps, vous aviez fouiné et finit par trouver une photo du mariage de Leitha et de cet Hoju dans les années trente c'est bien ça ?

Le loup-garou hocha la tête.

-« Et vous vous souvenez à quoi il ressemblait ? »

-« Hohenheim ? Il avait l'air un peu bizarre. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement. »

-« Est-ce que ses cheveux étaient verts ? »

Les deux Griffondor fixèrent Drago sans comprendre.

-« Je ne sais pas. La photo était en noir et blanc. »

-« Raides ou bouclés ?

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Ses cheveux. Raides ou bouclés ? Longs ou courts ? »

-« Euuuh… longs. Et raides si je me souviens bien. »

-« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, Malefoy ? » Demanda le Survivant, perplexe.

-« Parce que l'Hoju qu'on a vu dans la pensine n'est pas celui que je croyais. En fait, explica t'il devant l'air ahurit de ses interlocuteurs, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de cet homme bizarre que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Leitha et aussi en enfer, quand nous tentions d'échapper à Voldemort. »

-« Le type en uniforme nazi ? »

-« Ouais. Etrangement, j'étais peruadé que c'était lui, Hoju. Le plus simple serait peut être que vous montiez regarder dans la pensine, Lupin. Vous le reconnaitriez, non ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Sans doute. »

Le Serpentard s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec un air satisfait.

-« Je trouve ça bizarre, dit soudain Harry, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne voyais pas du tout le mari de Leitha comme ça. C'est pas sensé être un psychopathe qui pend les gens pour faire peur à son épouse et qui –détail non négligeable– est capable de la supporter quotidiennement pendant quinze ans ? Ce type fragile désespérément romantique et mélancolique ne fait pas le poid à mon avis. »

-« Très bien, dit Lupin. J'irai vérifier alors. Mais demain, là il est tard et cette réunion de l'ordre était épuisante. Vous devirez aller vous coucher aussi. » Hochant la tête, Drago et Harry quittèrent le salon pour monter dans leur chambre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La grossesse de Leitha s'annonçait mal. On n'en était qu'au troisième jour du processus et la jeune femme semblait déjà complètement épuisée. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars fiévreux et de convulsions, elle avait constament la nausée et ne mangeait casiment plus, son souffle était court et de violentes douleurs se faisaient parfois sentir dans son ventre.

Mais ça, Severus Rogue était le seul à le savoir. Il était le seul à qui Leitha acceptait d'apparaître dans cet état de faiblesse maladive. Le professeur de potions avait toujours su que la jeune femme était particulièrement douée pour dissimuler ses émotions mais il n'aurait jamais immaginé qu'elle eût un tel contrôle sur elle même.

En effet, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et qu'elle devait, en ce moment même, être sujette à de fortes nausées, la jeune épouse se tenait bien droite dans son fauteuil et faisait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun signe d'une quelconque douleur ou faiblesse n'était perceptible dans son attitude. Son visage cerné et blafard était magnifié par une couche de maquillage qui la rendait terriblement belle, son corps brisé se tenait droit et détendu et si la souffrance lui tordait interieurement les entrailles, aucun signe exterieur de cela n'était visible.

Après avoir été cassé par une énième réplique haineuse de son épouse adorée, Voldemort se décida enfin à quitter les lieux en marmonant un vague « à demain »

Leitha ferma brievement les yeux puis se leva et s'écroula soudain sur le sol, inconsciente. Severus eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant que sa tête ne percute violement le mabre noir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Non pitié ne faîtes pas ça encore, gémit Drago, tout mais pas ça, je vous en prie… »

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux et alluma sa lampe de chevet pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Malefoy pleurant et suppliant dans son sommeil, le corps agité de spasmes. Restant un instant tétanisé, il se redressa brutalement et empoigna le blond par les épaules.

-« Malefoy !! Putain reveilles toi ! »

Le blond se débattit violement contre lui et lui envoya un direct du droit dans la machoire.

-« Aw t'es complètement malade, qu'est-ce qui te prend », hurla t'il, furieux.

Mais, lorsqu'il croisa le regard hanté et perdu de sa Némésis, le Survivant oublia aussi sec la douleur pour se pencher sur ce regard desépéré.

Le Serpentard tremblait convulsivement, les yeux dans le vague et le visage torturé par une affreuse réminiscence.

-« Malefoy… commença Harry, c'était rien qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini maintenant. »

-« Un cauchemar, Potter ? Mais ça ne s'arretera donc jamais !! Hurla t'il soudain. Ce n'était pas RIEN oh non ! Est-ce que je vais devoir revivre ça chaque putain de nuit de ma putain d'existence ?! »

-« Malefoy… »

-« Ta gueule Potter !! Ferme la d'accord ?! Je ne veux pas de ta connerie de pitié de héros mondial alors que tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !! Laisse moi tranquille Saint Potty, tu peux pas et ne pourra jamais m'aider alors fout moi la paix ! Et d'ailleurs… »

Mais la phrase de Drago s'interrompit brusquement, le dit Survivant ayant collé ses lèvres aux siennes pour le faire taire. Le blond équarquilla les yeux, cherchant à le repousser. Mais le Griffondor enserrait fortement son corps encore temblant et maintenait obtinément sa bouche chaude contre la sienne, ses lèvres caressant doucement celles du jeune homme blond.

Malefoy se détendit peu à peu dans ses bras, se laissant aller dans cette étreinte délicate et retombant avec lui sur l'oreiller. Au bout de quelques instant, Harry daigna enfin reculer, laissant le Serpentard respirer.

-« Est-ce que ça va mieux? » Demanda t'il presque tendrement.

-« Pourquoi t'as fais ça, Potter ? »

-«Je n'ai fait que faire pour toi ce que tu avais fais pour moi l'autre nuit. Je n'avais aucun autre moyen de te calmer et ça avait plutôt bien marché la dernière fois alors… Et puis je voulais que tu arrêtes de hurler aussi. »

L'ombre d'un sourire joua sur les lèvres pleines de Drago.

-« Je vois. Et l'on ne t'as jamais dit qu'a force de jouer avec le feu, on se brûle ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas parler de ce genre de choses ?»

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-«C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est la façon prétentieuse dont tu me fais des avances uniquement pour me mettre mal à l'aise, alors qu'il n'y a rien derrière. »S'énerva'il un peu.

Le blond parût surprit et esquissa un petit sourire charmeur.

-« Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'il n'y a rien derrière mes avances ? »

-« Malefoy… » le prevint le Survivant d'une voix sourde.

-« D'accord, d'accord… » Il se renfrogna un instant et sembla réfléchir.

-« Harry… dit il d'une voix peu assurée, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser encore ? »

Le Griffondor le regarda, légèrement surprit.

-« Tu te sens encore déprimé, Malefoy ? » Plaisanta t'il.

-« Non. J'en ai envie, » le contra le blond en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le brun resta un instant immobile, songeant aux conséquences que cela aurait de répondre à ce baiser, puis envoya son hétérosexualité se faire foutre et décida qu'il aurait bien le temps de s'en préocuper plus tard.

Les lèvres de Drago étaient si douces et parfaitement ourlées contre les siennes, se mouvant lentement en une luxurieuse carresse, emprisonant sa lèvre inferieure entre ses dents en flattant la nuque d'Harry de ses doigts élégants. Le Griffondor était perdu dans un océan de sensations, le parfum du blond l'enivrant irrémédiablement tandis que ses lèvres poursuivaient leurs caresses sucrées.

Leurs torses se frolèrent, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colone vertébrale et leur jambes se mélèrent lascivement.Le Serpentard se décida à ouvrir la bouche et à aller redessiner de sa langue les lèvres fines et veloutées du Survivant. Ce dernier n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'entr'ouvrir les lèvres et d'accueillir la divine langue de Malefoy dans sa bouche. Le premier contact fut merveilleux et le temps sembla s'immobiliser dans cette étreinte si sensuelle et merveilleusement douce.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se caressèrent lentement et jouèrent ensemble un moment, trop tôt forcées de se séparer pour que les deux jeunes hommes puissent reprendre leur souffle. Harry sentit un fourmillement ardent remonter le long de sa colone vertébrale, papilloner dans son ventre puis finalement terminer sa course au creux de ses reins. Drago n'en menait guère plus large. Qui eût cru qu'embrasser Potter serait à ce point délicieux ?

Ne souhaitant pas brusquer son si sensuel partenaire, Drago lui sourit, déposa un baiser dans son cou, se serra un peu plus contre ce corps chaud et s'endormi bientôt, apaisé par l'odeur rassurante d'Harry. Ce dernier, ne tarda pas à également trouver le sommeil, le nez enfoui dans ses doux cheveux blonds.

_A suivre…_

Soyez sympa, dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier –vrai– baiser Vous voyez le bouton avec écrit go dessu en bas là ? Ben il est méchant alors cliquez dessus et MASSACREZ-LE

Je sais u.u…


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir

**Base **: Harry Potter, un chouia de crossover avec Fullmetal alchimist, diverses références à des livres, films, éléments mythologiques de tous genres…

**Rating** : M ou R ou Nc-17. Bon. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol). Pour les autres, bienvenue, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni Hiromu Arakawa, ni aucun des auteurs à qui les personnages utilisé dans cette fanfictiont appartiennent. Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

Les personnages que j'ai inventé ici sont à moi (encore heureux lol), si vous voulez vous en servir ou vous en inspirer, laissez moi un petit mail pour me le demander. Merci

**Paring **: Principalement du HPDM

**Note **: Merci à petite abeille de sa review.

Ce chapitre contient un lemon explicite. Lisez la note du rating. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr d'aimer ça ne lisez pas. Pour les autres… Y'en a qui sont content là, je le sens lol.

Enjoy

**Chapitre vingt : Désirs et petites conversations avec l'Absolu**

Leitha était assise sur une chaise, en face du miroir surmontant sa coiffeuse. Elle observait son visage parfaitement inexpressif dans la glace. Une fugitive impression de tristesse passa sur ses traits alors qu'elle détaillait sa physionomie glacée et impassible. Elle soupira. Elle aurait dû avoir peur. Ressentir de l'indignation, du mépris et de la haine pour ces hommes qui la faisaient tant souffrir. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien que ce vide polaire qui l'emplissait depuis qu'Hoju était mort.

La jeune femme aperçu soudain un mouvement derrière elle. Dans la glace, elle pouvait nettement voir une forme se materialiser lentement dans l'ombre que l'armoire jetait sur le mur.

-« Maître. » Salua t'elle.

L'homme sortit du coin, époussetant ses vêtements encore recouverts de bribes d'obscurité. Il était plutôt petit et de corpulence moyenne, son visage d'age mur orné par deux yeux noisettes pétillants. Il réajusta ses lunettes rondes à monture dorée et passa une main dans ses cheveux mi long d'un blanc-gris incroyablement décoiffés.

S'adossant au mur à côté d'elle, l'homme posa sur Leitha son regard millénaire.

-« Tu sombres, Leitha. » Sa voix était chaude et douce mais le ton était sans appel.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

-« Bien sûr que si. Il sourit, un rien cynique. Ton âme mutilée t'attire vers le néant où se trouve ta Moitié, ton cœur arraché à ta poitrine par mes mains est inlassablement broyé par le Mal et ton corps autrefois si pur est à présent souillé par l'humain. Tu peines à conserver une partie de ton esprit hors de l'eau d'un océan de folie mais la partie immergée de l'iceberg est plus lourde à chaque instant et tu sombres, irrémédiablement. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Leitha ne répondit pas.

-« Je suis même surprit que tu es survécu aussi longtemps, amour, dit le Maître d'un ton affectueux. Je n'avais pas prévu en te concevant que tu serait si forte. »

-« Un esprit périssable dans un corps qui ne l'est pas. Récita t'elle d'un ton morne. Une conscience qui s'altère dans un corps où le temps n'a pas de prise. Telle sera ta malédiction.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme.

-Peut être que je deviens trop vieille ? »

Il eu un petit rire.

-« Peut-être. Mais à ce moment là je suis quoi moi ? »

-« Un vieux fossile. » Affirma calmement la jeune épouse, un rien d'insolence dans le regard.

Le Maître sourit.

-« Lacheras tu enfin prise ? »

-« Non. Répondit elle avec une petite moue. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. »

-«Bien. »

-« Oh ? »

-« Oui. Voilà quelque chose qui pourra t'être utile en temps voulu. » Fit il en lui remettant un tube de rouge à lèvre semblable à ceux déjà posés sur la coiffeuse.

-« Tiens donc. »

-« Oui ». Répeta t'il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement. Leitha se perdit un instant dans le parfum si unique de cet homme qui avait tout pouvoir sur elle.

-« Cet enfant ne doit pas naître, Leitha », murmura t'il dans son oreille.

-« Je sais. »

Puis, il se détacha, lui sourit avant d'aller se planter devant le miroir mural qui occupait un coin près de la porte. Effleurant la surface, il passa aisément au travers. Il agita la main en signe d'au revoir et Leitha fit un petit signe de tête tandis qu'il disparaissait.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le tube de rouge à lèvres. Elle savait pertinament ce qu'il renfermait et eu un sourire sinistre. Elle n'allait certainement pas s'en servir maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago était déconcerté. Il regarda Harry Potter soupirer de désir dans ses bras et se sentit plus indécis que jamais. En effet, après une agréable nuit sans cauchemar passé tout contre lui, le blond avait été réveillé par de forts peu discrets gémissements provenant du Survivant. Il avait d'abord songé que ce dernier faisait encore un cauchemar mais c'était rapidement rendu compte que le Griffondor était plongé dans un rêve d'un autre… genre.

Son petit sourire béat derrière ses yeux clos, ses pomettes rougies et _surtout_ cette bosse grossissante que le Serpentard sentait très distinctement contre sa cuisse attestait que Harry faisait en ce moment même un rêve des plus érotiques. Ne sachant que faire, Drago le regarda se tortiller doucement un instant puis, puis l'entendant murmurer doucement un « Malefoy… » équivoque, le saisit soudain aux épaules, le secouant fermement.

Le Survivant ouvrit les yeux et le fixa de son regard encore embrumé par les limbes du plaisir. Prenant conscience de la situation il se mit à rougir furieusement, et laissa échapper un petit cri fort peu masculin alors que Drago appuyait sciament sa cuisse contre sa virilité tendue.

En un bond, il fut hors du lit, provoquant un petit rire de la part de sa Némésis.

-« T'es moins farouche en rêve, Potter. » Il le détailla lentement, s'attardant sur le renflement très visible de son bas de pijama.

Harry déglutit bruyament.

-« Je… » commença t'il avant de s'interrompre alors que le blond se levait et s'approchait de lui avec une lenteur calculée. Il se mit à reculer et se heurta bientôt au mur, levant sur le Serpentard un regard anxieux.

-« De quoi as tu peur exactement, Harry ? Demanda le blond d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu pense que j'essaie encore de te manipuler pour mieux te blesser ensuite, hum ? Tu penses que je suis resté le même batard insensible que lorsqu'on était à Poudlard ? »

-« Ce n'est pas ça !Dit précipitament le brun en attrapant le poignet de Drago qui commençait à se détourner de lui. Il intercepta son regard et fut profondément touché par la lueur d'amertume et de tristesse qui y brillait. C'est juste que… jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ici, je n'avais jamais phantasmé sur un homme et que je suis un peu … perturbé d'avoir fait ce genre de rêve, conclut il en baissant les yeux, les joues rouges.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça, en plus de tout le reste… »

-« Ca quoi ? »

-« Et bien… Harry rougit encore plus. Mon… inclination pour toi. »

-« _Inclination _?! Le Serpentard cilla. Oh merde Potter ! Admets le une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tu. As. Des. Penchants. Homosexuels. Et c'est pas un drame.

Le Survivant l'observa bouche bée et affreusement géné.

-Sans parler du fait que tu phantasme sur…moi ». Conclut Drago avec un petit air triomphant.

-« C'est pas vrai ! » cria le Griffondor, sa voix montant dans l'aigu à la fin de la phrase.

-« Bien sûr que si. Les « oui encore, vas-y Malefoy » que tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, étaient assez explicites, je crois. »

Harry était mortifié. Il fixa obstinément le bout de ses chaussettes tandis que Drago se rapprochait encore de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te gène le plus Potter ? D'avoir des tendences bisexuelles ou de craquer pour ce connard de traitre de Drago Malefoy en qui tu n'as absolument pas confiance ? »

Malefoy glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et le fixa d'un air impénétrable.

-« Mais… j'ai confiance en toi, Drago, démentit le brun »

Le blond sourit, une étincelle de désir jouant dans ses yeux gris bleutés.

-« J'apprécie cela, Harry. Et maintenant… me laisserais tu t'aider à te sentir moins… perturbé ? »

Le Survivant afficha une moue, mi inquiète, mi excitée.

-« On s'arreteras où tu voudras, le rassura le Serpentard, et surtout quand tu voudras. »

Cherchant un accord tacite dans le regard vert de son vis à vis, Drago laissa sa main caresser doucement la joue du survivant. Elle descendit ensuite sur son torse pour finalement passer sous sa chemise de pijama. Harry frissona alors que le blond apposait ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser était plus violent que celui qu'ils avaient échangé la veille, le Survivant cherchant lui aussi à dominer l'échange.

A bout de souffle et enivrés par la délicieuse étreinte, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux tandis que la main de Malefoy descendait toujours plus bas. Elle se posa sur le ventre du Griffondor, aérienne. Son souffle se bloqua brusquement dans sa gorge et le blond eu un petit rire que Potter fit taire d'un baiser fievreux, passioné.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent et jouèrent de nouveau ensemble tandis que le Serpentard se mettait un onduler délicieusement contre lui. Le brun poussa un petit gémissement rauque tandis que sa haut de pijama lui était précipitament retiré. Coincé entre le mur froid et le blond qui le carressait langoureusement en l'embrassant dans le cou, Harry était perdu. Perdu dans un océan de sensations nouvelles et merveilleuses, amplifiées par cette dureté au niveau de son bas ventre et contre laquelle Drago se frottait sensuellement.

Le Griffondor gémit de nouveau alors que le genou de sa Némésis remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse pour venir s'appuyer contre son entrejambe.Frottant sa propre virilité gonflée contre la cuisse du Survivant, le blond déversa fiévreusement toute une cascade de baiser mouillés le long de la jugulaire d'Harry qui frissona violement, se penchant pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Les doigts experts du Serpentard pincèrent doucement ses mamelons durs avant de descendre le long de son abdomen contracté, toujours plus bas.Il se détacha et fixa Harry dans les yeux. Le Griffondor semblait un peu dépassé par la situation mais Drago ne vit aucune lueur de peur dans ces yeux d'emeraude. L'observant avec désir, Potter plaqua soudain ses lèvres contre les siennes, un main sur sa nuque effleurant ses cheveux soyeux.

Le blond se laissa dominer quelques instants puis interrompit leur échange enfiévré en posant une main assurée sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du Survivant.Celui ci haleta durement quand Drago le caressa à travers le tissus rêche. Le serpentard s'enhardit jusqu'à glisser une main à l'interieur du bas de pijama et la posa directement sur l'erection du brun qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Envellopant dans sa chaleur la chaire dure et lisse, le blond se mit à faire de longs va et viens de plus en plus rapides, arrachant des gémissements à son amant qui se mordait violement la lèvre en s'accrochant à ses épaules, frissonant sous les vagues de désir qui le submergeaient. Plantant ses dents dans l'épaule blanche du Serpentard, il vint soudainement dans un râle de plaisir, le corps agité de soubresauts. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Drago qui jouit contre la cuisse ferme d'Harry, ondulant furieusement contre lui. Se laissant glisser au sol, le Survivant entraina avec lui son amant encore perdu dans l'extase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors qu'il rebouchait le flacon de potion portant l'étiquette « grossesse accélérée, sixième jour », Severus Rogue sortit de son laboratoire et se rendit rapidement aux appartements du Lord noir pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt.

Les deux derniers jours avait été éreintants. Pas pour Leitha dont les accès de maladie s'étaient sensiblement calmés au profit d'envies subites et immodérées, mais pour les mangemorts qui avaient invraisemblablement eu à en patir de façon insuportable. Le maître de potions se souvenait nottament d'avoir du lui même partir en quête de raisin blanc du Québec, en plein mois d'août.

Avery et Macnair s'étaient retrouvé coincés dans un supermarché moldu bondé, avec pour mission de rapporter des chips au piment (« celles avec le goût bieeen chimique là » avait précisé Leitha), Alecto et Béatrix Lestrange avaient dévalisé la FNAC pour lui rapporter le dernier enregistrement de la chevauchée des Walkyries de Wagner, Petigrow et Linsbeth avait même du attaquer Honeydukes pour pouvoir combler l'appetit de la jeune épouse en grenouilles à la menthe. (1)

Et puis les choses s'étaient stabilisées. Plus de vomissements ni de vertiges, plus de crises d'envies hystériques devant lesquelles même Voldemort préférait battre en retraite. Passablement éreinté, Severus Rogue envisageait néanmoins l'avenir d'un œil aussi serein que possible, voyant mal comment la situation aurait encore pu empirer. (2)

Pourtant, à l'instant même ou il passa la porte des appartements privés du Seigeur Des Ténèbres et où il vit son regard rougeâtre posé sur un épais grimmoire avec _jubilation_, il sut que ses problèmes ne faisaient que débuter.

Et il avait raison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tranquillement instalée dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, Leitha terminait le tome trois de « l'anthologie de le poésie française » lorsque des voix bruyantes se firent entendre dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Il fallait toujours que l'on vienne la déranger. C'est vrai quoi ! Une tasse de thé à portée de main, un petit Mozart sur le tourne disque et un bon bouquin et elle arrivat presque à occulter la présnece de la _chose_ qui grandissait en elle. Mais voilà. Il fallait toujours que Tom alias le-batard-à-la-face-de-serpent ou Severus le-connard-so-sex-avec-son-air-sévère, viennent la déranger. (3)

-« Vous ne POUVEZ pas faire ça !! Hurla la voix de Rogue. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais entendu crier aussi fort sur quelqu'un et encore moins sur Voldemort. C'est totalement immoral et irresponsable de votre part ! Ca va la TUER et l'enfant avec ! »

-«Bien sûr que non. La voix du Seigneur Des Ténèbres, dangereusement calme, claqua comme la foudre, tout ce que l'on peut craindre, c'est un dérèglement mental total voire une mort cérérale précoce. Son corps se portera très bien. Et tu le sais, Rogue. Cela ne pose aucun problème vis à vis de la mise au monde de l'enfant et je veux savoir. »Termina t'il en ouvrant grand la porte.

Leitha considéra le mage noir agacé et Severus affolé qui lui courrait après d'un air calme.

-« Vous devriez mieux insonoriser les portes, on entend vraiment tout au travers ». Fit elle remarquer sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Triomphant, Voldemort leva sa baguette vers Leitha qui le regarda, légèrement incrédule.

-« Maître, siffla Rogue, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, c'est contraire aux… »

Pointant soudainement sa baguette sur la pointrine de Severus, le lord noir murmura un :

-« On ose me défier à présent, Rogue ? Endoloris ! »

Le corps du maître de potions s'affaissa au sol, parcouru de petits tremblements nerveux et la sorcière ne put qu'admirer sa maîtrise casi-totale de lui-même et de la douleur.

Levant le sortilège, Jedusor mit de nouveau Leitha en joue et ennonça clairement le sortilège tant redouté.

-« Inner psuket ad inconscienciam ! »

Elle ouvrit des yeux rond, se sentant s'évanouir irréstiblement tandis que Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres disparaissait pour réapparaitre dans son subconscient.

_A suivre_

(1) Je vois très bien les mangemorts largués chez Leclerc un Samedi après midi bondé lol Et Severus en galère au Québec pour trouver du raisin… Bah, Leitha se venge comme elle peut hein ?

(2) T'as pas beaucoup d'immagination sur ce coup là, Sévy…

(3) Laissez tomber C'est moi qui fantasme sur l'air sévère de Rogue, pas Leitha

Voilà. Ce chapitre contient la première ébauche de lemon de la fic. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis là dessus. Le trouvez-vous crédible ? Cohérent avec les personnages ? Trop tôt ou trop tard placé dans l'intringue ? Qu'auriez vous aimé y changer ?

Ouais, je vous mets à contribution lol. Mais c'est important pour moi alors, review svp !


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, pour vous servir...

**Base **: Harry Potter, un chouia de crossover avec Fullmetal alchemist, diverses références à des livres, films, éléments mythologiques de tous genres…

**Rating** : M ou R ou Nc-17. Bon. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol). Pour les autres, bienvenue, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira.

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni Hiromu Arakawa, ni aucun des auteurs à qui les personnages utilisé dans cette fanfiction appartiennent. Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

Les personnages que j'ai inventé ici sont à moi (encore heureux lol), si vous voulez vous en servir ou vous en inspirer, laissez moi un petit mail pour me le demander. Merci.

**Paring **: Principalement du HPDM

**Note **: Merci à petite abeille (c'est cool de savoir qu'on est lu jusqu'au Quebec lol), Harry gold child et à Kattia qui fait son come back parmi nous Oserai-je demander plus de review une nouvelle fois ? Oui. Et non, j'ai même pas honte!

Enjoy

**Chapitre vingt-et-un : La vie n'est pas une partie d'échecs **

Affalé contre le corps chaud de son petit ami repu, Drago Malefoy se sentit à nouveau doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

_Il était tard. Assise devant la si reconnaissable cheminée du manoir Jedusor, Leitha lisait un livre. Elle eu un soupir d'ennui et le reposa sur la table basse près d'elle._

_Revenant de la cuisine une tasse de thé à la main, Seveus Rogue avisa son air las. Il la fixa un instant, tentant de mémoriser la ligne si pure de son nez, la courbe douce de son front et le velours vert de ses yeux qui le fixaient à présent, intrigués._

_Sursautant, il s'empressa de déposer la tasse devant elle, sentant le regard peser sur lui et lui brûler le dos. _

_-« Alors comme ça… Dit il en observant l'ouvrage négligeament jeté sur la table, tu n'es pas passionnée par « la vie secrète des mélèzes ? » (1)_

_-« Pas vraiment non. Honnêtement, c'est même très chiant…Je me demande pourquoi Tom a un truc pareil dans sa bibliothèque… »_

_-« Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il s'interessait à cela, dit Severus en faisant mine de réfléchir très serieusement à la question. _

_La jeune femme se mit à rire, dissipant le malaise qui planait sur la pièce depuis l'entrée du maître des potions._

_-« Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps, reprit l'homme, mais voudrais-tu faire une partie d'échec avec moi ? »_

_Les yeux de la future mère brillèrent soudain d'un éclat nouveau et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire sincère._

_-« Comme au bon vieu temps hein ? Avec joie. Je crois me souvenir que tu es un adversaire redoutable, Severus. »_

_-«Certes. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, je crois bien que je vais me faire avoir une fois de plus… » Soupira t'il en installant le jeu, désabusé._

_La partie dura longtemps, entrecoupé des rires de Leitha alors que l'homme aux yeux noirs tombait dans ses pièges en ronchonant. Il finit par se rendre, inclinant sur le damier son roi blanc. _

_Rogue était un bon joueur. Réfléchit et sournois, il en avait vaincu plus d'un. Mais Leitha avait quelque chose en plus, un esprit mathématique redoutale, calculant à chaque coup toutes les probabilités de jeu et dressant des stratégies s'étendant parfois sur plus de dix mouvements._

_Elle sourit victorieusement à Severus qui faisait la moue, la foudroyant d'un regard glacial. Son regard poison se posa ensuite sur le plateau et elle se saisit songeusement du roi blanc couché._

_-« Et le roi blanc fut vaincu, murmura t'elle doucement, afin que le noir puisse étendre son pouvoir sur la totalité de l'échiquier. Tout ça, grace au baiser de la reine._

_Severus tiqua. Le baiser de la reine était un coup réputé aux echecs, visant à rapprocher sa reine du roi adverse jusqu'au mat, la protégeant à l'aide de n'importe quelle autre pièce. Mais là n'était pas la question. Le sous-entendu dans la phrase était trop évident._

_-« Et ainsi, le roi blanc… est vaincu par la reine noire ? » Demanda t'il, prudement. _

_Leitha sourit. _

_-« La vie n'est pas un jeu d'échec, Severus. »_

_-« Pourtant elle y ressemble parfois, non ? »_

_-« Peut-être. Mais la ressemblance est illusoire. La vie est bien plus compliquée qu'une partie d'échecs. Son front se plissa légèrement. Prenons mon propre rôle dans la guerre que nous vivons. Qui suis-je, à ton avis ? »_

_-«La reine blanche », répondit l'homme après quelques secondes d'hésitation._

_-« Certes. Mais ce serait oublier le fait que je suis actuellement mariée avec et oeuvrant pour le roi noir non ? Ce qui fait de moi la reine noire. Mais me qualifier ainsi, ne serait-ce pas négliger le fait que je me trouve dans ce camp contre mon gré ? Que je suis paradoxalement noire pour sauver un fou blanc, lui même issu d'une longue lignée de fous noir servant le roi de même couleur ?_

_- Et toi qui es tu Severus ? La tour noire ? Celle qui défend le roi noir mais qui n'attend que l'occasion de le poignarder dans le dos, pour offrir la victoire au nouveau roi blanc qu'elle déteste ? Tout cela n'a pas de sens. La vie est pleine de contradictions. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il est si interessant de la vivre._

_Leitha reposa le roi blanc sur le damier avec une certaine déférence. _

_-« En fait…Dit-elle en plissant les yeux, la vie est comme un jeu d'échec où toutes le pièces seraient grises. »_

_-« Hein ? Sursauta le maître des potions, mais comment peut on s'y retrouver alors ? »_

_-« Justement. On ne peut pas. »_

_La jeune femme fixa d'un air légèrement attendri le Severus pensif qui se tenait devant elle. Les flammes de la cheminée se reflètaient dans ses cheveux soyeux qui contrastaient durement avec sa peau ivoirine. Ses yeux plus noirs que la nuit s'accrochèrent brusquement aux siens, lui coupant le souffle. Elle n'avait baissé sa garde qu'un instant et voilà que cela avait déjà permi à tous sentiments de resurgir. _

_Le feu noir la gagnait lentenement mais surement._

_-« Tu es beau, Severus ». S'entendit elle dire. Et merde. C'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser emporter._

_Ils se fixèrent un instant, la jeune mariée se noyant dans ce regard obsidienne qui lui avait toujours fait perdre pied. Se secouant mentalement, elle se leva, tentant d'effacer la sensation d'exquise morsure que ces yeux avaient laissé sur leur passage. _

_Son cœur lui faisait mal. Non. Retification. Il aurait **dû** lui faire mal. Mais seul son absence résonnait douloureusement entre ses côtes._

_Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, avec la ferme intension de s'y coucher définitivement. _

_-« Leitha ? L'interrompit l'homme. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui._

_-Merci », dit il à ce profil qui refusait résolument de le regarder en face._

_La sorcière sourit. Si subtil. Si résigné. Si magnifique. Severus Rogue._

Appuyant confusément sa tête contre le ventre d'Harry, Drago entrouvrit les yeux, stupéfait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Voldemort reprit conscience, il sut immédiatement que le sortilège avait fonctionné. Le transfert s'était effectué sans peine et sa projection astrale se tenait à présent _à l'interieur _de l'inconscient de Leitha.

Le sort d'inner psuket était un vieu sort de magie noire oubliée, tout aussi bien utilisable pour pénétrer le subconscient d'un ennemi et connaître ainsi ses moindre secrets –et faiblesses– , que pour torturer, l'intrusion se révèlant extremement douloureuse et compromettant la santé mentale du suplicié à partir du moment où des barrières inconscientes était déchirées et leur flots sombres et amoraux libérés.

Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres eu un sourire sans joie. Peu importait que Leitha en devienne folle. Elle mettrait l'enfant au monde puis serait éliminée. Voilà ce qu'il en coutait de s'opposer à lui. Oh, il l'avait aimée ! Certes, du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard, lui et Lucius s'étaient complus dans la relation triangulaire qu'ils entretenaient avec cette jeune serpentarde si prometteuse et si énigmatique.

Et puis, peu à peu, il avait découvert la vérité. Par pans entiers le voile de mystère qui recouvrait la sorcière s'était déchiré et l'amour avait fait place à la trahison, la trahison à la jalousie, la jalousie au dépit et le dépit à la haine. Récement encore, Voldemort avait cru pouvoir la posséder, pouvoir l'entrainer avec lui dans ses sombres dessins. Mais Leitha était imprévisible et bornée. Impalpable à l'image de cette grâce si particulière et insaisissable qui l'animait. Si elle ne vivait pas pour et par lui, elle mourrait donc, lui laissant un héritier.

Tom Jedusor trouvait cette idée très satisfaisante. Mais d'abord il voulait savoir ce que sa jeune épouse cachait au fond d'elle même. _Tout_ ce qu'elle cachait.

Se mettant en marche, il avança au milieu des méandres de l'esprit de la jeune femme, cherchant une censure mentale à faire sauter, un secret à révéler.

A première vue rien de spécial. Les souvenirs et émotions refoulées de Leitha flottaient autour de lui un peu comme une galerie de portraits. Le gris était la couleur dominante. Il y avait des rires, des pleurs, des fêtes, des champs de batailles, des hommes et des femmes. Surtout des hommes, en fait.

Croyant en reconnaître un, Voldemort se saisit d'une parcelle de mémoire et fixa l'homme qui s'y trouvait. Ce dernier équarquilla les yeux et lui sourit gentiment. « Ce n'est pas possible, songea le mage en noir en détaillant le teint blanc et la perruque fardée de cet homme d'un autre temps, elle ne peut pas être _si_ vieille ! »

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Cracha t'il à l'adresse de l'homme

Ce dernier le regarda avec incompréhension et laissa échapper quelques mots en une langue germanique aux accents gutturaux.

-«C'est pas possible… Il hésita un instant… Mozart ? »

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

-«Ja ! Répondit il, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ! » Confirma t'il avant d'émettre un petit rire hystériquement aigu. (2)

-« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. » Dit une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant vivement, il entr'aperçu une femme sans visage, aux longs cheveux bruns retombant sur un sein maternel.

Puis l'image se dissipa. Tous les souvenirs s'évanouirent brusquement et l'air s'obscurcit, devenant presque palpable. Les dalles de pierre tièdes sous ses pieds se transformèrent en une boue noire, gluante et malodorante. Voldemort frissona alors que la boue viqueuse et froide remontait le long de ses jambes, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os.

Les ténèbres devinrent étouffantes, se remplissant d'une odeur nauséabonde tandis qu'une voix de petite fille se faisait entendre au loin.

-« Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai.

La voix semblait se rapprocher et le Lord entrevit soudain dans l'ombre la forme d'un grand corps allongé.

-Je te plumerai les ailes, je te plumerai les ailes…

La comptine résonna lugubrement dans le néant sans fin. Voldemort sentit une peur insidieuse s'immicer en lui, lui tordre l'intestin et paralyser ses moindres mouvements.

-Je te plumerai les ailes, je te plumerai les ailes…

La voix était toute proche à présent et il pouvait nettement distinguer le cadavre gigantesque du dragon mort pourissant devant lui.

- Et la tête ? Et la tête, et la tête ! Aaaaah… »

Elle s'immoblilisa. C'était une petite fille rousse au teint blafard. Son regard était d'une cruauté sans nom et lorsqu'elle sourit à Jedusor, celui-ci sentit le Mal à l'état le plus pur le sabrer de l'interieur. Avec un hurlement de douleur, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les yeux de Leitha papillonèrent douloureusement. Un mal de tête carabiné lui fit clore de nouveau les paupières, tentant de remettre en place son esprit embrumé. Elle se souvenait de s'être évanouie à cause du sort d'inner psuket. Logiquement, la chose légèrement rugeuse contre laquelle sa joue reposait devait être le tapis devant la cheminée. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle pouvait très nettement entendre deux respirations faibles non loin d'elle.Mais pourquoi diable tout était il donc si silencieux ?

Sa migraine se dissipait lentement et la jeune femme ouvrit un œil avec prudence. Devant elle était allongée une forme noire et sans connsaisance. Severus. Se redressant vivement sur son séant, elle retourna l'homme sur le dos et le secoua gentillement. De minuscules coupures due au sort d'endoloris parcouraient son visage livide.

-« Severus, murmura t'elle, penchée sur lui. Son nez frola celui de l'homme tandis qu'elle le secouait à nouveau. Severus, réveilles-toi ! »

Les yeux d'encre s'ouvrirent lentement, répendant leur feu destructeur en elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant, des centaines d'aiguilles acérés se plantant dans la poitrine fragile de Leitha alors qu'elle soutenait du regard de ces deux gouffres sans fond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Leitha que Severus ne parvenait pas à définir. Une lueur qu'il avait déjà pu remarquer le veille, durant leur partie d'échecs. Un douleur dont elle semblait se délecter, refusant de ployer en baissant ses iris d'un vert un peu moins froid qu'habituellement.

Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Brisant le contact, il s'assit et empoigna les bras de la jeune femme.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda t'il un peu brutalement.

Elle le regarda pensivement un moment, faisant le point.

-« Je suppose. J'ai un peu mal au crâne. La sorcière sourit. Mais à priori, je ne suis pas devenue complètement barge. Bizarre. Le sort à peut-être échoué ? Je ne me sens pas spécialement plongée dans la folie. Enfin… Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Severus resta impassible, la sondant du regard. Puis ses orbes noirs dérivèrent et ses sourcils se haussèrent violement tandis qu'il fixait un point derrière elle.

Leitha se retourna et laissa echapper un petite exclamation de surprise. Lord Voldemort était affalé dans un fauteuil, la respiration difficile et un peu de sang coulant de ses lèvres.

Le maître ses potions se leva promptement et alla ausculter son maître.

-« Il est juste évanoui. Dit il avec un certain soulagement. Une petite potion revigorante et il ira bien. Merlin, Leitha est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qui a pu… »

Il s'interrompit. La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fixait quelque chose sur la table basse. Avançant la main, elle empoigna l'objet et se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Son souffle s'accéléra tandis qu'il secouait la tête en signe de désaccord.

-« Ce serait… si facile, Severus. Un seul coup bien placé et hop… plus de problème », chuchota t'elle en désignant Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres du bout de la pelle à tarte pointue qu'elle brandissait.

-« Non… suplia t'il en voyant le résolution s'accroitre dans ses yeux froids. Tu ne peux quand même pas tuer le Lord noir alors qu'il est évanoui et en plus, avec une pelle à gateau ! »

Elle ricana.

-« Amateur… »

Leitha bondit mais Severus fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il se saisit violement de ses poignets et l'obligea à lacher la lame, maintenant ses bras derrière son dos. Elle ne se débatit pas, gêné par son ventre sensible plaqué contre les robes noires de l'homme.

-« La prophétie, Leitha… Tu n'est pas celle qui doit accomplir cela… » Murmura t'il en la serrant doucement contre lui.

-« Mmm… Bouda t'elle. Le jeune femme posa néanmoins sa joue contre l'épaule de l'homme un peu plus grand qu'elle. Les prophéties n'ont que le pouvoir que l'on veut bien leur prêter. Elle rit doucement. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Ses lèvres entrèrent soudain en contact avec la joue rugueuse du maître de potions. Il soupira, se laissant faire un instant avant de la repousser.

-« D'accord, dit la future mère en envoyant au loin la pelle à gateau d'un savant coup de pied. Pas de meurtre par éventrement. Pour l'instant. (3)

Sans laisser à Severus le temps de réagir, elle se pencha sur le Lord noir toujours évanoui.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans un tel état, mon cher époux hu ? Tu as été traumatisé à point par ce que tu as découvert planqué dans mon subconscient ? Son regard se posa sur le cou du Mage Noir et plus précisément sur les cinq petites traces de brulures en forme de main que le maître des potions avait déjà remarqué.

S'étant rapproché, le mangemort félon put voir soudain le visage de Leitha se vider de son sang.

-« C'est pas vrai… Dit elle, livide. Le sorcière se redressa, furibonde.

-« MAÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎTRE !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla t'elle.

Rogue sursauta violement.

-« MAÎTRE VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !! »

Il haussa les sourcils. A qui donc parlait elle ? Le sort aurait-il finalement rempli son funeste dessein ?

-« VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ESPECE DE VIEU FOSSILE ?! ZAVEZ INTERET A RAPPLIQUER DARE DARE !!! »

Le maître des potions aperçu soudain un mouvement dans l'ombre que jetait l'armure sur le rideau de la fenêtre. Un vieil homme aux cheveux gris passa prudement la tête en dehors de sa cachette. Il voulut s'exclamer que c'était impossible, que personne ne pouvait entrer ici et apparaître comme ça mais Leitha fut plus rapide que lui . Se jetant sur son « maître », elle l'attrapa par le col et le traina impitoyablement jusqu'à Voldemort.

A suivre 

(1) C'est une sorte de privet joke… Ca fait référence au Monty Pyton qui pour la promo de leur DVD on écrit eux même les appréciations des artistes connus qui y figurent. Il y a « ce DVD est le meilleur film qui j'ai jamais vu depuis « la vie secrète des mélèzes » par G. Polchkov, réalisateur de « la vie secrète des Mélèzes » et puis aussi « c'est la plus belle œuvre de tous les temps » par Q. Tarentino, en parlant de la 9ème symphonie de Beethoven etc etc

(2) Je me réfère ici au film « Amadeus ». Ce détail n'est bien évidemment pas historiquement prouvé…

(3) Ouais… Pour l'instant. Pas lol. Vous allez me détester…


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, toujours pas morte

**Base **: Harry Potter, un chouia de crossover avec Fullmetal alchemist, diverses références à des livres, films, éléments mythologiques de tous genres…

**Rating** : M ou R ou Nc-17. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol). De plus, ce chapitre et surtout le suivant, contiennent pas mal d'éléments GORES donc si ça vous dégoute ben désolée mais au revoir… Pour les autres, bienvenue, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni Hiromu Arakawa, ni aucun des auteurs à qui les personnages utilisé dans cette fanfiction appartiennent. Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

Les personnages que j'ai inventé ici sont à moi (encore heureux lol), si vous voulez vous en servir ou vous en inspirer, laissez moi un petit mail pour me le demander. Merci

**Paring **: Principalement du HPDM

**Note **: Merci à Adenoide, Petite-abeille, Francol, Bins (désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais l'adresse ne marche pas T.T), et leelo calavera, pour leurs reviews !

Bon. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de taf et pas mal de probèmes de santé ses temps ci donc je n'avais pas tellement la tête à écrire TT Mon retard est aussi du (je le confesse lol) à la rédaction d'un O.S. de type euh… comique sur Fruits Basket n.n, et aussi à un de mes projet en cours, une réponse au défi d'Ombre et folie « inventez une histoire d'aumour plausible entre Severus Snape et Gilderoy Lockhart ». Ouais… Ca semble un peu Oo maiiiiis j'aime assez cette idée. Le prologue sera dispo bientôt, je vous tiendrai au courant.

Le chapitre 23 contiendra quelques passages fort gores donc bon, je préfère vous prévenir… De plus, à la fin de ce chapitre ci , vous allez me détester. Si si vous verrez… Mais pas taper hein ! Enjoy

**Chapitre vingt-deux : Chronique d'une mort annoncée **

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ?! » Demanda t'elle en pointant d'un doigt fulminant le Seigneur des Ténèbres inconscient.

-« Euuh… Un mage noir évanoui ? » Tenta timidement l'homme.

Les yeux de la future mère se réduisirent à deux fentes meurtières le foudroyant du regard.

-« Je parlais de ça ! » Fit elle en désignant plus précisément les marques sur son cou.

-« Son cou ? »

-« Et ? »

-« Des marques de doigts… »

-« EEET ? »

-«… des brûlures ? »

-«DONC ? »

-« Il a été exposé trop longtemps à élément fortement maléfique… »

-« Alors qu'il fouinait dans MON inconscient. J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça. Quand vous avez dit que vous vouliez vous débarrasser de Yué, je pensais que vous alliez détruire son corps ou la condamner au néant. Mais non. Vous l'avez PLANQUEE au fond de mon SUBCONSCIENT ?!! »

-« Cela ne présentait aucun danger, fit le Maître en fixant le bout de ses chaussures comme s'il n'osait pas affronter le regard empoisoné que lui jetait Leitha. Et tout ce serait très bien passé si cet imbécile ne s'était pas mit dans la tête d'aller farfouiller là-dedans. »

-« Peu importe. La colère de la sorcière semblait enfler comme une voile se gonfle sous la tempête qui forcit et forcit sans jamais éclater. Le ton était coupant et mesuré. Vous allez me la DEGAGER de là et Vite. Fait. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça en ce moment pour en plus devoir servir de réceptacle au Mal Absolu, merci bien. »

Le vieil homme baissa les yeux, contrit. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, vouté comme si un poid énorme venait de s'abattre sur lui. Un vague signe de sa main effaça la mémoire de Severus et les marques sur le cou de Voldemort et il disparut dans l'espace sombre entre la fénêtre et le miroir en pied.

Leitha soupira. Ce type était vraiment impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry émmergea lentement de l'état de torpeur intense dans lequel il était plongé. Il se sentait… bien. Paisible. Repu. En sécurité avec la tête de Drago reposant sur son ventre.

Minute. _Sur son ventre ?!_ Le Survivant ouvrit brutalement les yeux et distingua en effet les cheveux blond platine du serpentard qui retombaient en mêches soyeuses sur son torse nu. Malfoy était débraillé et son propre pantalon lui paraissait humide.

« Merde. C'est pas VRAI !! » Songea Harry. Il n'avait pas pu faire _ça _?! Il n'avait pas pu _aimer _ça. Il se releva en douceur pour ne pas reveiller Drago qui dormait encore. Se précipitant vers la salle de bain, il verrouilla la porte et se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant à même le sol.

Il était horrifié. Non pas à cause du fait qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec Malefoy ni même parce qu'il était –lentement mais surement– en train de s'attacher à lui, mais à causes des implications que cela pourrait avoir…

Le Survivant gémit. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus s'éprendre de quiconque. Devant lui réapparut le fantôme de Cho Chang, torturée et abattue par les mangemorts lors de la bataille finale. Tuée par Voldemort pour la seule et unique raison qu'Harry avait eu un petit béguin pour elle. Comment avait il pu être assez stupide pour commettre de nouveau la même erreur ?

Voldemort savait qu'Harry était un jeune homme orphelin et fragile qui avait besoin d'affection. Il revoyait encore les yeux rouges se moquer de Sirius avec délectation en exhibant le corp mort et désarticulé de Parvati Patil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuerai tout son entourage, tous ceux qu'il aimait, un par un, uniquement parce qu'ils avaient le malheur d'être appréciés par Harry Potter.

Le brun sentit l'horrible culpabilité de ces morts l'accabler à nouveau. Cette douleur avait semblé ce calmer avec la nouvelle prophétie et l'arrivée de Leitha mais à présent elle l'assaillait comme un venin oppressant et mortel qui se répandait lourdement dans sa poitrine.

Leitha… Il sentit son souffle se perdre un instant. La jeune femme avait tout abandonné pour sauver Drago, le mettre en sécurité… Oh merde, comment avait il pu être aussi égoïste ? En tant que mangemort félon , Drago risquait déjà gros mais alors en tant que petit-ami d'Harry Potter… Il devenait un gibier de prédilection pour Lord Voldemort.

Harry ne souhaitait ça pour rien au monde. Et si être son petit ami mettait Drago en danger et bien… il renoncerait à cette affection, à ce désir qu'il éprouvait pour le serpentard. Quite à le blesser. C'était mieux pour tout le monde se persuada la Survivant alors qu'une larme unique roulait sur sa joue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Severus ? Te rappelles-tu le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré ? »

Leitha lui avait posé cette question peu après que l'horloge eu sonné huit heures. La sixième nuit de grossesse venait de commencer et le maître des potion était exténué. Voldemort était resté inconscient une bonne partie de l'après midi et ne s'était remis que peu de temps avant, n'ayant conservé de son séjour dans l'esprit de son épouse qu'une vague sensation de froid et de terreur vis à vis desquels la principale intéressée s'était contentée de hausser les épaules.

-« Oui, finit il par répondre. Je m'en souviens très bien. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Severus Rogue marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, bousculant même quelques élèves de première année qui n'osèrent rien répliquer au vu du regard noir qu'il leur jeta. Il était en retard. En retard à cause de ces crétins de Potter et de Black qui avait trouvé ça intelligent de lui coller du cirage noir dans les cheveux. Il avait eu un mal fou à l'enlever. Fulminant au souvenir de cette plaisanterie d'un goût plus que douteux, il déboucha dans l'escalier menant à la salle de métamorphose. Une personne se trouvait là, debout devant l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme la reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait de cette Serdaigle arrivée de Beauxbatons quelques mois auparavant. _

_Son admission à l'école en plein milieu de la sixième année et sa beauté évanescente avait beaucoup fait jaser mais elle semblait s'être rapidement intégrée, afichant une bonne humeur contagieuse et une gentillesse un peu loufoque._

_Severus fronça les sourcils. Elle se tenait bel et bien devant la fenêtre, son sac posé sur le rebord, mais elle ne regardait absolument pas le paysage pourtant somptueux du parc de Poudlard. Au contraire, elle semblait absorbée par la contemplation de la pierre grise du rebord devant elle, comme si elle lisait une quelconque inscription gravée à même la brique. _

_La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et elle sursauta, emmergeant difficilement d'une profonde rêverie.La serdaigle fit un brutal volte face et son sac fut soulevé par le mouvement du rebord où il reposait, faisant une dangereuse embardée avant retomber de tout son poids sur la lanière passée autour de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci céda avec sinistre bruit de tissu qu'on déchire. _

_-« Oh merde ! » Jura t'elle en contemplant ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. _

_-« Et bien, dit Severus d'une voix exécrablement doucereuse, les gens qui vantent ta grâce et ton savoir vivre se trompent lourdement, à ce que je peux voir… »_

_Elle releva les yeux un instant, lui permettant de voir à quel point ils étaient magnifiques et amusés._

_Severus cilla. Amusés ?_

_-« Ouais. Ben on va dire que c'est notre petit secret. Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour rammasser ses effets personnels et les fourrer de nouveau dans son sac. Et ne t'avise pas de me faire honteusement du chantage, sale serpentard, conclut elle avec un petit sourire. Elle contempla ensuite la couture dénouée de son sac d'un air désespéré._

_-« Comment vais-je faire, gémit elle tragiquement, si mon sac me lache déjà ?! » Elle fit mine de renifler. Décidément de nos jours, tout fout l'camps… »_

_-« Si tu avais acheté quelque chose d'un peu moins miteux, déjà… » Rétorqua Severus d'un air suffisant._

_-« Quoiiii ?! Elle avait l'air outrée. Mon sac ? Miteux ? Viens me le dire en face si tu l'oses ! Se relevant d'un bond elle se mit en position de combat, oubliant par la même occasion la couture déchirée de son sac qui répandit de nouveau son contenu sur le sol. Elle se pinca l'arrête du nez de façon découragée. _

_-« Je suis vraiment trop nulle… » Pleurnicha t'elle._

_Le Serpentard entendit un petit rire lui échapper et fait inhabituel, il se baissa pour aider la jeune femme à rammasser ses affaires. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait envie de l'aider, envie de parler avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle semblait apprécier son humour froid et pince sans rire, et ne pas le juger sur la simple etiquette de serpentard retors qui lui collait à la peau. Peut être. _

_-« Merci ,dit elle en lui envoyant un sourire reconnaisant. C'est quoi ton nom ? Histoire que je me souvienne de te mettre en premier sur ma liste des gens à éliminer pour avoir eu connaissance de ma vraie nature, maladroite et vulgaire ? »_

_Il se tenait à genoux à côté d'elle qui, assise à même le sol, faisait des nœuds avec la lanière de son cartable._

_-« Severus. » Il l'aida à se relever et la jeune sorcière en profita pour lui serrer la main._

_-« Enchantée. Leitha. Elle fit une petite courbette et sembla réfléchir un court instant. Mais dis-moi, ton nom de famille, ce serait pas Rogue ? »_

_-« Si. Répondit il en la suivant dans les escaliers, pourquoi ? »_

_-« Potter m'a parlé de toi ». Fit elle d'un air distrait en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la porte de la salle du cours de métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun. _

_-« Ah. Et alors ? »_

_-« Il m'a dit que tu étais un connard graisseux. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Ca se confirme. »_

_Severus s'arrêta net. _

_-« Je te demande pardon ?Cracha t'il de sa voix la plus glaciale._

_Leitha fit volte face, une lueur de malice dans le regard._

_-« Je disais que ça se confirme. James Potter est un crétin. »_

_Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes le futur mangemort se surprit à sourire._

_-« Tu n'aurais pas quelques tendences serpentardes, toi ? »_

_-« Si. Lui confia t'elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe. La choixpeau à hésité. »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Pardon ? » Demanda Drago Malefoy, passablement énervé.

Harry soupira. Malefoy ne lui facilitait pas la tache. En sortant de la salle de bain, il avait doucement repoussé le blond qui s'était collé à lui et tentait à présent de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvaient y avoir aucune relation plus qu'amicale entre eux.

-« Malefoy, expliqua t'il de nouveau, doucement. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un homme ou un serpentard, fils de mangemort retors et je ne sais quoi. Je pourais très bien avoir cette conversation avec Hermione et le problème serait le même. Je REFUSE de mettre encore qui que ce soit en danger de par mon égoïsme. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-« Parce que de chercher un peu de chaleur et de réconfort dans le contact avec un autre, c'est être égoïste, pour toi ? »

-« Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas assumer de te perdre juste parce que je n'ai pas été assez raisonnable pour contenir mes stupides hormones et que Voldemort s'en est aperçu ! »

-« Et alors quoi ? Tu vas vivre le peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre en ermite, seul, et sans contact avec personne ? Tout ça à cause de ta culpabilisation de mes deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres me retrouve, il ne me fera pas subir exactement le même sort, petit ami du Survivant ou pas ? Et il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était justement ce qu'il cherchait, te culpabiliser pour t'isoler ?»

-« N'insiste pas, Malefoy. Répéta Harry, borné. Je n'accepte pas la responsabilité d'un nouveau cadavre gisant par ma faute et uniquement parce que je ne peux pas me retenir. »

Si le Serpentard n'avait pas été aussi touché et en colère, il aurait très certainement remarqué la lueur de douleur hantée qui brillait dans les yeux de l'Elu. Mais il trouva le moyen de passer à côté.

-« Tu ne peux pas te _retenir _? C'est tout ce que je représente pour toi, Potter ? Un joli petit cul qui affole tes hormones ? » Se mit il à hurler, blessé et furieux de l'être.

-« Tu peux parler !! Lui répondit le brun sur le même ton. Si t'as besoin de réconfort, achètes toi donc un bouteille de Wiskey et un nounours et fout moi la paix ! Cracha t'il, frustré et dégouté de voir à quel point Malefoy ne faisait pas d'effort pour lui rendre cela plus facile. »

Le blond sentit le cruel poignard de la trahison s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il avait fait confiance à Potter. Il s'était reposé sur lui, et comme toujours, il n'aurait pas du. Il sentit une vague de tristesse immense déferler sur lui. Et d'un coup, il éclata en sanglots.

Harry regarda un instant sa Némésis pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en se laissant glisser le long du mur. C'était le moment où il devait partir. Le moment où il devait dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait vraiment d'ête obligé d'avorter leur liaison mais qu'il le fallait. Le moment où il devait ouvrir la porte, la refermer et partir petit déjeuner la mort dans l'âme en laissant Drago Malefoy pleurer, recroquevillé sur le sol.

Mais alors pourquoi ne le faisait il pas ? Pourquoi s'agenouillait il près de lui, pourquoi le prenait il dans ses bras en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien, qu'ils resteraient amis, qu'il pourait toujours compter sur lui ? Pourquoi ressentait il tant de désespoir en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du blond ?

Le Serpentard pleurait toujours. Il pleurait abondament, à moitié à cause de la douleur que lui causait la décision d'Harry et à moitié à cause d'autre chose. C'était cette autre chose qui l'avait fait fondre en larme. De fait, une petite crise existentialiste de Potter ne l'aurait jamais touché à ce point. Il aurait été en colère, véxé, triste mais aussi terriblement enthousiasmé à l'idée d'avoir à lutter contre la morale du Survivant pour pouvoir le mettre dans son lit. Drago aimait les challenges et Harry en était un particulièrement beau.

Non, ce qui l'avait fait fondre en larmes, c'était la brusque sensation de froid qui l'avait assailli. Le néant qui s'était soudain infiltré en lui sans raison et l'avait glacé de l'interieur, détruisant tout sur son passage. Quelque part, quelque chose de terrible avait dû se produire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leitha sourit à Severus qui fronça les sourcils.

-« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça au juste ? » Demanda le mangemort.

-« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. Parce je viens de m'en souvenir. Parce que j'entame ma sixième nuit de grossesse magique. Hum. Parce que j'ai un service à te demander ? »

-« Evidemment », sourit Severus.

La future mère le fixa un instant, son regard dérivant des obsidiennes amusée vers le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du maître de potions. Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux verts tandis que s'affirmait en elle la résolution qu'elle avait prise la nuit où elle avait effectué son _évaluation_. Elle avait vu de bien sinistres évenements. Le viol de Drago, sa libération, cette grossesse et même… sa propre mort. Et tant d'autres choses encore dont une, qu'elle ne pouvait tolèrer. L'image du corps brisé de Severus Rogue, étendu mort sur la dalle froide.

Cela n'arriverait pas. Elle savait quoi modifier et où intervenir pour ce futur hypothétique le reste à jamais. On pourait l'accuser d'avoir absolument tout prémidité mais, pour une fois, elle ne l'avait pas entièrement fait pour son simple profit.

Leitha sursauta en voyant que l'homme en noir la fixait intensément. Avait il vu la froide lueur de détermination triste qui animait son regard ? Elle n'aurait su dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il la regardait fixement, attendant visiblement qu'elle lui dise quelque chose.

-« Ah oui. Le jeune femme eu un petit rire nerveux. Je t'ai demandé une faveur c'est vrai… »

-« Dis toujours », soupira Rogue en abandonnant jusqu'à l'idée de pouvoir déchiffer un jour le mystère de ces yeux verts.

Elle reprit sur la table le livre de botanique abandonné qui s'y trouvait toujours, et en extrait une lettre qu'elle tendit à Severus. Sur le papier était inscrit l'adresse du destinataire, tracée d'une élégante écriture noire.

Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, chambre du deuxième étage, 

_12 Square Grimmaud, _

_Ordre du Phoenix, Londres._

Severus prit une grande inspiration. La sorcière prenait un risque considérable en divulgant ainsi l'adresse de l'ordre. Voldemort aurait à peu près donné n'importe quoi pour avoir cette enveloppe entre les mains et le mangemort hésita, le parchemin lui brulant les doigs.

Il releva les yeux sur Leitha. « S'il te plait » semblaient implorer les orbes vertes qui le fixaient. L'homme hocha la tête et se leva, sortant de la pièce pour se diriger discrètement vers la volière du manoir.

Restée seule, la future mère sourit tristement. La première partie de son plan venait de s'effectuer sans encombre. Désormais, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Severus revint, Leitha se tenait devant le fenêtre et regardait le Lune se lever. Les bougies étaient éteintes et la seule lueur qui éclairait la pièce était celle de l'astre de nuit dont la paleur se reflétait sur le miroir contre le mur, le parquet noir laqué et l'armure sombre qui occupait l'un des coins de la chambre.

Le mangemort n'avait jamais aimé cette armure même si la légende disait qu'elle avait appartenu à Grindenwald en personne. Il la trouvait imposante et inutile, avec son épée qui pendait sagement au côté. Mais, en cet instant précis, alors que la lumière bleutée explosait en dizaines d'étincelles humides sur le métal poli, il la trouvait presque belle, froid vestige d'une époque révolue.

S'apercevant de sa présence, Leitha se détourna de la fenêtre et alla alumer une lampe à huile sur la table. La semi obscurité se dissipa et, tandis que la flamme jaune éclairait le visage de la jeune femme par au dessous, Severus crut un instant voir le masque squelettique et grimmaçant de la Mort se superposer à ses traits fatigués. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, l'interrogeant du regard. Il hocha la tête.

-« Bien, dit elle d'un ton las. Abuserais-je vraiment si je te demandais de me préparer un peu de thé ? »

Rogue sourit de nouveau et, de nouveau, l'ex Madame Hohenheim fut troublé par le charme qui émmanait de lui.

-« Bien sûr que non. » Il s'éloigna et disparut dans la cuisine, rabatant légèrement la porte derrière lui.

-« Au revoir Severus », murmura t'elle.

En une seconde, Leitha fut sur ses pieds. Toute trace de fatigue avait disparu de son attitude et ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis. Elle se dirigea vers la commode et saisit sans même hésiter le tube de rouge à lèvres que lui avait remis son maître, caché parmi les autres. L'ouvrant, elle découvrit une jolie couleur rouge rosée qui pour l'instant, ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Elle fit alors pivoter le tube sur son socle et un petit cliquetis retentit.

Le fond tronqué de l'objet s'ouvrit et un petit objet froid tomba dans la paume de la sorcière. L'élevant à la hauteur de son visage elle pu voir le liquide bleu éthéré qui flottait dans la fiole de verre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie. Le maître avait il prévu ce qui allait se passer où lui avait il fourni le poison pour un tout autre usage ? Elle ne le saurait jamais.

Rebouchant le tube de rouge à lèvres et le replaçant sur sa coiffeuse, Leitha se dirigea ensuite vers la fameuse armure de Grindenwald qui trônait à côté de la fenêtre. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle fit lentement coulisser hors de son foureau l'épée qui allait avec. La future mère admira l'éclat à peine rouillé de la lame qui luisait sous la lumière de la Lune. Débouchant le flacon de liquide bleu, elle le versa avec précaution sur le tranchant de l'arme.

Le petit grésillement du métal qui fondait un peu sous l'effet du liquide bleu poisseux fut couvert par le sifflement le la bouilloire dans la pièce d'à côté.Une fois que la lame au fil cruel fut convenablement enduite de poison, Leitha alla se placer devant la fenêtre et son regard, si vieux en cet instant, se riva sur l'astre lunaire qui, dehors, luisait doucement, inconscient de se qui se produisait sous ses yeux gris.

D'un mouvement leste du poignet, le sorcière retourna l'épée contre elle et, la tenant des deux mains pour qu'elle ne devie pas, appuya légèrement la pointe à gauche de son nombril, sur son flanc maudit et enflé par la détestable progéniture de Tom Jédusor.

Dans la pièce d'à coté, Severus posa deux tasses fumantes et une assiette de gateaux secs sur un plateau de bois noir, avant d'entrebailler légèrement la lucarne de la cuisine pour chasser la vapeur provoquée par le thé.

A suivre… 

Vous me détestez ? Alors reviewsss pour me le dire !!


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, toujours pas morte

**Base **: Harry Potter, un chouia de crossover avec Fullmetal alchemist, diverses références à des livres, films, éléments mythologiques de tous genres…

**Rating** : M ou R ou Nc-17. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol). De plus, ce chapitre contient pas mal d'éléments GORES donc si ça vous dégoute ben désolée mais au revoir… Pour les autres, bienvenue, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni Hiromu Arakawa, ni aucun des auteurs à qui les personnages utilisé dans cette fanfiction appartiennent. Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

Les personnages que j'ai inventé ici sont à moi (encore heureux lol), si vous voulez vous en servir ou vous en inspirer, laissez moi un petit mail pour me le demander. Merci

**Paring **: Principalement du HPDM

**Note **: Merci à Francol, Bins, Spicy marmelade, Leelo calavera et DrarryForEver pour leur review.

Ce chapitre est tout triste, ça m'a démoralisée de l'écrire… u.u Bon, je sais que vous allez (encore) me déstester à cause du suspeeeeence de fin mais la suite n'arrivera pas avant la fin des vacances voire même plus tard vu que je pars à l'étranger et que je n'aurais pas de connection internet là bas.

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub (puisque c'est gratuit lol), je viens de publier le prologue de ma fic « Backfire phenomenon » dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Si si rapellez vous celle au paring SnapexLockhart n.n Si vous vous sentez intêressé, ben n'hésitez surtout pas, ça me fera plaisiiiir !

Enjoy …

**Chapitre vingt-trois : Les larmes de la Mort**

Le plateau que portait Severus s'écrasa au sol, brisant les délicates tasses de porcelaine bleue et répandant du thé brûlant sur le tapis. L'homme ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir. En face de lui, Leitha le regardait d'un air triste, un peu de sang perlant au coin des lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela n'était pas normal. Harry tenait Drago serré entre ses bras et il pouvait sentir le blond s'accrocher désespérément à lui. Il avait arrêté de sangloter depuis un moment mais son corps était toujours parcouru de frissons et semblait se refroidir de minutes en minutes.

-« Drago ? Chuchota t'il, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Je ne sais.. sais pas, Potter », begaya le serpentard en claquant des dents et en se blotissant un peu plus contre lui.

-« Est-ce que… Le survivant hésita, Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? »

-« N-non… Je sais p-pas… Le blond se détacha légèrement de lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Le-Leitha… Murmura t'il en haussant les sourcils de façon significative. Il se p-passe quelque cho-chose. »

La main de l'Elu alla se poser sur le médaillon que Malefoy portait toujours autour du cou et sursauta sous la sensation de froideur mordante qui s'en dégageait. Glissant deux doigts sous la chaine en argent, il tira brusquement dessus. Le fermoir se rompit et l'objet, redevenu visible, alla s'échouer près de la commode.

Drago cessa immédiatement de trembler. Il regarda Harry d'un air reconnaissant. Celui ci affichait un air indéchiffrable. Il le serra encore contre lui.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Malefoy, » chuchota t'il doucement en lui frottant le dos pour le réchauffer.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrommpu par le bruit d'un oiseau cognant du bec contre le vitre de la fenêtre.

-« C'est le corbeau de Rogue ! » S'exclama t'il en se dégageant de l'étreinte pour aller lui ouvrir.

L'oiseau quita le rebord de la fenêtre pour aller gracieusement se poser sur le montant du lit près du Griffondor. Avec un croassement sinistre, il se tendit la patte à Harry, révelant une petite lettre dont l'adresse était écrite d'une écriture que les deux garçons ne connaissaient que trop bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D'un mouvement leste du poignet, Leitha retourna l'épée contre elle et, la tenant des deux mains pour qu'elle ne devie pas, appuya légèrement la pointe à gauche de son nombril, sur son flanc maudit et enflé par la détestable progéniture de Tom Jédusor.

La sorcière prit une profonde inspiration et enfonça violement l'épée en elle. Leitha marqua une pause, tentant de recouvrer son souffle sifflant à travers ses dents serrées. Dieux que cela faisait mal. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point la morsure d'une lame aiguisée pouvait être douloureuse.

Resserant ses mains qui tremblaient sur la garde de l'épée, elle trancha ensuite sa chair d'un mouvement sec vers la droite, prennant bien soin de meurtrir au passage la _chose_ qui avait grandi en elle. Leitha avait l'impression qu'un enfoiré s'amusait à gratter des allumettes au creux de son ventre. Elle sentait le sang couler le long de ses jambes flageollantes et pouvait voir, sous la garde rougie de l'arme, la large et profonde plaie aux bords disjoints et dont ses entrailles menaçaient de s'échapper.

Réunissant ses dernières forces, elle planta violement la lame dans le mur derrière elle, avant de s'affaisser légèrement, soutenue par l'épée qui déchirait toujours plus son corps douloureux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Très chers Harry et Drago,_ disait la lettre,_ Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je ne serais probablement déjà plus. Croyez bien que le fait de ne plus vous revoir m'attriste énormément mais je suis contrainte de faire au plus tôt disparaître la descendence immonde que Voldemort à voulu faire grandir en moi._

_Je vous prie de bien réhabiliter Severus Rogue lorsqu'il reviendra à l'Ordre, probablement dans quelques mois. Il sera alors le porteur de la Nouvelle Prophétie et il faudra préter toute créance à ses paroles. J'espère sincèrement que vous gagnerez cette guerre. Désormais elle ne me concerne plus._

_Avec tout l'amour que je suis encore capable de vous offrir, _

_Votre, Leitha Gaia de T._

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard effrayé.

-« C'est pas possible », murmura le serpentard d'une voix blanche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leitha regarda Severus sortir de la cuisine avec un plateau à thé dans les mains. Elle vit les yeux de l'homme se poser sur elle, et le plateau aller s'écraser au sol. Elle contempla le mangemort horrifié d'un air calme, souriant tristement. Un peu de sang coula sur son menton.

-« Par MERLIN ! » S'ecria l'homme. En deux enjambées il fut sur elle. Ses mains parcoururent son corps et évaluèrent la gravité de la blessure. La jeune femme se laissa faire, ignorant la douleur sourde qui explosait dans ses reins.

-« Cela ne sert à rien, Severus. » Dit elle doucement. Elle croisa le regard obsidienne de l'homme. Relevant le bras au prix d'un effort enorme, elle lui montra le flacon brisé qui gisait dans sa paume. Une goutte éthérée de poison bleu coula lentement sur le verre rompu.

Le mangemort palit. Ses mains se posèrent sur la garde de l'épée, la désengageant vivement du mur. Leitha étouffa un gémissement lorsque la lame se brisa en son milieu, une partie restant fichée dans son ventre.

Privé de tout soutien, elle s'effondra en avant, entrainant dans sa chute le corps de Severus Rogue.

L'homme sentit le sang mêlé de liquide amiotique couler sur sa robe et s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtement tandis que les doigts ensanglantés de la jeune femme se plantaient dans son bras, à l'endroit exact de la marque des Ténèbres.

-« Relève moi ». Murmura t'elle à l'oreille du mangemort allongé sous elle.

Severus s'executa. Son visage était dur et impassible mais ses yeux, affolés, laissaient transparaitre sa tristesse.

-« Leitha… commença t'il en l'aidant à se relever. Je… »

-« Pas maintenant ! Siffla t'elle en le repousant, tentant de se tenir droite en s'agrippant au fauteuil. Ses chaussures glissaient sur le tapis innondé de sang noir. Je l'ai appelé, ajouta t'elle en désignant le bras de Rogue où la marque brûlait doucement. Il va pouvoir venir contempler la mort de son avenir. J'aurais préféré que tu ne vois pas cela, Severus, ajouta t'elle plus doucement. Assieds-toi, ordonna la jeune femme en pointant du doigt un fauteuil un peu à l'écart.

Le maître des potions se sentait bizarre. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion et aucune pensée cohérente ne se formait plus dans son esprit. Il alla donc s'asseoir, docile. Qu'aurait il pu faire d'autre ? Le desespoir s'abattit sur lui comme une chape de plomb, engluant son cerveau dans la douleur.

Et Leitha eu ces mots qui le glacèrent encore un peu plus :

-« Pour Severus, se murmura t'elle, faisons le pour Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et la sorcière se reprit. Comme on enfile un masque, elle modifia soudainement l'entière expression de son visage. La crispation de sa machoire disparût et fit place à un sourire cruel et moqueur, ses yeux se rétrécirent et brulèrent soudain d'une flamme de dédain un peu fou. Son corps se tint plus droit, le sang continuant de couler, si noir sur le parquet brillant.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le mage noir apparut, le visage anxieux. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un muet gémissement de dégout.

-« Bonsoir, Tom. La voix de Leitha était polaire. Méprisante et ironique comme si elle se moquait de lui. Oh. C'est vrai. Ce soir ne peut être bon pour toi puisqu'il scelle la mort de ton avenir.

Elle sourit largement, dévoilant des dents rougies par le sang.

-Tu voulais une descendence, Tom ? Et bien la voilà. » Plongeant ses doigts dans son ventre béant, la sorcière en extirpa une masse sanglante et tuméfié. L'aggripant par les cheveux, elle la lanca vers Voldemort. La chose rebondit plusieurs fois dans un bruit mou de chair et d'os qui se brise, avant d'aller finalement rouler aux pieds du mage noir.

La sorcière eu un rire sans joie alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbre contemplait, figé par l'horreur, le visage défiguré de son enfant. La tête tranchée n'était plus qu'un vague tas de chair broyée, à peine humaine, dont se dégageait seul un œil tuméfié d'un vert très pur et qui dardait son regard vers le ciel.

-« Alors, reprit l'épouse d'un air condescendant, qui a fait une erreur en épousant un monstre déjà ? »

-« Tu- tu es folle ! Begaya Voldemort. Ne m'approches pas ! Glapit il en voyant Leitha tendre ses bras vers lui. Tue la ! Ordonna t'il à Rogue Tue la ! » Hurla t'il presque hystérique avant de reculer, et de sortir de la pièce en titubant.

La jeune femme vacilla. Elle s'effondra au sol, retenue en chemin par deux bras tremblants.

-« Je meurs Severus, murmura t'elle à l'homme dont les yeux brillaient de larmes, comme c'est bien de mourir ainsi, entre tes bras…

L'homme eu un sanglot. Agenouillé à même le sol, il maintenait sur ses jambes repliées le buste de

Leitha, alongée sur le dos comme une poupée désarticulée. Le silence de la pièce n'était plus interrompu que par l'horloge qui égrénait les secondes fatales et le doux bruit mouillé du sang qui gouttait sur le tapis.

-« Se-verus, » murmura t'elle. Un flot de sang s'écoula sur ses joues. Le mangemort essaya de l'essuyer à l'aide de ses manches mais elle étaient elles mêmes souillées, comme l'intégralité de ses robes d'ailleurs, alourdies par le liquide poisseux, et il ne fit qu'étaler un peu plus de rouge sur son visage.

La jeune femme le repoussa avec lassitude.

-« Severus. Il faut que tu m'écoutes très attentivement. Ja vais faire de toi le Messager porteur de la Nouvelle Prophétie. Les yeux verts sondèrent attentivement leurs vis à vis charbonneux. Cela signifie que tu ne pourras mourir avant de l'avoir dévoilée à la personne de ton choix. Il faut donc faire très attention. Le Maître t'expliquera tout ça quand tu le verras. Severus, est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Le mangemort la regardait d'un air un peu vide, comme si des pans entiers de son existence venaient de s'écrouler. Son regard se ficha dans celui de la mourrante.

-« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda t'il simplement.

Leitha le fixa longuement, presque amoureusement.

-« Parce que c'est comme ça. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste désormais. Le pouvoir d'assurer ta survie.

Rogue la fixa avec incompréhension.

-« Il ne me reste pas grand chose, tu sais. Cela ne se voit pas mais je n'ai plus de cœur, mon ame est fragmentée, ma magie s'émousse et mon corps court à présent à sa perte. La chose que je suis devenue se doit de mourir mais, autant qu'elle le fasse en servant un dernier but. Un but libre, Severus. Je n'ai jamais été libre. Je trouve ça merveilleux de pouvoir décider de mourir maintenant. »

Un larme roula sur la joue de l'homme et alla s'écraser sur la poitrine souillée de la jeune sorcière.

Sa main gauche et poisseuse essuya la perle d'eau salée et, terminant sa course sur le col du mangemort, attira son visage près du sien.

-« Je vais te révêler quelque chose de très important à présent… Chuchota t'elle dans son oreille.

La tête inclinée, Severus vit l'autre main de Leitha tatonner dans la flaque de sang dans laquel ils baignaient, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

-…quelque chose de très important et qui obligera mon maître à faire de toi le prochain Messager.

La main de la jeune femme finit par rencontrer la garde de l'épée brisée.

-Je vais te révêler le plus grand secret du monde.

La paume de la petite main blanche se posa sur le pommeau.

-As tu confiance en moi, Severus ? »

L'homme regarda les doigts fins s'enrouler un par un autour de la garde, lentement, douloureusement, comme si cela leur coutait un effort insoutenable.

-« Oui. »

-« Très bien. Elle prit une large inspiration. Combien font trois plus un d'après toi ? »

Les yeux d'encre revinrent se perdre dans le vert très doux du regard de Leitha.

-« Quatre ? »

Elle sourit.

-« Non. Et tel est le plus grand secret du monde. »

Se contractant brutalement, le bras droit de Leitha souleva l'épée brisée et en enfonça violement la lame dans la poitrine de Rogue, alors que sa main gauche appuyait sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

« Cela fait bien longtemps, songea Severus tandis qu'il goutait la saveur métalique de la bouche de la sorcière. Le coup avait été porté en maître, dénotant une grande connaisance de la question. Droit entre le sixème et la septième côte, à l'endroit où aucun nerf ni tendon ne passait, entre la veine pulmonaire et la veine cave, transperçant d'un trait les deux ventricules cardiaques. Douleur minime et hémorragie exclusivement interne », analysa son cerveau embrumé.

La sorcière se détacha et retira d'un mouvement brusque l'épée, la laissant choir au sol dans un bruit métallique. Elle regarda Rogue mourir, un main posée sur la poitrine de l'homme, à l'exact endroit de la petite plaie, l'autre enfouie dans ses doux cheveux noirs. Il ne paraissait pas souffrir. Son regard sombre était calme, résigné et vaguement curieux du sens que pouvait avoir tout cela.

Le mangemort se pencha de nouveau sur elle et l'embrassa, appuyant chastement ses lèvres déjà froides sur les siennes. Leitha le laissa faire. Elle le laissa mourir contre sa bouche, fermer lentement ses orbes d'encre et exhaler un dernier souffle tranquille.

Severus s'affaissa légèrement sa tête retombant sur la poitrine ensanglantée de la femme qui l'avait tué pour assurer son avenir. Cessant enfin de lutter contre le poison qui ravageait ses veines, elle mourut à son tour, le regard tourné vers la Lune, qui s'était ce soir là pudiquement voilée de nuées d'ombres, signe de deuil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus était blême. Ses yeux affolés ne cessaient de parcourir et reparcourir les quelques lignes tracées par Leitha. Debout dans le salon, Harry le regardait tristement, tapotant le dos de Drago qui sanglotait dans son épaule sans aucune pudeur.

Le lycantrope reposa la lettre sur la table, doucement, douloureusement, comme si arrêter de lire encore et encore ces lignes fatales était accepter la terrible réalité qu'elles renfermaient ; Le chagrin était clairement visible sur son visage effondré.

-« Il faut rassembler l'ordre, murmura t'il d'un ton morne, organiser une veillée funèbre ou quelque chose. Elle a donné sa vie pour nous permettre d'avoir une chance de gagner la guerre. Il faut au moins l'en remercier. Excusez moi… » Sa voix se brisa légèrement sous le coup de la tristesse et de la culpabilité.

Drago releva la tête et posa une main consolante sur son épaule, les yeux rouges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lord Voldemort baissa sa baguette. Devant lui se gisaient les deux cadavres des mangemorts qui s'étaient occupé de rendre présentable celui de Leitha. Celui de Severus, qui avait été extremement difficile à dissocier d'avec le corps de la jeune femme, avait été entreposé dans un coin, temporairement protégé d'un sort anti pourrissement en attendant d'aviser.

Personne ne devait jamais savoir. Devant lui, le cadavre de sa jeune épouse était allongé sur un lit de roses noires, habillé d'une longue robe noire et simple. Il s'avança près du lit et se laissa envahir par l'odeur des fleurs sensées masquer celle de la décomposition naissante de la défunte.

Même dans la mort, la jeune femme conservait une certaine beauté. Sa peau était maquillée de façon à lui redonner un semblant de couleur, ses joues étaient roses, ses lèvres corail et ses paupières nacrées senblaient à chaque instant devoir frémir et papilloner.

La version officielle serait que son épouse était malheuresement morte lors d'un accouchement prématuré et difficile. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Jedusort soupira. Il n'arivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Leitha était morte. Elle avait toujours été là, immuable et mystèrieuse, depuis son enfance à l'orphelinat, ses premiers émois amoureux à Poudlard, son ascention en temps que mage noir et jusqu'à hier, en tant qu'épouse difficile. Et à présent elle n'était plus et cela laissait comme une place vide dans le paysage de sa vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il regnait une ambiance sinistre dans la salon du 12 Grimmaud square. Les rideaux avait été tirés et les murs voilés de noirs. Au centre de la pièce, sur une table drapée de velours sombre, reposaient le colier en forme de larme, la lettre d'adieu et une petite photographie en noir et blanc de Leitha. L'image avait été prise par Lupin, du temps ou ils étaient encore à Poudlard. On y voyait la jeune sorcière allongée dans l'herbe près du lac, feuilletant distraitement un livre de DCFM.

Une longue veillée funèbre avait eu lieu, comme en témoignaient les bougies aux trois quart consumées disposées ça et là dans la pièce. Tous les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient rassemblés, évoquant lers souvenirs commn sur la sorcière et se recueillant ensemble pour un dernier hommage.

Puis, l'activité fébrile de l'Odre avait repris, chacun repartant de son côté pour mener à bien de nouvelles missions, minuscules avancées dans la lutte contre le mal.

Seuls Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et Remus Lupin étaient demeurés dans le salon, les yeux rouges et la voix enrouée. Ils restaient là, murés dans le silence, comme si prolonger indéfiniment cet instant de deuil pouvait les laver de leur culpabilité.

Il y eu soudain un changement brutal d'atmosphère qui les fit tous trois relever la tête. Un courant d'air froid se faufilait sous la porte, les glaçant bien plus durement que n'importe quel détraqueur. La fenêtre s'ouvrit dans une bourasque de vent polaire, soufflant toutes les bougies qui s'éteignirent sans un bruit. Seul le feu et la lueur de la Lune éclairaient désormais la haute silouette qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, les pans de sa cape noire volant autour de son corps maigre.

Elle porta une main squelettique à sa capuche, la rejetant en arrière pour dévoiler son visage en larme. Drago fut le premier à la reconnaître. Il poussa un cri.

Devant eux se tenait Leitha. Ou plutôt une créature qui lui ressemblait. Car c'était elle sans l'être, c'était bien son corps mais son âme était autre.

_Review pleaaase !!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, toujours pas morte

**Base **: Harry Potter, un chouia de crossover avec Fullmetal alchemist, diverses références à des livres, films, éléments mythologiques de tous genres…

**Rating** : M ou R ou Nc-17. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol Pour les autres, bienvenue, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni Hiromu Arakawa, ni aucun des auteurs à qui les personnages utilisé dans cette fanfiction appartiennent. Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

Les personnages que j'ai inventé ici sont à moi (encore heureux lol), si vous voulez vous en servir ou vous en inspirer, laissez moi un petit mail pour me le demander. Merci

**Paring **: Principalement du HPDM

**Note **: Merci à Kattia, Bins, Spicy Marmelade et Junnie pour leur review. Je vous aiiiiimeuh… Encore un chapitre tout triiiiiiste… Je vais finir par provoquer des sucides moi ! Lol Non, serieusement ce chapitre est un passage de transition, pas forcément follement excitant mais absolument indispensable. J'espère que vous ne vous y perdrez pas top, c'est un peu compliqué parfois u.u Le prochain chapitre sera moins triste et celui d'après carrément plus gai (gay ?), promis n.n

Enjoy and revieeeeews …

Chapitre vingt-quatre : De la neige sur les cercueils 

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur une dalle de pierre froide et dure, dans une pièce immense et silencieuse, emplie d'une obsucurité éthérée. Son premier reflexe fut de porter la main à sa poitrine. La blessure avait disparu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Leitha ! S'exclama Drago en s'arrachant brutalement aux bras réconfortants d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Oh Merlin c'est pas possible ! »

Il fit quelques pas empressés vers la silhouette immobile. Une larme roula sur la joue diaphane de la créature et elle eu un petit soupir, révêlant l'éclat métalique de l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Malefoy se figea. Elle le fixa longuement de ses yeux verts et sans vie, pleins de tristesse et de lassitude contenue.

-« Vous n'êtes pas Leitha. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais la créature répondit tout de même d'une voix très douce :

-« Non. »

Lupin se leva et s'approcha, posant une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

-« Que venez vous faire ici ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix respectueuse.

-« Voir s'il est en mon pouvoir de faire quelque chose pour aider Lietha. »

-« Vous voulez dire Leitha », corrigea Drago.

-« Cela revient au même. Qui est le propriétaire de cette maison ? »

-« C'est moi », répondit Harry en essayant de réprimer le ton tremblant de sa voix.

-« Puis-je entrer ? »

-« Techniquement, vous êtes déjà dans la maison non ? » Remarqua le jeune Griffondor.

La bouche de la créature se plissa légèrement, en signe de contrariété.

Lupin sursauta.

-« Par Merlin, Ma Dame, je vous prie d'excuser Harry, il ne connaît pas les usages. »

Empoignant le garçon par le bras, il l'obligea à se rapprocher de la femme encapuchonnée.

-« Il faut que tu t'inclines devant elle en lui permettant respectueusement de pénètrer ta maison. » souffla t'il.

Harry haussa les sourcils mais s'exécuta, s'inclinant légèrement.

La silhouette hocha la tête en signe de contentement et posa contre le mur l'objet qu'elle avait jusque là tenu dans sa main gauche.

Elle fit un pas en avant et le Survivant, soudain envahit d'une peur sans nom, bondit en arrière.

Contre le mur brillait d'un éclat sinistre une faux de bois noir surmontée d'une lame acérée.

Drago hurla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus se leva avec précaution et fit quelques pas dans la pièce obscure. D'étranges symboles étaient peints sur les murs, le plancher et le plafond et de nombreuses jares contenant des choses plus ou moins douteuses étaient réparties ça et là. Un peu de lumière filtrait de dessous la porte.

Le maître de potions appuya sur le battant et elle s'ouvrit sans bruit, révêlant une autre salle toute en longueur, soutenue par une rangée de colonnes symètriques. Une petite fille rousse jouait dans la poussière, adossée à la première de ces colonnes.

-« Bonjour », dit respecteusement le mangemort en s'approchant de l'enfant.

Elle releva la tête.

-« Vous êtes le Messager de la Nouvelle Prophétie ? » Demanda t'elle d'une voix fluette.

-« Euh, oui. Je crois bien. »

Elle tendit une petite main froide à Severus en souriant.

-« Je crois bien que le Maître voudrait vous parler, alors. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les doigts squelettiques de la créature se refermèrent autour de la gorge de Drago Malefoy.

-« Ne crie pas, stupide humain », gronda t'elle.

Harry cilla. La femme ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce et pourtant elle avait franchi en un instant la distance qui la séparait du Serpentard. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un éclat rouge tandis qu'elle rafermissait sa prise sur le blond suffoquant.

Le Survivant eu un mouvement inquiet en direction de sa Némèsis aux portes de la mort mais Lupin le retint.

-« S'il vous plait, dit il, ne faîtes pas ça. »

-« Et si cela ne me plait pas ? » Demanda la créature de sa voix douce, relachant néanmoins Malefoy, qui s'effondra sur le sol en toussant.

Harry eu un mouvement de colère mais Lupin le retint de nouveau.

La femme se pencha et releva le Serpentard en l'aggripant par le col. Il la fixa de ses yeux affolés et haineux.

-« Il ne sert à rien d'avoir peur, petite chose. Et il ne sert à rien d'être en colère, ajouta t'elle en se tournant vers Harry. C'est bien étrange de voir comme les humains continuent d'espérer toujours en vain de pouvoir vaincre se qui les dépasse ». Elle caressa doucement les cheveux blonds de Drago.

-« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle sourit.

-« Je suis le Bien et le Mal, le sacrifice et la récompense, la joie et la tristesse, le soulagement et le malheur, l'amour et la haine. Je suis la Dame Morte. »

-« Vous êtes la Mort ? » Souffla Drago.

La Dame hocha dignement la tête avant de se tourner vers Lupin.

-« Pourrais-je avoir une tasse de thé, s'il vous plait ? »

Le loup garou sourit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Alouette, gentille alouetteuh, alouette, je te plumerai ! »

Severus se laissait guider par la petite fille qui ganbadait joyeusement à ses cotés, serrant sa main et chantonnant de sa voix aigüe.

-« Je te plumerai les ailes, je te plumerai les aileuh, je te plumerai les ailes, Aaaah ! Elle s'interrompit soudain. On est arrivés, dit elle en désignant du doigt une large porte en bois. Bonne chance monsieur le porteur de la Nouvelle Prophétie ! » La filette sourit et disparut bientôt en direction de la salle aux colones.

Snape la regarda se fondre dans l'obscurité et frappa à la porte de bois ouvragé qui se dressait devant lui.

-« Entrez ! » Répondit une voix masculine à l'interieur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Mort reposa sa tasse de thé vide dans la soucoupe et laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction. Drago Malefoy était courageusement assis à côté d'elle sur le sofa tandis que Remus et Harry lui faisaient face.

-« Donc, vous pensez qu'l y aurait encore un moyen de sauver Leitha ? » Demanda poliment Lupin.

-« En effet. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai coupé le fil de sa vie, cela sort en quelque sorte de ma juridiction, mais son ame ne doit pas être encore trop avancée dans le néant. A mon avis, elle reste récupérable si l'on se dépêche. Enfin, disons que le Maître pourait y parvenir. Avec l'accord de Leitha bien sûr. »

-«Et pourquoi ne serait elle pas d'accord ? » Demanda le blond, étonné.

La créature lui sourit presque affectueusement.

-« Parce que, petit humain, quand on est vieux comme moi, comme le Maître ou comme Leitha, vivre devient une malédiction. Les hommes se plaignent toujours d'avoir peur de la mort, de cet espace de Néant infini qui borne leur vie. Mais savent ils seulement quelle angoisse il y a dans une vie immortelle ? Etre infiniment et quoi qu'il arrive. Voilà qui est bien plus effrayant que de devoir ne plus être quand le temps est venu.

-D'autre part, même si cela ne se voit pas, Leitha a beaucoup veilli ces temps-ci. Elle a perdu la plus grande partie de son âme et de sa magie et son cœur a été _découplé_. Je ne pense pas qu'elle suporterai de vivre un seul jour de plus dans cet état. Mais le Maître pourra surement faire quelque chose. »

-« Ca veut dire quoi découplé ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Les créature fit la moue.

-« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, Potter. »

Le silence génant qui s'installa fut bientôt rompu par la voix respectueuse de Lupin.

-« Et donc, pour sauver Leitha, je présume que vous avez besoin de nous, ce qui expliquerait votre présence ici. »

-« En effet, répondit la mort en lui souriant, j'ai besoin de trois humains consentants et désireux d'aider afin de faciliter le processus. Elle marqua une pause. Cela pourrait constituer un certain danger. »

Le loup garou consulta Harry et Drago du regard et répondit, une flamme de détermination brillant dans ses yeux :

-« On est avec vous. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus était assis sur un fauteuil confortable près du feu qui ronronait dans la cheminée. Le vieil homme qui l'avait accueilli lui fourra une tasse de thé entre les mains et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Le maître de potion eu la brêve impression de se retrouver des années auparavant, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

-« Comment allez vous, mon cher Severus ? » Demanda l'homme en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

Rogue tiqua. La voix de l'homme était douce et veloutée mais également pleine d'une autorité et d'une sagesse latente, et qui transparaissait à peine sous le timbre cremeux et chaud des mots prononcés.

-« Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être mort et résucité, je trouve que je ne m'en sort pas si mal », répondit il, légèrement railleur.

Le vieil homme sourit, plissant malicieusement ses yeux bruns dorés.

-« Evidemment. Leitha a fait du bon boulot, une fois de plus. »

-« En parlant de Leitha, le coupa l'ex mangemort, où est elle ? »

Le sourire de l'homme disparu.

-« Elle est morte », dit il très calmement.

Severus sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac.

-« Comment va votre bras ? » Demanda encore le vieil homme.

Rogue haussa les sourcils avec incompréhension. Remontant sa manche il put voir que, sur son avant bras, la marque de Voldemort était raturée de troit traits sanglants, souvenirs des ongles de Leitha déchirant sa chair.

-« L'effet de la marque a été annulé, dit le Maître en se penchant sur lui. Voldemort n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur vous désormais. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry supposa qu'ils avaient transplané. Il n'en était pas absolument sûr, aucun laps de temps ni sortilège ne semblant avoir été utilisé entre le moment où ils se trouvaient dans le salon de l'odre du Phoenix et le moment présent, où Drago, Lupin, la Mort et lui même se tenaient au beau milieu d'une foret.

-« Nous devons nous rendre sur les lieux de l'enterrement de Leitha, expliqua la Dame Morte. Il me sera plus facile d'ouvrir un passage vers la maison du Maître si le cadavre se trouve à proximité. »

Harry frissonna et serra très fort le bras de Drago qui avait sursauté à la mention du mot « cadavre »

Ils cheminèrent un instant en silence et soudain s'arretèrent près du bord d'une falaise. Dix mètres plus bas se trouvait une petite plage de sable grisâtre qui descendait en pente douce vers un lac aux eaux oscillant entre le vert et le gris.

Drago se pris à penser que la couleur de l'eau rappelait étrangement celle des yeux de la défunte.

-« Ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver désormais », signala la Mort en se penchant légèrement par dessus le bord du rocher.

Une série de bruit de transplanages rententirent en effet, et un groupe de Mangemorts précedés par Voldemort en personne apparut. Six d'entre eux portaient à bout de bras un cercueil de bois noir ouvert. Dedans reposait la dépouille pâle de Leitha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Et cette histoire de plus grand secret du monde ? » Demanda brusquement Severus Rogue.

-« Ho. Leitha vous a bel et bien donné la clé de la porte qui permet d'acceder à la Vérité. Mais à quoi sert une clé lorsqu'on a pas de porte, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'aurez pas besoin de cela. J'aimerai la reprendre. »

-« Faîtes donc », dit le maître des potions en haussant les épaules.

Effleurant son front des doigts, le vieil homme effaça tranquillement le plus grand secret du monde de la mémoire du messager de la Nouvelle Prophétie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait froid, bien plus froid depuis que le cadavre de Leitha était apparut.

Drago claqua des dents et ressera les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Un vent glacial tourbillonait, créant des rides à la surface du lac. Le temps était bien trop hivernal pour cette fin de mois de Juillet.

-« Est-ce que c'est vous qui faîtes ça ? » Chuchota Drago

-« Non », répondit la Mort.

Le cercueil de Leitha avait été posé près de la fosse creusée à même le sable qui accueuillerait bientôt sa dépouille. Elle semblait si blanche et si fragile allongée au milieu des draperies noires et des roses surranées. Voldemort se tenait à la tête de la tombe et regardait l'un de ses mangemorts planter une petite stèle près de la fosse tandis qu'un autre répandait de l'encens à l'interieur.

Il y eu une nouvelle bourrasque de vent et soudain, de silencieux et tristes flocons de neige se mirent à tomber. Harry et Drago regardèrent avec incrédulité la neige virevolter dans la foret et sur la plage. Lupin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il vit, très nettement malgré la distance, une poignée de neige caresser doucement le visage de Leitha, glissant sans fondre sur ses joues froides et venant se nicher dans le creux de son cou.

La Mort s'approcha de lui.

-« Il faudrait qui vous retiriez votre chemise, lui dit elle, impassible.

Lupin haussa les sourcils mais s'éxecuta, exposant son torse nu et couvert de cicatrices au vent glacial.

-Je vais ouvrir un passage en me servant du fil de votre vie. Il ne sera pas rompu mais il y a de fortes chances pour que vous vous évanouissiez durant l'opération. Rentrez à l'Ordre dès que vous vous réveillerez. N'ayez pas peur, ajouta t'elle en materialisant la faux dans sa main gauche.

Une légère odeur de putréfaction s'élevait de l'objet qu'elle retourna agilement, pointant le manche en bois vers la poitrine de Lupin. Un léger son cistallin retentit alors que l'objet efleura quelque chose qui luit un instant avant de s'évanouir de nouveau dans l'air.

Lupin se crispa et la Dame Morte avança la main pour saisir le fil qui devint de nouveau visible.Le loup garou ouvrit la bouche, il semblait manquer d'air.

-« Courage », murmura t'elle en faisant signe à Harry et Drago de sa rapprocher. Elle les serra contre son corps maigre et referma violement les doigts sur le fil de la vie de Lupin. Ils disparurent en silence tandis que l'homme s'affaissait au sol. La neige commença doucement à fondre autour de lui tandis que Voldemort jetait la première poignée de terre sur le cercueil de Leitha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de ce dont ils parlaient la minute d'avant. Surement rien de bien important.

-« Et cette histoire de prophétie ? » Demanda t'il.

-« Oui. Leitha vous a explicitement désigné comme le nouveau Messager. Ce sera donc dans votre oreille que la Déesse chuchotera la Prophétie de ce siècle et… Il s'interrompit. Nous allons avoir de la visite, dit il dans un sourire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago, Harry et la Mort se rematerialisèrent dans un vestibule poussièreux et soutenu par de larges colones à moitié en ruines. Devant eux se dressait une large porte de bois ouvragée.

La Mort leva le bras et frappa trois coups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Entrez. » Répondit le maître.

La porte s'ouvrit et Severus eu la surprise de voir débarquer Potter suivit de Malefoy junior, lui même suivit par… Il haussa les sourcils sous le coup de la surprise. Leitha. Ou plutôt une chose qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-« Oh Muerta, dit le Maître en baisant la main fine de la créature, cela fait bien longtemps. Que font ces humains ici ? »

-« Il sont venus pour la ressurection de Leitha. » Répondit la Mort.

-« Quoi ? » Rugit Rogue en se levant précipitament.

-« Professeur ? S'exclama Drago. Que faîtes vous donc ici ? »

Le Maître se massa les tempes.

-« Il y a beaucoup trop d'agitation ici pour le vieu fossile que je suis. Muerta, voyons, si Leitha a décidé de mourir, vous savez aussi bien que moi que personne n'y peut rien ! »

La Mort plissa les yeux.

-« N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit un jour que le monde est comme une grande horloge ou chacun est responsable d'un petit rouage bien huilé ? Que deviendrait ce monde sans Elle ? _Vous_ savez aussi bien que moi que ni le monde, ni les humains, et ni même vous, ne pouvons nous passer de Leitha. »

-« Je pourrais envoyer Mérédith à sa place… » Bougona l'homme.

La Dame éclata de rire. Drago songea qu'il était bien perturbant de voir la Mort rire ainsi.

-« Oh vraiment ? Allons, Mérédith ne tiendrait pas une semaine à la place de Leitha… Elle finirait par massacrer tout son entourage pour avoir enfin la paix avec ses stupides humains. Et puis qui garderait le manoir de Clébérency hum ? Yué peut être ? »

Le Maître fit la moue. Il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin dans ses lèvres plissées par la vexation.

-« Cela n'est pas ça dont il s'agit, Muerta, répliqua t'il un peu sêchement. Vous voulez rembourser la dette que vous avez envers Leitha depuis si longtemps, depuis ce jour ou elle accepté de donner son apparence à l'esprit immonde et répugnant que vous etiez alors… »

-« Taisez vous !! » Hurla la Dame. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur.

-« Mais le plus sage serait de demander son avis à Leitha en personne non ? Demanda le Maître avec un petit sourire calculateur. C'est pour ça que vous avez apporté ces humains n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'incarnation. »

Il se tourna vers Harry et Drago.

-« Une fois rammené d'entre les morts, l'esprit de Leitha aura besoin d'un corps pour s'incarner. Cela ne présente pas de réel danger mais, comme toute possession, cela peut s'avêrer très douloureux si l'hote du corps d'accueil se montre peu cohopératif. »

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche mais Potter fut plus rapide que lui.

-« Je le ferai », dit il d'un ton déterminé.

_A suivre…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, toujours pas morte

**Base **: Harry Potter, un chouia de crossover avec Fullmetal alchemist, diverses références à des livres, films, éléments mythologiques de tous genres…

**Rating** : M ou R ou Nc-17. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol Pour les autres, bienvenue, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni Hiromu Arakawa, ni aucun des auteurs à qui les personnages utilisé dans cette fanfiction appartiennent. Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

Les personnages que j'ai inventé ici sont à moi (encore heureux lol), si vous voulez vous en servir ou vous en inspirer, laissez moi un petit mail pour me le demander. Merci

**Paring **: Principalement du HPDM

**Note **:

Merci à Kattia, Adenoide, Bins et Spicy pour leur review n.n Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard, je saiiiiiiis !!! J'ai eu beaucoup de travail et pas tellement d'inspiration ces temps çi, il est vrai… J'espère parvenir à finir cette histoire quand même (il en reste un peu moins de la moitié à rédiger), avant que mon intêret pour le sujet ne s'émousse totalement . Bisous à tous, enjoy and revieeeeews …

**Chapitre vingt-cinq : Sans un mot ajouté**

_-« Une fois rammené d'entre les morts, l'esprit de Leitha aura besoin d'un corps pour s'incarner. Cela ne présente pas de réel danger mais, comme toute possession, cela peut s'avêrer très douloureux si l'hôte du corps d'accueil se montre peu cohopératif. »_

_Malefoy ouvrit la bouche mais Potter fut plus rapide que lui._

_-« Je le ferai », dit il d'un ton déterminé._

-« Très bien, dit le maître en se levant. L'incarnation est une experience étrange, Monsieur Potter. Une autre personne va vivre dans votre corps pendant un temps. Nous n'aurons besoin que de quelques minutes pour persuader Leitha de revenir et de se réincarner dans son propre corps. Je l'espère en tout cas. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-« Vous voulez dire qu'il est possible de rammener aussi le corps de Leitha ? Je pensais que son esprit devrait demeurer en moi jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ! »

Le Maître eu l'air extrêmement surpris.

-« Bon Dieu non ! Il émis un petit rire. Je ne suis pas suffisament cruel pour infliger ça à qui que ce soit ! » Cela ne durera pas longtemps. L'esprit de Leitha sera totalement détaché du votre, bien qu'il se peut qu'elle puisse entendre les pensées que vous dirigerez vers elle. Le plus dur pour vous sera de ne pas réagir. Absolument aucune réaction. Vous avez compris ? Comme si vous étiez au cinéma et que vous regardiez votre propre corps bouger sans vous. Cela peut être très perturbant mais si vous cherchez, même involontairement, à prendre le contrôle, ce sera très douloureux pour tous les deux, entendu ? »

-« Oui », souffla Harry, indécis.

-« Approchez, dit le Maître. Mettez vous devant la cheminée. Il se saisit d'un couteau à la lame fine et tranchante qui se trouvait sur la commode, comme si l'homme avait prémédité tout cela. Il entailla son propre poignet et enduit son index du sang rouge qui coulait.

-Détendez vous, Monsieur Potter, répéta t'il en repoussant en arrière les cheveux rebelles qui tombaient sur le front du Griffondor. Le Maître y dessina ensuite un curieux symbole circulaire, prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Fermez les yeux, dit il très doucement en s'approchant encore, comme s'il voulait le serrer contre lui. Ne bougez pas, cela ne durera qu'un instant. »

Puis, avant qu'Harry n'aie eu le temps de réagir, l'homme l'avait agrippé par les épaules et apposait durement ses lèvres fines contre les siennes. L'étreinte se prolongea quelques secondes et le Survivant perçut très distinctement le souffle du Maître balayer sa bouche. Un vive douleur l'empli alors, tandis qu'il se sentait mordre vigoureusement dans la lèvre du vieil homme qui s'éloigna de lui dans un geste brusque.

-« Ne resistez pas, Potter », l'entendit il dire, sa voix lui parvenant de très loin.

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose_ en _lui.

Il voulu protester mais aussitôt la douleur s'empara de nouveau de lui. Se résignant à être un hôte passif comme on le lui avait recommandé, il se terra dans un coin de son esprit, ouvrant grand ses yeux et ses oreilles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brutalement arrachée du néant glacé et bienfaisant où elle flottait jusque là, Leitha se retrouva cataplutée dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. A côté du silence et du calme sans égal du pays des morts, le salon de son Maître lui parut plein d'une lumière intense et désagréable. Le feu craquait dans la cheminée avec un bruit assourdissant.

Le Maître avait les lèvres collées au siennes et la sorcière devina sans peine ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle n'était pas d'accord et le lui fit savoir d'un coup de dent plein de haine. L'homme fit un bond en arrière. Leitha sentit l'esprit de son hote s'agiter un peu et elle fut prise d'une forte envie de vomir et de pleurer à la fois.

-« Leitha ? » Demanda prudement son Maître.

-« Pourquoi avez vous fait cela… »Murmura t'elle d'une voix faible mais indéniablement masculine.

Ecarquillant les yeux elle regarda ses mains et les découvrit larges et hallées ; elle toucha sa poitrine plate, remua discrètement les hanches et en arriva à cette surprenante conclusion.

-« Je suis un homme ?! »

Portant une main à son visage, elle sentit sous ses doigts les lunettes et la si reconaissable cicatrice.

-« Oh merde Potter? » La jeune femme sembla écouter une voix qu'elle seule entendait et sourit. Je suis désolée de squatter ton corps ainsi Harry. C'est très étrange d'être toi comme ça… » Elle rit doucement en hocha la tête pour approuver ce que son hôte venait de murmurer dans sa tête.

Puis, son regard se reporta son le Maître qui déglutit. Certes, la colère de Laitha était moins impressionante alors qu'elle s'exprimait sous les trait du Survivant mais cela n'empêcha pas l'homme de trembler légèrement lorsque, sans un mot, elle lui indiqua du menton la porte de bois.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit dehors, lacha un « on revient » peu rassuré. La porte grinça sur ses gonds et se referma dans un grondement sinistre.

Restée seule avec Severus et Drago, la Mort se servit à son tour une tasse de thé et poussa un petit soupir.

-« J'espère que ce vieux débris trouvera les mots justes pour la convraicre de rester parmi nous. »

-« Sans vouloir paraître grossier, demanda Rogue, pourquoi avez vous le même visage que Leihta ? »

La Mort sourit doucement.

-« Ca vous tracasse hein ? Que votre bien aimée aie pu conclure un pacte avec la Mort… Brrrr… Triste perspective n'est-ce pas ? En fait, ce qu'a dit le Maître est plus ou moins vrai. Je n'avais pas de visage, Leitha m'a confié le sien. J'ai donc une dette envers elle. Fin de l'histoire. »

Severus hocha la tête et se tourna ensuite vers Malefoy.

-« Je suis content de te voir en si bonne forme, Drago. »

C'était le signal qu'attendait le jeune homme pour se jeter dans ses bras. La Mort regarda le blond se presser contre un Severus interloqué qui caressa maladroitement les cheveux. Son sourire était preque attendri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leitha lança un énième regard noir à son Maître qui le soutint gravement.

-« Et vous vous engagez à faire tout ça ? Reconstituer mon corps et réunifier ce qui peut l'être dans mon âme ? »

-« On ne peut quasiment rien réunifier dans ton âme à moins de _recoupler _ton cœur, et tu le sais, amour. »

-« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, rétorqua sèchement l'incarnée. Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à le faire ! »

-«Hein ? Mais _recoupler_ ton cœur ne pourrait se faire sans la résurection de celui dont en dépend l'autre moitié ! »

-« Et bien, répéta cruellement Leitha, vous n'avez qu'à le faire. »

L'homme avait considérablement pali.

-« Comprenez moi bien, Maître. Je ne veux plus vivre à n'importe quel prix. Je ne veux plus vivre sans magie, sans cœur et sans âme. Vous m'avez il y a longtemps accordé le droit de mourir si ma vie devenait trop insuportable. Je l'ai appliqué.»

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leitha, toujours incarnée en Harry, poussa la lourde porte du salon et entra, suivie par son Maître. Severus et Drago étaient assis très près l'un de l'autre et discutaient de façon animée sous l'œil bienveillant de la Mort.

-« Potter est jaloux, lança la jeune femme, et moi aussi », ajouta t'elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Rogue se leva lentement. Son visage avait retrouvé son impassibilité indéchiffrable mais, pour quelqu'un comme Leitha, une foule de questions restaient visibles dans ces yeux noirs.

-« Je vais revenir, dit elle en le fixant. Elle sourit ensuite à Drago. Je serait de retour à l'Ordre dans… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son Maitre. Environ 48 heures ? »

L'homme acquieça.

-« Quand Severus pourra t'il rentrer ? » Demanda Malefoy.

-« En fait… Le Maître marqua une pause. Je ne sais pas. Leitha ? »

-« Quand la Nouvelle Prophétie aura été prononcée, dit elle en haussant les épaules. C'est pour bientôt mais on ne peut pas savoir exactement quand. »

-« C'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie ? » Questionna le serpentard blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-«Et bien… Environ une fois pas siècle, la Déesse fait une prédiction dont la véracité est absolument indubitable. En général ce sont des vers sans queue ni tête mais là où ça devient intéressant, c'est que la personne choisie pour recueillir la Prophétie ne peut mourir tant qu'elle ne l'a pas révêlée. Et j'ai désigné Severus comme étant le nouveau Messager. »

-« Et je me demande bien pourquoi, fit l'homme d'un ton très froid. Tu aurais pu confier cela à Potter, cela nous aurait fait gagner du temps. »

Leitha fronça les sourcils et gratta sa joue masculine. A son retour, elle aurait visiblement beaucoup de choses à régler avec Rogue. L'homme était furieux et elle pouvait le comprendre. Et encore… il ne savait pas tout. Elle hésita. Ce qu'elle s'apprétait à faire ne lui plairait certainement pas, surtout qu'elle se trouvait encore dans le corps d'Harry.

-« Je vais avoir des problèmes, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » Soupira t'elle.

-« C'est posible en effet, répondit froidement l'homme sans relever l'alusion que la sorcière faisait à une de leurs anciennes disputes. J'apprécie assez peu la façon dont tu m'as manipulé. Il haussa un sourcil. Dont tu nous as tous manipulé. »

-« Que lui avez vous dit au juste ? » S'exclama Leitha en lançant un regard venimeux à son Maître.

-« Rien. Il a deviné par lui même une partie de ce que tu caches. Et il en saura encore plus lorsque la prophétie sera révélée. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-« Cela n'était pas bien difficile. Une _évaluation _du futur comme celle que tu a effectuée s'étend sur à peu près six mois. Il y avait donc fort à parier que toutes les choses que tu nous a infligées ces temps çi, tu les avais prévues dans l'évaluation, non ? »

-« Pas exactement. Severus, je t'en prie. Nous discuterons de tout cela un peu plus tard d'accord ? »

Elle s'approcha un peu, le regardant avec des yeux tristes et doux. Jamais le professeur de potions n'avait vu Potter avec une telle expression sur le visage.

-« Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Il nous reste encore le problème Hohenheim à régler. »

Leitha ferma à demi les yeux, comme sous le coup d'une douleur intense.

-« Qui t'as parlé de ça ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, avoua Rogue, j'ai entendu une voix me le dire pendant ma mort. »

Muerta leva les deux mains.

-« Ce n'était pas moi », s'exclama t'elle.

-«Ni moi », murmura le Maître .

Il échangea un regard significatif avec l'incarnée.

-« Yué ? »

-« Probablement. »

Leitha se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme aux yeux obsidiens.

-« Nous règlerons ça à ton retour n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire joua sur ses lèvres tandis que Rogue restait parfaitement impassible. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser chaste sur sa bouche pincée.

La sorcière eu un petit rire.

-« Harry nous informe que si un autre vieux pervers veut l'embrasser, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher parce qu'il ne va pas tarder tomber en syncope là… »

-« Dit à Potter que j'enlève vingts points à Griffondor pour m'avoir traité de vieux pervers. »

-« Il dit que c'est pas juste. »

-« Stupide Griffondor. »

Leitha sourit et se désincarna brusquement, sortant du corps d'Harry pour n'être plus qu'un fantôme translucide à ses côtés.

-« Vieux batard graisseux… » Eu le temps de murmurer ce dernier avant de tomber évanoui, retenu in extremis par un Drago Malefoy inquiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La corde de la balançoire oscillait d'avant en arrière dans un léger bruit de frottement. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et brillants se balançait amplement, fixant au dessus d'elle la haute voute et la corde si longue qui retenait la planche en bois sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle avait toujours tellement aimé se balancer ainsi au beau milieu de l'Eglise en ruines qui occupait le centre du manoir de Clébérency.

Comme on était bien dans ce lieu si immense et si vide, rempli de couleur et d'air humide à l'odeur de vieilles pierres. L'eau recommençait à monter sur les dalles froides, il devait pleuvoir dans le sous sol. Elle se laissa glisser à terre dans un bruit d'éclaboussures. Il était temps d'aller regarder dans le miroir des ombres, qui sait, peut être ne serait-il pas brisé aujourd'hui ?

Et puis il y eu cette sensation de creux dans sa pointrine. Le Maître avait besoin d'elle. Elle transplana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Remus Lupin est en train de mourir ». Dit calmement la Mort en contemplant Drago qui installait le Survivant toujours évanouit dans un fauteuil près du feu.

-« Je vais envoyer Mérédith à son secours, » répondit le Maître de façon posée.

-« Mérédith ? » Répéta le fantôme de Leitha, incrédule.

-« Oui. »

-« Et c'est moi qui manipule les gens après ?! »

Il sourit.

-« Muerta, vous ramènerez messieurs Potter et Malefoy à L'Ordre du Phoenix, s'il vous plait. »

La Mort s'inclina et le vieil homme regarda alternativement Rogue et Leitha.

-« Il est hors de question qu'il assiste à ma renaissance », anticipa t'elle d'une voix menaçante.

-« Evidemment. »

Le Maître agita négligeament la main et l'ex mangemort tomba profondément endormi dans un fauteuil.

-« Il va m'en vouloir », constata tristement le fantôme en souriant à Harry et Drago qui transplanaient serrés dans les bras de la Dame Morte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus se reveilla avec un mal de crâne insoutenable. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, bien plus mal qu'après une pleine Lune et il se sentait étrangement nauséeux. Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours allongé en haut de la falaise surplombant la tombe de Leitha. La neige avait entièrement fondu autour de lui et son corps glacé frissonait malgré le manteau de feutre noir étendu sur lui.

Le loup-garou cilla. Quel manteau de feutre noir ? Le vêtement, indéniablement féminin, dégageait une légère odeur d'humus, comme une foret après la pluie. Il se releva péniblement et c'est alors qu'il l'aperçu.

Elle se tenait assise, les jambes dans le vide, ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltant dans le vent de façon désordonnée. Elle le regarda et ses yeux gris ne reflétèrent aucune émotion particulière.

Remus se surpris à penser qu'elle ressemblait à Leitha. En effet, il y avait dans ce front serieux, ces joues blanches, ce nez droit et ces yeux innexpressifs, une grâce qui rappelait étrangement la défunte. Et pourtant, l'inconnue avait quelque chose en plus. Ou quelque chose en moins. Une certaine inhumanité, indifférence, dans le regard. Quelque chose qui faisait bien plus penser à la Mort qu'à Leitha.

-« Bonsoir », dit elle. Le ton de sa voix était à l'image de son visage. Doux et vide.

-« Bonsoir. Et merci », répondit Lupin en lui tendant son manteau.

Il la fixa un instant, la regardant remettre son maneau, indécis.

-« Allez vous mieux ? » Demanda t'elle.

-« Sans doute, oui. Je vais devoir rentrer à présent. »

Elle hocha la tête, le considérant gravement. Remus ne savait que dire. La situation n'était pas désagréable mais tout de même très étrange. Cette femme était très étrange.

-« Connaissez-vous une certaine Leitha ? » Lupin retint son souffle. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette question qu'il considérait comme affreusement déplacée, en raison de la récente mort de cette dernière. Ceci dit, son interlocutrice ne paraissait pas outrée. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible.

-« Oui, répondit-elle enfin, c'est ma sœur. »

Puis, sans un mot ajouté, elle transplana.

_A suivre…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, toujours pas morte

**Base **: Harry Potter, un chouia de crossover avec Fullmetal alchemist, diverses références à des livres, films, éléments mythologiques de tous genres…

**Rating** : M ou R ou Nc-17. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol Pour les autres, bienvenue, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni Hiromu Arakawa, ni aucun des auteurs à qui les personnages utilisé dans cette fanfiction appartiennent. Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

Les personnages que j'ai inventé ici sont à moi (encore heureux lol), si vous voulez vous en servir ou vous en inspirer, laissez moi un petit mail pour me le demander. Merci

**Paring **: Principalement du HPDM

**Note **:

Merci à Spicy, Bins, Leelo et Kattia pour leur review n.n. Je suis désolée, je suis (encore) en retard…J'ai (définitivement) beaucoup (des tonnes) de travail !! Mais j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration… yeah ! Ceci dit, quelques petites reviews en plus ne seraient pas du luxe ;-P Bisous à tous, enjoy and revieeeeews …

**Chapitre vingt-six : Chuchotements divins**

Leitha suivit son maître dans un corridor poussièreux. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'homme s'obstinait à vivre dans un endroit si négligé. Les portes étaients branlantes, vermoulues, les murs décrépis et les plafonds s'écaillaient, menaçant les rares passants de leur blancheur fissurée.

-« Pourquoi cet endroit est-il en si mauvais état ? Se décida t'elle à demander. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tout était si vieu, au début. »

Le maître eu un sourire résigné.

-« Tout se détériore, Leitha. Cette maison, le monde et même moi. On est immortel que par rapport à quelque chose de plus fugace que nous. Nous parraissons éternels pour les humains aux vies si courtes mais nous le sommes pas. Même la Déesse, connaîtra une fin, un jour. Il n'y a aucun moyen, ni de stopper, ni de hater la lente chute de l'Univers vers le néant. Il laissa échapper un petit rire un peu blasé. Voilà pourquoi cette maison est tellement décrépite. Je ne peux rien y faire. »

Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant une porte à la peinture un peu passée. Il l'ouvrit et fit signe à Leitha d'entrer.

La sorcière frémit tandis que ses fantômatiques chaussures se posaient sur le carrelage gris et détestable.

-« Curieux comme cet endroit ne change pas, lui », remarqua t'elle d'un ton las.

La pièce rectangulaire était entièrement tapissée de petits carreaux de faïence terne, surplombés par un plafond noir qui semblait tout écraser par sa couleur. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et pourtant une sorte de lumière grise régnait, éclairant un large bassin creusé au centre de la pièce.

-« C'est toujours aussi répugnant », fit Leitha en se penchant au dessus de matière noire et gluante qui remplissait la fosse.

-« C'est le sang de dragon qui donne cet aspect là au liquide amiotique, je n'y peux rien. » Le maître se dirigea ensuite vers une niche dans le mur dont le contenu était recouvert d'un drap défraichi. Il le souleva et le laissa retomber au sol, révêlant une série de corps blafards et tous identiques.

-« Mon Dieu, murmura le fantôme, une expression de dégoût clairement visible sur le visage, combien de corps m'avez vous fabriqué ? »

-« Avec celui-ci, répondit le maître en soulevant l'un des cadavres désarticulés, huit ». Leitha regarda l'homme porter ce qui devrait être son futur corps -réplique exacte de l'ancien- et plonger cet organisme nu et sans vie dans le répugnant liquide du bassin.

La gélatine émit un bruit de sucion détestable, refermant son étreinte tiède et nauséabonde sur le futur corps blanc et parfait de Leitha. Elle sentit la magie déferler sur elle, son maître tendant une main au dessus de la fosse. Soupirant dans l'air désormais saturé d'énergie, la sorcière se décida à revivre la désagréable experience de renaître de la boue et du sang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Faites-moi penser à y réféchir à deux fois, la prochaine fois que j'aurai la bonne idée de vouloir mourir », chuchota Leitha. Elle était étendue sur le sol froid et familier, près du bassin désormais vide. La sorcière se redressa brutalement et vomit le peu que contenait encore son estomac sur le carrelage.

Le Maître, penché au dessus d'elle lui caressa doucement la joue. Sa main dériva ensuite le long du cou blanc pour finalement venir se poser entre ses seins. Il appuya fortement, faisant craquer ses côtes. Et soudain, Leitha l'entendit. Ce battement sourd qui faisait vibrer son corps, cette pulsation chaude qui permettait non seulement au sang, mais aussi à la magie et surtout à sa part d'humanité de circuler en elle. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Pour la première fois de puis bien longtemps, elle était de nouveau casi-complète.

Le Maître essuya les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

-« L'incarnation a été parfaite. Ce nouveau corps est désormais le tien. Il possède un cœur, rattaché à environ un tiers d'âme. Tu feras toi même le calcul quant au pouvoir magique que cela te donne. »

Il se leva, la laissant se réhabituer à la sensation d'être vivante. Quelques instants plus tard, Leitha s'était habillée et rejoingnait son Maître au salon. Le vieil homme était assis près du feu et contemplait Yué qui dessinait dans la cendre du foyer. Raidement assise sur le canapé, Mérédith buvait une tasse de thé, les yeux dans le vide.

-« J'ai confié une mission à Mérédith, dit le Maître. Il va falloir s'occuper très attentivement de Remus Lupin désormais. Etant donné qu'une porte vers cette maison a été ouverte par Muerta à partir de son âme, il serait extremement dangereux que cette porte soit réouverte par un esprit malfaisant. Il coula un regard vers Yué qui continuait de dessiner dans la cendre, comme si de rien était.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en occuper. Je vais être bien assez pris par le résurection d'Hoju.

Leitha hocha la tête en baissant légèrement les yeux.

-« J'ai donc demandé à Mérédith de s'en occuper. Elle emmenera notre loup-garou au manoir de Clébérency et veillera sur lui le temps que tout résidu de magie divine ne s'efface de son corps. »

La sorcière aux yeux verts le regarda, incrédule.

-« Mérédith et Lupin ? »

-« Oui », dit tranquilement le maître.

-« Au manoir de Clébérency ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Pour une durée indéterminée ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Mérédith et Lupin ?! »

L'homme haussa un sourcil irrité.

-« Maître, vous ne saississez pas la question. Mérédith _et _Lupin ? »

-« C'est toi qui comprend pas la réponse, Lei'. Mérédith et Lupin. Oui. »

-« Oh, d'accord, si vous le dîtes. »

-« Dépêches toi de rentrer à l'Ordre maintenant. Il vont avoir besoin de toi, là bas. »

-« Oui, maître. » Leitha s'inclina légèrement et sortit, suivie de Mérédith qui lui emboita le pas, raide comme une automate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La porte du salon se referma en silence et le vieil homme se tourna vers Yué.

-« A nous deux, mon petit. »

La fillette lui lança un regard mauvais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Comment vas tu ? » Demanda Leitha à Mérédith. Elles marchaient depuis un petit moment déjà sur le pont qui séparait le monde du Maître de celui des humains. Surplonbant un gouffre noir, il semblait s'étendre à l'infini entre les deux univers.

-« Comme d'habitude », répondit Mérédith, insensible.

-« C'est à dire ? »

La femme aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules sans animosité.

-« Je ne peux aller ni mal ni bien. Je n'existe pas. »

Elles continuèrent de cheminer un instant en silence.

-« Et toi. »

-« Je vais plutôt bien. Je suis amoureuse. »

-« De qui ? Du nouveau messager de la prophétie ou d'Hohenheim ? »

Leitha fit la moue.

-« Je ne sais pas. Probablement un peu les deux. »

Il y eu un nouveau silence, plus long.

-« Pourquoi le Maître veut il que je m'occupe de ce Lupin ? » Demanda Mérédith, brusquement.

Sa sœur la divisagea. Il y avait une certaine douleur dans le regard gris et mort.

-« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même non ? »

-« C'est ça. Et la vraie raison c'est… ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien. Mentit Leitha. On est arrivé. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il regnait un climat d'attente presque insoutenable au 12, square Grimmaud. Prévenus par Lupin de l'imminence du retour de Leitha, l'Ordre était rassemblé au complet dans la vieille batisse. Le salon et la salle à manger étaient bondés, remplis d'Aurors discutant avec animation. Dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley cuisinait des quantité industrielles de roti de porc, aidée par Hermione, Ginny et Tonsk.

Le premier étage était plein des cris des jumeaux Wealsey qui faisaient des experiences et des bougonnements de quelques vieux Aurors qui discutaient stratégie de combat. Seul le deuxième étage conservait un certain calme. Remus Lupin dormait dans la première chambre, ayant bien du mal à se remettre de ses dernières aventures et dans la seconde, Harry, Drago, Ron et Blaise Zabini qui avait récement intégré l'Ordre, jouaient aux cartes dans une ambiance un peu tendue.

Un bruit retentissant se fit entendre en provenance du grenier, jetant dans l'escalier des hordes d'Aurors empressés, de Weasley intrigués, un Harry ebourrifé et un Lupin à l'air mal rêveillé. La porte du grenier fut ouverte à la volée, révêlant Leitha qui aidait une autre femme à sortir de l'armoire multiple.

A partir de là, tout ne fut que joie et retrouvailles chaleureuses. Drago serra Leitha si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui casser une nouvelle côte, elle échangea un regard complice avec Harry, rit aux plaisanteries des jumeaux Weasley, sourit aux félicitations des aurors. Seul Remus semblait soucieux. Après avoir donné une accolade soulagée à son amie, il s'était raidi et regardait fixement la femme qui accompagnait Leitha.

C'était à n'en pas douter celle qui l'avait secouru dans le bois. Cette improbable sœur ayant toujours l'air décalée, déplacée, comme si elle se tenait là où elle n'aurait pas du être. En l'occurrence, elle était plantée au milieu de l'agitation, totalement immobile et fixant obstinément un carton poussièreux posé près de la fenêtre. Sur le côté de la boite en papier, une étiquette jaune et défraichie se décolait à moitié.

Le loup-garou finit par se décider et franchit la distance qui les séparaient.

-« Cet objet vous interesse ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Puis, alors qu'il insistait, elle se tourna vers lui, comme étonnée qu'on puisse lui adresser la parole.

-« Pas spécialement, non. Son ton était monocorde, indifférent. Il est simplement moins fatigant à regarder que tous ces humains qui s'agitent en vain autour de moi . »

Remus hocha la tête un peu tristement.

-« Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

Elle ne sourit pas.

-« Le maître m'a chargée d'une mission. Il faut que j'emporte avec moi un certain 'Remus Lupin' qui devra rester au manoir de Clébérency le temps que son état s'améliore. Savez vous de qui il s'agit ? »

-« C'est moi », répondit l'ex professeur de DCFM, extrèmement surpris.

-« Oh. Il n'y avait aucune trace de stupeur ni d'amusement dans les yeux gris. Enchantée alors. Je m'appelle Mérédith. »

Remus lui sourit et elle se contenta de le fixer encore quelques secondes avant de rammener son regard sur le carton poussièreux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Il va tout de même nous manquer un quatrième », dit calmement Severus en battant les cartes. Muerta s'assis en face de lui.

-« C'est vrai. On pourrait pas demander à Yué, maître ? »

L'homme eu une petite moue dubitative.

-« Je veux bien moi mais… elle triche ! » Souffla t'il sur le ton de la confidence.

Rogue laissa un sourire s'installer au coin de ses lèvres fines. D'après son hôte, la resurection de Leitha s'était parfaitement bien passée et sa propre intronisation en tant que Messager de la nouvelle prophétie ne devrait plus trop tarder. En attendant, le « maître » lui avait proposé de jouer au pocker. Il avait accepté, surpris et, malgré la situation parfaitement surréaliste, il se sentait étrangement bien. A vrai dire, l'ex-mangemort soupçonnait très fortement le vieil homme de lui avoir fait boire une potion de félicité ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Le maître finit par accepter d'ouvrir les larges portes du salon et appela la petite fille. Celle ci avait un air un peu méfiant sur le visage lorsqu'il lui proposa de s'asseoir à sa gauche. Elle s'exécuta pourtant et la partie commença.

Jettant un œil impassible sur ses cartes, Severus se permis un petit sourire interne. Trois neuf et un as. Pas mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Drago Malefoy.

-« Certainement », fit Leitha en caressant les cheveux de l'adolescent dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Il était tard. Les retrouvailles de la jeune femme avec l'ordre avaient duré longtemps, Leitha ayant du raconter son histoire plusieurs fois et se tenir au courrant des diverses actions des aurors et des stratégies à venir. Puis, chacun était allé se coucher. Seuls demeuraient dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre, Lupin, Drago, Harry, Leitha et Mérédith qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite.

-« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda très serieusement le blond en la fixant de ses yeux gris.

Elle soupira.

-« La question n'est pas plutôt « qu'es-tu ? » Bonne question. Disons que ça dépend des moments. Je suis… une chose variable. » La sorcière sourit et Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

-« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. » Dit-il, légèrement boudeur.

-« Aucunement, en effet, intervint Mérédith en continuant de fixer les flammes du foyer devant elle. Mais elle ne peut pas. La maître lui a interdit de répondre directement à ce genre d'interrogation. Moi pas. »

-« Vous répondriez donc ? » Demanda Lupin d'une voix douce, couvant la jeune femme au cheveux noirs du regard.

-« Oui. Elle chercha des yeux sa sœur. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, laissant faire. Leitha et moi sommes des crétures artificielles. »

-« Quoi ? S'exclama Harry, vous voulez dire des robots ?! »

La jeune femme eu un petit rire.

-« Certes pas. D'authentiques humains mais crées artificiellement. Cela n'est pas si difficile de fabriquer un corps humain vous savez, ajouta t'elle devant l'air sceptique des trois sorciers, même Leitha pourrait le faire n'est-ce pas ? »

-« La ferme. » Il y avait une froideur surprenante dans le ton de l'ex-épouse de Voldemort.

Mérédith enchaina un deuxième petit rire sans joie.

-«Notre maître nous a créées. D'abords purs esprits par un procédé de magie ardu, impliquant la Déesse elle-même, puis corps imperissables, d'une façon qui confine presque à l'alchimie. Leitha pourra vous expliquer ça. Elle s'y connaît en transmutation humaine. »

L'interpellée se leva d'un bond, manquant de faire tomber Malefoy. Son visage exprimait une intense douleur, mêlée d'une bonne dose de fureur et d'incompréhension.

-« On peut savoir ce que tu cherches Mérédith ? » Demanda t'elle d'un ton venimeux.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules.

-« Je me venge. Tu n'as pas voulu me dire pourquoi le maître veut que je m'occupe de Lupin. »

-« Est-ce qu'il doit y avoir une raison ? » fit lassement la brune en se rasseyant.

La femme au yeux gris haussa un sourcil.

-« Je suppose. Et de toutes façons, il te faudra bien confesser tout cela aussi, puisqu'Hoju va revenir. »

-« Hoju ne reviendra pas tout de suite. Il est possible qu'il apparaisse en tant qu'entité physique pour quelques heures mais il ne pourra pas refaire surface avant un moment. »

-« Hoju, tu veux dire ton mari ?! » S'exclama Harry, très surprit.

-« Le blond romantique ou le nazi bizarre aux cheveux verts ? » Demanda Drago.

-« Je… Hey minute ! Leitha fronça les sourcils. Comment vous savez ça vous ? »

Les deux adolescents se tortillèrent sur le canapé, mal à l'aises. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout avait été avoué. Les rêves de Drago, l'irruption dans l'armoire et l'espionnage de la pensine. La sorcière ne parraissait pas vexée. Juste excessivement songeuse.

-« Alors ? Lupin en profita pour insister discrettement. Hoju c'est celui qui est blond ou celui dont les yeux sont violets ? »

-« Hoju était blond. La personne qui fut jadis un nazi s'appelait Envy. Mais Envy était Hoju. Partiellement en tous cas. Et c'est Envy que j'ai épousé, dans l'espoir qu'il redevienne un peu plus comme avant. C'est lui qui va revenir. »

-« Tout cela est tellement compliqué… » soupira Mérédith.

-« C'est vrai. »

-« Et que devient Rogue dans cette histoire ? »

Leitha haussa les épaules.

-« Je ne sais pas, Méré, je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, déclara t'elle brusquement. Je vais prendre des vacances. Et tu vas venir avec moi, dit-elle d'un ton étrangement joyeux en pointant Malefoy du doigt. Je t'emmenerais bien aussi, Ryry-chéri, mais l'Ordre ne me laissera jamais partir avec The Survivor, alors… Mais Drago t'écrira, hein Drago ? Il est d'accord ! » Chantonna t'elle avant même que le serpentard n'ouvre la bouche.

-« Nous allons y aller aussi, dit Mérédith de sa voix insensible. Vous venez avec moi. »

Lupin hocha la tête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus avait froid. Il faisait si sombre tout à coup. Ou étaient passés sa quinte flush et son six de pique ? Il avait l'impression de tomber indéfiniment. Des choses pointues s'enfonçaient dans ses côtes et des créatures aux doigts griffus tentaient de saisir ses membres au passage. Et puis tout s'arreta brusquement. Il aterrit sur une surface tiède et confortable. Deux bras aimant l'entourèrent. Levant la tête, il vit un visage appaisant qui aurait pu être celui de sa mère si elle n'était pas morte en accouchant de lui. Un visage de mère. Celui de toutes les mères.

-« Bonjour Severus, dit la Déesse. Bienvenue mon enfant, tu es un courageux petit, c'est bien. Ecoute moi attentivement. La mère universelle ferma les yeux et se pencha sur son oreille. Elle sentait le lait. Et puis, comme venant de très loin, une voix lui souffla :

_La cendre est sur sa joue_

_Sa lèvre est rouge sang,_

_Et sur ses pas se tait_

_Le bel oiseau sanglant._

Et Rogue s'évanouit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A suivre…_


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, toujours pas morte

**Base **: Harry Potter, un chouia de crossover avec Fullmetal alchemist, diverses références à des livres, films, éléments mythologiques de tous genres…

**Rating** : M ou R ou Nc-17. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol Pour les autres, bienvenue, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni Hiromu Arakawa, ni aucun des auteurs à qui les personnages utilisé dans cette fanfiction appartiennent. Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

Les personnages que j'ai inventé ici sont à moi (encore heureux lol), si vous voulez vous en servir ou vous en inspirer, laissez moi un petit mail pour me le demander. Merci

**Paring **: Principalement du HPDM

**Note **:Merciiiiiiiiii à Spicy, Leeloo, Bins, Kousaidechi (ooh une nouvelle revieweuse lol) et Kattia pour leur review n.n J'ai (enfin) réussi à trouver un correcteur d'orthographe potable sur le net, vu que le mien ne marche pas n.n J'éspère que vous apprécierez le changement .

Bisous

**Chapitre vingt-sept : Correspondances**

La main de Mérédith se détacha du bras de Lupin qu'elle avait agrippé pour le faire transplaner. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière, à l'orée d'un bois touffu auréolé par la lumière rouge du soleil couchant.

-« Par là. » Indiqua sommairement la jeune femme aux yeux gris en désignant du doigt un point invisible à la lisière de la foret. Remus la suivi docilement.

-« Où allons nous ? » Demanda t-il.

-« Au manoir de Clébérency. » Elle s'arrêta et fixa le sous-bois, cherchant des yeux le petit chemin de terre sur lequel ils devaient s'engager. Il régnait un silence inhabituel dans les fourrées et, à mesure qu'ils avançaient parmi les arbres, le bois se faisait plus humide et obscur, une légère brume flottant même au ras du sol, enveloppant de façon cotonneuse les touffes d'herbes éparses.

-« Nous y voilà. » Annonça Mérédith au détour d'un gros chêne au tronc noueux. Lupin ouvrit de grand yeux. Le manoir semblait immense et plus ou moins à l'abandon. D'une architecture mêlant curieusement le gothique et le romantique, il étendait deux grandes ailes décrépites autour de ce qui semblait être une chapelle. La partie arrière de l'église s'était effondrée, laissant place à une végétation luxuriante qui menaçait d'envahir tout le bâtiment, uniquement retenue par les fragiles murs en verre d'une improbable serre.

-« C'est très joli », dit le loup garou pour rompre le silence pesant des lieux. Son vis à vis se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'engagea sous le porche, petite allée à colonnades dont les murs étaient envahi par les ronces.

-«Mérédith Galathée de T. et Remus Lupin, son invité. » Annonça t'elle clairement face à la lourde porte de bois noir et sculpté. « Ici de par la volonté du Maître, » ajouta t'elle. Alors, avec un frémissement qui ressemblait à un soupir, les lourdes portes pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes, révélant un couloir obscur.

L'ex professeur de DCFM suivi Mérédith à l'intérieur, frissonnant lorsque les battants de bois claquèrent derrière lui avec un bruit sinistre. Il régnait une grande humidité dans le corridor, de la mousse verdâtre poussant sur les murs de pierres sombres. Et puis, tout à coup, la jeune femme poussa une porte et ils débouchèrent dans une pièce totalement différente.

L'endroit était lambrissé et le parquet clair parfaitement ciré reflétait un plafond immaculé. Un feu réconfortant ronflait dans la cheminée, près de laquelle une petite table surmontée d'un tourne disque avoisinait un fauteuil rembourré. Il régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et tranquille, aux antipodes de l'impression de froideur produite par Mérédith qui, bien que ne cadrant absolument pas avec le décor, alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et se saisi d'un livre.

Lupin resta sur le pas de la porte, indécis.

-« Je suis fatigué, dit il enfin. La pleine Lune est pour bientôt et j'aimerais aller me reposer tôt, ce soir. Où puis-je ?... »

L'hôte daigna lever les yeux de son livre.

-« Essayez par là, fit elle en pointant du doigt une porte à gauche de la cheminée. Si elle est de bonne humeur, la maison vous donnera peut-être une chambre convenable. »

Remus hocha la tête, confus. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers la porte et poussa la poignée plusieurs fois.

En vain. L'homme ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il sentait la fatigue et la hargne pré-transformative le gagner et l'indifférence de la jeune femme censée veiller sur lui l'exaspérait plus qu'habituellement.

-« C'est fermé, » Remarqua t'il sèchement.

-« Vous n'avez qu'à essayer l'autre porte alors, répondit elle dédaigneusement. Ou demander gentillement à la maison d'avoir pitié. »

Lupin grogna ostensiblement en pesant sur le battant de la seconde porte qui se révéla être un simple placard à balai. Il se tourna un instant vers Mérédith, se demandant si la jeune femme se moquait de lui. Indifférente au mal de crâne qui s'emparait de son « invité », elle ne faisait aucun cas de ses errances, se contentant de l'ignorer.

Un lame de douleur sabra l'homme et l'obligea à s'appuyer au mur. Il sursauta. Sous ses doigts la maison avait frémi, frissonné comme un être vivant. Et si... La porte à gauche de la cheminée s'ouvrit soudain, révélant un couloir dallé. Il s'y engagea sans un mot, entrant dans la première pièce qu'il trouva, une chambre calme et sereine, avec vue sur la serre. S'écroulant sur le lit, Lupin murmura :

-« Je vous remercie, qui que vous soyez, je vous remercie... »

Pour toute réponse, les rideaux furent tirés, faisant l'obscurité dans la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry évita un coup de bec et décacheta avec curiosité la lettre que le corbeau de Rogue lui avait apporté le matin même.

_Potter_

_Ne crois__ pas que t'écrire me fait plaisir, j'y suis obligé par __Leitha__. Elle prétend que tu as dû être affreusement déçu de ne pas pouvoir partir avec nous, étant donné que tu es The Survivor et que tu dois rester bieeeeeen en sécurité à l'Ordre tandis que moi, Drago __Malefoy__, je peux bien être __trainé__ au quatre coins du monde par une folle furieuse obsédée du tourisme et du Polaroid, tout le monde s'en tape..._

_Bon. Comme tu l'as remarqué, je ne suis pas spécialement de bonne humeur. Il faut dire que __Leitha__ et moi avons passé toute la journée dans le train, soi-disant pour nous mêler aux __moldus__ et ne pas être repérés en __transplanant__. Donc je viens de me taper onze heures de __tégévé__ comme ils __disent, et__ nous sommes désormais à Berlin. Je crois que __Leitha__ a pour but de faire escale en Allemagne quelques jours avant de pousser plus à l'est. Je n'aime pas cette ville. Il fait trop froid. Le corbeau de Rogue saura nous trouver si tu veux envoyer une réponse._

_Malefoy__, le 02/08, à Berlin._

_P.S__. Ne __crois pas que j'ai__ oublié ce qui s'est passé entre nous __ce matin là__. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on __a été ensuite bousculés__ par les évènements-__que-tu__-sais que je ne m'en rappelle pas. Il va falloir qu'on parle de tout __ça un__ jour ou l'autre, d'ailleurs._

(Une note avait été ajouté, de la main de Leitha)

_P.P__.S. __Bisous à toi__ Harry __J'espère que __tu ne t'ennuie__ pas trop, voici un petit cadeau pour toi _

Jetant un coup d'oeil au fond de l'enveloppe, le Survivant y trouva en effet le dit cadeau, un petit polaroïd moldu, représentant une Leitha chaudement emmitouflée dans un manteau en laine verte et un Malefoy renfrogné qui regardait l'objectif d'un air blasé. On pouvait apercevoir le buste de Goethe derrière eux.

Souriant, Harry s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une plume, déboucha son encrier et se mit en devoir de répondre à la missive de sa Némésis.

_Cher __Malefoy_

_Bien que très inattendue, je dois bien t'avouer que ta lettre m'a fait plaisir. Je suis content que tu aies pris la décision totalement libre et d'aucune façon contrainte de me l'écrire. Tu es décidément une bien gentille petite fouine. Pourquoi cette lettre m'a __t'elle__ fait si plaisir, me demanderas-tu __Et bien tout simplement parce que, devant rester en sécurité totale à l'Ordre (n'y a __t'il__ pas une contradiction totale entre le fait que c'est censé être moi le Sauveur de l'Humanité et le fait que l'on me cloître ici __Je me demande...), je suis bien plus seul depuis ton départ (mais ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, hein __) et que, pour m'exprimer sans détour, je me fais royalement chier._

_Exemple __hier, j'ai entrevu Ron et Hermione partir à une mission à laquelle je ne pouvais pas participer, rentrer et aller au __débriefing__ auquel je ne pouvais pas participer et ensuite discuter toute la soirée de choses que je ne pouvais pas comprendre... le pied __Rémus est parti avec __Mérédith__, les __aurors__ ne font pas __attention à moi__ et MacGo m'a dit qu'elle me donnerait du travail supplémentaire en Métamorphose si je m'ennuyais vraiment trop...Bonjour l'extase _

_En attendant ta prochaine lettre avec l'impatience des gens qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire, je vais essayer d'attraper ce foutu corbeau pour qu'il daigne t'envoyer ceci. __C'est pas__ gagné, c'est le corbeau de Rogue après tout..._

_Ennuyeusement tien, Harry __Potter__, le 04/08, Bibliothèque de l'Ordre du Phoenix._

_P.S__. Je n'ai pas oublié __ce matin là__ non plus, __Malefoy__. Je pense __juste que__ tout a été dit, c'est tout._

_P.P__.S. Remercie __Leitha__ pour moi au sujet de __la photo. Je l'ai accroché__au dessus__ de mon bureau. __Goethe__ est vraiment très beau dessus..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La réponse arriva dès le lendemain soir.

_Potter_

_Je suis surpris que recevoir des lettres d'une petite fouine comme moi te plaise à ce point. Mais je peux comprendre que rester enfermé à l'Ordre soit d'un ennui mortel. Ils croient quoi les __aurors__, que c'est en restant bien au chaud __dans ta maison__ que tu vas acquérir l'expérience nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort __Leitha__ dit que la prophétie de Trelawney c'est du flan. Elle dit aussi que dès son retour, elle va essayer de te prendre en main et de superviser __elle même__ ton entrainement « spécial-__survivor__-200-techniques-pour-__killer__-tonton-Voldie »__.Mes__ plus sincères condoléances, __Potter__. Le pire, c'est qu'avec ma chance habituelle, je vais surement devoir me le coltiner aussi. La poisse._

_Il y avait du sang sur l'enveloppe, est-ce que le corbeau __t'as__ finalement mordu __?Je__ le __vois__ très bien faire ça, il est aussi anti-Potterien que son propriétaire. J'espère qu'il va bien. __Leitha__ a décidé de rester un moment à Berlin, parce qu'elle connaît pas mal de gens ici. Pas toujours très fréquentables d'ailleurs. _

_J'ai notamment eu l'occasion d'apprendre, au cours d'une mésaventure que je ne te détaillerai pas, ce qu'était un « Zwangesteuer », mot qui peut se traduire par « obsédé » ou, plus littéralement par « qui pense avec ses couilles ». Lei' trouve cela très romantique __qu'il y ai__ justement un mot pour dire __ça en__ allemand. Ouais. Cette fille est __zarbe_

_Traumatistiquement tien, Drago __Malefoy__, le 07/08, toujours à Berlin._

_P.S__. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux estimer que tout est dit entre nous, __Potter__. Ou alors tu es vraiment trop stupide._

_P.P__.S. Comme la photo précédente t'a plu, __Leitha__ t'en offre une autre. Elle est insupportable._

Harry récupéra la photo et se mit à glousser . Apparement dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, on y voyait Leitha rire aux éclats un chapeau de cow-boy à paillettes sur la tête, tandis que Malefoy faisait la gueule, une adorable paire d'oreilles de lapin rose bonbon juchée sur ses cheveux platines.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il ignora Ron et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver et qui le regardèrent monter au premier d'un air intrigué.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rémus grogna et se tourna sur le dos. Il faisait chaud. Ouvrant les yeux, il se redressa dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il avait dormi tout habillé, à même le dessus de lit blanc qui ornait son matelas. Il se leva et tituba un peu, un goût de fer dans la bouche. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il eu la surprise de voir celle-ci s'ouvrit s'ouvrir d'elle même, révélant un balconnet de pierre grise.

Un courant d'air frais et bienfaisant balaya la pièce chassant l'atmosphère oppressante qui s'y était installée. Lupin s'assis à même le sol du balcon et observa un instant le parc du manoir encore plongé dans l'obscurité. Il se tourna vers la maison et hésita encore un instant.

-« Merci. Dit il à haute voix. Je... Merlin je suis probablement dingue de parler comme ça à un manoir mais comme j'ai l'impression que vous êtes doué d'une certaine conscience, je prends le risque. J'ai entendu dire que certaines vieilles bâtisses renfermaient l'âme de leur ancien propriétaire, après tout, peut-être est-ce votre cas ? »

Le bruit du vent qui jouait avec les rideaux de lin blanc qui pendaient aux fenêtres fut la seule réponse à sa question.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, merci. On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur Mérédith pour accueillir les gens gentillement apparemment. De plus, je suis vraiment très fatigué en ce moment. »

Se sentant stupide, Rémus se tut brusquement. Il sourit néanmoins à l'encadrement vide de la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où il pris une bonne douche chaude. En sortant de la baignoire, il eu la surprise de voir les mots « je vous en prie », tracés dans la buée qui recouvrait le miroir de la salle d'eau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acoudé au balcon de leur chambre d'hotel, Drago regardait la capitale allemande s'étendre à ses pieds. Un point noir zigzaguant dans le ciel attira son attention. Le corbeau de Rogue, apparemment exténué se posa devant lui, laissant échapper une petite lettre ainsi qu'un faible croassement. Le blond s'occupa de l'oiseau, téléphona à la réception de l'hotel pour qu'on lui envoie une chouette et ouvrit la lettre de Potter.

_Cher __Malefoy_

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois __Evidement que tu as toujours été ma petite fouine préférée __Et le fait que je n'en connaisse aucune autre ne rentre absolument pas en compte ici, je t'assure._

_Je trouve que l'entraînement prévu par __Leitha__ est une bonne idée, après tout, Voldemort a déjà prouvé qu'il était bien plus fort que moi. _(L'écriture se faisait à partir de là un peu tremblotante, comme siHarry avait eu du mal à inscrire ces mots)._ Je respecte l'avis de __Leitha__ sur la prophétie, après tout elle s'y connaît. Mais, s'il te plait, __laisse moi__ au moins y croire malgré cela. Même en sachant que c'est probablement faux, je veux __continuer d'y croire__. Après tout, il ne me reste pas __grand chose__ d'autre, si _

_Anyway, tu as vu __juste Malefoy__ en ce qui concerne le corbeau. Il m'a effectivement pincé le doigt en partant. Tu es sûr que Rogue n'est pas un animagus __? Parce que__ là... Je m'interroge quand même..._

_Au sujet de tes fréquentations douteuses, __Malefoy__, je ne peux que te conseiller de te méfier. __Leitha__ connaît très certainement tout un tas de gens terriblement intéressants (de son point de vue)mais qui seraient surement ravis de jouer aux archéologues avec toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_Je viens de penser à un truc. __Leitha__ c'est un peu comme __Hagrid mais pour__ les gens non __Plus les créatures qu'elle côtoie sont bizarres et dangereuses et plus __elles les aime__ Dingue... Tu devrais le lui dire... Quoique non. __Je suis pas__ sûr __qu'elle trouverai__ça flatteur__ d'être comparée à Hagrid._

_Perplexement__ tien, Harry __Potter__, le 09/08, chambre du premier étage de l'ordre._

_P.S__Ne me dis__ pas que je suis stupide, __Malefoy__, tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela fait de voir le corps d'un innocent désarticulé à tes pieds sous prétexte qu'il est sorti avec toi. Moi si. Et je ne compte pas renouveler l'expérience de sitôt._

_P.P__.S. Cette photo est vraiment __magnifique mais s__'il te plait, est-ce que tu pourrais __juste arrêter__ de faire la tronche sur tous les clichés que __tu m'envoie__ Merci._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leitha ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'hotel dans un cliquetis et trouva Drago affalé dans le canapé, plongé dans las lecture d'une courte lettre.

-« Tu as du courrier ? » Lui demanda t'elle en retirant son manteau de laine verte et son chapeau blanc à larges bords qui lui donnait l'air d'une touriste.

-« Oui. Potter a répondu à ma lettre. »

-« Déjà ? Et ben, c'est un rapide ! Fit la jeune femme en scrutant avec inquiétude le ciel couvert. Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

-« Qu'il s'ennuie à l'ordre. Que cette putain de prophétie est importante pour lui. Que je suis sa petite fouine préférée. Oh, et que tu ressembles à Hagrid aussi... »

-« Quoi ?! La sorcière se tourna vivement vers le serpentard, sourcils haussés. On ne me l'avait encore jamais faîte celle là ! »

Drago lui tendit la lettre et elle grimaça.

-« Mouais. Tu lui diras que c'est censé être une correspondance de vacances, pour passer le temps, votre histoire, hein... Pas la rubrique « allo docteur Freud ? » d'un magazine people », ronchonna t'elle d'une voix lasse.

-« Est-ce que ça va, Lei' ? »

Appuyée contre la commode, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard aigu.

-« Je sens comme un chamboulement en toi. Je veux dire, c'est surement grâce au lien et tout ça mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose... Et puis tu n'as pas très bonne mine, non plus... »

-« Je ne suis pas très en forme, c'est vrai, répondit la sorcière en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Mais j'ai connu pire. Le chamboulement, comme tu dis, vient surement de ma résurrection. » Elle fit la moue.

J'en ai marre d'être ici. Demain, on part pour Moscou ! »

-« Maiiiiiis, râla Malefoy, on pourait pas aller dans un endroit où il fait chaud pour changer un peu ?! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Cette maison est vivante n'est-ce pas ? »

Mérédith releva les yeux de la fleur orange dans la contemplation de laquelle elle s'était abimé et posa son regard gris sur un Rémus Lupin fermement planté sur ses deux pieds devant elle.

-« Oui. »

Le loup-garou fut pris au dépourvu. Il s'attendait à des dénégations ou, le cas échéant à de complexes explication. Ce simple « oui » ne lui convenait pas.

-« Et elle change constamment n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui », répondit de nouveau Mérédith en fixant toujours Lupin. Elle serait bien retournée à sa contemplation passive de la flore ambiante mais elle remarqua juste à temps l'air de contrariété qui se peignait sur le visage de son hôte. La jeune femme hésita.

-« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » Demanda t'elle d'un ton neutre.

-« Hier soir, ma chambre se trouvait au bout d'un couloir dallé qui menait au salon. Ce matin ma porte s'ouvre sur un escalier en bois qui m'a mené tout droit à la chapelle puis à la serre où je vous ai trouvée. »

-« Vous avez de la chance, remarqua rêveusement la femme aux yeux gris. La dernière fois que Leitha a amené quelqu'un ici, il s'est permis de dire qu'il trouvait l'endroit délabré et la maison à fait de sa vie un enfer. Je crois même qu'elle l'a mis en face de Murôtoburô, une fois... »

-« De qui ?! »

-« Oh. Mérédith le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est une espèce de monstre qui vit quelque part dans le manoir. Si vous le rencontrez : fuyez ! »

-« Quelque part dans le manoir ?! Demanda Lupin, inquiet. Mais où ? »

-« Comment savoir, puisque l'agencement des pièces varie à chaque instant ? »

L'ex professeur de DCFM fit la moue et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage froid de Mérédith. Un gargouillement intempestif brisa l'instant fragile.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda t'elle en haussant les sourcils.

-« Mon ventre. » Répondit Rémus en se sentant rougir.

-« Vous avez... faim ? » Hésita la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête, faisant la moue et elle se leva.

-« Voyons voir si la maison consentira à nous mener aux cuisines sans encombres, alors... On a peut-être une chance, vu qu'elle semble bien vous aimer... » Lupin sourit largement : bien que le visage de Mérédith soit resté impassible, il y avait un énorme sourire caché dans cette phrase, il en aurait mis sa main au feu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry déroula précipitamment la missive envoyée par Malefoy.

_Cher __Potter_

_Le corbeau était exténué par ces allez retours successifs entre l'Angleterre et l'Allemagne et j'ai donc emprunté une chouette à l'__hotel__. Je __peeeeense__ que tu ne m'en voudras pas. J'ai dit à __Leitha__ que tu trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à Hagrid et elle n'a pas trop apprécié. Elle a même râlé sur le fait que __c'est pas__ une correspondance freudienne qu'on est sensés tenir. Je crois qu'elle est un peu à cran ces temps-ci. Il se passe quelque chose en __elle mais je__ n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi. Et bien sûr, elle ne veut pas me le dire._

_D'autre part, je crois qu'elle __se doute__ de quelque chose au sujet de toi et moi. Cela tient peut-être au fait que j'ai laissé échapper que tu étais bien plus doué qu'elle pour chasser les cauchemars. L'idée __a du faire__ son chemin et elle en a déduit ce que tu sais._

_Demain, nous partons pour Moscou et je vais encore me taper au moins dix heures de train. Je craque __En plus, à cause de toi, __Leitha__ m'a poursuivit partout dans la chambre tout à l'heure, histoire de fournir à __môssieur__ une photo 'convenable' où je ne fais pas 'la gueule'. J'espère que tu apprécies le sacrifice._

_Ta petite fouine adorée, Drago __Malefoy__, le 10/08, à Berlin_

_P.S__Potter__, toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on aie une sérieuse discussion au sujet de __Tu-sais__-qui. Tu ne crois pas que t'isoler et te pourrir la vie soit justement ce qu'il cherche __Que __se ne__ serait pas un royal pied de nez que tu pourrais lui faire de te taper un de __ses presque__ ex-mangemort __Ow. Oublie ça. Je crois que __Leitha__ a une très mauvaise influence sur moi..._

_P.P__.S. J'ai fait un effort pour sourire sur la photo, alors __t'as__ pas intérêt à me dire que la tapisserie derrière moi est classe, Potty _

Réprimant son envie de rire, Harry sortit le polaroid de l'enveloppe et une curieuse sensation s'empara de son estomac. Sur le cliché, Drago Malefoy lui souriait -d'un air un peu crispé, certes-, mais lui souriait tout de même.

_A suivre..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre : Une nouvelle prophétie**

**Auteur** :Kikifan ou Kiki, toujours pas morte

**Base **: Harry Potter, un chouia de crossover avec Fullmetal alchemist, diverses références à des livres, films, éléments mythologiques de tous genres…

**Rating** : M ou R ou Nc-17. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol Pour les autres, bienvenue, j'espère que ma fic vous plaira

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni Hiromu Arakawa, ni aucun des auteurs à qui les personnages utilisé dans cette fanfiction appartiennent. Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

Les personnages que j'ai inventé ici sont à moi (encore heureux lol), si vous voulez vous en servir ou vous en inspirer, laissez moi un petit mail pour me le demander. Merci

**Paring **: Principalement du HPDM

**Note **:

Merciiiiiiiiii à Kattia pour sa gentille review n.n

Désolée pour le délai mais j'ai du passer le bac ( ouéééééé c'est finiiiiii…) et ça m'a pris **beaucoup** de temps ;-P En plus, je me suis encore laissée avoir par un nouveau truc, le slash sur Pirates des Caraïbes (petites étoiles dans les yeux)… Comme je refuse de commencer une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai déjà deux sur le feu, je fais des traductions pour le moment u.u Un petit one-shot Sparrow/Norrington sera bientôt disponible sur mon profil si vous êtes interessés…

Bisous n.n

**Chapitre vingt-huit ****Correspondances (suite)**

-« Mérédith ? » Demanda Lupin de sa voix la plus calme. La jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui. Ils avaient parcouru le manoir capricieux pendant plus d'une heure sans parvenir à trouver la cuisine. Le loup-garou commençait à se sentir considérablement agacé.

-« C'est normal ça ? »Demanda t'il en pointant du doigt le bout du couloir qui débouchait -une fois de plus- sur l'église en ruine. Une large étendue d'eau claire et clapotante glissait sur les dalles froides, formant de petites ondulations délicates.

-« Cela se produit de temps à autre », répondit Mérédith en avançant jusqu'au bout du couloir sans se soucier de mouiller ses chaussures. Rémus la suivi.

Le spectacle était incroyable. Situé un peu en hauteur, le couloir débouchait dans l'église, à peu près à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le sol. Mais, au lieu de cela, une inimaginable quantité d'eau miroitante avait envahi le lieu, le transformant en une sorte de lac couvert. Une petite barque était sagement amarrée au mur près d'eux.

Mérédith fit la moue puis décida de monter sur le bateau. Elle laissa Lupin s'emparer des rames et leur faire traverser la salle. L'ambiance était irréelle. L'eau glacée teinté de bleu reflétait le ciel qui apparaissait par intermittence à travers la charpente percée. Ils accostèrent calmement de l'autre côté de l'église et, après un couloir sinueux, trouvèrent enfin la pièce peinte en jaune tant recherchée. Sur la gazinière, une omelette était en train de cuire. Le loup garou en pleura presque de reconnaissance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Drago,_

_Je viens de faire une découverte étonnante __En regardant sur la carte pour voir où se trouvait Moscou (__nan__, je sais où c'est bien __sûr mais c__'était pour comparer avec Berlin et regarder le voyage que tu allais devoir effectuer...) j'ai découvert que ton train allait probablement traverser un fleuve qui s'appelle, tiens toi bien, la Leitha _

_Tu savais qu'il y avait un fleuve qui s'appelait comme elle __Ca a__ un rapport tu crois __Tu pourrais le lui demander... __t'as__ quand même une chance sur mille pour qu'elle te réponde... J'aimerais bien savoir en tout cas._

_Anyway__, Hermione trouve aussi que c'est du délire de comparer __Leitha__ à Hagrid. Par contre, Ron dit que ça se tient. Mais bon, Ron dit aussi que les aigles de __flaquemare__ font surement battre les loups hurlants de Brighton à la finale de Quidditch ce soir alors... Je ne sais pas trop ce que vaut son avis._

_Et tu sais quoi Drago __On est ridicule. __C'est pas__ en ce parlant par post __scriptum__ interposés qu'on résoudra nos problèmes. Il faut qu'on le fasse en __tête à tête__. D'autre part, je ne sais pas si mes joues retrouveront un jour leur couleur normale et cesseront de revêtir ce délicat coloris rouge qu'__elle ont__ adopté après la lecture du dernier __P.S__.que tu as écrit... __Alors__ bon. _

_Tu es très beau sur la photo que tu m'as envoyée. Tu es très beau tout court de toute façon._

_Admirativement tien, Harry __Potter__, chambre du deuxième étage, le 12/08._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assis sur une chaise de bois clair, Lupin enfourna une bouchée supplémentaire de la délicieuse omelette que le manoir lui même semblait avoir préparé. Mérédith était assise en face de lui et n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle avait refusé l'assiette d'oeuf généreusement proposée par l'ex professeur de DCFM.

Il fit une pause pour s'essuyer la bouche et boire un peu d'eau et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que les yeux gris étaient braqués sur lui. Il fixa un instant son hôte qui le détaillait lentement avant de planter son regard gris dans le sien. Elle sursauta faiblement en s'apercevant qu'il avait remarqué son manège.

-« Je croyais que les humains étaient trop fatigants à regarder ? » Plaisanta Rémus pour oublier le malaise qui s'installait au creux de son ventre.

-C'est vrai. Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu d'homme ici et je... » La voix de Mérédith mourut lentement comme si elle se perdait dans de très vieux souvenirs. Les yeux gris étaient vagues et Lupin se sentait définitivement mal-à-l'aise.

-« Seriez-vous en train de me faire des avances ? » Plaisanta t'il de nouveau.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent dans un mouvement typiquement leithesque.

-« Que voulez vous dire ? Des avances sexuelles ? Surement pas. »

Lupin fit semblant d'être outré.

-« Je vous remercie. Ca fait toujours plaisir... »

Mérédith l'observa un instant bouder. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-« Vous aurait il fait plaisir que je vous fasse des avances, Rémus ? » Demanda t'elle prudemment.

Le loup garou éclata de rire.

-« Je plaisantais, Mérédith, je plaisantais... »

-« Les humains sont des créatures bien étranges... » Dit elle songeusement en regardant l'homme finir son plat. Il lui sourit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Très cher __Potter_

_Alors__ comme ça je suis très beau hu __Et tu voudrais me faire croire après ça qu'être mon ami est tout ce que tu veux, vil flatteur __Ceci dit tu as raison. Je suis très beau. Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus, rassure toi. Et puis, si je bénéficie de la classe sans conteste qui auréole la famille Malefoy, toi tu as le côté « survivor » en prime alors ça compense..._

_Au sujet de ton histoire de fleuve, __Leitha__ prétend que ça n'a aucun rapport ou alors qu'elle ne le connaît pas et qu'il faudrait demander au Maître. Non merci. Les voyages avec la Mort dans cette vieille baraque pourrie, très peu pour moi, j'ai eu ma dose. Alors, nous resterons dans l'ignorance. La douce illusion qui berce l'âme sur de soyeux faux espoirs. Si si. Elle m'a __vraiment sortit__ ça. __Leitha__ ne va pas très bien ces temps6ci. Il se passe définitivement quelque chose et je soupçonne fortement la __resurrection__ d'__Hoju__ d'y être pour quelque chose. A moIns que ce __ne soit Snape__ et la prophétie... Tout cela est bien compliqué n'est-ce pas _

_Pour sauter du coq à l'âne, je suis à __la fois désolé__ et ravi de t'avoir choqué par mes insinuations douteuses la dernière fois. Désolé parce qUe je ne voudrais pas que tu __me prennes__ pour un pervers et ravi parce que tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis, Harry..._

_Gagatement__ tien, Drago Malefoy, Moscou, le 14/08_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Cela ne vous énerve jamais de vivre dans une maison qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ? » Grommela Lupin alors qu'ils débouchaient pour la éniemme fois dans le même couloir lambrissé.

Mérédith haussa les épaules.

-« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pressée par le temps ou que j'avais autre chose à faire de toutes façons. La mort ne plane pas sur ma tête comme sur la vôtre, je peux perdre du temps à flâner dans les couloirs. »

Remus fit la moue.

-« Vous vous sentez au-dessus de moi quine suis qu'un humain et un loup garou de surcroît », tiqua t'il sans réelle animosité.

Mérédith s'arrêta net et le fixa, stupéfaite.

-« Vous voulez rire ? Votre sort est mille fois plus enviable que le mien, sinistre abruti. »

Il la fixa, abasourdit par cet éclat si peu caractéristique de la jeune femme. Une certaine rougeur avait envahi ses joues et ses yeux brillaient de fureur. Elle resta plantée là, en plein milieu du couloir le fixant de façon impénétrable.

-« Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit elle finalement. Pour en revenir à la maison, elle ne fait pas à proprement parler de caprices. Il y a certainement une raison pour qu'elle nous pousse à parcourir ce couloir encore et encore. »

-« Et quelle est cette raison ? » Demanda Lupin en emboitant le pas de son hôte qui s'était remise à marcher. Elle pointa du doigt une porte de bois noir.

-« La chambre de Leitha. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Drago Malefoy __(à dire sur le ton de Mme Weasley quand elle reproche quelque chose aux jumeaux)_

_T'as__ pas honte de me faire du gringue comme ça __Vil flatteur __toi même__ Et puis depuis quand tu es charmé par mon aura de survivant hein __N'importe quoi _

_Furieusement tien, Harry __Potter__, salon de l'ordre du Phoenix, le 16/08_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago reposa la lettre sur la table et soupira. Dans le salon de leur chambre d'hôtel, Leitha jouait aux échecs avec un certain Konrad, un homme qu'elle avait connu à la faculté des années auparavant et qu'ils avaient rencontré par hasard dans la rue.

Sa relation avec Potter piétinait. Le Griffondor représentait un trop beau défi pour qu'il jette l'éponge mais il ne voyait pas très bien comment le convaincre de se laisser aller. Et puis le Survivant était si imprévisible.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et Leitha vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

-« Ton ami est parti ? » Lui demanda t'il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

-« Oui. Konrad est un de mes meilleurs amis. Enfin il l'était il y a longtemps... » La jeune femme désigna du doigt la lettre sur la table.

-« Des nouvelles de Potter ? »

Malefoy hocha la tête, morose.

-« De mauvaises nouvelles ? » Insista t'elle.

Il lui tendit la lettre et elle la parcouru des yeux avec attention.

-« Je vois. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry soit vraiment furieux tu sais. Je crois qu'il est juste un peu perdu. Il reste toute la journée dans sa chambre à cogiter sans pouvoir déterminer exactement où il en est. Et cela l'agace. Bien plus que n'importe laquelle de tes insinuations douteuses, à mon avis. »

-« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » Soupira le blond.

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Que j'essaie de séduire Potter. »

Leitha eu un petit sourire en coin que Drago ne releva pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

-« Si tu veux suivre mon humble conseil, fais des excuses à Harry et montre toi beaucoup plus froid envers lui, comme si tu avais renoncé à le draguer. Je pense que cela l'aidera à réaliser qu'il apprécie vos échanges et qu'il ne veut pas que votre relation redevienne ce qu'elle était auparavant. La preuve par le manque en quelque sorte. »

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à Leitha.

-«Ca ne t'étonne pas plus que ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

-« Mon maître essaie bien de caser Remus avec ma soeur Mérédith, alors... »

Malefoy eu un petit rire.

-« Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil. »

-« Très bien. Potter va réagir de deux façons possible lorsqu'il recevra ta lettre. Soit il sera un peu triste et te répondra en te faisant des excuses toutes mignonnes, soit il sera encore plus furax et tu auras droit à des insultes. Dans les deux cas, fait lui remarquer à quel point ta compagnie lui manque. Et reprends comme avant. »

-« Te devrais monter une agence de rencontres Leitha... »

La jeune femme pouffa.

-« Ouais. Et sur mon C.V. je mettrais que je suis l'ex-femme de Tom Jédusort alias Voldemort, ex-amante de la moitié de la population mondiale et que j'ai même réussi à séduire de rrrrredoutable Severus Rogue... Ca pourrait marcher... »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Remus avec curiosité.

Mérédith haussa les épaules.

-« C'est la chambre de Leitha. Je m'en moque après tout. Et puis elle ne contient rien de bien intéressant. »

Le loup garou poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une large pièce un peu obscure. Une odeur de renfermé semblait émaner des lourds rideaux de velours rouge qui pendaient rigidement devant les fenêtres. De nombreux tableaux recouvraient les murs, eux mêmes drapés dans de larges draps blancs.

Tous les meubles étaient recouverts par ces mêmes housses, comme si personne n'avait habité là depuis bien longtemps. Mérédith avança jusqu'à un large tableau et en retira vivement le voile. C'était une peinture magique de Poudlard, doucement animée par le mouvement des nuages qui se reflétaient sur le lac.

Encouragé, Lupin se mit à découvrir tous les tableaux, comme un enfant déchire le papier de ses cadeaux de Noël. Il y avait là des oeuvres de toutes sortes, sorcière ou moldues, classiques ou contemporaines. Et puis, derrière un rideau, il découvrit la pièce maitresse de la collection, une très belle reproduction de la « Judith » de Titien.

Le tableau fort heureusement inanimé représentait cette femme si belle qui, selon la Bible avait séduit puis assassiné un général romain pour sauver son village. L'or de ses cheveux et de ses bijoux luisait doucement dans la pénombre tandis que l'éclat impénétrable de son regard donnait le frisson. Sa peau pale ressortait sur un fond de draperies sombres et, presque brouillé et masqué par le cadre, on pouvait voir la tête tranchée qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main délicate.

Remus déglutit difficilement.

-« J'ai peint celui-ci moi même », lui confia Mérédith en désignant un autre portrait.

Il s'agissait d'un portrait de Leitha et d'Hoju, assis sur une balançoire dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à l'Eglise du manoir. Leurs cheveux flottaient calmement au vent et Leitha, la tête un peu incliné sur le côté semblait écouter en souriant ce que son époux lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

-« Que s'est il passé avec cet Hoju ? » Osa demander le loup-garou.

-« Beaucoup de choses. Hoju a poussé Leitha à désobéir au Maître et il a été obligé de la punir. Et

Hoju est mort. »

-« Comment ? Pendant la guerre ? »

-« Oui. Le maître a puni Leitha en lui ordonnant de supprimer l'être pour lequel elle avait perdu la moitié de son âme. Et elle l'a fait. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre en jetant au sol une énième ébauche de réponse à Drago Malefoy.

Il avait reçu une lettre du serpentard le matin même. Et quelle lettre ! Des excuses, bien sûr, et puis le récit de ses dernières aventures avec Leitha et puis des questions sur ce que, lui, il faisait à l'Ordre. Mais d'une froideur ! D'un détachement ! Une lettre qu'aurait presque pu écrire le Malefoy qu'il avait toujours détesté à Poudlard.

Seulement voilà. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, et Harry ne se sentait plus le courage de haïr le blond.

La mort dans l'âme, il entreprit de rédiger une nouvelle ébauche de lettre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Tu as reçu une réponse de Potter ? » Demanda Leitha à Drago alors qu'ils étaient confortablement assis dans le transsibérien.

-« Ouais. Ce matin même. Un parfait mélange de ce que tu avais prédit d'ailleurs. Comme s'il avait été tour à tour furieux et désolé en l'écrivant. Ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux. »

Le serpentard marqua une pause, fixant le paysage enneigé qui défilait devant lui.

-« Quand rentre t'on ? »

-« Bientôt, répondit Leitha. Dès qu'on sera à Vladivostok, je pense. Et puis, c'est bientôt la fin des vacances...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Supprimer ? » Répéta Rémus d'une voix incrédule.

-« Oui, répondit Mérédith en le regardant droit dans les yeux, supprimer. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_à suivre... _


End file.
